


Familienbande

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Meg und Ben [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Drama, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt ca. 12 Jahre nach dem Ende von Due South. Fraser und Meg sind inzwischen verheiratet und haben zwei Kinder.Robert, Ben und Megs 10jähriger Sohn wird eines Tages von der Schule suspendiert und als Ben herausfindet, was der Grund dafür ist, muss er einfach helfen.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ursprünglich ein Sequel zu einer anderen Geschichte, aber Teil einer ganzen Serie.  
> Dieser Teil der Serie spielt etwa 12 Jahre nach dem Ende von DS. Benton Fraser und Margaret Thatcher sind inzwischen seit ca. zwölf Jahren verheiratet und haben zwei Kinder.  
> Den 10jährigen Robert und die 8jährige Caroline.  
> Ben nennt seinen Sohn Pünktchen, was auf eine frühere Geschichte zurückführt.  
> Vor der Geburt seines Sohnes, Meg war bereits schwanger, wusste es aber noch nicht, fiel Ben bei den Vecchios vom Apfelbaum, als er den Ball von Rays Neffen herunter holen wollte.  
> Dabei verschob sich die Kugel in seinem Rücken und er musste die Operation, die man eigentlich verhindern wollte, durchführen und diese Kugel entfernen lassen.  
> Ben hatte danach lange zu kämpfen und bis in die heutige Zeit Schwierigkeiten, da einige Nerven geschädigt wurden. Seitdem hinkt er etwas.  
> Aber er lebt. Und als Meg ihm sagte, dass sie schwanger war, war er stolz. Als Meg ihm lachend erklärte, dass das Kind doch noch ein winziger Punkt sei, meinte er, aber es sei sein Pünktchen und so bekam Robert William Fraser seinen Spitznamen.  
> Als er etwa zwei Jahre alt war, bekam er auch eine Schwester. Caroline Margaret. Die inzwischen Achtjährige hat von ihrem Patenonkel Ray den Spitznamen "Kleine Drachenlady" bekommen, in Anlehnung an den heimlichen Spitznamen für ihre Mutter. Ray fand den Namen passend, da das Mädchen ihrer Mutter nicht nur ähnlich sieht, sondern auch ihr Temperament geerbt zu haben scheint.  
> Außerdem ist sie ziemlich altklug und vorlaut. Ihr Bruder hingegen ist genau wie sein Vater. Nicht nur äußerlich. Ray nennt ihn deshalb "Little Ben".  
> Kurz vor Pünktchens Geburt kauften die Frasers ein Haus in Rays Nachbarschaft, das behindertengerecht eingerichtet war.  
> Das war nützlich, weil Ben zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch den Rollstuhl brauchte. Es gibt auch einen Treppenlift ins Obergeschoss, den er auch jetzt noch ab und zu benutzt, wenn er einen schlechten Tag hat.  
> Als Robert fünf Jahre alt war, starb Bens treuer Gefährte Diefenbaker, was Ben sehr mitnahm.  
> Er weigerte sich immer, einen anderen Hund anzuschaffen, bis Meg eines Tages mit Lincoln kam.

"Wollen wir wetten, ich weiß, wo Mom und Dad die Weihnachtsgeschenke versteckt haben?", rief die achtjährige Caroline ihrem zwei Jahre älteren Bruder zu. Der legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und sah sie erschrocken mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. "Nicht so laut, Caro.", flüsterte er. Caroline zog seine Hand weg und sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Feigling!", sagte sie, "Wer soll uns hören?" "Dad hat..." "Dad schläft noch und Mom ist in der Küche.", unterbrach sie ihn. Robert runzelte die Stirn. "Sicher?" "Ganz sicher. Komm!"  
"Nein!", der Junge weigerte sich. Er wollte nicht ständig die Launen seiner Schwester ertragen müssen, sich von ihr zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten überreden lassen und regelmäßig die Strafe dafür kassieren, weil er sie ständig verteidigte. Und hinterher bereute er es jedes mal und nahm sich vor, sie nicht mehr zu beschützen.  
"Du bist so ein Weichei, Pünktchen!", lachend betonte sie den Spitznamen ihres Bruders, den ihr Dad ihm schon vor seiner Geburt gegeben hatte. Sie wusste, er hasste es, von ihr so genannt zu werden. "Halt die Klappe, Caro!", zischte er. Das Mädchen grinste. "Los, komm schon." Robert schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist nicht fair und das weißt du." Schmollend schob sie die Unterlippe vor und ihre kaffeebraunen Augen sahen ihren Bruder flehend an. "Bitte, Robby...", bettelte sie, "bitte, bitte, bitte! Du bist doch mein großer Bruder und ich hab dich lieb."  
Der Junge seufzte. Wenn sie so anfing, konnte er ihr nichts abschlagen. "Also schön.", gab er nach, "Wo sind die Geschenke versteckt?" Caroline nahm ihren Bruder bei der Hand und zog ihn den Flur entlang. "Caro, wo..." "Shh...", unterbrach sie ihn und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. "Im Elternschlafzimmer.", flüsterte sie. Entsetzt blieb Robby stehen und hielt sie fest. "Au!", zischte sie, als ihr Bruder so plötzlich stehen blieb und ihr fast den Arm auskugelte. "Was soll das, Blödmann?" Er ließ sie los. "Vergiss es, Caro. Dad schläft noch." "Na und?" Das Mädchen grinste frech und ihre braunen Augen blitzten. "Das ist ja gerade die Herausforderung." "Du spinnst ja.", erwiderte Robert kopfschüttelnd. "Ohne mich, Caroline Fraser!" Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Treppe. "Ich helfe lieber Mom mit dem Frühstück. Den Ärger kannst du dir diesmal allein einhandeln."  
Das Mädchen wusste, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht mehr durch Schmeicheln überreden konnte, also wurde sie frech. "Du bist ein Feigling, Robert! Der größte Feigling auf der ganzen Welt. Du bist bestimmt adoptiert, weil ein Mountie-Kind nie so feige wäre." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er lächelte nachsichtig. "Du bist so was von kindisch, Caroline." Es machte sie wütend, wenn er so war. Sie hatte das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt, während Robert eher den ruhigen, freundlichen Charakter seines Vaters hatte. "Oh, komm schon, Robby.", versuchte sie es wieder, "Mom sagt, Dad war die ganze Nacht mit Onkel Ray unterwegs gewesen. Er schläft bestimmt bis Mittag." "Nein, Caro. Ohne mich!"  
Robert hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und lachte. "Dann sag ich Dad, dass du mich geärgert hast!", blaffte sie. "Das wäre aber eine Lüge.", meinte Robert gleichgültig, "Mountie-Kinder lügen nicht. Vielleicht bist du ja adoptiert?" Er kicherte. "Aarrgh!" Caroline stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Du ärgerst mich aber!" "Nein," sagte Robert ruhig, "du ärgerst dich über dich selbst, weil du deinen Willen nicht bekommst."  
"Du bist so ein Klugscheißer!", brüllte das Mädchen, zog seine Schuhe aus und warf sie ihm nach. Lachend wich der Junge aus und die Schuhe polterten die Stufen hinab.  
Robert verschwand in der Küche, während sich Caroline auf die oberste Treppenstufe setzte und Tränen der Wut ihre Wangen hinab liefen.  
"Was macht ihr für einen Lärm?", fragte Meg ihren Sohn, als der in die Küche kam. "Ihr solltet doch leise sein. Euer Dad braucht seinen Schlaf."  
Schuldbewusst sah der Junge sie mit großen Augen an und murmelte: "Entschuldigung, Mom." Meg musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihr Sohn erinnerte sie so sehr an seinen Vater. Genau so hatte der immer vor ihrem Schreibtisch gestanden. "Komm, hilf mir den Tisch zu decken.", sagte sie und strich ihm liebevoll durch die dunklen Locken.  
Ben wurde von dem Lärm, den seine Kinder machten, geweckt. Was hatten die schon wieder angestellt? Er streckte sich. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Ray und er waren bei einer Überwachung gewesen und hatten Erfolg gehabt. Sie hatten die "bösen Jungs" geschnappt. Er grinste, als er daran dachte. Ray hatte gemeint, er war mal wieder in Höchstform. Obwohl Ben genau wusste, dass er nicht mehr so schnell war, wie vor zehn Jahren, nie mehr so schnell sein würde. Na gut, er war jetzt sechsundvierzig. Das war noch kein Alter, aber die vielen Verletzungen aus früheren Zeiten verlangten ihren Tribut. Am meisten machte ihm in letzter Zeit sein kaputtes Bein zu schaffen. Außerdem hatte er ab und zu Rückenprobleme. Nun, was soll's?  
Als er seine Tochter schluchzen hörte, stand er besorgt auf.  
Ben trat, nur mit seinen Longjohns bekleidet und barfuß auf den Flur und sah seine Tochter weinend auf dem Treppenabsatz sitzen. Er humpelte zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey, Süße, was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Caroline wusste genau, welchen Effekt ihre Tränen auf ihren Vater hatten und schluchzte stärker. „Hast du dir weh getan, mein Schatz?“, wollte er wissen und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Robert war gemein zu mir.“, sagte sie leise. Ben wischte ihr die Tränen weg. „Ach, Caro. Ihr sollt doch nicht immer streiten.“  
Er wusste, dass seine Tochter sicher nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Sie war wie ihre Mutter, manchmal eine richtige kleine Drachen-Lady. Er lächelte. „Na komm, gehen wir frühstücken, okay?“ Sie standen auf. Caroline sah ihn von unten herauf an und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du dir erst mal was anziehen, Daddy? Mom schimpft immer, wenn wir im Schlafanzug zum Frühstück kommen.“ Ben lachte laut. „Heute ist zwar Sonntag, aber vielleicht hast du recht.“ Er schnappte seine Tochter, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Sie lachte. Dann setzte er sie wieder auf seine Schultern und ging mit ihr zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Du humpelst, Daddy.“; stellte sie fest, „Tut dir wieder dein Bein weh?“ Ben kicherte. „Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, dein Daddy ist okay.“

Robert deckte den Tisch. Meg stellte den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen hin und fragte: „Was war denn wieder los, Pünktchen?“ Der Junge seufzte. Eigentlich mochte er es, wenn seine Eltern ihn so nannten. So wusste er, dass sie ihn liebten. Aber wenn Caroline ihn so nannte…  
„Caro war frech.“, sagte er resigniert, „Wie immer. Sie ist manchmal so eine Drachen-Lady.“ Meg lachte lauthals. „Wo hast du das denn her?“ „Onkel Ray sagt das.“; gab der Junge zu. „Ja, natürlich.“, meinte seine Mutter, „Das hätte ich mir denken können.“ „Weißt du, Mom,“ lenkte Robert ab, „eigentlich ist es schade, dass Dad noch schläft. Er mag Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück.“ Meg strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Ihr Sohn sah seinem Dad nicht nur unglaublich ähnlich, er hatte auch dessen rücksichtsvollen Charakter und die unglaubliche Beobachtungsgabe. „Ich glaube, ihr wart laut genug, so dass dein Dad wohl seine Pfannkuchen bekommen wird.“, sagte sie lächelnd.

Meg hörte den Treppenlift summen, der schon bei ihrem Einzug vor etwa zehn Jahren vorhanden gewesen war und der ihnen damals gerade recht kam, weil Ben nach seiner schweren Rückenoperation noch nicht richtig laufen konnte.  
Das helle Lachen ihrer Tochter sagte ihr, dass sie recht hatte und Ben seine Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück bekommen würde. Vater und Tochter betraten die Küche und Meg registrierte besorgt, dass ihr Mann stärker hinkte als sonst. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
„Guten Morgen, meine geliebte Frau.“, sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss. Die Kinder sahen sich an und schnitten Grimassen. Dann ging Ben zu seinem Sohn und strich ihm übers Haar. „Guten Morgen, Sohn.“ Robert war insgeheim froh, dass er ihn in Carolines Beisein nicht Pünktchen nannte. „'n Morgen, Dad.“, antwortete der Junge, „Entschuldige, dass wir dich geweckt haben.“ „Schon gut.“, sagte Ben lächelnd, „Es gibt Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück, das entschädigt den Schlafmangel.“ Robert griente.  
Während sie frühstückten, wollten die Kinder wissen, wie Bens Einsatz mit Onkel Ray letzte Nacht war. „Habt ihr die Gangster gefangen?“, fragte Caroline. „Natürlich.“, meinte Ben, „Ich bin auf das Dach geklettert, habe das Oberlicht eingeschlagen und bin zehn Meter in die Tiefe gesprungen. Mitten zwischen die bösen Buben.“ Er zwinkerte Meg zu, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. 'Ich mache nur Spaß', sollte das wohl heißen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, wem er etwas vor flunkerte. Sie kannte doch ihren Mann.  
„Ehrlich, Dad?“ Caro sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete Ben mit ernstem Gesicht. „Die waren vielleicht erschrocken. Ray und die anderen kamen durch die Tür und im Nu waren die bösen Jungs verhaftet.“ „Wow!“ Caro war begeistert. Robert verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. Ben sah seinen Sohn mit gespielter Enttäuschung an und fragte: „“Was? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“ „Dad!“, stöhnte Robert und es klang genau wie Bens eigenes „Dad!“, wenn sein Vater ihm versucht hatte, einen Bären aufzubinden. Ben lächelte. Sein Sohn war eben ein cleveres Kerlchen. „Daddy lügt nicht!“, empörte sich Caroline. „Klar!“, meinte Robert, „Früher einmal, da hätte ich das geglaubt. Dad, ich weiß, dass du ein schlimmes Bein hast. Du kannst keine zehn Meter in die Tiefe springen. Außerdem hast du Mom zugezwinkert.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah Meg den Schmerz in Bens Augen. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Ihr Herz krampfte. Es tat ihr so leid. Ben grinste schief: „Ja, du hast recht, Sohn. Bist ziemlich schlau für dein Alter, aber wir haben sie trotzdem gekriegt.“  
Robert taten seine Worte plötzlich leid. Auch er hatte den enttäuschten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters gesehen. Er legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sagte: „Schon okay, Dad. Du musst nicht angeben, ich bin trotzdem stolz auf dich. Meg biss auf ihre Unterlippe und Ben meinte: „Danke, Pünktchen, das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Nach dem Frühstück sagte Meg: „So, Kinder, wir räumen jetzt gemeinsam den Tisch ab und machen die Küche sauber. Und Dad legt sich wieder hin.“ Caroline stellte ihr Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spüle und flitzte zur Tür, aber Ben schnappte sie am Kragen. „Dad!“, rief sie empört. Ben sah sie streng an. „Hier geblieben, junges Fräulein.“, sagte er, „Du hilfst deiner Mom.“ Caro zog einen Flunsch. „Ja, ich darf schuften und du darfst dich wieder hinlegen, das ist nicht fair.“, maulte sie.  
Meg knallte die Müslischale, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt wütend ins Spülbecken und sah zu ihrer Tochter. Robert flüsterte: „Oh, oh...“  
Megs Augen schossen Blitze. Streng sagte sie: „Caroline Margaret Fraser! Sofort entschuldigst du dich bei deinem Vater! Immerhin hat er die ganze Nacht gearbeitet, während du gemütlich in deinem Bett geschlafen hast. Und außerdem habt ihr ihn geweckt mit eurem Gestreite.“  
„Meg.“, versuchte Ben zu schlichten, aber die blitzte ihn an und fauchte: „Du hältst dich raus! Geh, leg dich hin!“ Ben konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie war in ihrem „Inspector-Thatcher-Mode“. „Ja, Ma'am.“, brummte er und würde sich nicht wundern, wenn von ihr jetzt der Befehl „Wegtreten!“ kommen würde, aber Meg sah ihre Tochter an und sagte hart: „Was ist?“ Caroline wusste, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war und sah ihren Dad von unten herauf an. Sie wusste, er konnte ihrem Blick nicht widerstehen. Dann sagte sie leise: „Es tut mir leid, Daddy.“ Ben lächelte. „Schon gut, Kind. Hilf jetzt deiner Mutter.“ Widerspruchslos tat sie es. Meg redete kein Wort mit ihr.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert streitet sich mit seiner Schwester und dem Mädchen rutscht etwas heraus, das sie hätte lieber nicht sagen sollen.  
> Daraufhin läuft der Junge weg, aber Ben findet ihn. Nun muss er dringend ein Wörtchen mit Ray reden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ich schon erwähnte, ist diese Geschichte Teil einer ganzen Serie. Da ich nicht in der Reihenfolge veröffentliche, weil man diese Geschichte auch als Stand-Alone lesen kann, befinden sich eventuelle Erklärungen in der Geschichte selbst. Sollte doch etwas unklar sein, fragt einfach in einem Kommentar.

Als sie in der Küche fertig waren, fragte Robert: „Wo ist eigentlich Lincoln?“ Lincoln war der Familienhund. Ein Nachkomme Diefenbakers, der vor fünf Jahren gestorben war. Robert war damals sehr traurig gewesen, genau wie Ben. Also beschlossen sie, einen neuen Hund zu sich zu nehmen und da Dief mit seiner Freundin, der Huskydame Maggie, noch mehr Nachkommen hatte, nahmen sie einen davon.  
Ben hatte seinem damals fast sechsjährigem Sohn erklärt, warum Diefenbaker so hieß und der Junge hatte gesagt: „Aber da wir jetzt in Chicago leben, sollten wir den Hund nach einem amerikanischen Präsidenten nennen.“ Und so entschieden sie sich für Lincoln.  
„Ich habe ihn heute morgen schon raus in den Garten gelassen.“, meinte Meg., „Du weißt doch wie gern er im Schnee herumtollt.“ „Ja, ich auch.“, antwortete Robert, „Mom, wann können wir mal wieder in Dads Hütte fahren?“ Meg lächelte und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. „Mal sehen...“  
Die Kinder zogen ihre Schneeanzüge an und liefen hinaus in den Garten. Meg schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie brauchte eine Pause. Ben lag auf dem Sofa und las. Sein krankes Bein ruhte auf einem Stapel Kissen. „Hey“, sagte Meg zärtlich, „Ich dachte, du schläfst?“ Er grinste schief. „Ich kann nicht.“ Sie setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm durchs Haar, das an den Schläfen langsam grau wurde. „Das Bein, nicht wahr?“ „Hm..Mmm.“, machte er. „Ach, Ben. Soll ich dir eine Schmerztablette bringen?“ „Nein, danke. Ich...ich habe schon was genommen.“, gab er kleinlaut zu. Es fiel ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch schwer zuzugeben, dass er es ab und zu brauchte.  
„Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragte er. „Im Garten. Ben, wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, wegen Caroline. So geht das nicht weiter. Sie ist frech und aufmüpfig.“ Er kicherte. „Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter.“ Meg gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ich meine es ernst, Benton!“ „Ich auch.“ „Ben!“ „Oh, Meg. Sie ist eben in einem Alter, wo sie versucht, ihre Grenzen auszutesten. Dabei geht eben ihr Temperament ab und zu mit ihr durch.“  
Meg wurde nachdenklich. „Pünktchen war nie so. Er ist mehr der ruhige, nachdenkliche Typ.“, meinte sie, „Und er lässt sich von seiner Schwester zu allem überreden, auch wenn er oft die Strafe dafür kriegt. Aber er erträgt es schweigend. Manchmal sehe ich in ihm eine perfekte jüngere Ausgabe von dir.“ Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Meinst du, wir sind als Eltern immer gerecht?“, fragte er sie. „Du schon.“, antwortete sie, „Aber ich fürchte, ich treffe einige Entscheidungen oft zu impulsiv.“ Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, dann stöhnte sie: „Oh, Gott, du hast recht! Caroline ist wie ich!“ Ben lachte. Dann nahm er Meg bei den Händen und zog sie an sich. „Komm her, meine schöne Mom.“, sagte er rau, „Wann hatten wir das letzte Mal nur Zeit für uns?“ „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“; flüsterte sie. Ben nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich, Meg Fraser.“

Die Tür flog plötzlich auf und eine über und über mit nassem Schnee bedeckte Caroline stapfte mit nassen Stiefeln in die Stube. Ihr Gesicht war rot und tränenüberströmt. Ihre Eltern fuhren erschrocken auf. „Oh, mein Gott!“, stöhnte Meg, „Was ist passiert?“ „Robert ist weg...“, schluchzte das Mädchen. „Was?“ Erschrocken starrten Meg und Ben sie an. Sie hatten plötzlich beide ein Déjà-vu. Als Robert fünfzehn Monate alt war, wurde er von Victoria, Bens Ex-Geliebten entführt. Zum Glück konnte er sich daran nicht erinnern und seine Eltern hatten es ihm auch nie erzählt. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn er älter war.  
„Wie, er ist weg?“, fragte Ben und stand vom Sofa auf. Er war wieder ganz der Mountie. Meg hatte plötzlich Horrorvorstellungen. War ihr Sohn mit einem Fremden mitgegangen? Er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte, aber der Junge war so vertrauensselig. Wie sein Dad.  
Caroline rieb über ihr verweintes Gesichtchen und klagte: „Wir haben uns gestritten und er hat mich in den Schnee geworfen. Dann hat er gesagt, dass er mich hasst und dass ich eine Drachenlady bin und Onkel Ray würde das auch sagen. Und...und dann hat er Lincoln mitgenommen und ist hinten aus dem Garten gegangen. Ich...ich glaube, Lincoln hasst mich auch.“ Das Mädchen fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Ben nahm sie in den Arm. „Niemand hasst dich, Süße. Robert hat das nur gesagt, weil er wütend war.“ Er führte sie in den Flur. „Komm, zieh die nassen Sachen aus. Mom schimpft, wenn du den ganzen Fußboden schmutzig machst.“  
Meg stand in der Tür und Caroline sah sie von unten herauf an. „Entschuldige, Mommy. Ich mach's wieder sauber.“ Meg lächelte und dachte: Von wegen, Benton Fraser, jetzt ist sie wie du.  
Ben zog seine Boots und seine Jacke an. Dann nahm er seinen Hut und seine Handschuhe. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte Meg. „Ich gehe Robert suchen. Er weiß doch, dass er Bescheid sagen soll, wenn er das Grundstück verlässt.“ Meg protestierte: „Ben! Dein Bein...“ „Ich bin okay, Meg.“ Sie sah die Härte in seinen Augen. Und die Angst. „Ben...“ „Was ist?“, schnappte er. „Ben, es ist ihm sicher nichts passiert.“, sagte sie leise; „Sie ist lange tot.“ Er erstarrte für einen Augenblick. „Wer ist tot?“, hörte er seine Tochter fragen. „Niemand, Schatz.“ Er lächelte sie an. „Ich suche Robert.“ Meg seufzte. „Okay, aber sei vorsichtig.“  
Als er das Haus verließ, hörte er Caroline fragen: „Wer ist denn gestorben, Mommy?“ Da wusste er, er sollte seinen Kindern von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Er stöhnte innerlich. Würde diese Geschichte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen?

Ben fand seinen Sohn unten am Fluss. Er stand am Ufer und warf Steine über das Eis. Lincoln lief am Ufer hin und her und bellte. „Robert!“, rief Ben und hinkte, so schnell er konnte seinem Sohn entgegen.  
Der Junge hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief und drehte sich um. „Oh je...“, seufzte er, als er seinen Vater erkannte. Dann sah er zu Lincoln und meinte: „Wir kriegen Ärger, mein Freund.“ Der Hund bellte. „Okay,“ meinte der Zehnjährige, „ICH kriege Ärger.“  
Ben hatte seinen Sohn erreicht. Er war etwas außer Atem, was ihn ärgerte, aber es war schon etwas anstrengend, mit dem schmerzenden Bein durch den hohen Schnee zu stapfen. Er wurde eben älter. Grimmig lächelte er.  
„Robert.“, sagte Ben. „Hi, Dad.“, murmelte der Junge. „Von wegen.“ antwortete Ben ärgerlich, „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du Bescheid sagen sollst, wenn du das Grundstück verlässt? Auch wenn wir am Stadtrand wohnen, das hier ist immer noch eine Großstadt. Da kann sonst was passieren. Allein der Fluss...“ „Dad!“, unterbrach ihn der Junge, „Ich bin nicht blöd! Und ich bin auch kein Kleinkind mehr. In dreieinhalb Monaten werde ich elf. Ich weiß, wie man sich verhält.“  
Ben zwinkerte irritiert. So hatte sein Sohn noch nie mit ihm geredet. Aber er hatte wohl recht. Ben lächelte. Dieses Kind war genau wie er. Mit zwölf war er von zu Hause weggelaufen. Und mit sechzehn… Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich erinnerte. Dann legte er Robert den Arm um die Schulter und meinte leise: „Ja, du hast recht, Sohn. Und außerdem ist Lincoln bei dir. Er ist ein guter Hund, hat die Gene seines Vaters.“ Robert sah ihn mit blauem Blick an. Nanu? Keine Standpauke?  
„Junge,“ sagte Ben, „ich mache mir nur Sorgen.“ „Ich weiß, Dad und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich der Anweisung widersetzt habe, aber ich habe mich so über Caro geärgert.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Wie redete dieses Kind? „Was war los?“, wollte er wissen. „Das möchte ich lieber nicht sagen.“, antwortete sein Sohn. „Wieso nicht?“ Das Kind war erst zehn, aber es war jetzt schon schwierig, ein vernünftiges Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu führen. Doch Ben wollte es besser machen, als sein eigener Vater. Er wollte seinen Kindern ein guter Vater sein, wollte für sie da sein, wenn sie ihn brauchten.  
„Dad?“, fragte Robert leise. Ben sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ja?“ „Dad, du und Mom...wolltet...wolltet ihr mich wirklich haben?“ „Wie bitte?“ Ben war verwirrt. Der Junge sah zu Boden und scharrte verlegen mit dem Stiefel im Schnee. „Ich meine...ähm...“. Verlegen rieb Robert sein Ohr. „Als Mom mit mir schwanger war, da...ähm...das war doch...ich meine, du warst doch damals sehr krank, nicht wahr?“ „Hm, ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun?“ „Stimmt es, dass ihr mich eigentlich gar nicht wolltet, weil du krank warst und im Rollstuhl saßt?“ Ben war verunsichert. Sein Daumen fuhr über seine linke Augenbraue. „Wer sagt so etwas?“, fragte er. Robert ging nicht darauf ein. „Stimmt das, Dad?“ Energisch schüttelte Ben den Kopf und zog den Jungen an sich. „Aber nein, Pünktchen! Wir wollten dich von Anfang an. Du warst doch mein geliebtes Pünktchen, schon als du noch in Mommys Bauch warst. Gott, Junge! Wer erzählt so einen Unsinn? Du bist die Erfüllung meiner Träume! Ich habe mir nie etwas sehnlicher gewünscht, als eine Familie. Hat Caroline das gesagt?“  
Robert nickte stumm. Ben war empört. Wie kam das Mädchen auf so eine Idee? Leise meinte de Junge: „Sie sagt, Onkel Ray und Tante Frannie haben sich unterhalten und sie hat es zufällig gehört.“ „Unsinn!“ Ben lachte. „Ich liebe dich, Pünktchen. Das habe ich immer und Mom liebt dich auch. Selbst Caroline liebt dich, auch wenn sie etwas anderes behauptet.“  
Lincoln bellte. „Und Lincoln liebt dich auch.“, fügte Ben hinzu und sie lachten. „Komm, Sohn.“, meinte Ben, „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
Als sie vor ihrem Haus standen, sagte Ben: „Geh schon rein, Sohn, ich muss noch kurz rüber zu den Vecchios.“ Der Junge sah ihn fragend an. „Aber...“, stotterte er. Ben legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Es ist okay. Sag deiner Mom, dass wir bereits miteinander geredet haben und dass ich in einer halben Stunde da bin. Ich muss nur noch kurz mit Onkel Ray sprechen.“ Pünktchen nickte und ging langsam die Stufen zur vorderen Veranda hinauf.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich in den Flur. Er wollte sich in sein Zimmer stehlen, ohne dass ihn jemand sah, aber Lincoln machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Meg befand. „Lincoln!“, hörte er seine Mutter rufen, „Wo sind Robert und Ben?“ Der Hund jaulte. Meg trat in den Flur. Dort stand ihr Junge, die Jacke in der Hand, auf Socken und sah sie mit Bens blauem Mountie-Blick an. „Wo warst du und wo ist dein Vater?“, fragte sie. „Ich war am Fluss und ich soll dir von Dad ausrichten, dass er noch mal kurz zu Onkel Ray musste. In einer halben Stunde kommt er heim.“ Meg war erleichtert. „Junge, du weißt, dass du das Grundstück nicht allein verlassen sollst.“ „Ich war nicht allein, Mom. Lincoln war bei mir und außerdem bin ich alt genug. Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem ist. Nicht mal zur Schule darf ich mit dem Schulbus, wie alle anderen. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum? Bin ich ein Prinz oder so was, der besonders geschützt werden muss, damit ihn keiner entführt?“ Megs Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie wusste, ihr Sohn wollte wohl nur einen Scherz machen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie nahe er der Wahrheit kam. 'Sie ist tot', redete Meg sich ein, 'Ben war auf ihrer Beerdigung.'  
„Du bist mein Prinz.“, meinte sie liebevoll, „Prinz Robert William Fraser der Erste.“ Sie lächelte, aber Robert hatte den Schatten bemerkt, der kurz über ihr Gesicht gehuscht war.

„Benny!“, rief Ray überrascht, als er seinem Freund die Tür öffnete. Der Duft im Vecchio-Haus erinnerte Ben daran, dass es kurz vor Mittag war und er Hunger hatte. Er vermisste die Sonntagsessen bei Ma Vecchio. Er grinste. „Ich bleib nicht lange, Ray. Ich muss nur mal kurz mit dir reden.“ Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was passiert? Bist du okay?“ „Ja, Ray:“, beruhigte Ben seinen Freund, „Ich meine, nein...ich...äh...“ Er rieb über seine Braue. „Nein, es ist nichts passiert und ja, ich bin okay.“  
Nachdem Ray sämtliche Vecchios von Ben entfernt hatte, inklusive seiner Ma, die ihn zum Essen einladen wollte, was er höflich, aber bestimmt ablehnte, zog er ihn in sein Zimmer. „Komm, Fraser, hier sind wir ungestört.“ Erleichtert ließ Ben sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Okay,“ sagte Ray, „schieß los. Wo drückt der Schuh?“ Ben zwinkerte irritiert. „Schuh?“ „Fraser!“, stöhnte Ray, „Ich meine damit, was kann der gute, alte Ray für dich tun?“ „Ah.“, machte Ben und musste plötzlich an Rays Schuh denken, der im Schlamm stecken geblieben war, als sie Ian MacDonald nach Kanada überführen sollten und Rays Riv feststeckte.  
„Benny?“ Ray klang besorgt. „Ist wirklich alles okay?“ Ben grinste. „Äh...ja.“ Wieder rieb er über seine Braue. „Ray, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.“, sagte er dann schüchtern. „Natürlich. Was immer du willst.“ Ben rutschte verlegen im Sessel herum, räusperte sich und meinte: „Bitte, Ray, wenn du mit Francesca oder wem auch immer über Dinge redest, die vor der Geburt meiner Kinder geschehen sind, vergewissere dich bitte erst, dass sie nicht in der Nähe sind. Ich fürchte, sie haben das überdurchschnittliche Hörvermögen von mir geerbt.“ Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr und grinste schief. Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht...“  
Ben erklärte es ihm. „Oh Mann!“, seufzte Ray und rieb über seinen fast haarlosen Kopf, „Tut mir leid, Benny. Ich wusste ja nicht… Ich habe mich nur so mit Frannie unterhalten. Ich meine, du warst damals sehr krank und Meg war schwanger und...oh, Mann!“ Er stöhnte.  
„Schon gut.“, meinte Ben, „Ich denke, ich werde meinen Kindern einiges erklären müssen.“ Ray nickte. Ist vielleicht eine gute Idee. Und ich verspreche dir, das nächste Mal nachzudenken, bevor sich meine Zunge selbständig macht. Ich werde mit Frannie reden.“ „Danke, Ray.“ Ben stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Meg wartet sicher schon mit dem Mittagessen.“


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline und Robert finden etwas raus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Wie gesagt, wenn es Fragen gibt, einfach in die Kommentare schreiben.

Das Essen bei den Frasers verlief relativ still. Caroline wusste, sie sollte sich bei ihrem Bruder entschuldigen, war aber zu stolz. Die Geschwister sahen sich nicht einmal an. „Hey, was wollen wir heute Nachmittag machen?“, brach Ben das Schweigen. „Wie wär's mit Skifahren?“, platzte Caroline heraus. „Nun,“ meinte Meg, „das wäre sicher toll, aber ich fürchte, Dad kann mit seinem schlimmen Bein nicht Skifahren.“ Sie sah ihren Mann an, dessen Augen dunkel waren. Da war er wieder, der Schmerz in seinem Blick, aber schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er lächelte. „Dann geht ihr drei Skifahren und ich gehe ein wenig mit Dief...ähm...Lincoln spazieren.“, sagte er leise. Meg wusste, die Tatsache, dass er Lincoln versehentlich Dief nannte, erinnerte an seine frühere Einsamkeit. Ihm selbst war das aber nicht bewusst. Ihr war klar, dass er zu gern etwas mit seiner Familie unternehmen wollte. Robert sprang ein: „Wieso gehen wir nicht alle zusammen rodeln? Und wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst, Dad, setzt du dich einfach auf den Schlitten und Lincoln zieht dich. Immerhin ist er ein Schlittenhund.“ Seine Eltern lachten.  
„Du bist vielleicht doof!“, sagte Caroline. Meg und Ben sahen sie warnend an. „Na ist doch wahr,“ maulte sie, „Dad ist viel zu schwer für Lincoln.“ „Da ist was dran.“, meinte Ben, „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass dein Bruder es ernst gemeint hat, Prinzessin. Du solltest wirklich nicht immer so frech sein.“ Caroline sah ihren Dad mit diesem Blick an, von dem sie genau wusste, dass er ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. „Wenn schon.“, meinte sie leise, „Er hasst mich doch sowieso.“ Ihre Eltern wussten, das musste ihre Tochter tief verletzt haben, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. „Unsinn.“, sagte er. „Okay.“, Meg stand auf, „Wir machen Folgendes: Robert und Caroline, ihr geht in eines euer Zimmer und klärt das. Euer Dad legt sich eine Weile auf die Couch und ruht sein Bein aus, damit er nachher fit ist und ich räume die Küche auf. Wenn ihr euren Streit beigelegt habt, können wir rodeln gehen, einverstanden?“ Die Kinder nickten, wussten sie doch, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben würden, aber Ben protestierte: „Ich helfe dir in der Küche.“  
„Oh, nein, Mr. Supermountie! DU legst dich hin.“ Er seufzte. „Dann gib mir wenigstens einen Kuss.“ Sie tat es. Caro nahm ihren Bruder beim Arm. „Komm, Robert, jetzt wird’s eklig.“ Sie hörten ihre Eltern kichern.

„Wenn ich groß bin und eine Familie hab, will ich auch der Chef sein, wie Mom.“, meinte Caroline, während sie mit ihrem Bruder die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf ging. Robert sah sie an und rieb über seine Braue. „In einer Familie gibt es keinen Chef.“, sagte er, „Alle sind gleichberechtigt.“ „Nein“, widersprach seine Schwester, „Mom ist der Boss. Mom ist ja auch bei der Arbeit Daddys Boss. Er macht doch immer was sie sagt.“  
„Das tut er nicht!“ „Doch! Es ist dir nur nie aufgefallen. Es ist wie bei den Wölfen, Mom ist das Alpha-Tier, dann kommt Dad und dann wir.“ „Du spinnst ja.“ „Ist so! Ich hab das in einem Buch über Wölfe gelesen.“ „Dass Mom das Alpha-Tier ist?“ „Nein, Blödmann, dass es eine Rangfolge im Familienverband der Wölfe gibt. Genau wie bei uns. Ich hab nur noch nicht heraus gefunden, wer von uns beiden der Letzte in der Rangfolge ist.“ „Der Omega-Wolf.“ „Ja.“ „Caro?“ „Hm?“ „Ich hasse dich nicht. Eigentlich hab ich dich lieb, aber du darfst so was nie wieder sagen.“ „Ich weiß, aber Onkel Ray und Tante Frannie haben es gesagt.“ „Hm.“ „Weißt du, Rob, heute morgen, als du mit Lincoln zum Fluss gegangen bist und Daddy dich suchen wollte, sagte Mom etwas merkwürdiges zu ihm. „Und was?“ „Sie sagte: Ihm passiert schon nichts, sie ist tot. Als ich fragte, wer tot sei, blockten sie ab.“ „Hm...“ „Rob, ich glaube, Mom und Dad verschweigen uns etwas.“ „Das wäre aber nicht fair.“ „Nun, es gibt eben doch eine Rangfolge.“ „Blödsinn. Wir können sie ja fragen.“ „Traust du dich nicht.“ „Wieso nicht?“ Caro zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise: „Weißt du, Rob, manchmal ist es direkt etwas gruselig.“ „Was meinst du?“ Robert sah seine Schwester stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht.“, antwortete sie zögernd, „Ich glaube, bevor wir geboren waren ist etwas Schreckliches passiert.“ Robert kicherte. „Klar, Mom und Dad haben es uns doch erzählt. Dad kam aus Kanada hierher, weil man Großvater erschossen hatte und er die Mörder suchte. Großvater war eine Legende. Tja und dann, später, hat Dad Mom kennengelernt. Da war er aber schon krank.“ „Das weiß ich doch, Rob. Dad hatte eine Kugel im Rücken und wäre fast gestorben, aber kurz bevor du geboren wurdest, konnte die Kugel entfernt werden. Doch deswegen ist Dads Bein kaputt und er kann nicht mehr mit uns Skifahren. Was ich wissen möchte ist, wer hat ihn angeschossen?“  
„Caro.“ Der Junge legte seiner Schwester die Hand auf den Arm. „Dad ist Polizist. Es war sicher irgendein Verbrecher.“ „Aber Dad ist kein richtiger Polizist. Jedenfalls nicht hier, nur in Kanada. Hier ist er ein Bindungsoffizier.“ „Verbindungsoffizier.“, berichtigte Robert seine Schwester.  
„Und was ist ein VERbindungsoffizier, wenn du schon so schlau bist?“ Da war sie wieder, die kleine Drachenlady. „Caro!“, mahnte ihr Bruder, „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so schnippisch bist.“ „Schnippisch..“, wiederholte sie abfällig und kicherte, „Du bist manchmal genau wie Dad, der sagt auch immer so komische Wörter. Onkel Ray meint, er käme aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert.“ „Kommt er ja auch.“, erwiderte Robert mit schelmischem Grinsen. „Was?“ „Wir haben inzwischen das 21. Jahrhundert, falls du das nicht bemerkt hast, Schwesterherz." Er lachte. Caro nahm ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm. Er fing es auf und warf es zurück. Caroline wich aus und das Kissen knallte ins Bücherregal. Polternd fielen die Bücher zu Boden. Erschrocken sahen die Kinder sich an. „Oh oh...“, machte Caro. Sie räumten die Bücher gemeinsam wieder ein, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ihre Mutter ins Zimmer sah. „Was ist hier schon wieder los?“, wollte sie wissen. Sie klang verärgert. „Könnt ihr nicht etwas leiser sein? Euer Vater schläft.“ „Ist er krank?“, fragte Caro ängstlich. Meg lächelte. „Nein, nur müde. Nun räumt hier auf und seid artig.“ Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Und was ist nun ein Verbindungsoffizier?“, wollte Caro wissen. Rob rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Naja, er...ähm...er stellt so was wie die Verbindung zwischen Kanada und den Vereinigten Staaten her, glaube ich.“ Caro runzelte die Stirn. „Wie der Operator am Telefon, wenn Dad mit Onkel Buck telefoniert?“ Robert lachte. „Nein, Dummerchen! In der Polizeiarbeit. Dad arbeitet doch mit Onkel Ray zusammen.“ „Dann ist er ja doch ein richtiger Polizist!“ „Sag ich ja.“ „Gut. Dann wurde er wohl von einem Gangster angeschossen.“ „Nehme ich an.“  
Als die Kinder nach unten kamen, saß ihre Mom am Küchentisch. In Gedanken versunken starrte sie in ihre Kaffeetasse. Lincoln lag unter dem Tisch und schnarchte. Robert fragte leise: „Mom? Alles okay?“ Sie sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte mal wieder, wie ähnlich der Junge seinem Vater sah. Er war eine kleinere 1:1-Ausgabe von Ben. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, alles okay. Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“ „Worüber?“, wollte Caroline wissen. „Darüber, ob ihr euch wieder vertragen habt.“ Caro grinste. „Haben wir, stimmt's, Rob?“ Sie boxte ihren Bruder leicht vor den Arm. Der nickte, glaubte seiner Mutter aber nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
„Geh, weck deinen Vater, Caroline und frag ihn, ob er mit zum Rodeln kommen möchte.“, sagte Meg. Als das Mädchen verschwunden war, setzte Robert sich zu seiner Mutter an den Tisch und fragte: „Was ist los, Mom?“ „Nichts, mein Sohn.“, antwortete sie und lächelte. „Mom!“, sagte der Junge vorwurfsvoll, „Wir dürfen nicht schwindeln, dann darfst du es aber auch nicht.“ Meg seufzte. „Du hast den scharfen Mountie-Verstand deines Vaters. Du bist genau wie er. Nicht nur äußerlich. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie...“, abrupt brach sie den Satz ab. Robert runzelte die Stirn und rieb über seine Braue. Sie lächelte. Bens Geste. Pünktchen hatte das schon als Baby gemacht. „Wer?“, fragte das Kind. „Ach, nichts. Vergiss es.“ „Mom!“ „Hör zu, Robert. Dein Vater und ich müssen heute Abend mal mit euch reden.“ Rob nickte. „Gut. Ist es was Schlimmes?“ Sie stand auf und strich ihm durch die dunklen Locken. „Nein, Pünktchen.“, sagte sie zärtlich, „Nun nicht mehr.“ Der Junge biss auf seine Unterlippe. 'Weil SIE, wer auch immer das war, tot ist,' dachte er. 

Caroline kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Dad auf der Couch lag und leise schnarchte. Sein schlimmes Bein ruhte auf einem Stapel Kissen. Das Mädchen ging zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Er knurrte, rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte. Caroline kicherte. „Daddy...“, flüsterte sie und strich ihm liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn. Er fühlte sich sehr warm an, worüber sie sich wunderte. „Daddy.“, wiederholte sie schmeichelnd. Er stöhnte. „Meg, lass mich, ich bin müde.“, murmelte er. Nun lachte sie. „Ich bin's, Dad.“, sagte sie etwas lauter. Ben öffnete die Augen und lächelte sie an. „Hi, Prinzessin.“, sagte er zärtlich. Caroline kletterte zu ihm auf die Couch und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Du bist so schön warm.“, meinte sie. Er lachte leise und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ist alles okay, Prinzessin?“, fragte er. „Ja.“, antwortete das Kind, „Mom sagt, ich soll dich wecken und dich fragen, ob du mit uns zum Rodeln gehen willst, aber wenn du zu müde bist...“ Ben stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah seine Tochter an. „Natürlich gehe ich mit euch rodeln.“, sagte er fest. „Oh, gut.“, freute sich Caroline. Ben setzte sich langsam auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sein Bein machte ihm zu schaffen. Außerdem hatte er Rückenschmerzen, was ihn verwunderte. Es war Monate her, seit er das letzte mal Rückenschmerzen gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich krank und wusste, er hatte Fieber. Aber er wollte um keinen Preis den Nachmittag mit seiner Familie missen.  
Caroline sah ihn mit Megs Blick an und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Dad?“ Er musste lächeln. Seine kleine Drachenlady! Ihr entging nichts, obwohl sie erst acht Jahre alt war. „Ja, gib mir fünf Minuten, okay?“, antwortete er, „Geh und sag deiner Mom, ich bin gleich soweit.“ Das Kind hüpfte von der Couch und lief zur Tür. „Hab dich lieb, Daddy!“, rief sie. „Ich dich auch, Prinzessin!“, rief er zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Frasers haben Spaß im Schnee...

Die komplette Fraser-Familie machte sich auf zum Rodeln. Es gab in der Nähe einen Park, wo Rodelhänge zur Verfügung standen. Da es Sonntagnachmittag war, waren ziemlich viele Familien unterwegs. Pünktchen verzog das Gesicht. „Viel zu viele Leute hier.“, stöhnte er, „Dad, wollen wir nicht mal wieder nach Hause in unsere Hütte fahren? Du wolltest mir schon lange zeigen, wie man einen Hundeschlitten lenkt. Und ich bin schon fast elf!“ Er klang vorwurfsvoll. Wieder sah Meg den Schmerz in Bens Augen. Sie wusste, er wollte nichts lieber, als mit seiner Familie nah Hause zurückkehren, aber das war nicht so einfach. Sie hatten hier ihre Jobs, die Kinder gingen hier zur Schule und dann war da noch das Haus. All ihre Freunde lebten hier, vor allem die Vecchios. Aber am wichtigsten war, dass Ben hier regelmäßig ärztlich betreut werden konnte. In der Hütte war das nicht möglich. Und bei Schnee hatte er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Laufen. Es tat ihr leid.   
„Robert, nimm deine Schwester und such einen guten Platz zum rodeln, okay?“, sagte sie. Der Junge wusste instinktiv, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Auch er hatte den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters bemerkt. Es tat ihm leid, aber er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dorthin zu fahren. „Sorry, Dad.“, murmelte er. Ben lächelte. „Ist okay, Sohn.“ Der Junge nahm seinen Schlitten und rief: „Komm, Caro! Erkämpfen wir uns einen Platz im Gewühl!“ Dann rannte er los, seine Schwester und Lincoln im Schlepptau. Ben lachte. Dieses Kind konnte aber auch übertreiben. So viel „Gewühl“ war hier nun auch nicht. „Er hat deine Gene.“, meinte Meg und nahm Bens Hand. Langsam folgten sie den Kindern.  
Jauchzend sausten die Kinder den Rodelhang hinunter. „Passt doch auf!“, schnauzte ein größerer Junge, als sie ihn fast umfuhren. „Entschuldigung.“, sagte Robert höflich, aber Caroline streckte dem Jungen die Zunge heraus. „Caro!“, rief Robert vorwurfsvoll, „Das ist unhöflich. Der Junge hat recht, wir hätten besser aufpassen sollen.“ Der fremde Junge starrte Robert an, als käme der vom Mars. Dann wandte er sich an Caroline und fragte: „Hat der 'ne Macke oder so?“ Caroline seufzte theatralisch. „Nee, der ist Kanadier.“ Mitleidig nickte der Junge und ging seiner Wege. „Du bist auch Kanadierin.“, sagte Robert zu seiner Schwester. Sie grinste. „Stimmt, aber das muss doch nicht jeder wissen.“ Rob war empört. „Schämst du dich etwa dafür?“ „Oh, Rob!“, seufzte sie und erklärte altklug: „Natürlich nicht, du Blödmann. Aber ich lebe nun mal in Chicago und da muss ich mich anpassen, damit ich nicht ausgelacht werde.“ Verständnislos schüttelte ihr Bruder den Kopf. „Also, ich bin stolz darauf.“, sagte er. Lachend boxte sie ihn vor den Arm. „Du bist genau wie Dad!“ „Und was ist falsch daran?“, wollte er wissen. „Nichts! Komm, lass uns Spaß haben.“ Sie liefen den Hang hinauf.  
Meg und Ben standen oben auf dem Hang und sahen ihren Kindern zu. „Also, deine Tochter bringt mich noch ins Grab.“, stöhnte Meg, die die Konversation zwischen den Kindern gehört hatte. Ben lachte. „MEINE Tochter? Meg, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die beiden eine kleinere Ausgabe von uns sind?“ Meg starrte ihn an. „Oh, mein Gott!“, rief sie, „Du hast recht, das k a n n nicht gut gehen.“ Ben grinste schief, zog seine Frau an sich und küsste sie. Dann legte er seine Stirn an ihre und sagte zärtlich: „Doch. Bei uns funktioniert es ja auch.“ Meg sah ihn besorgt an, zog ihren Handschuh aus und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Hast du Fieber, Ben?“, fragte sie, „Du bist heiß.“ Er grinste. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“, sagte sie schnell. „Meg, Meg, Meg...“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Mir ist nur warm von dem Aufstieg hier. Auch wenn es Winter ist, das sind nicht die Temperaturen, die ich gewöhnt bin.“ Meg sah ihm in die Augen und meinte: „Benton Fraser! Du lebst jetzt schon wie lange hier? Dreizehn Jahre? Und bist immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt?“   
Die Kinder kamen zu ihnen und Caro rief: „Los, Mom! Dad! Lasst uns um die Wette fahren!“ Sie reichte ihrem Vater die Zugleine ihres Schlittens. „Oh, ich weiß nicht...“, meinte Meg unsicher, „Ihr wisst doch, Daddys Bein.“ „Hey!“, rief Ben mit gespielter Empörung, „Nur, weil ich ein Krüppel bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich keinen Spaß haben darf!“ Die Kinder johlten. „Irgendwelche Regeln?“, fragte Ben. „Nein!“, rief Robert, „Los, auf drei!“ „Meg, setz dich auf den Schlitten.“, sagte Ben. Die war immer noch skeptisch. „Na los, Mom!“, rief Caro. Zögernd setzte ihre Mutter sich auf den Schlitten. „Wartet.“, sagte sie, „Eine Regel gibt es. Niemand wird verletzt.“ „Einverstanden!“, rief Robert, setzte sich hinter seine Schwester und rief: „Eins! Zwei! Drei!“ Dann stieß er sich mit den Füßen ab.   
Ben packte die hinteren Holme des Schlittens, auf dem Meg saß und nahm Anlauf. Trotz seines kranken Beines machte er richtig Tempo und sprang dann auf. Meg schrie erschrocken auf, aber dann fand sie richtig Gefallen an der rasanten Fahrt. Sie rasten so schnell an ihren Kindern vorbei, dass die dachten, sie würden stehen.  
„Ben!“, rief Meg lachend. Er hielt sie fest und lenkte den Schlitten mit den Füßen. Caroline schrie frustriert, als ihre Eltern an ihnen vorbei sausten. „Robert! Schneller!“ Aber sie hatten keine Chance.  
Meg und Ben kamen unten an, aber sie hatten so viel Fahrt drauf, dass sie nicht stoppen konnten. Sie rasten auf eine Baumgruppe zu. „Fraser!“, schrie Meg und hörte, wie ihr Mann hinter ihr ein entsetztes „Oh je!“ herausbrachte . Dann rief er: Achtung!“ und riss den Schlitten herum. Der kippte ruckartig zur Seite und sie flogen in den Schnee. Lincoln, der hinterher gerast war, rannte bellend um sie herum. Jetzt kamen auch die Kinder unten an. „Das war soooo cool!“, schrie Caroline begeistert. „Ich will auch mit dir fahren, Dad!“ Meg war aufgestanden und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. „Benton Fraser!“, rief sie empört, „Wolltest du uns umbringen?!“ Ben saß im Schnee und starrte sie mit seinem blauen Mountie-Blick an. Dann grinste er breit. Die Kinder und der Hund sprangen lärmend um sie herum. Andere Kinder, auch der Junge von vorhin, hatten das Spektakel beobachtet und jubelten. Der fremde Junge hieb Robert bewundernd auf die Schulter und sagte anerkennend: „Also eins muss man euch Kanadiern lassen, was Wintersport angeht, habt ihr's einfach drauf!“ Ben griente. Dann hörte er Meg sagen: „Ben? Du blutest.“ „Was?“, er war verwirrt. Meg zeigte auf seine Nase. Er wischte mit dem Handschuh darüber und sah ungläubig auf das Blut daran. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er mit der Nase gegen Megs Rücken geknallt war, als er das Bremsmanöver durchgeführt hatte. Er stand auf, zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte das Blut ab. „Nicht weiter schlimm.“, sagte er. Meg lächelte ihn an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten. Caro hing an seinem Arm und bettelte: „Bitte, Dad! Ich möchte das auch machen! Bitte, bitte, bitte!“   
Aber Meg gab ihm den Inspector-Thatcher-Blick und sagte: „Untersteh' dich, Mountie!“ Caroline beschwerte sich: „Du bist ein Spielverderber, Mom!“ Ben zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Prinzessin.“ Caro zog einen Flunsch. Ben legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Ein Grinsen ging über ihr Gesicht. „Auf drei.“, flüsterte Ben. „Eins...zwei...drei!“ Dann griffen Vater und Tochter unglaublich schnell in den Schnee, formten Schneebälle und feuerten sie auf Meg. „Los!“, rief Robert und stieß den Jungen an, mit dem er sich bis eben unterhalten hatte, „Verteidigen wir sie“ Und als ein paar Kinder und Eltern versehentlich ein paar Schneebälle abbekamen, war plötzlich eine der größten Schneeballschlachten im Gange, die Chicago je gesehen hatte.   
Als eines der eisigen Geschosse auf Megs Gesicht zuraste, reagierte Ben blitzschnell, sprang gegen sie und warf sie in den Schnee. Der Ball knallte gegen sein Ohr, dass es klingelte. Er landete auf Meg und sie blieben im Schnee liegen. Ben sah sie mit seinen großen, blauen Mountie-Augen an und lächelte. Megs Haar war feucht, ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre kaffeebraunen Augen leuchteten. Sie war so unglaublich sexy, dass er sofort Lust auf sie bekam. „Oh je...“, seufzte er. Meg lachte. Ben sagte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich, Meg Fraser.“, und beugte sich zu einem Kuss hinab.   
In dem Moment wurden sie beide mit Schnee überschüttet und jemand rief: „Hey, ihr zwei, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ Zum Glück war es keines ihrer Kinder und darüber waren sie sehr froh.   
Ben stand auf, half Meg auf die Füße und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Kragen. Dann half er Meg, sich vom Schnee zu befreien und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, ich brauche heute Abend ein heißes Bad und du sicher auch. Und um Wasser zu sparen, können wir ja zusammen in die Wanne gehen. Ich vermisse dich.“ Sie grinste und flüsterte zurück: „Warum nicht, mein geiler Mountie...“

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war die komplette Fraser-Familie durchgefroren, nass und glücklich. Die Kinder rannten mit ihren Schlitten und Lincoln vorneweg. Caroline rief: „Mommy! Wenn wir zu Hause sind, machst du uns da heiße Schokolade? Mit Marshmallows?“ „Gute Idee.“, antwortete Meg. „Cool! Los, beeilt euch!“, rief Caro. „Caro!“, mahnte ihr Bruder, „Du weißt, dass Dad nicht so schnell laufen kann.“ Meg sah ihren Mann an. Er hinkte stärker als üblich, was sie aber dem herum toben im Schnee zuschrieb. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Das war ein wunderschöner Tag, Ben.“ Er nickte. „Ja, das war es. So viel Spaß hatte ich lange nicht.“ Meg lachte. „Du großes Kind.“   
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und überall ging die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an. „Bald ist Weihnachten.“, meinte Ben verträumt, „Und ich werde ein weiteres Weihnachten mit meiner Familie verbringen.“ Meg sah ihn an. Seine Worte trafen sie ins Herz. Als er ein Kind war, hatte er keine so schönen Weihnachtsfeste gehabt. Nun holte er alles nach und wunderte sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue, dass er das Fest mit seiner eigenen Familie verbringen konnte. Das war für ihn immer etwas ganz besonderes. Meg liebte ihn dafür. Sie blieb stehen und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Küss mich, Ben.“ Er tat es. Caroline rief: „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ Empört rief der Rest ihrer Familie im Chor: „Caroline!“ Aber dann lachte Meg und sagte: „Wozu? Wir haben ein ganzes Haus.“


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben erzählt seinen Kindern von seiner Vergangenheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Story, die Ben hier seinen Kindern erzählt, existiert auch und wird als nächstes veröffentlicht. Sie braucht nur noch ein wenig Feinschliff. 
> 
> P.S. for my English speaking Readers: Robert's nickname "Pünktchen" means "Little Dot", just in case it's lost in translation.

Meg stand in der Küche und machte für alle heiße Schokolade. Robert half ihr dabei. Ben hatte den Kamin angeheizt und sich dann auf die Couch gelegt. Sein Bein machte ihm wieder Probleme. Caro kümmerte sich um Lincoln. Sie rieb ihm das Fell trocken, fütterte und tränkte ihn. Und sie unterhielt sich mit ihm. „Hey, Lincoln.“, sagte sie; „Noch eine Woche Schule, dann beginnen die Weihnachtsferien. Schule ist langweilig, aber Daddy sagt, Bildung ist wichtig. Naja, er hat schon recht. Daddy ist unheimlich schlau. Ich glaube, er weiß alles.“ „Wuff!“, machte der Hund. „Na gut,“ gab das Mädchen zu, „aber er weiß unheimlich viel. Ich möchte später auch mal so viel wissen wie Dad, aber dafür muss ich lernen und ich hasse es.“ Sie legte den Arm um den Hund und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Weißt du, manchmal beneide ich Rob. Ständig liest er irgendwelche Bücher oder sucht im Internet nach irgendwelchen wissenschaftlichen Sachen. Ich glaube, er lernt gern und wird mal so schlau wie Dad. Doch mir fällt das schwer. Ich kann mich nicht immer konzi...kon...konzitrieren oder wie das heißt und dann male ich lieber irgendwas. Komisch, nicht? Daddy sagt, das Malen habe ich von Mommy. Sie hat früher auch gemalt. Dann hat er mir ein Bild gezeigt, dass Mommy ihm mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Da waren wir noch nicht geboren. Auf dem Bild ist Daddys Hütte. Im Winter. Und auf der Veranda steht mein Daddy mit deinem Dad, Diefenbaker. Weißt du, ich war erst einmal dort, nachdem dein Dad gestorben war. Aber da war ich erst drei und kann mich kaum erinnern. Rob war schon zweimal dort, aber an das erste Mal kann er sich auch nicht erinnern, da war er fast noch ein Baby. Ich möchte so gern da hin. Dad hat ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos von der Hütte und allem drum herum, das wir uns manchmal ansehen. Mom hat es damals für ihn gemacht, bevor er ins Krankenhaus musste. Für gaaanz lange. Viele, viele Wochen. Da warst du noch nicht geboren. Dad hatte eine Kugel im Rücken. Von einer Pistole. Brr...ich darf gar nicht daran denken. Wenn ich den erwische, der das gemacht hat! Der müsste für immer ins Gefängnis oder gleich auf den elektrischen Stuhl. Aber die Ärzte in Toronto haben die Kugel raus geholt. Deshalb hat Dad jetzt ein schlimmes Bein, aber er sagt, das macht nichts, Hauptsache, er lebt. Ich verstehe das nicht ganz, er hat doch vorher auch gelebt. Die Kugel war lange in seinem Rücken. Naja, vielleicht hat sie ihm immer weh getan? Ich würde ihn gern fragen, aber er mag nicht darüber reden, das weiß ich. Mom sagt immer, frag Daddy. Manchmal denke ich, sie weiß auch nichts darüber.  
Wenn ich mit Daddy das Fotoalbum ansehe, wird er immer traurig. Ich glaube, er hat Heimweh. Aber er kann nicht zurück, weil die Hütte ganz weit draußen in der Wildnis liegt und da ist nicht mal 'ne Straße. Und kein Doktor. Daddy muss doch immer zum Doktor.  
Weißt du was, Lincoln? Ich glaube ja nicht, dass es tatsächlich einen Weihnachtsmann gibt, ich tue nur so, weil sich Mommy und Daddy dann freuen. Aber wenn es ihn doch gibt, wünsche ich mir, dass Daddys Bein wieder ganz gesund wird und wir in seine Hütte können, damit er kein Heimweh mehr hat.“

Meg und Robert brachten die Tassen mit der heißen Schokolade ins Wohnzimmer. Ben lag auf dem Sofa und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Schläfst du?“, fragte Meg, als sie die Tassen abstellte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Nein.“  
Robert blickte zu seiner Mutter und sagte in ernstem Ton: „Vielleicht hätten wir auf Daddys Schokolade statt Marshmallows lieber Schmerzmittel drauf machen sollen?“ Meg kicherte. „Robert!“, sagte Ben empört, dann sah er seine Frau an und meinte: „Dieses Kind hat deinen Humor, Margaret.“ Sie lachte und küsste seine Stirn. Dann sagte sie zu Robert: „Geh, hol deine Schwester.“ Der Junge verschwand.  
Meg setzte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Dir ist klar, dass du Fieber hast, Benton Fraser?“ Er grinste schief. „Es war bloß ein anstrengender Tag.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du gehst morgen zum Arzt.“ Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie aufs Haar und sagte leise: „Das ist absolut nicht notwendig, liebste Meg. Bis morgen bin ich wieder fit und es gibt so viel zu tun im Konsulat. In einer Woche ist der Weihnachtsball und...“ Sie legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. „Halt die Klappe! Du gehst zum Arzt. Ende der Durchsage!“ Bevor er widersprechen konnte, kamen die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Meg und Ben saßen auf der Couch, während es sich die Kinder und Lincoln auf dem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten. Caroline wollte den Fernseher einschalten, aber Ben sagte: „ Lass gut sein, Prinzessin. Wir müssen mit euch reden.“ Meg sah ihn an. Grinsend rieb er sein Ohr und korrigierte: „ICH muss mit euch reden.“ Mit großen Augen, wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht, starrten die Kinder ihren Vater an. „Oh je!“, seufzte Robert. Ben lachte. „Nein, keine Angst. Ihr habt nichts angestellt. Diesmal.“ „Dad!“, rief Caroline empört.  
Ben fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Wo sollte er anfangen? Aber seine Kinder hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was damals geschehen ist. Meg nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. 'Keine Angst, ich bin für dich da', sollte das heißen.  
Robert sagte leise: „Es geht um die Kugel, die du im Rücken hattest, stimmt's, Dad? Und darum, warum wir nicht allein das Grundstück verlassen dürfen. Irgendwie hängt das zusammen, nicht wahr?“  
Meg und Ben sahen sich erstaunt an. Schlaues Kerlchen, ihr Sohn. Ben erwiderte lächelnd: „Ja, irgendwie schon, Pünktchen.“ Nicht mal Caroline neckte ihren Bruder, als Ben seinen Spitznamen gebrauchte.

„Also,“ begann Ben und rieb über seine Braue, „vor vielen Jahren, mehr als zwanzig inzwischen, ich war gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig und noch in Kanada stationiert, da wurde ich mit einem Fall beauftragt, von dem ich nicht einmal ahnte, dass er mein ganzes Leben für immer verändern würde.  
Ich sollte nach einer Frau suchen, die, gemeinsam mit zwei Männern, eine Bank in Whitehorse überfallen hatte. Einer der Männer wurde dabei getötet, der andere verhaftet. Die Frau aber, Victoria Metcalf war ihr Name, entkam. Irgendwie fand sie einen Piloten, der bereit war sie auszufliegen. Aber sie gerieten in einen Schneesturm und mussten notlanden. Der Pilot ließ sie im Stich und so war sie sich selbst überlassen. Sie war noch sehr jung. Erst neunzehn Jahre alt.  
Es war mein erster großer Fall. Allein. Euer Großvater sollte stolz auf mich sein. Ich verfolgte sie bis zum Fortitude Pass. Ich zeige euch später auf der Karte, wo das ist. Der Schneesturm war schon ziemlich stark, aber das beunruhigte mich nicht wirklich. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich dort aufgewachsen und war solche extremen Wetterverhältnisse gewöhnt. In der Mulde eines Abhanges fand ich sie. Halb erfroren. Auf den Weg durch den Sturm hatte ich meinen Rucksack mit all meinen Vorräten verloren. Das war schlecht, aber ich hatte SIE gefunden. Aus ein paar Stöcken und meinem Mantel baute ich eine Art Unterstand. Victoria und ich hielten uns gegenseitig am Leben. Der Sturm dauerte zwei Tage, dann ließ er nach. Wir hatten überlebt. Wir suchten und fanden meinen Rucksack und aßen alle Vorräte auf einmal auf. Das war nicht sehr klug, aber wir hatten furchtbaren Hunger.  
Die darauffolgende Nacht verbrachten wir in einem Außenposten und ich erkannte, dass ich einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte. Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Ja, Kinder, euer Vorzeige-Mountie-Dad hatte sich in eine Bankräuberin verliebt. Damals war ich natürlich noch kein Dad. Ich war selbst fast noch ein Kind. Erst dreiundzwanzig. Obwohl man als Waise schon früh erwachsen sein muss, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich dachte damals, ich wusste alles, nur von Liebe wusste ich nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Das habe ich erst viele Jahre später schmerzvoll erfahren und lernen müssen, als ich eure Mutter kennenlernte. Aber auch das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte. Nun, jedenfalls erreichten wir am darauffolgenden Tag die nächste Stadt, Victoria und ich.Und dann bat sie mich, sie gehen zu lassen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Niemand wusste, dass ich sie gefunden hatte und ich hätte sie einfach gehen lassen können. Ich aber hielt es für meine Pflicht, sie den Behörden zu übergeben. Ich liebte sie, zweifellos und vielleicht liebte sie mich auch, aber ich verhaftete sie. Sie bekam am Ende zehn Jahre. Das ist eine lange Zeit, wenn man eingesperrt ist.  
Viele Jahre später, ich war inzwischen hier, in Chicago und mit eurem Onkel Ray befreundet, da traf ich sie wieder. Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre Zufall und wir hätten eine zweite Chance bekommen, doch sie hatte mich gesucht, um sich an mir zu rächen. Allerdings wusste ich das damals noch nicht, wollte es nicht wissen. Erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich all die Jahre auf sie gewartet hatte. Ich hatte nur immer sie geliebt, die ganze Zeit. Aber sie trieb ein böses Spiel mit mir. Ihr Komplize von dem Banküberfall, war aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und wollte das Geld. Das wurde damals nicht gefunden. Sie hatte meine Hütte niedergebrannt und einen Teil des Geldes unter den Bodendielen versteckt. Es sollte so aussehen, als hätte ich etwas mit dem Bankraub zu tun. Sie stahl meine Waffe, die ich immer unter Verschluss halte und erschoss damit ihren Komplizen. Es sollte auf mich zurückfallen. Ich wurde wegen Mordverdachts verhaftet. Ray belieh sein Haus, um die Kaution für mich zu zahlen. Victoria zwang mich, das gestohlene Geld, das ja registriert war, bei einem Hehler in Diamanten umzutauschen. Hätte ich mich geweigert, hätte sie Ray der Polizeikontrollbehörde gemeldet. Das sind Leute, die aufpassen, dass kein Polizist kriminell wird. Sie hatte in seinem Haus den Schlüssel für ein Schließfach versteckt, in dem sich ein Koffer mit dem gestohlenen Geld befand. Es sollte so aussehen, als wäre auch Ray in diese Geschichte verwickelt. Mir war natürlich klar, dass sie so oder so bei der Polizeikontrollbehörde anrufen würde. Ich suchte den Schlüssel in Rays Haus. Zum Glück war seine ganze Familie damals in Florida, bei Verwandten. So waren sie wenigstens in Sicherheit.  
Ray hatte längst durchschaut, dass Victoria ein böses Spiel spielte, nur ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Während ich den Schlüssel suchte, verwüstete ich das ganze Haus. Ich hatte keine Zeit, vorsichtig zu sein. Das tat mir leid, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich nahm mir vor, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor Rays Familie zurückkam. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich nie die Chance dazu bekommen sollte. Nachdem ich die Diamanten hatte, der Hehler hatte gemerkt, dass die Scheine registriert waren und wollte mir die Diamanten nicht geben, konnte ich fliehen. Victoria nahm mich im Auto mit und als sie mir befahl, die Diamanten in ihre Handtasche zu packen, bot sich mir die Gelegenheit, die Schlüssel für das Schließfach zu vertauschen. Sie hatte ein zweites mit ihren persönlichen Sachen. Sie sagte, ich solle mit ihr fliehen, aber ich antwortete ihr, dass ich es nicht konnte.  
Doch eigentlich, tief im Herzen, hatte ich es vor. Sie hatte Dief angeschossen und uns erzählt, es wäre ihr Komplize gewesen, der hinter ihr her gewesen war. Dief war in der Tierklinik und ich hatte dort einen Brief für Ray hinterlassen. Darin stand, dass ich mit ihr gehen wollte, weil ich sie liebte und bat ihn, sich um Dief zu kümmern.  
Ich wollte alle im Stich lassen, Ray, Dief und alle anderen, denen ich jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich das nicht konnte. Sie zielte mit Rays Ersatzwaffe auf mich, die sie gestohlen hatte, als er ihr Francescas Zimmer angeboten hatte, damit sie sicher vor ihrem Komplizen war. Sie hat uns von Anfang an belogen. Doch anscheinend konnte sie mich nicht erschießen und warf mich aus dem Auto.  
Ich aber hatte die Tickets in ihrer Handtasche gesehen und wusste, sie würde zum Bahnhof fahren. Ich rannte wie der Blitz. Ja, damals konnte ich das noch und als ich am Bahnhof ankam, waren Ray und seine Kollegen bereits dort. Victoria hatte das falsche Schließfach geöffnet, weil ich die Schlüssel vertauscht hatte. Jemand hatte ihr wohl geholfen, weil das Schloss ja nicht funktionierte. Als sie ihren Irrtum bemerkte, zog sie die Waffe und der Mann ließ vor Schreck den Koffer fallen. Der öffnete sich dabei und das Geld fiel heraus. Victoria schoss wahllos in der Gegend herum und rannte davon. Zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt. Auf dem Bahnsteig holte ich sie ein. Als ich sie festhielt, fiel ihre Tasche zu Boden und die Diamanten verteilten sich über den Bahnsteig. Sie sagte, ich solle sie aufheben und zielte mit der Waffe auf mich, aber ich weigerte mich und nahm ihr die Waffe ab. Sie sagte, ich müsse sie erschießen oder in den Zug einsteigen lassen. Der Zug rollte langsam an. Ich konnte genauso wenig auf sie schießen, wie sie auf mich. Mir wurde plötzlich schmerzlich klar, dass ich sie trotz allem liebte und dass ich wieder allein sein würde, wenn sie jetzt in den Zug stieg und davon fuhr. Sie sprang auf den Zug auf und rief mir zu, ich solle mit ihr kommen. Sie hatte die wunderschönste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte.  
Ich sah Ray und die anderen auf den Bahnsteig kommen und wusste, jetzt oder nie! Bevor mein Verstand eine Chance hatte, setzte mein Herz meine Beine in Bewegung und ich rannte los. Rannte dem Zug hinterher, rannte einer Liebe nach, die nie eine gewesen war. Ich lief immer schneller. Ohne die geringste Ahnung, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass ich so schnell laufen konnte. Victoria hatte ihre Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und lächelte. Ich hörte, wie Ray rief, sie hätte eine Waffe, aber das stimmte nicht. Ich hatte sie ihr abgenommen. Für eine Sekunde sah ich zu ihm hinüber. Da stand er, die Waffe im Anschlag. Ein Bilderbuchpolizist. So wollte ich ihn in Erinnerung behalten.  
Dann sprang ich auf den Zug. Victoria hielt mich fest und lächelte glücklich. Ich lächelte zurück. Nun war alles gut. Ich war bei ihr. Sie liebte mich wirklich…  
Aber unser Glück dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Zuerst spürte ich einen dumpfen Schlag im Rücken, dann erst hörte ich den Schuss. Es war merkwürdig. Ich fiel. Ich fiel und fiel und sah nur Victorias entsetztes Gesicht. Mir wurde heiß. Mein Rücken brannte. Irgendeine warme Flüssigkeit breitete sich unter mir aus, als ich auf dem Bahnsteig lag.  
Plötzlich waren Ray und die anderen da. Ray sah mich entsetzt an, aber ich flüsterte ihm zu, dass ich bei ihr sein sollte.  
Dann fiel mir das Gedicht ein, das Victoria damals im Schneesturm ein ums andere Mal aufgesagt hatte, um uns vor dem Einschlafen und damit vorm Erfrieren zu bewahren. Ich sah meinen Vater, der schon lange tot war. Er beugte sich über mich und nickte nur. Ich rezitierte das Gedicht und wusste, es ist vorbei. Das war's. Und es war okay...“

Ben stoppte in seiner Erzählung und trank einen Schluck von seiner heißen Schokolade. Meg hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
Caroline war die Erste, die die Sprache wiederfand und fragte: „Onkel Ray war's? Er hat dich angeschossen?“ Ben nickte. „Ja, aber es war nicht seine Absicht.“ „Verdammt!“, rief das Mädchen, hatte es doch vor wenigen Minuten noch dem Schützen den elektrischen Stuhl gewünscht. „Caroline!“, ermahnte Meg sie. „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte das Kind. „Wie ging es weiter?“, wollte Robert wissen.  
Ben räusperte sich, dann fuhr er fort: „Nun, wie ihr wisst, habe ich überlebt.“ Er lachte. „Aber es war knapp. Man konnte die Kugel nicht entfernen und es war nicht klar, ob ich je wieder laufen könne. Ich lag lange im Krankenhaus. Onkel Ray besuchte mich fast täglich und versuchte, mich aufzumuntern. Außerdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Ich mich aber auch. Immerhin hatte ich seine Existenz aufs Spiel gesetzt und er und seine Familie wären durch mich beinahe obdachlos geworden. Aber Ray verzieh mir...und ich ihm auch. Doch seitdem ist er immer so über-fürsorglich. Und er macht sich bis heute Vorwürfe, wenn...nun ja, er sieht mich manchmal so mitleidig an, wenn er mich hinken sieht. Er denkt, ich kriege es nicht mit. Nun, jedenfalls wurde ich wieder gesund.  
Dann lernte ich eure Mom kennen. Als ich nach Monaten wieder arbeiten durfte und zum ersten Mal nach meinem...Unfall ins Konsulat kam, war sie meine neue Vorgesetzte. Das ließ sie mich auch gleich spüren.“  
Wieder lachte er und Meg stieß ihm die Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Aber ich liebte sie.“, erzählte Ben weiter. „Von Anfang an. Es dauerte fast zwei Jahre, bis wir es endlich hinkriegten, uns unsere Liebe zu gestehen. Wir waren bei einem Überlebenstraining in Kanada und ich wurde sehr krank. Eine schwere Infektion, ausgelöst durch die Kugel. Zwar wurde ich wieder gesund, hatte aber Probleme und musste oft ins Krankenhaus. Aber eure Mom liebte mich trotzdem und war immer an meiner Seite und als ich sie fragte, ob sie denn den invaliden Mountie heiraten wollte, sagte sie...nein.“  
Die Kinder starrten ihre Eltern entsetzt an und Meg musste kichern.  
„Aber da ich als extrem hartnäckig bekannt bin, fragt euren Onkel Ray, und nie aufgebe, fragte ich sie noch einmal. Diesmal sagte sie ja. Kurz darauf heirateten wir.  
Tja, es lief alles ganz gut, bis ich bei den Vecchios vom Apfelbaum fiel. Rays Neffen hatten ihren Ball hinauf geschossen und Onkel Benny, der Supermountie, wollte den Helden spielen. Nun, bei dem Sturz verschob sich die Kugel. Erst wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, hatte aber immer öfter motorische Ausfälle in rechtem Arm und Bein. Eure Mom bemerkte es, aber ich konnte sie vorerst beruhigen. Doch irgendwann wurde es so schlimm, dass ich es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte und ging zum Arzt.  
Naja, der sagte, die Kugel müsse raus, wenn ich überleben wollte. Allerdings bestand die Gefahr, dass ich sehr wahrscheinlich im Rollstuhl enden würde. Das wollte ich nicht, aber eure Mom überzeugte mich davon, dass es besser wäre, mit einer Behinderung zu leben, als dass unser Kind eine Halbwaise wäre. Ja, Pünktchen, da warst du schon unterwegs. Ich wollte unbedingt ein Daddy sein und ließ mich operieren. In Toronto. Ich hatte ein sehr gutes Ärzteteam, das alles dafür tat, damit ich gesund wurde. Bei der Operation wurde ein Rückennerv beschädigt, deshalb ist mein Bein kaputt, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, ich wurde gesund. Es dauerte ewig. Fast ein halbes Jahr hatte ich zu kämpfen. Erst im Rollstuhl, später an Krücken und dann mit Hilfe eines Stockes, den ich, wie ihr wisst, heute noch manchmal brauche. Wir kauften dieses Haus und waren glücklich. Du hattest viel Platz zum spielen, Pünktchen.  
Aber eines Tages, du warst fünfzehn Monate alt, holte mich die Vergangenheit auf grausame Weise wieder ein.  
Ich war im Konsulat. Eure Mom und Ma Vecchio waren hier im Garten. Du, Pünktchen, spieltest mit Dief. Dann warst du weg. Dief lag betäubt auf dem Rasen. Ma Vecchio rief Ray an und dann mich. Wir kamen, so schnell wir konnten her. Von dir keine Spur. Eure Mom drehte fast durch. Ray und ich suchten fieberhaft nach dir.  
Dann bekam ich eine Nachricht von Victoria. Sie hatte dich entführt. Sie wollte mich. Nun, eigentlich wollte sie uns beide. Sie sagte, wenn ich eurer Mutter etwas erzähle, würde sie dich töten. Mein Gott, du warst doch noch ein Baby! Sie hielt sich in meinem alten Apartment auf. Dort fand ich sie. Niemand wusste davon, nicht mal Ray. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Sie setzte mich unter Drogen und machte mich glauben, ich sei sehr krank und sie wäre meine Frau und du unser gemeinsames Kind. Aber wirklich glauben konnte ich es nicht. Ständig träumte ich von eurer Mom und unserem Haus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Caroline schon unterwegs. Wir hatten es gerade erst erfahren. Ich kann mich an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern.  
Als ich zum ersten Mal wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, lag ich im Krankenhaus und eure Mom war bei mir. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, warum meine Vorgesetzte die ganze Zeit an meinem Krankenbett saß, aber irgendwann konnte sie mich davon überzeugen, dass SIE meine Frau war. Ich fragte nach dir, Pünktchen und deine Mom sagte, dir gehe es gut. Du warst unverletzt und bei den Vecchios.  
Was mit Victoria war, wollte mir niemand erzählen. Erst als es mir besser ging und ich entlassen wurde, erfuhr ich, dass sie im selben Krankenhaus war. Sie hatte einen inoperablen Hirntumor und lag im Koma.  
Sie starb in meinen Armen.  
Als sie beerdigt wurde, kaufte ich einen Grabstein für sie. Das war's dann. Seit dem war ich nie mehr an ihrem Grab.  
Eure Mom unterstützte mich, wo sie nur konnte und dafür bin ich ihr noch heute dankbar. Sie akzeptierte jede meiner Entscheidungen und ich machte es ihr nicht gerade leicht. Spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass sie mich bedingungslos liebte.  
Richtig verarbeitet habe ich das alles erst, als Caroline geboren wurde. Aber ich glaube, ich bin immer noch ein wenig paranoid. Ich habe Angst, euch aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich liebe euch viel zu sehr, als dass ich zulassen würde, dass euch was passiert. Deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass ihr das Grundstück verlasst, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Tut mir leid. Tja, das ist die ganze Geschichte.“

Erschöpft lehnte Ben sich zurück. Caroline kam zu ihm und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Hab dich lieb, Daddy.“, flüsterte sie. Dann sah sie ihren Bruder an und sagte: „Du wurdest entführt, Rob. Cool!“ Meg gab ihr einen Blick. „Caroline! Das ist nicht cool, das ist furchtbar!“  
Robert sagte nichts. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. „Pünktchen!“, rief Ben ihm nach. Er schob seine Tochter beiseite und wollte aufstehen, doch Meg hielt ihn fest. „Lass gut sein, Ben. Er muss erst darüber nachdenken. Er ist wie du.“ Ja, Meg hatte recht. Er würde später mit seinem Sohn reden.  
Caroline plapperte drauflos und stellte Fragen, aber Ben hatte keine Kraft, sie zu beantworten. Meg sagte zu ihrer Tochter: „Lass Daddy erst mal in Ruhe, Caro. Wenn du Fragen hast, werde ich sie dir beantworten.“ Das Kind war einverstanden. Ben stand auf und sagte: „Ich geh' nochmal mit Lincoln raus.“ Meg nickte. Sie wusste, er brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kümmert sich um seine Kinder, nachdem er ihnen seine Geschichte erzählt hat. Meg und Ben verbringen zusammen eine Nacht mit wenig Schlaf und Caroline bekommt heftige Schelte von ihrer Mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Danke für eure Treue.

Es war spät, als Ben zurück kam. Meg und die Kinder hatten bereits Abendbrot gegessen. „Hi“, sagte Ben leise, als er in die Küche kam, wo Meg gerade die Spülmaschine einräumte. Sie sah ihn an. „Alles okay, Ben?“ Sie klang irgendwie besorgt. Er lächelte und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ja, wo sind die Kinder?“ „Ich habe sie ins Bett geschickt, morgen ist Schule. Caro hat nach dir gefragt.“ „Und Pünktchen?“ Meg seufzte. „Er hat nicht viel geredet. Vielleicht war es doch noch zu früh, es den Kindern zu erzählen, Ben? Vielleicht sind sie noch zu jung?“ „Ich sage Caro 'Gute Nacht' und dann rede ich mal mit unserem Sohn.“ „Okay.“ Meg lächelte ihm zu.

Ben klopfte an Roberts Zimmertür. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete er sie leise und fragte: „Pünktchen? Schläfst du?“ Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Die Jalousien waren heruntergelassen und der Junge lag im Bett. Lincoln, der Ben gefolgt war, sprang auf das Bett und stupste das Kind an. Ben ließ ihn. „Kann ich mit dir reden?“, fragte er leise. Robert schluchzte. Ben setzte sich zu ihm und begann ihn zu streicheln. „Shh...ist ja gut, Sohn. Es ist alles okay.“, meinte er liebevoll.  
„Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt, Dad?“, wisperte der Junge mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ach, Pünktchen. Du warst doch noch so jung und ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht immer noch zu früh ist.“ „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Schon viel eher.“ Ben legte sich zu seinem Sohn und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Tut mir leid, Pünktchen.“, flüsterte er, „Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest, nur weil ich schwach bin.“ Abrupt drehte der Junge sich um und starrte seinen Vater in der Dunkelheit an. „Dad!“, sagte er erschrocken, „Es war doch nicht deine Schuld!“ „War es nicht?“, fragte Ben tonlos. „Nein!“, protestierte das Kind, „Es war ihre Schuld. Aber nun ist sie tot und wir sind eine Familie.“ „Ja, das sind wir, Pünktchen und ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon geliebt, als du noch ein winziges Pünktchen im Bauch deiner Mommy warst. Wenige Wochen alt. Weißt du, ich wollte die Operation nicht machen lassen. Ich wollte lieber sterben, als im Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Deine Mom hatte damals eine schwere Zeit mit mir. Sie versuchte mich zu der Operation zu überreden, damit du einen Daddy hast. Ich aber war egoistisch, dachte, lieber gar keinen Vater, als einen verkrüppelten. Dann nahm deine Mom mich zu einer ihrer Untersuchungen mit. Die Ärztin machte einen Ultraschall und da sah ich dich zum ersten Mal. Ich hörte dein winziges Herz schlagen und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Mom lachte und sagte, du wärst doch erst ein winziger Punkt. Ich entgegnete, ja, aber mein winziger Punkt. Mein kleines, geliebtes Pünktchen. Und du hast mich überzeugt, mich operieren zu lassen. Du solltest einen Dad haben und ich eine Familie. Das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Du und Caroline, ihr seid das Beste, das ich je bekommen habe und ich will nicht, dass euch etwas Schlimmes passiert. Kannst du das verstehen?“  
„Ja, Daddy.“, flüsterte Robert, „Ich hab dich lieb. Kannst du bitte bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“ „Natürlich, Sohn.“ Ben nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. 

Meg war in der Küche fertig. Sie wunderte sich wo Ben blieb, er wollte doch nur den Kindern 'Gute Nacht' sagen. Jetzt war er schon fast eine Stunde oben. Okay, er wollte noch einmal mit Robert über heute Nachmittag reden, aber es war spät für die Kinder. Sie mussten schlafen, hatten sie doch morgen Schule. Nachdem sie eine Weile mit Lincoln ferngesehen hatte, beschloss sie nachzusehen, wo Ben blieb. Er konnte ja morgen mit seinem Sohn weiter reden.  
Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu Roberts Zimmer. Im diffusen Licht, das vom Flur in den Raum fiel, sah sie Vater und Sohn im Bett liegen. Ben hielt den Jungen im Arm und schnarchte leise. Meg lächelte liebevoll. Robert hatte vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, mit seinen Eltern zu kuscheln. Schließlich war er fast elf und ein großer Junge. Aber anscheinend nicht groß genug. Ein wenig machte sie sich Sorgen, weil der Junge nun in ein Alter kam, wo die Monster nicht mehr unter dem Bett lebten und er nicht wusste, wie er mit den neuen Monstern umgehen sollte. Aber Ben und sie würden für ihn da sein, wenn es soweit war.  
„Werde nur nicht zu schnell erwachsen, Robert Fraser jr.“, flüsterte sie, dann schloss sie leise die Tür und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Lincoln hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. In diesem Moment sah er seinem Vater Dief sehr ähnlich. Meg setzte sich aufs Sofa und sagte: „Komm her, Lincoln. Sieht so aus, als ob wir beide den Abend heute allein verbringen werden.“ Der Hund sprang zu ihr aufs Sofa und legte den Kopf in ihren Schoß. Abwesend streichelte sie ihn. Nun ja, das mit der Wanne wurde dann heute wohl nichts mehr. Sie vermisste Ben. Seit die Kinder da waren, hatten sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit füreinander. Und in den letzten Wochen waren sie ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen. Sie wünschte sich, mal wieder einen romantischen Abend zu zweit mit ihrem Mann zu verbringen. Aber das war wohl so, wenn man Kinder hatte.  
Gut, sie hätte Ben wecken können, aber Robert schien ihn zu brauchen. Außerdem schien er den Schlaf nötig zu haben, war es ihm doch heute nicht so gut gegangen. Er würde sowieso nicht die ganze Nacht bei seinem Sohn in dem engen Bett verbringen, sein Rücken würde ihn schon wecken.

Meg wachte auf, als Ben zu ihr ins Bett kletterte. „Ben?“, murmelte sie verschlafen. „Shh.“, machte er, „Schlaf.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ist Pünktchen okay?“ „Ja.“, antwortete er, „Er ist schon ziemlich erwachsen für sein Alter. Das sollte er nicht sein.“ Sie kicherte. „Er ist wie du.“ „Ja,“ meinte Ben, "aber das ist nicht gut. Ich musste früh erwachsen werden.“ „Ich weiß, Liebling.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist immer noch heiß.“, stellte sie fest. Er lachte. „Na, das hoffe ich doch. Auch wenn das mit der Wanne heute nicht geklappt hat.“ „Benton!“, rief sie mit gespielter Empörung, „Ich meine damit, du hast Fieber.“ Er nahm sie in den Arm und erwiderte: „Höchstens ein bisschen erhöhte Temperatur, aber wo wir schon mal wach sind...“ „Ben!“ „Oh, Meg. Ich vermisse dich.“ Er begann sie zu streicheln und sie war nicht in der Lage, nein zu sagen.

Der Wecker schrillte. Stöhnend tastete Meg danach und schaltete ihn aus. Ben neben ihr bewegte sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie küsste ihn auf die Schulter und lächelte. Er hatte sie die halbe Nacht wach gehalten und musste mindestens genau so müde sein wie sie. Aber was soll's? Sie mussten aufstehen. Die Kinder mussten zur Schule und sie zur Arbeit. Eigentlich wollte sie Ben zum Arzt schicken, hatte er gestern doch offensichtlich Fieber gehabt, aber nach letzter Nacht…? Oh, wie hatte sie ihn vermisst. Seine Zärtlichkeiten, Berührungen und den Sex mit ihm. Und er war hungrig gewesen letzte Nacht. Hungrig nach ihr. Lächelnd stand sie auf. Sollte er ruhig noch ein paar Minuten schlafen.  
Als Ben aufwachte, roch es nach Kaffee, Pfannkuchen und Eiern mit Speck. Sein Magen knurrte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er gestern kein Abendbrot gehabt hatte. Er hörte Meg und die Kinder in der Küche reden und lachen.  
Meine Familie, dachte er. Nach all den Jahren war es für ihn immer noch etwas Besonderes, eine Familie zu haben. Er lächelte glücklich, reckte sich und stand auf. Nach einem kurzen Check stellte er fest, dass er völlig okay war. Kein Fieber, keine Schmerzen. Es würde ein guter Tag werden.

„Guten Morgen, Familie.“, sagte Ben, als er frisch geduscht und in seiner braunen Uniform in die Küche kam. Nun ja, noch ohne die Jacke und mit halb offenem Hemd und lose um den Hals gelegter Krawatte. Die Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen aufgekrempelt. Seine Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt, wie immer, aber vom Duschen noch etwas feucht, was sie sich leicht kringeln ließ. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten.  
„Guten Morgen, Dad!“, riefen die Kinder und Meg meinte: „Guten Morgen, mein wunderschöner Mountie.“ Caroline zog eine Grimasse. Ben gab Meg einen Kuss. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie, aber wenn sie ihn ansah, kannte sie die Antwort. „Sehr gut.“, sagte er, zog sie an sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Dank deiner heilenden Kräfte letzte Nacht.“ Meg wurde rot und stieß ihn weg. „Benton!“, rief sie mit gespielter Empörung und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Caro beobachtete ihre Eltern über den Rand ihrer Tasse und meinte altklug: „Sieh mal, Rob, Mommy wird rot. Daddy hat ihr bestimmt was mit Liebe und so gesagt.“ Robert errötete ebenfalls und sagte nichts. Manchmal verstand er seine kleine Schwester einfach nicht. Meg sagte streng: „Caroline Margaret Fraser!“ Rob griente. „'tschuldigung.“, murmelte die Achtjährige. Wenn Mom sie beim vollen Namen nannte, musste sie irgendwas falsch gemacht haben.  
Ben setzte sich an den Tisch und Meg stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen hin. Sie wusste, Ben liebte Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück. Caroline legte den Kopf auf seinen Arm und sagte schmeichelnd: „Daddy? Über Liebe zu reden ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?“ Mit einem Seitenblick zu Meg schmiegte sie sich an ihren Vater. Sie wusste genau, wie sie ihn um den Finger wickeln konnte.  
Ben strich ihr übers Haar. „Nein, Prinzessin, das ist es nicht. Aber ich denke, du bist noch etwas zu jung dafür.“  
Das Mädchen zog die Brauen hoch und sah ihren Vater verständnislos an. Ihre kaffeebraunen Augen funkelten. Sie gab ihm den Thatcher-Blick, wie Ben es nannte. „Für Liebe ist man nie zu jung, Dad!“ Empörung klang in ihrer Stimme. „Ich zum Beispiel liebe dich, Mommy, Lincoln und sogar Rob.“ Dann holte sie tief Luft und platzte heraus: „Nur Onkel Ray, den hab ich nicht mehr lieb. Er hat dich angeschossen und nun hast du immer Rückenschmerzen und ein schlimmes Bein und kannst mit uns nicht Skifahren.“  
Entsetzt starrte Ben sie an. Auch Meg, die sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee einschenken wollte, erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah zu ihrer Tochter.  
Nur Robert stöhnte und sagte ärgerlich: „Du bist so ein Baby, Caro.“  
Er stand auf, räumte sein Geschirr in die Spüle und meinte: „Ich komme heute später aus der Schule. Wir haben Chorprobe.“ Dann verließ er die Küche. Meg war stolz, dass ihr Sohn die Stimme von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und im Schulchor sang. Sie probten heute für die Weihnachtsaufführung. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und meinte zu Ben: „Ich glaube, da muss ein gewisser Vater mal ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Tochter reden.“ Ben atmete tief durch und sagte: „Hör zu, Caroline.“  
Oh, Caroline! Nicht Prinzessin? Okay, dann war es wirklich ernst. Sie sah ihren Dad an und nickte.  
Ben sagte: „Dass Onkel Ray mich angeschossen hat, war ein bedauerlicher Unfall, nichts weiter. Er hat es nicht absichtlich getan, verstehst du? Außerdem ist das jetzt zwölf Jahre her. Ich möchte dich bitten, dein manchmal etwas loses Mundwerk zu zügeln und den Vecchios, insbesondere Ray, gegenüber nichts davon zu erwähnen. Onkel Ray macht sich bis heute Vorwürfe deswegen. Kannst du dich daran halten?“  
„Er sollte sich auch Vorwürfe machen!“, empörte sich das Kind.  
Plötzlich schlug Meg mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, so dass Vater und Tochter zusammenzuckten. Sogar Lincoln, der auf seiner Decke unterm Fenster lag, schreckte hoch.  
„Caroline Fraser!“, schnauzte Meg, „Ich frage mich, wo das Problem ist! Dein Vater hat dich um etwas gebeten und du wirst dich gefälligst daran halten!“  
„Meg...“, versuchte Ben einzulenken, aber die funkelte ihn mit dem gleichen Blick wie vorher seine Tochter an. „Du hältst dich da raus, Mister!“, sagte sie hart, dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Tochter: „Hast du das jetzt endgültig verstanden, Fräulein? Wenn du auch nur einen Pieps den Vecchios gegenüber machst, fällt Weihnachten für dich aus und du bekommst Hausarrest, bis du erwachsen bist, klar?“ Caroline verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Ma'am.“ „Lass das, Miss! Und jetzt verschwinde und mach dich für die Schule fertig.“ Wortlos stand das Mädchen auf und verließ die Küche.  
„Was haben wir bei ihr nur falsch gemacht?“, seufzte Meg und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ben grinste. „Was grinst du so, Fraser?“, schnauzte sie. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sie hat dein Temperament.“, sagte er. „Oh, mein Gott!“, stöhnte Meg. Ben stand auf und küsste seine Frau aufs Haar. „Aber genau deswegen liebe ich euch beide.“, sagte er, immer noch grinsend und ging seine Uniformjacke holen.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben erzählt Ray, was seine Tochter am Morgen gesagt hatte, denn er glaubt nicht, dass sie sich an die Regeln halten wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kürzeres Kapitel, denn manchmal hat man einfach keine Zeit. Und es ist bereits ziemlich spät... ;)  
> Das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen.

Meg hatte im Konsulat alle Hände voll zu tun, die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball liefen auf Hochtouren. Doch sie hatte in Ben eine ordentliche Unterstützung. Sie war froh, dass es ihm heute morgen besser ging und er nicht zum Arzt musste.  
Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte gerade den ersten Teil seiner Arbeit erledigt und sah auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden hatte er gebraucht und nun war es Zeit für eine Pause. Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Bein war steif. Okay, er musste sich etwas bewegen, damit Meg nicht wieder behaupten konnte, er könne nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Langsam stand er auf, streckte sich und hinkte zum Fenster.  
Er öffnete es und sog tief die kalte Winterluft in seine Lungen. Chicagoer Winterluft. Nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten und er sehnte sich nach seiner Hütte. Wie gern würde er die Weihnachtsferien dort verbringen? Aber er wusste, das würde wohl nicht mehr möglich sein. Er musste an seine Tochter denken und daran, was sie heute morgen gesagt hatte. Und ihm war klar, dass ihr loses Mundwerk ihn irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.  
Robert war da ganz anders. Der Junge war noch keine elf Jahre alt, aber ruhig und besonnen. Er dachte zuerst nach, bevor er etwas sagte. Aber Caroline? Sie war genau wie ihre Mutter, eine kleine Drachenlady. Nur Meg wollte das einfach nicht sehen.  
Er wusste, er musste Ray vorwarnen, wollte er nicht, dass Caroline sie nicht alle in Verlegenheit brachte.  
Seufzend schloss er das Fenster und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante, nahm den Hörer vom Telefon und wählte Rays Nummer.  
„Vecchio.“, meldete der sich. „Hi, Ray.“, sagte Ben. Ray war überrascht. „Benny! Stimmt was nicht?“ Ben lachte. „Nein Ray, es ist alles in Ordnung. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ „Oh, Fraser!“, seufzte Ray theatralisch.  
Er wusste, sein Freund musste irgendetwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen haben, wenn er so war. „Eigentlich habe ich zu tun.“, antwortete er. “Oh...“, machte Ben und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue, „Wenn das so ist...“ „Mach's kurz, Benny.“ „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht so einfach.“ Ray stöhnte. „Okay, bist du im Konsulat?“ „Ja, natürlich.“ „Gut. Ich kann 'ne Pause gebrauchen. Ich hol dich ab und wir gehen frühstücken, okay?“ „Ich habe heute morgen bereits gefrühstückt, Ray.“ „Fraser!“ „Okay.“ 

Ben klopfte an Megs Bürotür. „Ja!“, hörte er sie rufen. Er öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Sie sah auf und lächelte. Dann nahm sie ihre Lesebrille ab und sagte: „Ben! Komm rein.“ Er grinste. Manche Gewohnheiten änderten sich nie. „Was gibt’s?“, wollte sie wissen. Er sah plötzlich enttäuscht aus. „Darf ich nicht mal nach meiner Frau sehen?“ Sie stand vom Schreibtisch auf, ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Arme um die Hüften. Er legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte er. „Nicht ausdrücklich.“, lächelte sie, „Aber du hast es mir letzte Nacht bewiesen.“  
Er wurde rot und sie lachte. Nach all den Jahren wurde er immer noch rot. „Gib mir 'nen Kuss, Corporal Fraser.“, sagte sie. Vor drei Jahren war er endlich befördert worden, woran sie als seine Vorgesetzte keinen unerheblichen Anteil gehabt hatte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. Dann sagte er leise: „Meg, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Caroline heute früh gesagt hat. Naja, du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Irgendwann wirft sie es Ray an den Kopf. So ist sie eben. Und um dem entgegenzuwirken, treffe ich mich gleich mit Ray zum Frühstück und erzähle es ihm. Du weißt ja, er ist gut mit Kindern und unsere liebt er besonders. Möchtest du uns begleiten?“ Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen waren dunkel und sie war mal wieder fasziniert, wie sich seine Augenfarbe zu ändern schien, je nach Stimmung. „Ist alles okay, Ben?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang besorgt. Er kicherte. „Ja, natürlich. Ich dachte nur, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn...“ „Ben.“, unterbrach sie ihn, „Es ist okay. Außerdem brauchst du sowieso eine Pause. Leider kann ich euch nicht begleiten, ich erwarte einen wichtigen Anruf aus Ottawa.“ „Schade.“, meinte er. „Ja.“ Wieder küsste sie ihn.

Ben beobachtete Ray, wie der herzhaft in sein Sandwich biss. Als er es bemerkte, hielt er inne und sah seinen Freund an. „Was ist?“, fragte er mit vollem Mund. Ben grinste. „Schmeckt's?“ Ray legte das Sandwich zurück auf den Teller und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Na los, Benny.“, sagte er, „Schieß los.“ Ben runzelte die Stirn. Genau, losschießen… Wo sollte er anfangen? Er räusperte sich und fuhr mit dem Finger in den Kragen seiner Uniformjacke. Ray zog die Brauen zusammen. Er kannte die Verlegenheitsgesten seines Freundes. „Also gut, Fraser.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Was stimmt nicht?“  
Ben drehte die Teetasse in seinen Händen und starrte hinein, so als könnte er die Antwort in der Flüssigkeit finden. „Nun...“, begann er und räusperte sich erneut. „Ähm...ja...also...“ Es war schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Wie würde Ray es auffassen? Würde er verärgert sein? Ben wusste, dass er nie wirklich darüber hinweg gekommen ist.  
„Fraser!“, rief Ray, „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ „Entschuldige, Ray.“, meinte Ben und entschloss sich, einfach drauflos zu reden. Mit Rays Reaktion konnte er später dealen. „Also, Meg und ich haben gemerkt, dass..na ja...unsere Kinder irgendetwas aus meiner Vergangenheit mitgekriegt haben. Sie stellten so komische Fragen.“  
Ray sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was für Fragen, Benny?“ Ben antwortete: „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Ray, wichtig ist, dass wir, Meg und ich, beschlossen haben, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen. Nun, nicht im Detail, aber… Ähm...sie wollten wissen, was mit meinem Bein ist und warum sie das Grundstück nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen dürfen. Ich meine, sie wussten, dass ihr Vater Jahre lang eine Kugel im Rücken gehabt hatte, die man später entfernen konnte. Sie wussten auch, dass bei der Operation Nerven beschädigt worden sind und mein Bein deshalb verkrüppelt ist, aber sie wussten nicht, was passiert war, ich meine...“ „Du meinst, sie wussten, dass du angeschossen wurdest, aber nicht von wem?“ , unterbrach Ray. „Hm Mmm.“ „Gott, Benny!“ Ben rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. Dieses Gespräch behagte ihm gar nicht. „Wir...ich habe ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Gestern Abend. Wie ich Victoria kennengelernt habe, wie ich sie wieder getroffen habe und sie mich manipuliert hat. Und eben, dass...dass du der Unglücksschütze warst. Aber auch, dass du es ja nicht absichtlich getan hattest und es am Ende etwas Gutes war. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass Victoria wieder aufgetaucht war, dass sie Pünktchen entführt hatte und mich zu ihr lockte. Und dass sie sehr krank war und gestorben ist. Ray, ich denke, sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Ich machte mir etwas Sorgen um meinen Sohn und wie er die Sache mit der Entführung verkraften würde, aber du kennst ihn ja. Er schien es ganz gut wegzustecken. Aber du kennst auch Caroline und ihr Thatcher-Mundwerk.  
Heute morgen beim Frühstück sagte sie, sie hätte Onkel Ray nicht mehr lieb, weil er mich angeschossen und meinen Rücken und mein Bein kaputt gemacht hat. Meg war richtig wütend. Ich sagte Caroline, sie solle dir und deiner Familie gegenüber nie etwas davon erwähnen, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich daran halten wird. Also dachte ich, ich sage es dir lieber, bevor sie uns alle in Verlegenheit bringt. Tut mir leid, Ray.“  
Ray starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und zum Schluss musste er herzhaft lachen. Ben war verwirrt. „Ray...“, sagte er unsicher. „Benny!“, rief Ray lachend, „Wenn das alles ist…? Meine Güte! Ich dachte schon sonst was! Ich dachte, du bist wieder ernsthaft krank oder willst dich von Meg trennen oder sonst eine Katastrophe. Oh, Mann! Diese kleine Drachenlady!“ Er lachte immer noch. „Ich dachte, das schockiert dich, Ray.“, meinte Ben leise, „Ich meine, weil...ich weiß ja, dass du dir noch immer Vorwürfe machst und...“ „Weißt du was, Fraser?, unterbrach ihn Ray, „Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich der kleinen Drachenlady mal eine Lektion erteilen.“ Ben runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er. „Nun, ich werde mir was einfallen lassen.“, erwiderte Ray grinsend, „Weißt du, Little Ben ist wie du. Genau so. Er sieht nicht nur aus, als wäre er dir aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, er hat auch deinen Charakter. Ich liebe diesen Jungen. Aber die kleine Drachenlady ist unbezahlbar. Meine Güte, Benny, die beiden sind perfekt!“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Er war erleichtert, dass Ray es ihm nicht übel nahm.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Schneesturm in Chicago, Meg ist überfordert, Ray erteilt Caroline eine Lektion und Robert wird von der Schule suspendiert. Kann Ben das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen, ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Das nächste ist schon in Arbeit.  
> Nun beginnt der spannende Teil. Viel Spaß!

Am Nachmittag kam Meg zu Ben ins Büro und sagte: „Ben, wir haben ein Problem.“ Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Wie bitte?“ „Die Lieferung für die Dekoration kommt später als geplant, draußen braut sich ein Schneesturm zusammen, Ottawa hat angerufen, dass sie bis morgen noch einige Unterlagen brauchen, die ich faxen muss, aber noch nicht dazu gekommen bin, sie fertigzustellen, Turnbull, der die Spätschicht übernehmen sollte, hat sich krank gemeldet und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir die Kinder aus der Schule abholen sollen und...“ „Meg.“ Ben war aufgestanden und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Liebste Meg.“, sagte er zärtlich und lächelte, „Nur keine Panik, wir machen das schon.“ Meg sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus. „Pünktchen hat heute Chorprobe und später Schluss. Ich glaube, erst gegen fünf.“, meinte sie leise. „Gut.“, sagte er und sah auf die Uhr. „Gib mir deine Wagenschlüssel, ich hole Caroline ab und bring sie her. Ihre Schulaufgaben kann sie hier machen. Dann werde ich Ray anrufen. Soweit ich weiß, hat er gegen halb fünf Feierabend. Ich bitte ihn, Pünktchen von der Probe abzuholen und ebenfalls hierher zu bringen. An den Unterlagen für Ottawa können wir gemeinsam arbeiten, dann geht es schneller, die Dekoration kommt, wann sie kommt, es spielt keine Rolle. Wir hoffen, dass es Turnbull bald wieder besser geht und ein Schneesturm kann auch Spaß machen.“  
Meg sah ihn an. Seine eisblauen Augen funkelten und sie musste lächeln. „Du hast für alles eine Lösung, nicht wahr, Benton Fraser?“ Er grinste schief. „Gib mir die Schlüssel, damit ich die kleine Drachenlady von der Schule abholen kann.“ Meg holte die Schlüssel, gab sie ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Sei vorsichtig, Ben. Denk an dein Bein und daran, dass da draußen ein Schneesturm tobt.“  
Ben sah aus dem Fenster und lächelte. „Keine Sorge, mein Bein ist seit über zehn Jahren kaputt, daran bin ich gewöhnt und das da draußen ist doch kein Schneesturm. Das ist höchstens ein laues Lüftchen. Ich bin im Norden zuhause, schon vergessen?“ Er lachte, doch Meg sah den dunklen Schatten des Heimwehs, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht huschte. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du hast recht. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“  
Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Nun ja, deine Arbeit, nehme ich an.“, meinte er grinsend, „Und zwar ohne dir Sorgen um Kinder zu machen und Angst um einen verkrüppelten Ehemann zu haben, dem es nach all den Jahren noch immer schwerfällt, in einer Großstadt Auto zu fahren.“ Megs Augen wurden weit. „Benton!“ Sie schlug ihm vor den Arm. „Hau schon ab, du Blödmann.“ Er kicherte. Als er an der Tür war, rief sie ihn. „Ben?“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah ihn zärtlich an. „Pass trotzdem auf dich auf, ja?“  
Der Sturm war doch stärker, als Ben gedacht hatte. Vorsichtig quälte er sich durch die Chicagoer Straßen. Zum Glück war der Verkehr nicht ganz so stark. Wohl aufgrund des Wetters. Er war froh, als er Carolines Schule erreichte.  
„Daddy!“, rief Caroline fröhlich, als er in der Tür stand. Ihre Lehrerin begrüßte ihn. Er fragte, wie seine Tochter sich machte, während die ihre Sachen holte. „Nun ja,“ meinte sie und musterte ihn in seiner Uniform, „sie ist sehr intelligent und begreift sehr schnell.“ „Aber?“, fragte er. Sie lächelte. „Sie ist ein wenig altklug und vorlaut.“ Ben lachte und sagte: „Das dachte ich mir. Warum sollte es in der Schule anders sein?“ Dann sah er sie mit ernstem Blick an und meinte leise: „Meine Frau und ich werden nochmal mit ihr reden. Sie soll sich benehmen. Es ist nur schwer, wissen Sie? Oft geht ihr Temperament mit ihr durch.“ Ms. Baxter lächelte. „Als ich Robert in der Klasse hatte, war er das ganze Gegenteil. Er ist ein ruhiges und besonnenes Kind.“ Ben seufzte. „Ja, die beiden sind sehr verschieden.“  
Caroline erschien und nahm schüchtern die Hand ihres Vaters. Sie sah die Erwachsenen von unten herauf an. „Ist alles okay?“, fragte sie leise. „Ja, Prinzessin.“, antwortete Ben. Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Lehrerin, wobei Ben den Eindruck hatte, dass sie seine Hand länger als gewöhnlich hielt und gingen zum Ausgang.  
„Huh!“, machte Caroline, als sie die Tür öffnete und der Sturm ihr die Flocken ins Gesicht blies. Ben lachte. „Pass auf, dass du nicht weggeweht wirst, Prinzessin!“, rief er. Schnell liefen sie zum Auto.  
„Daddy?“, fragte Caroline, als sie auf den Sitz kletterte. „Hm?“, machte Ben, während er versuchte, sich in den Verkehr einzureihen. Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und flüsterte: „Wärst du dann traurig?“ „Was?“, Ben war irritiert. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Straßenverkehr. „Wenn ich weggeweht würde.“, erklärte das Mädchen. Er blickte kurz zu ihr hinüber. „Natürlich, Kind.“, antwortete er selbstverständlich, „Ich liebe dich und wäre immer traurig, wenn dir was passieren würde.“ Befriedigt nickte sie. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Ben achtete auf den Verkehr. Das Schneetreiben wurde immer dichter und er musste schon sehr aufpassen. Außerdem war die Straße glatt. Plötzlich sagte Caroline: „Ms. Baxter steht auf dich.“ Ben machte einen Schlenker und kam ins Rutschen. „Oh je!“, rief er erschrocken, brachte den Wagen aber wieder in die Spur. „Wow! Cool!“, rief das Mädchen. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Caroline wiederholte: „Wirklich, Dad, sie steht auf dich. Wie sie dich angesehen hat und außerdem hat sie deine Hand gaaanz lange festgehalten.“ „Oh, Caroline!“, stöhnte Ben. Aber sie sagte voller Überzeugung: „Kannst du glauben. Ich kann das beurteilen, ich bin schließlich auch eine Frau.“ Nun musste Ben lachen. „Eine vorlaute Göre bist du, Caroline Fraser!“  
Beleidigt verschränkte das Kind die Arme vor der Brust und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Meg sagte immer, das hätte sie von ihm. „Dad!“, meinte sie dann vorwurfsvoll, „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich beleidigst, wenn es doch eine Tatsache ist, dass Ms. Baxter auf dich steht. Was kann ich dafür? Schließlich habe ich den hübschesten Daddy auf der Welt, auch wenn du ein verkrüppeltes Bein hast.“  
Ben lächelte. Er liebte dieses Kind mehr, als er sagen konnte. „Tut mir leid, Prinzessin.“, sagte er versöhnlich. 

Natürlich tat Ray seinem Freund den Gefallen und holte Pünktchen von der Chorprobe ab. Als sie das Konsulat betraten, lugte Caroline aus Megs Büro und schielte mit schlechtem Gewissen zu ihrem Patenonkel.  
„Hallo, kleine Drachenlady.“, sagte er. „Hi.“, antwortete sie zurückhaltend. Ray ging zu ihr, hockte sich vor sie hin und nahm ihre Hände. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden. „Na?“, fragte er, „Ist da etwas, das der gute, alte Onkel Ray wissen sollte?“ Sie blickte kurz zu ihrem Vater, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinter Ray stand.  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie. „Nun ja,“ antwortete Ray, „du siehst aus, als hättest du ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hast du irgendwas angestellt?“ „Öh...“, machte sie. Ray legte den Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Na, was ist?“, wollte er wissen, „Ich hätte dich für mutiger gehalten.“ „Ich hab nichts gemacht!“, protestierte das Mädchen und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater. „Sicher.“, meinte Ray, „Aber ich kenne ja das lose Mundwerk von unserer kleinen Drachenlady. Möglicherweise hast du ja etwas gesagt?“ Caroline blickte flehend zu Ben. Der hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Falls du etwas angestellt hast, Kind, trage die Konsequenzen dafür. Erwarte von mir keine Hilfe, solltest du kneifen.“  
Am liebsten hätte er seine Tochter in den Arm genommen. Sie sah verängstigt aus und war den Tränen nahe. Ben schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Megs Büro, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen.  
Auch Ray bemerkte, dass das Kind den Tränen nahe war und sie tat ihm ein bisschen leid. Aber er hatte es ja mit ihrem Vater abgemacht. Sie verdiente eine Lektion. Er stand auf, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Komm, setzen wir uns und du erzählst mir, wo der Schuh drückt, okay?“  
Er führte sie zur Treppe und sie setzten sich auf die Stufen.  
„Also,“ sagte Ray, „überlege genau. Hast du irgend etwas gesagt oder getan, das dein schlechtes Gewissen mir gegenüber erklärt?“ „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hab?“, fragte sie. Ray grinste. „Nun, ich bin schließlich Polizist.“  
„Hm, da ist was dran.“, meinte das Kind, „Anscheinend bist du ein ziemlich guter Polizist, Onkel Ray, aber vielleicht solltest du öfter Schießen üben?“ Sie sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Wieso?“, fragte Ray verblüfft, „Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Schütze.“ „Hm...“, machte Caroline. „Was? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“ Ray tat empört. Das Mädchen sagte leise: „Aber du hast Daddy angeschossen und nun hat er ein schlimmes Bein und Rückenschmerzen.“ Ray sah sie an. „Ja, das stimmt.“, gab er zu, „Aber es war nicht meine Absicht, das musst du mir glauben. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Kind.“ Caroline nickte. „Ich weiß. Daddy hat es erzählt. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er dir deswegen nicht böse ist, weil du ihm damit das Leben gerettet hast. Ich verstehe das nicht, ich wäre...“ Sie stoppte. Ray seufzte und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist deswegen böse auf mich, stimmt's?“  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte böse auf dich sein, aber ich kann es nicht. Wieso hast du Daddy das Leben gerettet, wenn du ihm doch in den Rücken geschossen hast?“  
Ray strich ihr übers Haar und stand auf. „Tja, kleine Drachenlady,“ sagte er, „das wirst du erst in einigen Jahren verstehen können. Wenn du erfährst was Liebe ist.“ Caroline runzelte die Stirn. Liebe war langweilig und Jungs sowieso blöd. „Vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen, Caroline Fraser.“, sagte Ray, „So wie dein Vater mir verziehen hat.“ Er lächelte traurig. „So, ich muss jetzt gehen.“  
Als er sich vom Rest der Fraser-Familie verabschiedet hatte und schon an der Tür war, hörte er Caroline rufen: „Onkel Ray?“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja, Kind?“ Sie lächelte scheu. „Ich verzeihe dir.“ Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Großartig! Danke, Caroline.“ 

Am nächsten Morgen war der Schneesturm vorbei, aber alles war weiß. Caroline rannte schon vor dem Frühstück in den Garten und tollte mit Lincoln im Schnee herum. Ben öffnete die Tür und rief beide zum Frühstück. „Hey, Sohn. Was ist los?“, fragte Ben den Jungen am Frühstückstisch, „Du bist so still.“ Robert grinste. „Caro macht doch genug Lärm.“, antwortete er. Seine Schwester streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Meg sagte: „Beeilt euch, Kinder, es ist spät.“ Dann zu Ben: „Ich fahr die Kinder zur Schule. Geh schon mal ins Konsulat, um acht Uhr kommt die Lieferung. Wahrscheinlich. Wenn sie nicht im Schnee stecken geblieben sind.“ Sie seufzte. Dann fiel ihr ein, Ben könnte womöglich Schwierigkeiten beim Laufen haben, wenn die Wege so verschneit waren. „Vielleicht fährst du besser die Kinder zur Schule.“, meinte sie. „Ich kann zu Fuß zur Schule gehen.“, sagte Robert, aber Meg protestierte. „Nicht bei dem Wetter.“  
Ben meinte: „Fahr du die Kinder, Meg. Ich nehme den Stock, dann kann mir nichts passieren.“ Meg lachte und rief: „Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Benton Fraser kann auf sich selbst achten!“

Robert saß im Unterricht und verhielt sich so unauffällig wie möglich. Sie sollten heute einen Vortrag über die Berufe ihrer Eltern halten und er hatte keine Lust zu erklären, warum seine Eltern taten was sie taten. Als sie die Aufgabe bekommen hatten, hatten ihn einige Mitschüler ausgelacht. Michael, dessen Vater ein Feuerwehrmann war, sagte lachend: „Na, Fraser? Das ist doch was für dich! Deine perfekten Mountie-Eltern haben doch in ihrem komischen Konsulat den langweiligsten Job der Welt!“  
Michaels Freunde stimmten in das Lachen ein.  
Die Lehrerin fragte, wer denn freiwillig beginnen wollte und Michael renkte sich fast den Arm aus, um als Erster dranzukommen. Er gab mächtig mit dem Beruf seines Vaters an.  
Die Unterrichtsstunde war fast vorbei. Nun war ein Mädchen namens Jolene dran und Robert hoffte, dass ihr Vortrag bis zum Klingeln dauern würde, aber leider waren ihre Eltern geschieden und sie lebte bei ihrer Mutter, die Erzieherin war. Als sie fertig war, schielte Robert wieder zur Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten…  
„Robert.“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Lehrerin. „Oh je.“, seufzte er und stand auf. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er versuchte Zeit zu schinden oder er gab mit den Geschichten an, die Onkel Ray über seinen Vater erzählt hatte. „Nun, Robert,“ meinte die Lehrerin, „Erzähl uns was über die Berufe deiner Eltern.“ Verlegen blickte der Junge auf seine Hände. Er hörte das boshafte Kichern von Michael und seinen Freunden. Dann räusperte er sich und murmelte: „Meine Eltern sind Polizisten. Aus Kanada. Mounties. Sie arbeiten hier im kanadischen Konsulat.“ „Laaangweilig!“, hörte er Michael stöhnen. „Ruhe!“, rief die Lehrerin. Ein Junge namens Josh flüsterte: „Die sind doch gar keine richtigen Polizisten, die haben nicht mal Waffen.“  
Robert holte tief Luft. „Nun, Robert,“ sagte die Lehrerin, „Erzähl weiter. Was tun deine Eltern da?“ „Ähm...ja...also..“, stammelte er. Das gemeine Kichern von Josh und Michael machte ihn wütend. Zum Glück klingelte es endlich.  
„Gut.“, meinte die Lehrerin, „In der nächsten Stunde machen wir weiter. Dann wird uns Robert erzählen, was seine Eltern im kanadischen Konsulat tun.“ Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht, dachte Robert. Die anderen Kinder stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Auf dem Schulhof zog Robert sich in eine ruhige Ecke zurück und packte sein Pausenbrot aus. Aber Michael, Josh und ihre Freunde fanden ihn dort. „Hey, Canuck!“, rief Michael, „Los, erzähl uns von den Heldentaten deines Daddys!“ „Lasst mich in Ruhe.“, knurrte Robert. Josh stieß seinen Freund an und sagte kichernd: „Oh, Mike! Mr. Superheld kann ja gar keine Heldentaten vollbringen, er ist ja verkrüppelt.“ Michael brüllte vor Lachen. „Ja, so!“, rief er und machte Bens Hinken nach. Robert sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Wut. Mit einem gezielten Schlag streckte er Josh zu Boden. Dann sprang er Michael an und schlug auf ihn ein. Inzwischen hatte Josh sich wieder aufgerappelt und ging auf Robert los.  
Plötzlich fühlte Robert sich gepackt und zurück gerissen. Mr. Simpson, der Aufsichtslehrer, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Josh. Michael hockte auf dem Boden und hielt seine blutende Nase.  
„Was ist hier los?“, polterte Mr. Simpson. „Fraser hat angefangen.“, sagte Josh. „Mitkommen! Alle drei!“, sagte der Lehrer streng und führte die Jungen ins Zimmer des Direktors.

Bens Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch klingelte. Er nahm den Hörer ab und sagte seinen Standardspruch auf. Es war der Direktor von Roberts Schule.  
„Meg?“ Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte Ben in ihr Büro. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und vergaß, wie sonst üblich, ihre Lesebrille abzunehmen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie, denn nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen MUSSTE etwas passiert sein.  
„Gib mir bitte die Autoschlüssel. Pünktchens Schule hat angerufen, ich soll ihn sofort abholen.“, meinte Ben. Meg erschrak. „Was ist los, Ben? Ist er krank? „Nein, suspendiert. Er hat sich geprügelt.“ „WAS?!“ Meg konnte es nicht glauben, „Unser Sohn? Bist du sicher?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Ben, „Der Direktor meint, er würde kein Wort aus dem Bengel herauskriegen. Oh, Meg! Erst Caroline und jetzt Robert. Wir können wirklich froh sein, dass wir nicht noch mehr Kinder haben.“ „Ben? Da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Robby prügelt sich nicht einfach so. Jemand muss ihn schwer beleidigt haben. Ich kenne unser Kind, er ist sein Vater nochmal.“ Ben lächelte kurz, dann nahm er die Schlüssel, die Meg ihm reichte und sagte: „Ich werde es herausfinden.“


	9. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben findet heraus, warum Robert sich geprügelt hat und die beiden entdecken ein trauriges Geheimnis.  
> Später erzählt Ben dem Jungen von seiner Vergangenheit und warum er ist wie er ist. Robert sieht ein, dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind wie sie scheinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist ein langes Kapitel....  
> Viel Spaß!

Als Ben das Rektorzimmer betrat, waren außer dem Direktor und Robert noch zwei andere Jungen anwesend. „Guten Tag.“, sagte Ben, aber der Einzige, der seinen Gruß erwiderte, war der Direktor. „Was ist passiert, Mr. Mitchell?“, fragte Ben ihn. „Tja, also...“ Der Direktor lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, strich über seine Krawatte und faltete die Hände über seinem Wohlstandsbauch. Er sah Ben über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Robert hat sich mit diesen beiden Knaben da, Michael Banks und Joshua Hendriks, geprügelt. Allerdings will mir keiner der drei sagen, was der Grund für diese Prügelei war.“ Mr. Mitchell war eigentlich ein sympathischer, gemütlicher Mann, der für seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn bekannt war.  
Ben nickte, strich mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und musterte seinen Sohn. Der blickte zu Boden. Sein linkes Auge zeigte ein beginnendes Veilchen und er hatte einige Kratzer und Schrammen im Gesicht. Seine dunklen Locken waren zerzaust und seine Hose über dem Knie zerrissen. Ben seufzte. Die beiden anderen Jungen aber sahen weitaus schlimmer aus. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Tief im Inneren fühlte er Stolz für seinen Sohn und schämte sich dafür.  
„Nun, Robert,“ sagte Ben, „möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?“ Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, ohne seinen Vater anzusehen. Wenigstens nannte der ihn nicht Pünktchen.  
Ben sah zu den anderen beiden Jungen und fragte: „Und ihr? Was ist mit euch?“ Michael sagte nichts und Josh meinte: „Fr...Robert hat angefangen.“ Ben sah seinen Sohn an. „Ist das wahr?“ Der Junge nickte. „Gut.“, meinte Ben, „Und was war der Auslöser?“ „Nichts.“, flüsterte der Junge, „Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?“  
Es klopfte. „Herein!“, rief Mr. Mitchell. Es war Michaels Mutter. Eine kleine, rundliche Frau, die sofort los schimpfte, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte. „Michael! Was hast du nun wieder angestellt? Andauernd ist was! Entweder du oder dein Bruder!“  
„Guten Tag, Mrs. Banks.“, sagte der Direktor freundlich. Sie hörte mit ihrer Tirade auf und sah ihn an, als hätte sie ihn jetzt erst bemerkt. „Ja, Guten Tag.“, erwiderte sie fahrig und musterte Ben. Es schien sie zu verwirren, dass ein Mountie in voller Uniform im Direktorenzimmer stand. Lächelnd streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Guten Tag, Mrs. Banks. Ich bin Corporal Benton Fraser, der Vater dieses Delinquenten dort.“ Er nickte in Roberts Richtung. „Gut.“, meinte Mr. Mitchell, „Fehlt bloß noch einer.“ Er blickte zu Josh. Der grinste und sagte: „Meine Eltern werden nicht kommen, Mr. Mitchell. Wenn wir Glück haben, schicken sie einen Nachbarn.“ „Hm.“, machte der Direktor. Er kannte die Misere im Hendriks-Haus. Joshua hatte noch sieben Geschwister, von denen die Ältesten selbst schon Kinder hatten. Das Jüngste konnte wohl gerade erst laufen. Sein Vater war selten zu Hause und wenn, war er die meiste Zeit betrunken. Die ganze Arbeit blieb an Joshuas Mutter hängen.  
„Na schön.“, meinte der Direktor, „Wenn keiner etwas sagen will...Ihr drei seid für eine Woche suspendiert. Nach den Ferien möchte ich von euch dreien einen Bericht darüber, wieso man sich nicht prügeln sollte und Vorschläge, wie man Konflikte anders lösen kann. Habt ihr das verstanden?“  
Robert und Michael nickten und sagten leise: „Ja, Sir.“ Mr. Mitchell sah Josh an. „Was ist mit dir?“ Der grinste. „Wieso muss ich so 'nen blöden Bericht schreiben? Ich habe mich nur gewehrt.“ „Joshua Hendriks!“, sagte der Direktor streng, „Ihr wart alle drei an der Prügelei beteiligt, also werdet ihr auch alle einen Bericht schreiben. Außerdem werde ich deinen Eltern einen Brief schreiben, weil sie heute nicht hier sein können.“  
Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Interessiert doch eh keinen.“ „Mister Hendriks!“, warnte der Direktor.  
Ben hatte den Jungen sofort durchschaut. Hinter der coolen Fassade des Klassenrowdys steckte eine arme, vernachlässigte Kinderseele. Der Direktor wandte sich an die Erwachsenen: „Also gut. Mrs. Banks, Corporal Fraser, reden sie bitte zu Hause nochmal mit ihren Sprösslingen. Ich wünsche Ihnen Frohe Weihnachten.“  
Damit waren sie entlassen. Mrs. Banks schnappte ihren Sohn, verabschiedete sich hastig und verschwand schimpfend. Mr. Mitchell blickte zu Josh. „Und du bleibst hier, bis dich jemand abholen kann.“ Der Junge lachte und fläzte sich in einen Ledersessel. „Dann werde ich wohl Weihnachten hier verbringen.“, sagte er. Robert war schon auf dem Flur, als Ben nochmal ins Direktorenzimmer zurück ging. Er sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Mitchell. Wenn den Jungen niemand abholen kann, vielleicht könnte ich ihn mitnehmen und ihn zu Hause absetzen?“ Josh war alarmiert. Was sollte das? Aber der Direktor antwortete schon erleichtert: „Oh, das wäre großartig, Corporal. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?“ „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“, meinte Ben und sah den Jungen an. „Na, was ist? Komm, Joshua, ich bring dich nach Hause.“ Josh zog einen Flunsch. Was wollte der komische Typ von ihm? Der war doch noch merkwürdiger als sein Sohn.  
Joshs älterer Bruder Brian, der einer Motorradgang angehörte und sein großes Vorbild war, sagte immer: „Wenn Erwachsene nett zu dir sind, sei auf der Hut, Brüderchen. Denn dann wollen sie was von dir.“ Andererseits war es verlockend, mit dem Dienstwagen vom kanadischen Konsulat nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Er hatte das Auto schon einige Male gesehen, wenn Robert abgeholt wurde. Es war ein Lincoln Crown Victoria. Josh war ein großer Autonarr. Er wollte später unbedingt Mechaniker werden. Ben lächelte ihm zu. „Hab keine Angst, Joshua, ich will dich bloß nach Hause bringen.“  
Joshua. Dieser komische Typ redete ihn mit Joshua an. Nicht einfach Josh, wie alle anderen. Irgendwie klang das respektvoll. Und wie er ihn ansah. Der gleiche Blick, den Robert drauf hatte, wenn er jemanden von etwas überzeugen wollte. Naja, warum nicht? Was sollte schon passieren? Wenn sein Vater daheim war und nicht zu betrunken, würde er so oder so eine Tracht Prügel kriegen, also konnte er auch vorher Freude haben.  
Nur seine Mom würde wieder weinen, wenn sein Vater ihn schlug und das tat ihm leid. Grinsend nahm er seine Sachen. Der Kanadier würde ihm schon nichts tun. Schließlich ging er mit seinem Sohn in die gleiche Klasse, auch wenn sie keine Freunde waren. Er folgte Ben hinaus. 

Die Jungen saßen auf dem Rücksitz der Limousine und schwiegen. Ben stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und fragte: „Seid ihr hungrig?“ „Nein.“, meinte Robert. Josh sagte nichts. Er war sehr hungrig, hatte er doch kein Pausenbrot gehabt. Der Monat ging langsam zu Ende und außerdem war bald Weihnachten, da war das Geld knapp. Und was übrig war, gab sein Vater für Alkohol und Frauen aus. Josh verstand das nicht, wieso konnte man sich Frauen kaufen? Was kosteten die und was tat man mit ihnen? Zu Hause war jedenfalls nur Mom. Brian hatte gesagt, Dad würde das Geld für Frauen ausgeben. Das sollte sicher nur ein Witz sein, jedenfalls war das Geld knapp und er hatte mal wieder kein Pausenbrot. Normalerweise war das nicht so schlimm, dann stahl er sich auf dem Heimweg etwas im Supermarkt. Darin war er geübt. Manchmal nahm er etwas Süßes für die Kleinen mit. Wahrscheinlich wusste seine Mutter was er tat, tolerierte es aber. So bekamen seine kleinen Geschwister wenigstens ab und zu was Süßes.  
„Was ist mit dir, Joshua?“, fragte Ben. Wie gerne hätte der Junge 'ja' gesagt.  
„Ähm...Ich kann vielleicht zu Hause essen.“, meinte er leise und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: Wenn Dad genug Geld dagelassen hat, damit Mom etwas kochen kann.  
Ben sah ihn im Rückspiegel an, dann sagte er: „Also, ich bin jedenfalls hungrig. Wenn ihr nichts wollt, könnt ihr ja zugucken.“ Robert stöhnte. „Dad! Können wir nicht einfach nach Hause fahren?“ Ben grinste. „Zuerst muss ich was essen, dann bringe ich euch nach Hause. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch was essen.“ Joshuas Magen knurrte plötzlich laut und er wurde rot. Ben lachte. „Von wegen, keinen Hunger!“  
Robert und Joshua schwiegen sich den Rest der Fahrt an.

Joshua verschlang gerade den zweiten Hamburger. Robert hingegen hatte kaum abgebissen. Ben beobachtete die beiden Jungen. Plötzlich hielt Josh inne und blickte schuldbewusst auf den halben Burger und die Hand voll Fritten auf seinem Teller. Verdammt!, dachte er, ich hätte den zweiten Burger für Mom mitnehmen sollen. Sie ist so schrecklich dünn, weil sie kaum etwas isst. Sie gibt alles uns. Vor allem den Kleinen. Ich wette, sie geht fast jeden Abend hungrig ins Bett.  
„Na, was ist, Jungs?“, fragte Ben grinsend, „Schon satt?“ Robert antwortete: „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich bin nicht hungrig.“ Josh sagte nichts und sah seinen Klassenkameraden von der Seite an. Wie konnte der bloß das Essen verschmähen? Sein Vater lud sie zum Essen ein, obwohl sie sich geprügelt hatten und vom Unterricht suspendiert worden waren. Das war doch cool! Von seinem eigenen Vater würde er höchstens eine Tracht Prügel mit dem Riemen zu erwarten haben.  
Robert schob seinen Teller von sich. Josh stierte darauf. Der Teller war noch fast voll. Vielleicht konnte er die Reste heimlich mitnehmen, dann bekamen die Kleinen auch was ab.  
Er nahm seine Serviette und begann, sorgsam die Reste seines Mahls hinein zu wickeln. Ben beobachtete ihn, sagte aber nichts. Robert dagegen sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Josh zuckte die Schultern und griente. „Für später.“, sagte er, „Der Tag ist noch lang.“ Plötzlich kam Robert eine erschreckende Erkenntnis. Josh bekam nicht viel zu essen, deshalb war er auch so dünn! Aber wieso hatte er nichts? War seine Familie arm? Robert konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es war, zu hungern. Er wusste nichts über diesen Jungen, obwohl sie in die selbe Klasse gingen. Er wusste nur, er konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er ihn immer hänselte. Weil er ein großes Maul und kein Benehmen hatte. Und seine eigenen Eltern legten großen Wert auf gutes Benehmen. Aber Josh war laut, schmutzig, frech und unhöflich.  
Doch warum war er so? Dad sagte doch immer, man soll ein Buch nicht nach dem Schutzumschlag beurteilen. Man sollte also keinen Menschen gleich verurteilen, bloß weil er nicht ins eigene Bild passte. Robert wusste, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und schämte sich dafür. Vielleicht wollte Josh das Essen gar nicht für sich? Er hatte so viel gegessen, er musste für den Rest des Tages satt sein. Aber er hatte noch Geschwister, das wusste Robert. Und die hatten vielleicht nicht das Glück, von einem Mountie zum Essen eingeladen zu werden.  
Er schob seinen Teller hinüber zu Josh. „Kannst du auch noch haben, wenn du willst. Für später.“, sagte er. Es war der erste Satz, den er an den anderen Jungen richtete. Ben lächelte wissend. Jetzt schien es bei seinem Sohn Klick gemacht zu haben. 

Joshua wohnte in einer Gegend, die man fast schon Slum nennen konnte. Es erinnerte Ben an seine alte Gegend in West Racine. Der Junge stieg aus dem Auto und nahm seine schmutzige, kaputte Schultasche. „Danke.“, sagte er schlicht. Ben nickte. „Hey, Josh!", rief Robert, „Wenn du willst, kannst du mich ja mal besuchen.“ Josh ging auf das Haus zu, in dem er wohnte. Ohne sich nochmal umzublicken hob er die Hand und lachte. „Bilde dir nur nichts ein, Fraser!“, rief er.  
Auf der Heimfahrt war Robert sehr still. Als sie vor ihrem Haus ankamen, sagte Ben: „Du hast es jetzt kapiert, stimmt's?“ Der Junge nickte. Sie betraten das Haus und Ben meinte: „Füttere Lincoln, lass ihn in den Garten und dann mach deine Schularbeiten. Ich muss deine Mutter im Konsulat anrufen.“ Der Junge gehorchte ohne Widerrede.  
„Meg?“ „Wer sonst?“ Ben hörte sie kichern. „Ja, natürlich.“, antwortete er und rieb den Daumen über seine Braue. „Alles okay mit Pünktchen?“ „Ja, ich habe ihn nach Hause gebracht. Er soll seine Hausaufgaben erledigen und dann zu den Vecchios gehen. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich ins Konsulat.“ „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Mach Feierabend für heute und kümmere dich um deinen Sohn.“ „Aber...der Weihnachtsball...“ „Ben, unsere Kinder sind wichtiger.“ Ja, sie hatte wohl recht. Robert brauchte ihn jetzt.

Ben klopfte an die Tür zu Roberts Zimmer. „Ja?“, hörte er den Jungen rufen. „Darf ich reinkommen?“ „Klar.“ Robert saß an seinem Schreibtisch und machte Hausaufgaben. Braves Kind. Ben setzte sich aufs Bett. „Wie läuft's?“, fragte er. „Gut.“, antwortete der Zehnjährige. „Dad?“ „Ja, Sohn?“ „Danke.“ „Wofür?“ „Dafür, dass du und Mom es möglich macht, dass wir eine Familie haben. Eine richtige Familie. Nicht wie Josh.“  
Ben lächelte. „Ja, ich weiß wie es ist, keine richtige Familie zu haben.“ „Dad? Wir müssen Josh helfen, auch wenn er frech und schmutzig ist. Er kann nichts dafür. Ich glaube, er hat das Essen heute nicht nur für sich mitgenommen. Irgendwie tut er mir leid. Auch wenn er mich immer hänselt und...“ „Und?“, fragte Ben. Robert seufzte. „Wenn er und Michael gegen mich was sagen, ist es mir egal. Aber sie haben dich beleidigt. Und...und...dein Hinken nachgemacht. Tut mir leid, Dad, aber da bin ich einfach ausgerastet. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben sollen...“  
Ben strich ihm durchs Haar. „Es ist okay, Pünktchen.“  
Ben wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn sich ständig unter Kontrolle hatte. Er sollte fühlen dürfen und das auch ausdrücken. Er selbst hatte das nie gelernt.  
„Pünktchen?“, sagte er liebevoll, „Du darfst ruhig wütend sein, wenn jemand deine Gefühle verletzt. Du sollst lachen, weinen und auch mal „ausrasten“, wie du es nennst. Es ist okay. Ich bin so froh, dass du es kannst. Und egal was du tust, ich werde dich immer lieben und stolz auf dich sein.“  
Der Junge sah seinen Vater mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an und plötzlich sah Ben sich selbst.  
Zehnjährig und vergeblich um die Liebe seines Vaters bettelnd. Nein, das war nicht fair. Bob Fraser hatte seinen Sohn durchaus geliebt, er war nur nicht in der Lage gewesen, es ihm zu zeigen.  
„Dad?“ Roberts Stimme holte Ben wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ja, mein Junge?“ Verlegen rieb Robert sein Ohr, dann sagte er leise: „Du hättest dir gewünscht, dass dein Dad mal gesagt hätte, er hat dich lieb und ist stolz auf dich, stimmt's?“ Ben wunderte sich mal wieder über seinen Sohn. Er nickte und sagte: „Dein Großvater war nicht besonders gut darin, Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber ich denke schon, dass er mich geliebt hat. Auf seine eigene Weise. Und deine Urgroßmutter war ziemlich streng. Sie liebte mich auch, keine Frage, aber sie wollte, dass ich stark werde. Nicht hier...“, er legte die Hand auf seinen Bizeps, „...sondern hier.“, nun legte er die Hand auf seine Brust, „Du und deine Schwester, ihr sollt es besser haben. Ihr sollt sagen dürfen, was euch stört und ihr sollt jederzeit Zuneigung einfordern dürfen. Tag und Nacht.“ Robert griente. „Na, Caro hat absolut kein Problem damit.“, sagte er. Sie lachten beide.  
Ben meinte: „Caroline ist wie deine Mutter. Die konnte mich anfangs nicht ausstehen und hat ständig versucht, mich zu feuern.“ „Aber du bist hartnäckig geblieben, nicht wahr?“, antwortete der Junge. „Ja, Sohn.“, sagte Ben, „Weil ich sie liebte. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Sie war intelligent, witzig und stolz. Und wunderschön. Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen. Ich hatte ja gerade erst eine desaströse Beziehung hinter mir, die mich fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Nein, das war keine Beziehung, das war… Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Ich hatte gemerkt, ich konnte lieben. Gott sei Dank. Aber das? Und dann lernte ich eure Mutter kennen und wusste sofort, sie war anders. Es kostete eine Menge Kraft, bis wir endgültig zueinander fanden. Wir hatten sehr oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Und dann...nun ja, ich war krank. Wie sehr, wusste ich anfangs gar nicht. Gut, ich hatte oft Schmerzen und Probleme beim Laufen, aber, hey, immerhin hatte ich eine Kugel im Rücken. Nun, und ich bin wohl unausstehlich, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Zumindest behaupten das deine Mom und Onkel Ray.“ Er lachte.  
„Und wie habt ihr es dann doch geschafft?“, wollte Robert wissen.  
„Wir sollten zu einem Überlebenstraining nach Kanada. Dort sollten die höheren Offiziere und ihre Untergebenen lernen, Vertrauen zueinander aufzubauen. Kurz bevor es los ging, wurde ich krank. Deine Mom wollte mich nicht mitnehmen, aber ich wollte unbedingt. Ich hoffte auf die Chance, sie besser kennenzulernen. Zum Glück gab der Arzt sein okay.  
Dieses Training war aufregend und spannend. Ein richtiges Abenteuer. Ich glaube, das hätte dir gefallen. Nur deine Mutter und ich, allein in der Wildnis. Ich lernte viel über sie. Sie war nämlich nicht nur sehr klug, sondern auch praktisch veranlagt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihr das nicht zugetraut hatte.  
Und als ich mich verletzte, kümmerte sie sich hervorragend und wusste genau, was zu tun ist, obwohl… nun, es war ziemlich peinlich.“  
„Wie kann eine Verletzung peinlich sein, Dad?“ Der Junge schien verwirrt. Ben wurde rot und rieb über seine Braue. „Weißt du, Sohn, es kommt darauf an, welche Körperteile verletzt werden und wer da ist, um dir zu helfen.“  
Robert grinste und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich verstehe.“  
Ben nickte. „Ja, Sohn, das glaube ich auch. Beim Übersteigen eines Astes, schnippte dieser nach oben und schlug mir, nun ja...genau zwischen die Beine. Wie das weh tun kann, weißt du sicher noch von deinem Fahrradunfall im letzten Sommer.“  
Der Junge verzog das Gesicht, als er daran dachte. „Autsch!“, sagte er. Ben grinste. „Nun, das beschreibt es nicht mal annähernd. Ich glaube, nicht mal Rays Kugel hat so weh getan. Ich musste mich vor Schmerz übergeben und glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber dann war deine Mom da und streichelte mich. Es tat so gut, berührt zu werden, vor allem von jemandem, den man liebt. Sie zwang mich, ihr die Verletzung zu zeigen, aber natürlich wollte ich es nicht. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie peinlich das war. Und sie war meine Vorgesetzte.“  
Robert kicherte. „Ja, Dad, das verstehe ich. Ich wollte es Mom auch nicht zeigen und sie ist meine Mutter und ich erst zehn. Jetzt weiß ich auch was sie meinte, als sie sagte, ich soll mich nicht so anstellen, es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass sie diese Art von Verletzung sah. Und dass ich wohl das gleiche Talent hätte wie du.“ Ben lachte.  
„Ja, das ist typisch. Nun, jedenfalls wurde ich wieder vollständig gesund, sonst wärt ihr nicht da. Aber deine Mom und ich kamen uns näher. Zum Ende des Trainings bekam ich eine böse Infektion meiner Rückenverletzung. Das hatte ich öfter, was auch einer der Gründe war, dass es das Risiko wert war, die Kugel entfernen zu lassen. Ich hatte hohes Fieber und es ging mir wirklich schlecht. Als wir am Ziel angekommen waren, bekam ich kaum noch was mit. Deine Mom machte sich Vorwürfe und gab sich die Schuld daran, weil es wohl doch noch zu früh gewesen war, mich mitzunehmen. Kurz vor dem Training war ich ja auch krank gewesen und wohl noch nicht richtig auskuriert. Als sie mich ausflogen, war ich schon bewusstlos.“  
„Und dann?“, fragte der Junge neugierig.  
„Nun,“ antwortete Ben, „deine Mom war die ganze Zeit bei mir im Krankenhaus. Und als ich entlassen wurde und wir zurück nach Chicago flogen, machte sie mir den Vorschlag, ein paar Tage bei ihr zu wohnen, bis ich wieder völlig genesen war. Ich nahm den Vorschlag an.  
Einige Zeit später flogen wir wieder gemeinsam nach Ottawa, für ein Seminar. Wir hatten endlich unsere Liebe füreinander entdeckt, wussten aber beide nicht, wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Kurz vor unserer Rückreise fasste ich endlich den Mut und machte ihr einen Antrag. Und sie sagte...NEIN.“  
Pünktchen starrte ihn überrascht an. „Aber ihr habt dann doch geheiratet.“, stellte er fest.  
„Ja. Sie kam in mein Apartment und entschuldigte sich. Sie sagte, sollte ich sie nochmal fragen wollen, würde sie 'JA' sagen. Und ich tat es. Tja, Sohn. Einige Zeit später haben wir tatsächlich geheiratet.  
Weißt du, ich liebe eure Mom. Sehr. Auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist. Und du und Caroline, ihr seid die Krönung unserer Liebe. Ich habe mir immer eine eigene Familie gewünscht. Ich würde mein Leben für euch geben.“  
„Dad? Wieso hat Mom zuerst 'nein' gesagt?“, wollte der Junge wissen. „Naja,“ Ben rieb über seine Braue, „Ich glaube, sie hatte Angst.“ Ungläubig sah der Junge seinen Vater an. „Mom? Angst? Niemals!“ Ben lachte. „Oh doch! Auch starke Menschen haben manchmal Angst. Ich hatte auch Angst. Angst davor, wieder verlassen zu werden. Alle Menschen, die ich geliebt habe, haben mich verlassen. Immer.“ „Warum?“ „Nun, oft nicht absichtlich. Meine Mum starb, da war ich erst sechs. Wie du weißt, wurde ich von meinen Großeltern erzogen. Mein Vater war ja selten zu Hause. Als ich noch ein Kind war, verstand ich das nicht. Manchmal war ich sogar wütend auf ihn. Aber als meine Mom noch lebte, war er auch selten zu Hause gewesen. Es war mir nur nicht so bewusst. Sie muss sich oft schrecklich einsam gefühlt haben. Später war mir klar, dass mein Dad nie über ihren Tod hinweg gekommen ist. Meine Eltern haben sich geliebt. Wirklich geliebt. Solch eine Liebe wünschte ich mir auch immer.  
Als ich auf die Akademie kam, starb mein Großvater. Zwei Jahre später, ich war noch in der Ausbildung, meine Großmutter.  
Nun, als ich die Akademie abschloss, kam mein Vater nicht mal zu meiner Graduation. Ich war gerade einundzwanzig, weißt du? Aus deiner Sicht mag das sehr erwachsen klingen, aber ich war in einem Alter, wo ich meine Familie noch gebraucht hätte.  
Alle anderen Kadetten hatten ihre Familien um sich, Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister… Nur Benton Fraser stand ganz allein da.  
Ein paar Wochen vorher sagte mein Vater noch zu. Er wollte auf jeden Fall da sein, wenn sein einziger Sohn seinen Abschluss macht und ein fertiger Mountie ist.  
Aber am Tag des Abschlussfestes kam ein Telegramm. Er gratulierte mir und schrieb, es würde ihm leid tun, dass er nicht kommen konnte, aber es wäre etwas sehr Wichtiges dazwischengekommen. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich war enttäuscht. Und traurig. Aber ich wusste ja, dass es etwas wirklich Wichtiges sein musste.  
Da stand ich nun. Den besten Abschluss meines Jahrgangs in der Tasche und bereit, ein fertiger Mountie zu sein, aber niemand war da, um mir zu gratulieren und niemand, der stolz auf mich war.  
Ich sah all die glücklichen Gesichter um mich herum. Mütter und Väter, die ihre Söhne und Töchter in den Arm nahmen und ihnen sagten, wie stolz sie waren und wie sehr sie sie liebten. Ich kam mir irgendwie fehl am Platz vor. Überflüssig. Absolut unwichtig am wichtigsten Tag meines Lebens.  
Dabei war ich so stolz auf meine Uniform. Es war das, was ich immer wollte. Dad sollte stolz auf mich sein und nun war er nicht mal da.  
All die anderen Kadetten gingen mit ihren Verwandten in den großen Saal zum feiern. Ich ging in meine Unterkunft, tauschte meine geliebte Uniform in zivile Kleidung und ging in die Wälder.  
Dort fühlte ich mich wohl. Dort tat es nicht so weh, wenn man allein war. Kurz zuvor hatte ich zufällig gehört, wie die Mutter eines anderen Kadetten fragte, ob ich denn niemanden hätte, der mich besucht. Ihr Sohn antwortete: „Das ist Fraser. Der ist merkwürdig. Der hat keine Familie.“  
Das tat mir weh, weißt du? Ja, ich war anders als die anderen. Wenn sie abends feiern gingen und sich mit Mädchen trafen, saß ich in meiner Unterkunft und lernte. An den freien Wochenenden gingen die anderen in die Stadt. Ich ging allein in die Wälder. Dort kannte ich mich aus, fühlte mich geborgen. Es ist nicht leicht, immer der Außenseiter zu sein, schon gar nicht, wenn man jung ist.“  
Robert sah seinen Vater mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Das ist so traurig, Dad.“ Ben lächelte. „Aber nun hab ich ja euch.“, sagte er, „Und eins verspreche ich dir, mein Junge. Egal was du mal wirst, wenn du erwachsen bist, ich werde zu deinem Abschluss da sein. Und wenn die Welt untergeht, ich werde da sein. Du sollst niemals das erleben, was ich damals erleben musste. Niemals!“  
„Das war so unfair von Großvater, Dad.“, meinte Robert leise.  
„Oh, Pünktchen. Sei nicht ungerecht. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Er war wie er war. Und inzwischen weiß ich, dass er mich geliebt hat. Und dass er stolz auf mich war.  
Weißt du, als ich Buck Frobisher traf, nachdem Dad nicht mehr am Leben war, erzählte er mir oft von ihren Gesprächen, wenn er und Dad gemeinsam in der Wildnis unterwegs gewesen waren. Buck sagte, Dad hätte ständig von mir geredet und wusste immer, welche Fortschritte ich gerade gemacht hatte. Ich denke, meine Mum und später meine Großeltern haben es ihm in Briefen geschrieben. Er wusste auch, dass ich den besten Abschluss auf der Akademie gemacht hatte. Ja, er liebte mich, konnte es aber nicht zeigen. Er hatte es nie gelernt. So wie ich. Ich habe viele schmerzhafte Erfahrungen machen müssen, bevor ich es konnte. Das will ich euch ersparen. Ich liebe dich, Sohn und daran wird sich nichts ändern.“


	10. Kapitel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben geht es in der Nacht nicht gut und Meg möchte, dass er zum Arzt geht, aber man kennt ja seine Sturheit.  
> Da Robert von der Schule suspendiert ist, nehmen Meg und Ben ihn mit ins Konsulat, wo er dennoch lernen muss.

Als Meg an diesem Abend ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Ben bereits im Bett. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und lächelte sie an. Meg setzte sich an ihren Frisiertisch, löste den Pferdeschwanz, den sie zum duschen getragen hatte und begann ihr Haar zu kämmen.  
„Was grinst du so, Mountie?“, fragte sie. Er lachte. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, meine wunderschöne Meg?“ Sie blickte zu ihm und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Nicht ausdrücklich.“, antwortete sie. „Ich liebe dich.“, sagte er. Sie zog ihren Bademantel aus und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sie gähnte herzhaft. Er kicherte. „Müde?“ „Ja,“ antwortete sie, „es ist spät und ich hatte einen verdammt anstrengenden Tag.“ Er küsste sie aufs Haar und begann sie zu streicheln. „Entschuldige,“ meinte er leise, „ich hätte bei dir sein sollen.“ „Ach, Ben.“, seufzte sie und streichelte seine Brust, „Es ist okay. Robert brauchte dich nötiger.“  
„Hmm...“, brummte Ben, „Ich mag das.“ Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die nackte Brust. „Denk nicht mal dran, du geiler Mountie. Ich bin viel zu müde, um irgendwelche Aktivitäten auszuüben.“ „Schade.“, murmelte er. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Meg?“ „Was ist?“, fragte sie schläfrig.  
„Meinst du, wir haben bei unseren Kindern alles richtig gemacht?“ „Oh, Ben! Ich glaube nicht, dass man ALLES richtig machen kann. Robert ist von Natur aus ein lieber, zurückhaltender Junge. Und Caroline ist vorlaut und altklug. Ich war als Kind auch so. Oft habe ich meine Eltern fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“ Sie kicherte und fügte hinzu: „Nur das Klugscheißen hat sie von dir.“ „Das ist nicht wahr!", schmollte er. Meg liebte es, wenn er schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du bist süß, wenn du schmollst.“, meinte sie. „Ich schmolle nicht!“, protestierte er. Sie kicherte. „Tust du doch. … Ben?“ Sie spürte plötzlich, wie er sich anspannte und wand. „Was ist los?“ Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und atmete hart. „Ben!“, rief sie ängstlich und alle Müdigkeit fiel von ihr ab. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein. „Mein Bein...“, keuchte er. „Ein Krampf?“ „Hm Mmm.“ „Oh, Ben...“ Meg zog ihm die Decke weg und begann, sein krankes Bein zu massieren. „Ich...hasse...das!“, stieß er gequält hervor. „Ich weiß.“, sagte sie zärtlich. „Armer Liebling.“ Sie bog seinen Fuß nach oben, damit sich der Krampf löste. „Atme, Ben. Ganz ruhig. Du musst dich entspannen.“ Er versuchte es. Nach einigen Minuten ließ der Krampf nach. „Danke, Meg.“, flüsterte er. „Schon gut.“, meinte sie, „Hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“ Er antwortete nicht. Sie stand auf und sagte: „Dachte ich mir. Seit Jahren müssen wir nun immer wieder die gleiche Diskussion führen, Benton.“ Sie verließ das Zimmer. „Oh je.“, seufzte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er hasste es, von Medikamenten abhängig zu sein, hatte es immer gehasst. Nach der Operation, vor mehr als zehn Jahren, hatten ihm die Ärzte in Toronto gesagt, er würde wohl für den Rest seines Lebens Medikamente benötigen. Sie sagten auch, dass er immer wieder Spasmen bekommen würde und um dem vorzubeugen musste er das ihm verhasste Zeug nehmen. Damals hatte er noch die Hoffnung gehabt, es eines Tages nicht mehr zu brauchen, aber das war wohl ein Irrtum. Sein Arzt spritzte ihn regelmäßig, damit die Muskeln auf seiner rechten Körperseite nicht verkrampften und er hoffte, das würde reichen. Aber es reichte nicht. Verdammt, er konnte sich nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht damit anfreunden, dass er invalide war. Ein Krüppel…  
Meg kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer und brachte ihm seine Medizin, sowie ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, nimm das.“, sagte sie und kletterte wieder zurück ins Bett. „Hättest du auch nur einen Hauch Verantwortungsbewusstsein für dich selbst, würdest du deine Medikamente nehmen und ich müsste nicht aufstehen, um sie dir zu holen. Manchmal denke ich, du bist masochistisch veranlagt, Benton Fraser.“  
Erst wollte er sagen, dass er sie ja nicht darum gebeten hatte, ließ es aber, weil er wusste, sie würden nur wieder streiten. Also sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, Meg. Danke.“ Dann schluckte er brav seine Pillen, schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich wieder hin. „Gute Nacht, Meg." „Ja, ja, Gute Nacht.“ Oh, sie war sauer.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Meg auf, weil Ben sich hin und her wälzte und im Schlaf redete. Zuerst dachte sie, er hätte vielleicht Schmerzen, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er einen Albtraum haben musste. Sie seufzte und schaltete das Licht ein. „Ben!“, rief sie und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ben, wach auf!“ Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich abrupt auf. Meg erschrak. „Verdammt“, rief sie aus. Ben rieb sich die Augen. Er war nass geschwitzt und sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
Beruhigend strich Meg ihm über den Rücken. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie besorgt. Er wurde ruhiger. „Ja,“, keuchte er, „Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt.“ Sie wusste, er hatte diese Albträume oft, wenn ihn etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigte. „Hast du mit Robert über deine Vergangenheit geredet?“, fragte sie. „Wie bitte?“, er schien verwirrt. „Ähm...nun ja, ich habe ihm aus meiner Jugendzeit erzählt. Es ging um diesen Jungen, Joshua, mit dem er sich geprügelt hatte. Ich wollte, dass er versteht, warum der Junge ist wie er ist.“ Meg nickte. „Alles klar. Dass ich immer noch der Meinung bin, du solltest dir professionelle Hilfe holen, brauche ich ja nicht zu erwähnen.“ Er stöhnte. „Ich bin müde, Meg.“  
Ja, natürlich! Wie immer bei diesem Thema, wich er aus. Meg legte sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Der Wecker klingelte. Stöhnend taste Meg danach und schaltete ihn aus. Sie wusste, es würde wieder ein langer Arbeitstag werden. Nächste Woche war das Weihnachtsbankett und die letzten Vorbereitungen mussten getroffen werden. Es durfte nur nichts mehr dazwischen kommen. Wenn das Bankett vorbei war, konnten Ben und sie endlich in den wohlverdienten Weihnachtsurlaub gehen.  
Sie sah hinüber zu Ben. Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme unter dem Kopfkissen und das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Sie kraulte ihm den Nacken und rief leise: „Aufstehen, Ben!“ Er knurrte. Sie griente und schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde er sich wohl nie abgewöhnen. „Guten Morgen, Mountie.“ Sie streichelte seinen Rücken. „Hmm...“, machte er und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Wie konnte er nur so fest schlafen? Na schön. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufstand, würde er zu spät kommen. Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Komm schon, es ist spät.“ Wieder knurrte er und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Meg seufzte. „Du hast mal wieder nicht geschlafen, stimmt's?“ Von unter dem Kopfkissen kam ein Brummen. Sie stand auf, zog ihren Bademantel an und öffnete das Fenster. Dann zog sie Ben die Decke weg. „Steh auf, Ben. Auf zur letzten Runde.“ Er trat nach ihr. Sie lachte und kitzelte ihn. Er wand sich und knurrte erneut. Sie zog das Kissen von seinem Gesicht. „Los, du undisziplinierter Kerl!“, rief sie lachend, „Ich bin auch müde, aber das ändert nichts.“ „Mir tut der Rücken weh.“, murmelte er, angelte nach der Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Ja, natürlich!, dachte Meg, er schläft nur auf dem Bauch, wenn er Rückenschmerzen hat. „Na schön.“, meinte sie, „Dann nimmst du dir heute frei und gehst zum Arzt.“ „Das ist nicht nötig.“, nuschelte er unter der Decke, „Ich brauch nur noch etwas Schlaf.“ Meg schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Es schneite heftig. Sie wusste, dass das Wetter ihm manchmal zusetzte.  
Ach, Ben. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?  
„Gut.“, sagte sie, „Ich geh jetzt die Kinder wecken. Entweder stehst du auf und gehst zur Arbeit oder du gehst zum Arzt, entscheide dich.“ Er stöhnte frustriert. „Ist das ein Befehl?“ „Eine Anordnung.“ „Was ist der Unterschied?“ „Du hast eine Wahl.“ „Meg...“ „Also?“ „Hmm...ja, Sir.“

Meg und die Kinder saßen beim Frühstück, als Ben in die Küche gehumpelt kam. Er war nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet und barfuß. Sein Haar war zerzaust, sein Gesicht blass und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Meg sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Guten Morgen, Familie.“, sagte er. „Guten Morgen, Dad.“, antworteten die Kinder. „Schlechter Tag, was?“, fragte Meg mitleidig. Er grinste schief. Es war wohl eher eine schlechte Nacht gewesen. Er hatte Schmerzen und Alpträume gehabt und nicht viel geschlafen. „Ich geh duschen.“, erwiderte er.  
Als er zurück kam, waren die Kinder mit dem Frühstück fertig und machten sich bereit für die Schule. Pünktchen ließ Lincoln in den Garten und sah seinen Vater besorgt an.  
„Bist du krank, Dad?“, fragte er. Ben lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Junge. Ich habe nur nicht gut geschlafen.“ Robert runzelte die Stirn und fragte schüchtern: „Bin ich schuld?“ Ben lachte, zog das Kind auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihn. „Unsinn, Pünktchen, wieso solltest du?“ Robert versuchte sich aus Bens Armen zu befreien. Schließlich war er kein Baby mehr. „Weil ich gestern Ärger gemacht habe.“, antwortete er leise.  
Ben wollte gerade antworten, als Caroline die Treppe hinunter polterte und begeistert rief: „Seht mal, wie es schneit! Bestimmt bekommen wir schulfrei!“ „Das fehlte noch!“, stöhnte Meg.  
Als Caroline sah, dass ihr Bruder auf Daddys Schoß saß, rief sie: „Ich will auch!“ Sie versuchte, ebenfalls auf seinen Schoß zu klettern, aber als sie sich auf sein krankes Bein setzte, zuckte er und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Meg bemerkte es und sagte: „So, Schluss jetzt. Macht euch fertig, wir müssen los.“ Die Kinder ließen den Hund zurück ins Haus und holten ihre Schultaschen.  
Meg sah ihren Mann an. Der trank seinen Tee, aß aber nichts. Seufzend legte sie ihm seine Medikamente auf den Tisch. „Nimm das.“, sagte sie, „Dann fahren wir Caroline zur Schule und anschließend bringe ich dich zum Arzt. Robert kommt mit mir.“ „Meg...“, stöhnte Ben frustriert, „Ich brauche keinen Arzt. Du weißt doch, das Wetter...“  
„Ben, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn sich das ein Arzt ansieht. Anscheinend geht es dir nicht gut und du hast Schmerzen. Außerdem hast du nichts gegessen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du die Medikamente auf nüchternen Magen nimmst, das weißt du.“ Er nahm eine Banane und schälte sie. Meg begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.  
„Ein Arzt kann mir auch nicht helfen.“, schmollte Ben, „Es ist wie es ist.“ Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Prinzipiell hatte er ja recht. Es gab solche Tage.  
Ben hingegen wäre am liebsten wieder ins Bett gegangen, aber im Konsulat war noch so viel zu tun. Er konnte Meg nicht noch einen weiteren Tag mit der ganzen Arbeit allein lassen. „Es sind doch bald Weihnachtsferien.“, sagte er, „Bis dahin werde ich noch durchhalten.“  
Von der Tür her rief Caroline: „Was ist? Können wir?“ „Caro!“, sagte ihr Bruder empört. Ben schluckte seine Pillen, stand auf und zog die Jacke an. Das Mädchen hatte recht, bei dem Wetter würden sie wohl alle zu spät kommen.

Gut, Ben und Meg hatten beschlossen, dass sie Robert mit ins Konsulat nahmen und er trotzdem Schularbeiten machen musste. Als sie Caroline vor der Schule absetzten maulte sie: „Rob hat es gut. Der prügelt sich und kriegt noch schulfrei. Das ist unfair!“ Meg seufzte. „Das ist nicht unfair, Kind, das ist eine Strafe.“ „Schule ist eine Strafe.“, antwortete das Mädchen. Ben grinste und Meg sagte streng: „Caroline Fraser! Du gehst jetzt brav zum Unterricht und lernst fleißig, damit wir stolz auf dich sein können.“  
Caroline grinste. „Ha! Das seid ihr doch sowieso, stimmt's, Dad? Du sagst immer, ihr seid stolz auf uns, egal was wir anstellen. Und dass ihr uns immer lieb habt.“  
Ben stöhnte. „Ja, Prinzessin, aber das heißt nicht, dass du einen Freibrief hast. Du musst trotzdem lernen und fleißig sein. Und dein Bruder kommt mit ins Konsulat und muss auch lernen.“  
„Dad?“ Da war wieder dieser Blick von unten herauf und Ben wusste, wenn seine Tochter ihn so ansah, wollte sie irgendwas. „Was ist?“ „Bringst du mich rein?“ Ben sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Caro schmeichelte: „Ich mag es, wenn mein hübscher Daddy mich in die Klasse bringt, vor allem in der Uniform.“  
Meg lachte, boxte Ben leicht vor den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ohne würde ich dich auch nicht hinein lassen.“ Er starrte sie an, schüttelte den Kopf und brachte seine Tochter ins Schulhaus. 

Robert hatte seinen Unterrichtsstoff bekommen und saß in Megs Büro. Er lauschte den Telefongesprächen, die sie mit Ottawa führte und dem Klicken der Computertastatur. Die Aufgaben fielen ihm leicht und er musste sich nicht zu sehr konzentrieren. Es gefiel ihm, mit seiner Mutter im selben Büro zu sitzen und zu arbeiten. Er fühlte sich erwachsen.  
Meg beobachtete ihren Sohn. Während er schrieb, spielte seine Zunge zwischen den Lippen, was sie an Ben erinnerte. Dieses Kind war von Anfang an eine Reinkarnation seines Vaters gewesen. Sie lächelte, als der Junge über einer Aufgabe brütete und den Daumen über seine Braue rieb.  
Ben hatte ihr erzählt, was in der Schule vorgefallen war und warum. Robert hatte nichts gesagt. Er war erst zehn Jahre alt, aber schon jetzt so stolz und so stur wie sein Vater. Und er hatte das gleiche Talent, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.  
Robert merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Das Klicken der Tastatur hatte aufgehört und es war auch kein Rascheln von Papier zu hören. Er blickte zu seiner Mutter hinüber und grinste schief. Das gleiche Grinsen wie sein Vater, wenn der sich bei etwas ertappt fühlte, das er lieber nicht tun sollte. Frech und ein wenig scheu.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Du erinnerst mich nur gerade an deinen Vater.“ „Hm.“, machte er, „Ist das gut oder schlecht?“ Meg lachte auf. „Wenn es schlecht wäre, hätte ich ihn nicht geheiratet.“ „Da ist was dran.“, meinte der Junge und griente. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Mom?“ „Ja?“ „In Kanada darf man doch seine Kinder zu Hause unterrichten, stimmt's?“ Meg runzelte die Stirn und antwortete zögernd: „Ja...“  
„Und ich bin doch Kanadier.“, fuhr der Junge fort. Meg war alarmiert. Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Ja, wir sind alle Kanadier.“, meinte sie. „Können wir dann nicht auch zu Hause unterrichtet werden?“, fragte er. Meg lachte. „Pünktchen! Wir leben jetzt in den Staaten und hier gibt es die Schulpflicht, auch wenn ihr Kanadier seid.“ „Aber man könnte seine Kinder auch zu Hause unterrichten.“, warf Robert ein. „Ja,“ antwortete Meg, „aber das muss man beantragen und da dein Vater und ich berufstätig sind, würden wir gar nicht die Zeit dafür haben, euch anständigen Unterricht zu bieten.“  
Roberts Grinsen wurde breiter und seine Augen funkelten.  
Dann sagte er mit wichtiger Miene: „Aber wenn wir hier im Konsulat unterrichtet werden, sind wir doch theoretisch in Kanada. Und weil ich in der Zeit, in der ich suspendiert bin trotzdem lerne, hier im Konsulat und somit in Kanada und in Kanada zu Hause unterrichtet werden darf, versäume ich nichts und die Suspendierung ist somit hinfällig. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nichts tue in der Zeit.“  
Meg lachte laut. „Du bist vielleicht ein Früchtchen! Nach den Weihnachtsferien gehst du brav wieder zur Schule.“ „Aber Mom...“, maulte er und klang fast wie seine Schwester, „Es ist hier viel schöner. Es ist ruhig und ich kann mich besser konzentrieren. Außerdem ist es toll, mit meiner Mutter zusammen im selben Büro zu arbeiten.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie küsste ihn aufs Haar und sagte: „Ich brauch 'nen Kaffee.“ Er sah sie mit seinem blauen Fraser-Blick an und fragte: „Bringst du mir 'ne Cola mit?“ „Cola?“ Meg hob die Brauen. „Ausnahmsweise.“, meinte er keck, „Den Zucker brauche ich für die Konzentration und das Koffein hält mich wach, so kann ich besser arbeiten.“ Meg lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Du Klugscheißer! Du bist wirklich dein Dad noch einmal.“ Sie ging zur Tür. „Mom?“, rief der Junge ihr nach. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?“ „Kannst du bitte nach Dad sehen? Ich glaube, es ging ihm heute Morgen nicht so gut.“ „Da hast du recht.“, meinte sie, „Aber das hätte ich sowieso getan. Ich hab dich lieb, Pünktchen.“  
Sie ging den Flur entlang zur Konsulatsküche. Dieses Kind! Genau wie sein Vater dachte er immer zuerst an das Wohl der anderen. Nicht mal elf Jahre alt und schon so besorgt. Den meisten Kindern in seinem Alter wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn sich jemand nicht wohl fühlte. Ja, ihr Pünktchen war schon ein ganz besonderer Junge und sie liebte ihn sehr.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sieht ein, dass er ernsthaft krank ist und entscheidet sich endlich, ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
> Meg ist erleichtert.  
> Robert darf mit ins Konsulat und versucht, dort zu lernen.  
> Auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, bittet Ben Ray, etwas über Joshua und seine Familie herauszufinden, da ihn das Schicksal dieses Jungen keine Ruhe lässt und sein Helfersyndrom zum Vorschein kommt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da es mir immer unglaubwürdig erschien, dass Fraser nach der schweren Schussverletzung wieder ganz gesund wurde, dachte ich, es ist wahrscheinlicher, wenn er etwas zurückbehält. Neben Rückenproblemen und einem nicht ganz funktionierendem Bein, hat er auch Probleme mit den Nieren und bekommt hin und wieder Infektionen.  
> Außerdem mag ich es manchmal, meine Charaktere...okay, meine GELIEHENEN Charaktere, etwas leiden zu lassen.  
> Aber es wird alles gut, versprochen. ;)

Als Meg aus der Küche kam, in der einen Hand die Kaffeetasse, in der anderen eine Dose Cola, sah sie Ben, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam und den Flur entlang zu seinem Büro ging. Er war ziemlich blass und wirkte abwesend.  
„Ben!“, rief sie, aber er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Oder wollte er sie nur nicht bemerken? „Ben!“ Er verschwand in seinem Büro. Meg schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Was war denn mit ihm los? Mit dem Ellbogen öffnete sie die Tür zu seinem Büro und trat ein.  
Ben stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Ben?“, fragte sie leise. Abrupt drehte er sich um. Als er sie sah, lächelte er und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Alles okay?“ Sie stellte die Getränke auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.  
Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich langsam in seinen Bürostuhl. „Ja,“ antwortete er, „alles okay.“  
Meg verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Lügner.“, behauptete sie. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. „Alles in Ordnung, Meg, ehrlich.“  
Sie sah ihn immer noch so an. Mit dem Inspector-Thatcher-Blick, der ihn zu durchbohren und direkt in seine Seele zu schauen schien.  
Er senkte den Blick und fragte leise: „Was macht Pünktchen?“  
Typisch! Er versuchte von sich abzulenken. Das tat er immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Meg antwortete: „Schulaufgaben. Ben? Rede mit mir. Ich bin deine Frau, vergiss das nicht.“ „Meg...“, stöhnte er, „Es ist nichts.“  
Er nahm eine Akte vom Schreibtisch und schlug sie auf. Ihm war klar, dass Meg gleich die Geduld verlieren und wütend werden würde. Sie nahm ihm die Akte aus der Hand. „Benton Fraser!“, sagte sie scharf, „Sieh mich an! Sieh mir in die Augen, na los!“  
Er sah sie von unten herauf an. Wie Caroline, wenn sie etwas wollte, dachte Meg. „Meg, wirklich, es ist nichts.“  
„Äh!“, machte sie und hob die Hand. Er grinste schief. „Jedenfalls nichts besonderes oder...“ „Verdammt, Ben!“ Jetzt war sie wirklich verärgert. Aber gleichzeitig auch besorgt, ja, fast ängstlich.  
„Hör zu,“ sagte sie und versuchte die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich weiß, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Und es macht mir mehr Angst, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst, als wenn du es mir sagst. Hör auf mir Angst zu machen und sag mir, was los ist, okay?“  
Er seufzte und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Ben...“ „Ich blute mal wieder.“, murmelte er in seine Hände. „Was?!“ Sie hoffte, ihn missverstanden zu haben. Seit der Operation vor zehn Jahren litt er hin und wieder auch unter Nierenproblemen. Seine rechte Niere funktionierte nicht vollständig und er bekam manchmal Infektionen.  
Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. „Ich blute.“, wiederholte er, „Meine Niere. Nicht schlimm, nur ein bisschen.“ Megs Knie wurden weich und sie musste sich setzen. „Oh, Gott...“, flüsterte sie. Er lächelte und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist nicht schlimm, Meg, glaub mir.“  
Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und atmete tief ein. Gut, okay...jetzt nur die Ruhe bewahren. Sie hätte es wissen sollen, dass er wieder einen Infektionsschub hatte. Am Sonntag hatte er Fieber gehabt und heute morgen Schmerzen.  
„Na schön.“, sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „Ich hole Pünktchen und wir fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus.“ Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür eilen.  
„Meg!“, rief er sie zurück, „Nur keine Panik. Ich weiß, dass ich das abklären lassen muss, aber es muss nicht jetzt gleich sein. Mach keinen Stress. Wir warten bis nach Feierabend, bis dahin wird nichts passieren. Es geht mir gut. Francesca holt heute Caroline von der Schule ab und nimmt sie mit zu sich nach Hause. Ich werde Ray anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er mich um fünf Uhr hier abholen und ins Krankenhaus fahren kann. Du fährst mit Pünktchen nach Hause und ich rufe dich sofort an, sobald ich was weiß. Das klingt doch nach einem Plan, nicht wahr?“  
Meg sah ihn mit ihren kaffeebraunen Augen an. Ja, das klang vernünftig. Sie hatten Familie, sie konnten nichts überstürzen.  
„Okay.“, meinte sie leise, „Und dir geht’s wirklich gut?“ „Ja, Meg.“ „Keine Schmerzen?“ „Keine. Und es ist auch nur ganz wenig Blut, Meg. Wenn ich nicht zur Toilette gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.“  
Sie war etwas erleichtert. „Trotzdem, Ben. Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.“ „Ich weiß, liebste Meg.“, antwortete er zärtlich, „Und deshalb fahre ich nach Feierabend ins Krankenhaus. Ich habe mit Sicherheit eine beginnende Niereninfektion. Das Beste was passieren kann ist, dass ich Antibiotika bekomme und wieder nach Hause geschickt werde. Das Schlimmste, dass ich zwei oder drei Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben muss. Komm schon, Meg. Der letzte Infektionsschub ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her. Es wird besser. Hey, es gab Zeiten, da lag ich alle paar Wochen im Krankenhaus.“ Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie nickte abwesend. Ja, er hatte ja recht. Trotzdem…  
„Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?“, seufzte Meg, „Ich dachte, das haben wir hinter uns.“ Plötzlich tat sie ihm leid. Sie hatte immer noch Hoffnung und nun musste er sie wieder enttäuschen. „Es tut mir leid, Meg.“, flüsterte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie aufs Haar, „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, deshalb wollte ich es dir auch nicht sagen.“ Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ist okay, Ben. Ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“  
Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, nahm die Tasse mit dem mittlerweile kalten Kaffee und die Coladose. „Ich muss unserem Sohn sein Getränk bringen.“, sagte sie. Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Cola?“ „Nur ausnahmsweise. Sagt dein Sohn. Er braucht den Zucker zur Konzentration und das Koffein um wach zu bleiben.“ „Klugscheißer!“, meinte Ben. „Wie sein Vater.“, erwiderte Meg. Sie lachten beide.

„Mom? Alles okay?“ Pünktchen sah seine Mutter mit Bens blauem Blick an. „Was?“ Meg wirkte zerstreut. „Was stimmt nicht, Mom?“  
Oh, dieses Kind war auch noch aufmerksam. Sie lächelte und wusste, sie musste ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde sonst nicht locker lassen. Die Hartnäckigkeit hatte er wohl von seinem Vater.  
„Ach, es ist nichts.“, meinte sie beruhigend, „Dein Dad muss nur heute Nachmittag mal zum Arzt.“ „Ist er krank?“ Besorgt sah der Junge sie an. „Nein, er ist nicht krank, Pünktchen. Er hat nur ein Problem, das abgeklärt werden sollte.“ „Was?“ „Nichts besonderes.“ „Mom!“, protestierte das Kind, „Du machst dir Sorgen, das sehe ich, also ist es nicht 'nichts'.“  
Schlauer Junge. „Naja,“ erklärte Meg, „er hat Probleme mit seinen Nieren.“ „Ist das schlimm?“ Oh, Mann! Robert sah jetzt genau so aus wie sein Vater. Er versuchte seine Angst zu verstecken, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.  
Sie musste es ihm erklären. Schließlich wusste sie wie es sich anfühlte, im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden. Es war beängstigend.  
Meg stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Hör mal, Robert. Erinnerst du dich, als Dad vor etwa zwei Jahren ins Krankenhaus musste, weil er Schmerzen in den Nieren und hohes Fieber gehabt hatte?“ Pünktchen nickte. „Ja, Mom. Und er hat Blut gepinkelt.“ „Ja, genau.“, bestätigte Meg, „Und das ist jetzt wieder passiert. Aber er hat kein Fieber und keine Schmerzen.“ „Aber Blut gepinkelt.“ „Hmm. Deshalb muss er zum Doktor, heute noch. Nur zur Sicherheit.“  
„Ich verstehe das, Mom. Muss er im Krankenhaus bleiben? Ich möchte nicht, dass Dad zu Weihnachten im Krankenhaus ist. Du weißt doch, wie sehr er Weihnachten mag.“ Pünktchens Blick war flehend. Ja, er hatte recht. Ben liebte Weihnachten, seit er eine Familie hatte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Junge, aber sollte er im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, dann nur zwei oder drei Tage. Doch das muss der Doktor entscheiden. Weißt du, wir machen uns erst mal keine Sorgen und warten einfach ab, okay?“ Der Junge stimmte zu. Meg stand auf und sagte: „Und nun mach deine Aufgaben weiter.“ Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Das Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn hatte ihr sehr gut getan.

Rays Telefon klingelte, während er gerade mitten in Ermittlungsarbeiten steckte. „Vecchio!“, schnauzte er schlechtgelaunt in die Sprechmuschel. „Ray. Störe ich?“ „Benny! Ehrlich gesagt, ja.“  
Pause…  
Dann sagte Ben: „Entschuldige. Ich rufe später wieder an.“ Ray seufzte. Wenn sein Freund um diese Zeit anrief, steckte er in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten. Aber so weit Ray wusste, war Ben ja im Konsulat. In welchen Schwierigkeiten konnte man da schon stecken? Andererseits, es war Fraser…  
„Mach's kurz, Benny.“, sagte Ray. Okay. „Ray? Kannst du mich um fünf Uhr im Konsulat abholen und ins Krankenhaus fahren?“ „Wie bitte?!“ „Kannst du mich...“ „Das habe ich verstanden,“ unterbrach Ray, „die Frage ist, was hast du wieder angestellt?“  
Ben lachte. „Nichts, Ray. Aber Robert ist hier. Er ist von der Schule suspendiert worden, weil er sich geprügelt hat. Meg soll ihn heute Nachmittag mit nach Hause nehmen. Caroline ist bei euch. Francesca holt sie heute von der Schule ab, sie wollen irgendwelche Frauendinge machen, keine Ahnung, vielleicht shoppen oder die Fingernägel machen oder so was. Ich...“ „Fraser!“, stoppte Ray ihn in seinen Ausführungen, „Wer muss denn nun ins Krankenhaus?“ „Ich.“, antwortete Ben kleinlaut. Er hörte, wie Ray Luft holte und sah förmlich, wie er sich über den fast kahlen Schädel rieb. „Was ist los, Benny?“ „Nichts dramatisches, Ray.“, antwortete Ben, „Ich muss nur mal meine Nieren checken lassen.“ „Hast du das nicht erst vor Kurzem machen lassen?“ „Ja.“ „Und?“ „Es ist außer der Reihe, Ray.“ Ben klang genervt. Ray stöhnte. „Fraser! Muss man dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?“ „Aus der Nase, Ray?“ „Hör auf, den unschuldigen, naiven Mountie zu spielen, das nimmt dir keiner mehr ab. Dafür lebst du jetzt schon viel zu lange hier.“  
Ben lachte. „Da ist was dran. Okay, ich muss die Nieren checken lassen, weil ich blute, Ray.“ Er hörte Ray erneut stöhnen. „Oh Gott, Fraser! Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?“ „Ha! Genau das hat Meg auch schon gefragt. Es tut mir leid, Ray.“ „Fraser… Okay, ich muss los. Ich hole dich um fünf ab, ja?“ „Danke, Ray.“ Erleichtert lehnte Ben sich zurück. Die erste Hürde wäre geschafft.

„Bist du fertig mit den Schularbeiten?“, fragte Meg ihren Sohn, als der seine Hefte und Bücher zusammenpackte. „Mit Mathe.“, stöhnte der Junge, „Aber jetzt hab ich noch Amerikanische Geschichte und ich hasse es.“ Meg lachte. „Vielleicht, weil du Kanadier bist?“ „Das wird es sein.“, antwortete Robert mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Kannst du mir helfen, Mom?“  
„Oh, Pünktchen. Ich kenne mich, ehrlich gesagt, damit auch nicht so gut aus und außerdem habe ich noch sehr viel zu tun. Weißt du was? Geh zu Dad, er soll dir helfen. Ich denke, er weiß eine Menge darüber. Er ist ein wandelndes Wörterbuch.“ „Lexikon.“, berichtigte der Junge und grinste. Meg lachte. „Meinetwegen, du kleiner Klugscheißer.“ „Mom!“ Wieder lachte sie. „Du bist genau wie dein Vater, Robert Fraser. Hau schon ab!“ Der Junge lachte. „Na das ist doch gut!“, rief er, „Immerhin liebst du ihn.“ Er nahm seine Bücher und verließ fröhlich das Büro.  
Ben sah von seiner Arbeit auf, als es zaghaft an seine Bürotür klopfte. „Herein!", rief er. Es war sein Sohn. „Pünktchen!", sagte er überrascht, „Schön, dass du an deinen alten Vater denkst.“ Das Kind war empört. „Du bist nicht alt, Dad!“ Ben lehnte sich zurück und lachte. „Alt und invalide.“, meinte er. „Aber du bist mein Dad und ich bin stolz auf dich.“, sagte Robert ernst.  
„Komm her!“, rief Ben und breitete die Arme aus. Robert legte seine Schulbücher auf den Schreibtisch und sprang seinem Vater in die Arme. Ben strich ihm durchs Haar, drückte ihn an sich und sagte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich, Sohn und ich bin stolz auf dich. Und ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass ich von allen Kindern dich bekommen habe.“  
Skeptisch sah Robert ihn an. „Das ist kompletter Unsinn, Dad. Du hattest keine Wahl. Ich habe deine und Moms Gene. Der einzige Zufall ist, dass ich ein Junge geworden bin. Ich hätte ja auch ein Mädchen werden können, dann wäre ich vielleicht wie Caro...oh je!“ Ben lachte. „Mein Sohn ist aber auch schlau. Dem kann man nichts vormachen. Wenn du ein Mädchen geworden wärst, dann wärst du Caroline. Dann hättest du diesen Namen bekommen.“  
„Und Caro?“, fragte der Junge. Ben zog ihn an sich. „Sie hätte eben einen anderen Namen bekommen. Da du aber ein Junge warst, stand ein anderer Name für sie nicht zur Debatte.“ „Und wenn sie ein Junge geworden wäre?“, wollte Pünktchen wissen. Ben grinste. „Dann wollte deine Mutter einen Ray Benton.“ „Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Robert und rollte mit den Augen, „Da hat Caro aber Schwein gehabt.“ Wieder lachte Ben.  
Robert kletterte von seinem Schoß und fragte: „Dad? Hilfst du mir bei den Schulaufgaben? Amerikanische Geschichte. Mom sagt, du bist ein wandelndes Lexikon und sollst mir helfen.“ „Aha.“ Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Und wer macht dann meine Arbeit?“  
Pünktchen dachte für einen Augenblick nach, dann meinte er überzeugt: „Mom hat es gesagt und sie ist doch dein Boss. Aber ich kann dir dann helfen, wenn du willst.“ „Ja.“, grinste Ben, „Das ist eine gute Idee.“

Um fünf Uhr am Nachmittag kam Ray ins Konsulat. „Hiya, Benny!", rief er, als er in Bens Büro stürmte, „Lass uns zum Onkel Doktor fahren und sehen, ob er unseren Lieblingsmountie wieder hinkriegt.“  
Robert, der ebenfalls im Büro war und las, sah ihn mit Bens blauem Blick an und fragte. „Bist du betrunken, Onkel Ray? Dann solltest du lieber nicht Auto fahren.“ Ray lachte. „Komm her, Little Ben und sag deinem Onkel Ray 'Guten Tag'.“ „Ich heiße Robert.“, berichtigte der Junge in ernstem Ton, „Wieso kannst du dir das nicht merken?“ Ben meinte streng: „Sei nicht unhöflich, Sohn!“  
Ray schnappte das Kind und wirbelte es herum. Robert lachte. „Hey, Little Ben!“, rief Ray fröhlich, „Ich weiß, dass du Robert heißt, das ist der Name deines Großvaters, aber du BIST Little Ben. Eine Miniaturausgabe von Big Ben, deinem Vater.“ „Oh, Ray!", stöhnte Ben.  
Meg, die den Lärm gehört hatte, stand plötzlich in der Tür und mahnte: „Lass mein Kind ganz, Vecchio!“ Ray setzte den Jungen ab. „Hallo, schöne Drachenlady.“, lachte er. Empört rief Robert: „Onkel Ray! So redet man nicht mit einer Dame und schon gar nicht, wenn sie meine Mutter ist.“ Ben hob die Brauen und grinste. Ray sagte lachend: „Du hast ja recht, Kurzer.“ Dann sah er zu Ben und meinte: „Oh, Benny! Er ist hundertprozentig ein Fraser. Wie soll ich zwei von der Sorte bloß aushalten?“  
Meg nahm ihren Sohn bei der Hand und sagte: „Gut, Jungs. Robert, hol deine Sachen. Lasst uns Feierabend machen.“ Ray folgte dem Jungen. „Ich helfe dir, Little Ben.“  
Meg ging zu ihrem Mann und nahm seine Hand. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie. Er nickte. „Ja, alles okay.“ Dann nahm er seine Jacke. Meg fragte: „Du hast Angst, nicht wahr, Ben?“ Er lächelte sie an. „Oh, Meg, nein. Naja, nicht unbedingt Angst. Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr auf Ärzte, Krankenhäuser und die ganzen Prozeduren.“ Meg gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles wird gut, Liebling. Ruf mich gleich an wenn du mehr weißt , ja?“ „Mach ich. Lass uns gehen, Meg.“ Sie verließen alle gemeinsam das Konsulat.

Auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus war Ben sehr still. Ray versuchte, Konversation zu machen. „So, da ist Little Ben von der Schule suspendiert worden, weil er sich geprügelt hat?“ Ben sah zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, Ray.“ „Und? Hast du ihn bestraft oder warst du wieder zu weich?“ Ray wusste, dass Ben selten streng zu seinen Kindern war und eigentlich gefiel es ihm. Aber es machte ihm Spaß, seinen Freund ein wenig zu necken.  
Ben schien empört. „Was soll das heißen?“ Ray kicherte. „Ach, Benny, ich kenne dich doch.“ Ben sagte leise: „Er hat sich für mich geprügelt, Ray.“ „Für dich?“ Ray war irritiert. „Ja, zwei Jungen aus seiner Klasse haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich nur ein „Schreibtisch-Mountie“ bin und weil ich...hinke.“ „Oh Gott, Benny!“, rief Ray aus, „Diese Kinder sind erst zehn! Du solltest denen mal ein paar Geschichten von früher erzählen.“ Ben rieb den Daumen über die Lippen und lächelte wehmütig.  
„Tut mir leid.“, sagte Ray leise. Er wusste, dass Ben die alten Zeiten vermisste...genau wie er. „Unsinn, Ray.“, protestierte Ben, „Ich bin mit meinem Leben vollkommen zufrieden. Ich habe alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe.“  
„Ach ja?“, Ray klang ärgerlich. Warum tat Fraser immer so, als wäre alles in Ordnung? Er, Ray, war schuld an dem ganzen Desaster. „Dann gehören zu deinen Wünschen also auch ein verkrüppeltes Bein, Rückenschmerzen und Nierenprobleme?“ „Ray, es ist okay.“, warf Ben ein, „Das Leben gibt nichts umsonst.“ Und schon gar nicht mir, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Fraser!“, sagte Ray verärgert, „Andere sind echte Dreckschweine, kriegen die besten Familien ab, ohne je etwas dafür getan zu haben und misshandeln sie noch. Und du? Du bist der ehrlichste, anständigste und liebevollste Mensch, den ich kenne und hast es immer doppelt schwer. Und dann kommt da noch dein sogenannter bester Freund und schießt dich zum Krüppel.“  
„Ray! Bitte! Das ist jetzt zwölf Jahre her. Nun solltest du wirklich mal damit abschließen.“  
Langsam beruhigte Ray sich wieder. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, Benny.“ „Ich habe recht. Aber wenn wir gerade beim Thema häusliche Gewalt sind, Ray, kannst du bitte mal jemanden für mich überprüfen, ob da etwas in dieser Richtung vorliegt?“ „Klar, worum geht’s?“  
Und Ben erzählte ihm von Joshua.

Ray wartete vor dem Sprechzimmer des Arztes. Ben war schon eine ganze Weile da drin. Ray hasste diese Situation, obwohl er wusste, dass es diesmal wohl nicht ganz so schlimm war. Trotzdem…  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Ray hörte Ben sagen: „Danke, Doktor. Auf Wiedersehen.“ „Das wird wohl nicht ausbleiben, Ben.“, antwortete der Arzt. Sie lachten beide und Ray dachte, dass sie wohl im Laufe der Jahre eine ganz besondere Arzt-Patient-Beziehung aufgebaut haben mussten. Aber Ben hatte gelacht. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Und?“, fragte Ray. „Alles okay.“, antwortete Ben, „Ich habe eine beginnende Niereninfektion, bin aber früh genug hergekommen, um sie behandeln zu lassen. Ohne Krankenhausaufenthalt, zum Glück. Ich muss Antibiotika nehmen und es die nächsten Tage ruhig angehen, dann sollte es in wenigen Tagen erledigt sein.“  
Dass der Arzt aber auch gesagt hatte, das Narbengewebe in seinem Rücken sei im Laufe der Zeit ziemlich stark gewuchert und drücke auf Wirbelsäule und Nerven, verschwieg er lieber. Das war auch der Grund, warum er in den letzten Wochen immer öfter und stärkere Schmerzen, sowie motorische Ausfälle, besonders im Bein gehabt hatte. Er sollte über eine erneute Operation nachdenken, um das Gewebe entfernen zu lassen. Seine erste Reaktion darauf war ein klares „Nein“ gewesen. Er wollte das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen müssen.  
„Ray? Gibst du mir dein Telefon? Ich möchte Meg anrufen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss.“ „Klar, Benny.“  
Nachdem er Meg angerufen hatte, sagte Ben: „Lass uns was essen gehen, Ray. Ich verhungere.“ Lachend stieß Ray ihm in die Rippen. „Deine erste gute Idee heute, Fraser.“ 

An diesem Abend, Ben lag bereits im Bett, kam Meg aus dem Badezimmer ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich an den Frisiertisch vor den Spiegel, cremte sich das Gesicht ein und kämmte ihr Haar. Das war ihre allabendliche Routine und Ben liebte es, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Es gab ihm etwas Verlässliches. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah zu ihr hinüber. Lächelnd sagte er: „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“ Sie blickte ihn an und antwortete zärtlich: „Das weiß ich, Liebling. Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Sie zog ihren Bademantel aus, hing ihn über den Stuhl und kroch zu Ben ins Bett.  
„Weißt du was?“ Sie strich mit dem Finger leicht über seine Brust. „Da dein Arzt gesagt hat, dass du es langsam angehen sollst, wirst du morgen zu Hause bleiben und dich ausschlafen. Dann kannst du dich um Pünktchen kümmern.“ Er sah sie an. „Aber das Weihnachtsbankett… Es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun.“ Sie küsste seine Brustwarze, was ihn stöhnen ließ. „Das Meiste ist getan.“, sagte sie, „Den Rest schaffe ich schon. Außerdem ist Turnbull ab morgen wieder da.“ Dann küsste sie seinen Bauch. „Meg.“, stöhnte er und streichelte ihr Haar.  
Sie hörte auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Alles okay, Ben?“ Er lächelte. „Ja, sicher.“ „Soll ich weiter machen?“ „Hm Mmm...“ Er war hart und Meg wusste das. Sie liebte es eben, ihn ein bisschen zu quälen.  
Sie liebten sich. Plötzlich zuckte Ben zusammen und rief: „Au!“ Was war los? Hatte sie ihm weh getan? Langsam ließ er sich zur Seite rollen, dann auf den Rücken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Ben?“ Besorgt setzte Meg sich auf und sah ihn an. Im Mondlicht erkannte sie, dass er die Augen zusammengekniffen hatte. Er atmete hart. „Ben?“, diesmal klang sie richtig ängstlich. „Hab ich dir weh getan?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...ist nicht deine Schuld.“ „Hast du dir deinen kleinen Mountie weh getan?“, fragte sie. „Mein Rücken.“, antwortete er, „Tut mir leid, Meg. Ich wollte dich nicht hängen lassen, aber..“ „Shh,“ machte sie und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Es ist alles gut, Liebling. Soll ich dir den Rücken massieren?“ „Hmm.“ „Gut, dreh dich um.“  
Er tat es, doch konnte er diesmal ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „So schlimm?“, fragte Meg mitleidig. „Hm Mmm.“ Sie rieb seine verkrampften Muskeln. „Guut...“, machte er. Sie grinste.  
„Was ist mit deinem Rücken? Hast du es dem Arzt gesagt? In letzter Zeit hast du wieder öfters Probleme.“  
Oh je! Früher oder später musste er es ihr sagen. Besser früher, denn wenn sie es von selbst herausfand, war er mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Er seufzte. Nach all den Jahren fiel es ihm immer noch schwer.  
„Meg?“, sagte er leise. „Ja, Liebling?“ Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Haar. „Möglicherweise muss ich wieder unters Messer.“, gab er zu. „Was?!“ Erschrocken fuhr Meg hoch und starrte ihn an. Er drehte sich um und nahm ihre Hand. „Ben! Wieso?“ Ihre Stimme klang angstvoll. Ben lächelte und streichelte ihre Hand. „Der Arzt sagt, das Narbengewebe ist stark gewuchert und drückt auf Nerven und Wirbelsäule. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Probleme habe. Aber ich möchte das nicht mehr, Meg. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese ganze Prozedur. Tut mir leid.“  
Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und streichelte ihn. „Oh, Ben. Ich verstehe das. Was wirst du jetzt tun?“ „Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete er resigniert, „Der Doktor sagt, ich solle über eine erneute Operation nachdenken, bei der das Narbengewebe entfernt werden soll. Solche Dinge werden für den Rest meines Lebens passieren. Ich werde für immer eingeschränkt sein. Das kann ich akzeptieren, aber manchmal...manchmal wird es einfach zu viel.“  
Meg küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Ben, egal was du tust." Er lächelte. „Das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich auch.“ „Hey,“ sagte sie, „Falls du dich für die Operation entscheidest, wie wäre es mit Toronto? Da hat es dir doch gefallen.“ Er lachte. „Toronto? Meg, das wäre ein großer Aufwand. Mit den Kindern und allem.“ „Ja, du hast recht.“ „Ich denke darüber nach, okay? Es ist ja kein Notfall und nicht sofort zwingend notwendig.“ „Na schön.“, meinte Meg, „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich quälst und Schmerzen hast.“  
Er nickte. „Gut, aber tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und mach dir nicht dauernd Sorgen. Und frag mich nicht ständig, ob ich okay bin. Ich bin nicht okay und das wissen wir beide. Das war schon so, als wir uns kennenlernten.  
„Na schön.“, sagte Meg. „Gut.“, erwiderte Ben, „Und nun sollten wir schlafen, wir müssen morgen früh raus.“ „Ich.“, meinte Meg bestimmt, „Du bleibst morgen zu Hause.“


	12. Kapitel 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben ist krank und muss erneut zum Arzt. Doch auf dem Weg nach Hause trifft er jemanden, mit dem er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

Meg machte das Frühstück für die Kinder und ließ Ben schlafen. Er war die ganze Nacht sehr unruhig gewesen, deshalb brauchte er den Schlaf.  
Sie weckte die Kinder. Wie immer protestierte Caroline. Als die Kinder in die Küche kamen, meinte Meg: „Seid leise, Kinder, euer Dad schläft.“ „Geht es ihm schlechter?“, fragte Robert. Meg lächelte. „Er hat ein paar Probleme mit seinem Rücken, nicht schlimm, aber ich habe gesagt, er soll heute zu Hause bleiben und mit dir Schularbeiten machen.“  
Caroline war damit nicht einverstanden. „Ich will auch zu Hause bleiben und mit Dad lernen!“, begehrte sie auf. Meg seufzte. „Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch bereits. Für Robert ist es eine Strafe, nicht zur Schule zu dürfen, keine Belohnung. Er ist suspendiert und das wird sich in seiner Beurteilung bemerkbar machen. Du gehst brav zur Schule, Caroline.“ Das Mädchen maulte.  
Als Meg mit der bockenden Caroline das Haus verließ, gab sie ihrem Jungen einen Kuss und sagte: „Sei brav, Pünktchen. Hör auf Daddy und stell nichts an. Mach deine Schulaufgaben, okay?“ „Ja, Mom.“, antwortete Robert.

Als Meg und Caroline fort waren, beschloss der Junge, mit Lincoln rauszugehen. Es war ja noch früh am Morgen und sein Dad schlief noch. Mom hatte gesagt, er solle ihn schlafen lassen.  
Es hatte frisch geschneit und Robert liebte den Schnee. Für Schularbeiten würde er noch den ganzen Tag Zeit haben. Also schrieb er eine Notiz für seinen Vater, zog den Schneeanzug an und rief den Hund. Dann gingen sie hinaus in den Wintermorgen.

Ben wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast neun. „Oh je.“, seufzte er. Wieso hatte Robert ihn nicht geweckt? Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Sein Rücken war steif und schmerzte. Er hoffte, dass eine heiße Dusche helfen würde.  
Als er in die Küche kam, fand er neben seinem Frühstücksgedeck eine Notiz. Pünktchen schrieb, dass er mit Lincoln draußen war und spätestens um zehn Uhr wieder zurück sein würde. Ben sorgte sich ein wenig. Sein Junge, allein draußen. Naja, nicht ganz allein. Er hatte ja den Hund dabei und der war gut trainiert. Er hatte die Sinne seines Vaters Diefenbaker geerbt. Okay, Robert war zehn. Fast elf. Und er war ein verantwortungsbewusster Junge. Ihm würde schon nichts passieren.  
Ben frühstückte erst mal und ging dann duschen.  
Er hatte gerade das Wasser abgedreht und begann sich abzutrocknen, als das Telefon klingelte.  
„Pünktchen!“, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und hinkte zum Telefon. „Fraser...“ Er war etwas außer Atem. „Benny?“ „Ray...“ „Bist du einen Marathon gelaufen oder warum keuchst du so?“, lachte Ray.  
„Ich...ich war unter der Dusche.“; stammelte Ben. „Allein?“ „Natürlich.“  
Wieder lachte Ray. Ben stöhnte. „Was ist los, Ray?“ „Warum so angepisst?“, fragte Ray schmunzelnd, „Meg sagte mir, du bist heute zu Hause. Wie geht’s dir?“ „Gut, Ray, bitte...“ „Ist wirklich alles okay, Benny?“ Nun schien Ray doch etwas besorgt. Ben antwortete: „Ja, es ist nur...Pünktchen ist mit Lincoln draußen und ich mache mir etwas Sorgen.“  
„Oh, Fraser! Pünktchen ist ein smarter Junge, dem passiert schon nichts.“ „Hm. Vielleicht hast du recht. Es ist nur...na ja, du weißt ja, was damals passiert ist.“ „Ja, Benny, aber das ist lang vorbei.“ Ray räusperte sich und erklärte dann: „Der Grund, warum ich anrufe ist, ich habe ein paar Recherchen über die Hendriks angestellt, worum du mich gebeten hattest.“  
„Oh,“ machte Ben und rieb über seine Braue, „Und? Was hast du raus gefunden?“  
„Du hattest recht.“, antwortete Ray, „Tom Hendriks, Joshuas Vater ist zweimal wegen häuslicher Gewalt angezeigt worden. In beiden Fällen von ehemaligen Nachbarn. Allerdings wurde er nie verurteilt, weil seine Frau und auch die älteren Kinder keine Aussage machten. Im Gegenteil. Seine Frau sagte, die Nachbarn hätten etwas gegen ihre Familie, weil sie so viele Kinder hätten.“ „Hm“, machte Ben, „Danke, Ray.“ „Schon gut.“, erwiderte Ray, „Hey, Benny, wenn du willst, behalte ich die Hendriks im Auge. Aber du mach bitte keine Stunts im Alleingang, okay?“ „Okay, ich danke dir.“ Ben legte auf und dachte darüber nach, was Ray gesagt hatte. Er würde auf jeden Fall dran bleiben.  
Die Tür ging auf und ein nasser Hund stürmte in den Flur, gefolgt von einem über und über mit Schnee bedeckten Jungen, dessen Augen leuchteten. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und als er die Mütze abnahm kringelten sich seine dunklen, feuchten Haare in kleinen Locken. Er war die exakte Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters.  
„Hi, Dad.“, sagte der Junge, während Lincoln bellend an Ben hochsprang, so dass der das Handtuch um seine Hüften festhalten musste, damit er nicht plötzlich nackt im Flur stand.  
„Hallo, Pünktchen.“, antwortete Ben, „Hattet ihr Spaß?“ „Oh ja!“, rief der Junge begeistert, „Es hat frisch geschneit und Mom hat gesagt, ich soll dich schlafen lassen, da dachte ich, ich gehe so lange mit Lincoln raus. Wir waren am Fluss. Da ist wenigstens ein bisschen Natur und der Schnee war noch unberührt. In der Stadt ist einfach zu viel Verkehr und der arme Schnee ist sofort zu Matsch verarbeitet. Das ist schade. Ich wette, die meisten Leute in Chicago haben noch nie eine Schneeflocke aus der Nähe gesehen. Sie haben keinen Blick für die filigrane Arbeit der Natur. Wusstest du, dass jede Schneeflocke anders aussieht, Dad? Es gibt keine zwei gleichen Flocken. So was kann nur Mutter Natur! Menschen können das nicht. Wir sollten wirklich wieder mehr Respekt vor ihr haben.“  
Ben lächelte seinen Sohn an. Er freute sich darüber, dass der Junge so begeistert von der Natur war. Er selbst war als Kind ganz genau so gewesen.  
„Ich weiß, Sohn.“, sagte er, „Aber du solltest jetzt erst mal aus den nassen Sachen raus.“ Dann sah er an sich hinab. „Und ich sollte wohl besser welche anziehen.“

Ben und Pünktchen saßen den ganzen Vormittag über naturwissenschaftlichen Fragen, bis der Junge sagte: „Können wir eine Pause machen, Dad? Ich bin hungrig.“ Ben sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach eins. „Oh,“, meinte er, „wie konnte ich das vergessen? Lass uns etwas kochen, das ist auch Naturwissenschaft.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte der Junge erstaunt. „Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete Ben, „Physik, Biologie und sogar Chemie.“ Pünktchen strahlte. „Stimmt!“, rief er begeistert, „Mensch, Dad! Von der Seite aus habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen!“ Er sprang auf und lief in Richtung Küche. „Los komm, Dad!“  
Langsam stand Ben auf und presste eine Hand auf den Rücken. Durch das lange Sitzen war er etwas steif und hatte Schmerzen. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Sohn.“ Robert sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles okay, Dad?“ Ben grinste schief. „Aber ja! Ich bin nur nicht mehr so schnell.“  
Während die beiden Fraser-Männer in der Küche standen, sah Robert immer wieder zu seinem Vater. Mom hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass Dad nicht ganz gesund war. Also musste er auf ihn aufpassen.  
Ben erklärte seinem Sohn, welche Prozesse beim Kochen stattfanden, was welche Kräuter waren und wofür man sie verwenden konnte.  
Robert grinste. „Dad?“, sagte er, „Ich weiß, dass meine Suspendierung eigentlich eine Strafe für mein Verhalten ist, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, sehe ich es gar nicht als Strafe an. Es macht viel mehr Spaß, mit dir zu lernen.“ Ben lachte. „Lass das nicht deine Mutter hören.“  
Nach dem Mittagessen schlug Ben vor, gemeinsam zur Bibliothek zu gehen. Dort gäbe es jede Menge Bücher mit interessanten Fragen zu den Naturwissenschaften. Robert war einverstanden, schlug aber vor: „Okay, Dad. Doch zuerst machen wir eine Pause und du legst dich ein bisschen hin. Ich lasse Lincoln in den Garten, dann hole ich dir eine Schmerztablette und lese dir was vor. Wenn du dich etwas ausgeruht hast, gehen wir in die Bibliothek.“ Ben lachte und drückte seinen Jungen an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Pünktchen.“, sagte er, „Du bist, was das angeht, genau wie deine Mutter.“  
Verlegen rieb der Junge sein Ohr. „Dad...Mom sagte heute morgen, ich soll dich schlafen lassen, weil dir der Rücken weh tut.“ „Schon okay, Sohn.“, antwortete Ben, „Du hast ja recht.“ Er hatte wirklich ziemlich starke Schmerzen und wollte nichts lieber, als sich eine Weile hinlegen. Also ging er ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. Robert ließ den Hund raus und brachte seinem Vater das Schmerzmittel. Dann setzte er sich in den Sessel und begann, ihm vorzulesen. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war Ben eingeschlafen. Pünktchen grinste. Er fühlte sich unglaublich erwachsen.  
Ben schlief etwa eine Stunde. Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich besser. Robert saß immer noch in dem Sessel und las. „Hey.“, sagte Ben leise. Der Junge hob den Kopf und grinste. „Hi, Dad. Wie fühlst du dich?“ „Gut.“, antwortete Ben, „Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Ich bin wohl ein lausiger Lehrer.“  
Robert lachte. „Du bist der beste Lehrer der Welt, Dad, nur krank. Aber das macht nichts.“ „Ich bin nicht krank.“, protestierte Ben. „Soll ich dir 'nen Kaffee machen?“, fragte der Junge. Ben setzte sich langsam auf. „Nein, danke. Wir wollen doch in die Bibliothek, aber wir müssen deine Schwester von der Schule abholen.“ Robert grinste wieder. „Nein, Dad. Mom hat angerufen, während du schliefst und ich habe ihr erzählt, dass wir eigentlich noch zur Bibliothek wollten, aber ich dich lieber schlafen ließ, weil dein Rücken dir zu schaffen macht. Da hat sie gesagt, sie schickt Constable Turnbull um Caro abzuholen. Er soll sie ins Konsulat bringen und wir sollen unseren Vater-Sohn-Tag genießen. Weißt du, Dad, ich liebe Caro, aber manchmal kann sie ganz schön nerven.“  
Ben lachte. „Ja, so ist das wohl mit Geschwistern.“ Für einen kurzen Moment sah Robert in den Augen seines Vaters so was wie Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht. Er wusste, dass sein Dad keine Geschwister hatte und ziemlich einsam aufgewachsen ist. Bei Gelegenheit würde er gern mehr darüber erfahren, aber er wusste auch, dass sein Vater nicht gern über sich selbst sprach. 

Nachdem Vater und Sohn die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, gingen sie Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen. Robert sagte, er wolle noch Geschenke für seine Schwester und Mom besorgen. „Und was ist mit mir?“, neckte Ben. Der Junge tat geheimnisvoll. „Für dich habe ich etwas ganz Besonderes.“  
Ben hatte ihm im letzten Sommer das Schnitzen beigebracht und er hatte heimlich in seinem Baumhaus, das Ben und Ray für ihn gebaut hatten, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war, geübt. Caroline wollte es auch lernen, aber nach einigen missglückten Versuchen kamen Ben und Robert überein, dass sie dafür völlig ungeeignet war. Aber Caro protestierte und sie ließen sie machen. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie es aber selbst ein und verlor das Interesse. Robert hatte für seinen Dad Diefenbaker geschnitzt. Er hatte Fotos von dem Wolf gefunden und so konnte er ihn originalgetreu nachmachen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und er hatte mehrere Versuche gebraucht, aber am Ende war er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Er hoffte, seinem Vater würde das Geschenk gefallen.  
In der Shopping-Mall fand Robert für seine Mom einen warmen, roten Schal, der ihm gefiel. „Sieh mal, Dad.“, sagte er, „Wo Mom doch immer so schnell friert. Und ich finde, Rot steht ihr wirklich gut.“ Ben lächelte. „Ja, Sohn, das stimmt.“ Auch er liebte es, wenn sie Rot trug.  
Ein Geschenk für seine Schwester zu finden, war für den Jungen schon etwas schwieriger, aber am Ende fand er eine hübsche Tasche, die ihr gefallen würde. „Ich brauche noch Geschenke für Onkel Ray, Tante Frannie, Grandma Vecchio...“ Er seufzte tief. Ben grinste. „Es ist ja noch etwas Zeit bis Weihnachten, Pünktchen. Lass uns was essen gehen und dann nach Hause fahren. Mom und Caroline warten sicher schon.“ „Okay.“ Der Junge sah seinen Dad von der Seite an. Ging es ihm gut? „Dad? Wir könnten doch was zu essen mitnehmen und zu Hause gemeinsam mit den Frauen essen.“, schlug er vor. Ben lachte und wuschelte seinem Sohn durchs Haar.  
In einem Spielzeugladen fand Pünktchen das Matchbox-Modell eines Buick Riviera in grün. „Sieh mal, Dad!“, rief er begeistert, „Den nehm' ich für Onkel Ray mit.“ „Ja, das wird ihm gefallen.“, antwortete Ben lachend. Von einem Chinesischen Imbiss nahmen sie Essen mit und verließen die Mall.  
Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und Ben hatte Schmerzen. Er hinkte stark und bewegte sich langsam. Wenn das so weiterging würde er wohl doch nicht um die Operation herumkommen. Nun, es lag sicher nur am Wetter. „Dad?“ Pünktchen klang besorgt. „Alles okay?“ „Ja, Sohn. Es ist nur das Wetter.“ „Wollen wir ein Taxi nehmen?“, bot der Junge an. Ben überlegte. Das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, aber es war so viel los. Jeder schien heute Weihnachtseinkäufe machen zu wollen. Es würde wohl schwierig werden, ein Taxi zu bekommen.  
Ein Auto hupte neben ihnen. Roberts Matchbox-Auto im Original hielt neben ihnen. „Hey, brauchen die Fraser-Boys vielleicht eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“ Robert griente. „Onkel Ray! Perfekt! Genau im richtigen Moment!“, rief er begeistert. Dann erklärte er: „Weißt du, Dad hat nämlich Rückenschmerzen...“  
„Steigt ein!“, sagte Ray. Ben öffnete die Beifahrertür und Pünktchen kletterte auf den Rücksitz. Dann stieg auch er ein und ließ sich vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. „Hallo, Ray.“, sagte er müde, „Danke.“  
Ray grinste breit. „Na, Fraser? Mal wieder nicht auf den Onkel Doktor gehört und dich überanstrengt, was?“ „Ray!“, sagte Ben ärgerlich. Pünktchen runzelte die Stirn. „Dad? Du hast gesagt, du bist nicht krank.“ „Bin ich auch nicht. Onkel Ray übertreibt mal wieder.“ Dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Nicht vor dem Kind.“, zischte er. Ray schüttelte den Kopf. 

Meg und Caroline hatten sie schon erwartet. Meg hatte versucht, Ben auf seinem Mobiltelefon anzurufen, aber er hatte es mal wieder zu Hause liegenlassen. Als die Tür aufging, war sie erleichtert.  
Robert hüpfte in den Flur. „Hi, Mom! Hi, Caro!“, rief er, „Wir haben was zu essen mitgebracht.“ Er zog die Jacke und seine Boots aus. Caroline fragte neugierig: „Wart ihr shoppen? Was hast du gekauft?“ Sie versuchte in die Tüten zu sehen, aber Robert zog sie weg. „Sei nicht so neugierig.“, sagte er streng und ging in sein Zimmer, gefolgt von seiner Schwester.  
Ben bückte sich, um die Stiefel auszuziehen, aber als er aufstehen wollte, spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz im Rücken und seine Wirbelsäule blockierte. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und keuchte: „Oh je.“  
Meg sah zu ihm. „Ben!“, rief sie erschrocken und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie nahm seinen Arm und wollte ihm hoch helfen. „Meg...warte.“, ächzte er. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie und er hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme. „Ich fürchte, ich habe mir einen Wirbel verklemmt.“, stöhnte er. Dann ließ er sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, atmete tief durch, rollte sich zuerst auf die Seite und dann auf den Rücken. „Ben?“ Megs Stimme war kaum hörbar. „Moment...“ Er hatte die Beine angewinkelt, die Augen zugekniffen und atmete hart.  
„Ben, ich rufe jetzt einen Krankenwagen.“, sagte Meg bestimmt. „Nein!“, protestierte er, „Das ist nicht nötig. Es geht gleich wieder. Lass mich nur einen Moment so liegen, ja?“  
Caroline kam die Treppe hinunter gesaust und rief ärgerlich: „Mom! Robert lässt mich nicht...“  
Erschrocken blieb sie stehen und starrte voller Entsetzen ihren am Boden liegenden Vater an. „Mom?“, flüsterte sie ängstlich, „Was tut Daddy da?“ „Er ist stur.“, antwortete Meg ungehalten.  
Ben öffnete die Augen und lächelte seine Tochter an. „Es ist alles okay, Prinzessin.“, meinte er leise, „Ich habe mir nur den Rücken verrenkt. Es ist gleich wieder gut.“ Langsam stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Meg nahm seine Hand und half ihm auf. „Oh je.“, stöhnte er. Caroline kaute an ihrem Daumen und beobachtete ängstlich ihre Eltern. Meg stützte Ben und führte ihn langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Sie half ihm, sich auf die Couch zu legen. Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Danke, Meg.“, sagte er leise. Caroline ging zu ihm und hockte sich vor das Sofa. Sie strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und fragte besorgt: „Tut's weh?“ Ben lächelte beruhigend. „Ein bisschen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Prinzessin. Es ist okay. Ich habe mich nur etwas überanstrengt.“  
Meg kam ins Wohnzimmer, brachte ihm Schmerzmittel und ein Glas Wasser und sagte: „Hier, nimm das, Ben. Ich bringe dir gleich was zu essen.“ Er schluckte das Schmerzmittel und erwiderte: „Danke, ich habe keinen Appetit. Aber die Kinder sollten was essen.“ Meg legte Caroline die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Hol deinen Bruder, ja?“

„Rob! Rob! Komm schnell! Daddy ist umgefallen und Mom hat ihn auf die Couch gebracht.“ Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte Caroline in das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Der war gerade dabei, die Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verpacken. „Caro!“, rief er ärgerlich, „Kannst du nicht anklopfen wie...“ Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Was?“, fragte er irritiert. „Daddy ist im Flur umgefallen.“, wiederholte das Mädchen.  
Robert ließ alles stehen und liegen und fegte zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter. „Rob!“, rief Caro und folgte ihm.  
Robert rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Sofa lag und seine Mutter ihm Schmerzmittel gab. „Mom! Dad! Was ist passiert?“, fragte er aufgeregt.  
Caroline stand hinter ihm, den Daumen der linken Hand im Mund, während die rechte ihr T-Shirt knetete. Das Mädchen hatte eindeutig Angst.  
„Keine Aufregung, Kinder.“, sagte Meg beruhigend. „Euer Dad hat sich nur den Rücken gezerrt. Das tut weh, ist aber nicht gefährlich. Geht jetzt essen.“  
„Sicher?“, fragte Robert unschlüssig. Ben sah seine Kinder an und lächelte schwach. „Ja, ich bin okay. Ehrlich. Ich muss nur einen Moment hier liegen bleiben.“ Der Junge war erleichtert, aber Caroline liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Auch wenn sie manchmal altklug und vorlaut war, war sie doch nur ein kleines Mädchen von acht Jahren, das Angst um seinen Vater hatte.  
Ben sagte sanft: „Komm her, Prinzessin.“ Zögernd ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Ecke der Couch. „Hey, nicht weinen, Liebling.“, meinte Ben leise und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen weg. „Ich bin okay, keine Angst. Ich habe mich nur etwas ungeschickt bewegt. Morgen bin ich wie neu, versprochen.“ Das Mädchen nickte und schniefte. Dann sagte sie: „Ich bleibe morgen auch zu Hause und kümmere mich um dich, Daddy. Du kannst den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben.“ Ben lachte. „Ja, das würde dir gefallen. Du gehst brav zur Schule und lernst fleißig.“  
Caroline runzelte die Stirn. „Aber...“  
Meg betrat das Wohnzimmer und unterbrach sie: „Geh essen, Kind. Dein Dad braucht Ruhe.“ „Meg.“, sagte Ben empört, „Sie macht sich Sorgen.“ Meg lächelte. „Ist okay, Caro. Geh jetzt essen, ich komme auch gleich.“  
Aber das Mädchen hatte noch eine Frage: „Muss Daddy ins Krankenhaus?“ Oh je! Sogar die Kinder belastete das. „Nein, Süße.“, antwortete Meg sanft, „Er muss sich nur etwas ausruhen und seine Medizin nehmen, dann ist er bald wieder gesund.“ „Wie bald?“, wollte Caroline wissen. Ben mischte sich ein: „Morgen, Prinzessin.“  
Mit dieser Antwort war sie zufrieden und ging in die Küche. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, Benton Fraser.“ Er grinste schief.  
Als die Kinder im Bett waren, setzte Meg sich zu ihrem Mann auf die Couch. „Schläfst du?“, fragte sie. „Nein.“, antwortete er. „Soll ich dich massieren?“ „Oh ja.“ Meg lachte. Vorsichtig drehte Ben sich auf den Bauch. Er stöhnte und ächzte dabei. „Oh, Ben.“, sagte Meg resigniert. Sie schob sein Hemd hoch und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken. „Wo tut's weh?“, fragte sie und begann die verspannten Muskeln zu kneten. „Überall.“, antwortete er. Als sie seine Narbe berührte, zuckte er und zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne. „Hm.“, machte Meg, „Das dachte ich mir. „Meg...“ „Vielleicht solltest du doch über eine Operation nachdenken?“ „Nein!“, rief er, „Auf keinen Fall! Ich will das alles nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen. Den Rollstuhl, die Therapien, das Wieder-Laufen-Lernen, Schmerzen, Rückfälle, Enttäuschungen… Das habe ich in den letzten zwölf Jahren genug erlebt. Es reicht. Ich will das nicht mehr.“  
Meg konnte ihn verstehen. Sie war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen. „Ist okay, Ben.“, sagte sie.  
Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte sie ihn gedrängt, sich operieren zu lassen. Ihre Beziehung wäre fast daran zerbrochen. Es war sehr hart für sie beide gewesen. Meg hatte damals Angst gehabt, dass er sich wieder in seine Schale zurückzog ´, aus der sie ihn endlich herausgelockt hatte.  
Frannie hatte mal gesagt, er hatte all die Jahre in einer Schneekugel gelebt. Das war ein guter Vergleich.  
Die letzten Jahre waren gut gewesen. Glücklich. Ben machte sie glücklich, auf seine ganz besondere Art. Es war nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein gewesen, es gab auch harte Zeiten, aber er war meistens gesund. Es ging ihm gut. In den letzten fünf Jahren waren nur zwei Krankenhausaufenthalte notwendig gewesen und das auch nur zur Kontrolle. Aber nun sollte das Ganze wieder von vorn losgehen? Das machte ihr Angst. Und ihm anscheinend auch, deswegen wehrte er sich dagegen. Das war einer seiner Schutzmechanismen, den er sich in seiner Kindheit angewöhnt hatte.  
Wenn ich es ignoriere, ist es nie passiert. Genau deshalb hatte er die Traumata seiner Kindheit auch nie wirklich verarbeitet. Ach Ben…

„Mom?“ Carolines Stimmchen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das Mädchen stand in ihrem rosa „Hello Kitty“-Schlafanzug in der Tür, ihren Teddy im Arm und barfuß. Sie sah ihre Mutter mit ihren kaffeebraunen Augen an. Meg lächelte. „Was ist, Kind? Du solltest um diese Zeit schlafen, morgen ist Schule.“ „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, murmelte das Kind.. „Komm her.“, sagte Meg. Caroline ging zu ihr und kletterte auf ihren Schoß. Meg gab ihr einen Kuss und streichelte ihre Wange. „Was ist los, Schatz?“, fragte sie. „Ist Daddy okay?“, wisperte das Kind und sah zu ihrem Vater, der eingeschlafen war und leise schnarchte. „Ja, er ist okay.“, beruhigte Meg sie, „Es geht ihm schon viel besser. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Schätzchen.“  
„Kann ich heute bei euch schlafen, Mom?“, fragte Caroline bettelnd. Meg musste lächeln. Dieses Kind war die meiste Zeit frech und vorlaut, aber nun machte es sich Sorgen um seinen geliebten Daddy. „Weißt du, Schatz, ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee.“, erklärte sie ihrer Tochter, „Daddy braucht Platz für seinen Rücken. Wenn er Rückenschmerzen hat, muss er sich ständig herumdrehen und dann habe selbst ich kaum Platz.“  
In Wirklichkeit hatte sie Angst, dass Ben wieder im Schlaf stöhnte und wollte nicht, dass Caroline das mitbekam. Das würde sie nur noch mehr verschrecken. Es hatte sie geschockt, als sie ihren Vater im Flur am Boden liegen gesehen hatte.  
„Ich will aber nicht allein sein.“, flüsterte das Kind und ein Hauch ihrer sonst so aufmüpfigen Art kam wieder zum Vorschein. Meg drückte sie an sich und sagte zärtlich: „Weißt du was? Ich bringe dich ins Bett und ausnahmsweise darf Lincoln bei dir bleiben. Danach bringe ich deinen Daddy ins Bett, okay?“ Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Meg auf, weil Ben stöhnte und sich herum wälzte. Genau das hatte sie erwartet. „Ben!“ Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ben! Wach auf!“ Er zwinkerte, dann öffnete er die Augen. „Was?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Du stöhnst.“, antwortete sie und schaltete das Licht an.  
Ben blinzelte. „Tut mir leid.“, sagte er, „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich auf der Couch übernachte?“  
Er setzte sich auf, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr. „Au, verdammt!“, fluchte er und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Nächster Fehler! Vor Schmerz schrie er auf. „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Hände auf den Mund.  
Meg starrte ihn geschockt an. Dann stand sie auf und sagte fest: „Okay, Benton, das reicht jetzt! Offenbar hast du dich schlimmer verletzt, als anfangs vermutet. Ich werde jetzt einen Krankenwagen rufen.“ „Nein!“, widersprach er. „Doch!“, bestimmte Meg, zog ihren Morgenmantel an und ging zur Tür. Oh je, dachte Ben. „Meg!“, rief er, aber sie ignorierte ihn. „Meg...Meg...Meg!“ „Was?!“, schnauzte sie und drehte sich um. Er grinste. Bei Ray funktionierte das auch immer.  
„Meg, warte.“, sagte er, „Caroline hat so schon Angst genug, wir müssen sie nicht noch mehr verschrecken. Hol mir bitte noch Schmerzmittel und morgen früh, auf dem Weg zum Konsulat, setzt du mich beim Arzt ab. Mir ist bewusst, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt und dass sich das ein Arzt ansehen sollte, aber es ist KEIN Notfall. Bitte, Meg.“ Sie seufzte. „Also gut, meinetwegen.“

„Wo ist Dad?“, fragte Caroline beim Frühstück. „Er schläft noch.“, antwortete Meg. „Geht's ihm gut?“ Meg lächelte. „Er muss zum Arzt, aber es ist okay.“ Sie strich ihrer Tochter übers Haar. Robert sah seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. Meg meinte zu Caroline: „Wenn wir dich an der Schule abgesetzt haben, bringe ich Dad zum Arzt. Danach fahre ich ins Konsulat. Robert, du gehst zu den Vecchios.“ Der Junge nickte. „Gut.“, sagte Meg, „Ich wecke jetzt euren Vater.“  
Mit langsamen, steifen Bewegungen kam Ben in die Küche. Er trug nicht seine Uniform, wie sonst, sondern Jeans und Hemd. Meg hatte ihm beim Anziehen helfen müssen. Vor Schmerzen konnte er sich kaum bewegen, aber er wollte nicht, dass seine Kinder etwas mitbekamen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Kinder“, sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war eher eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse.  
„Wie geht’s, Daddy?“, fragte Caroline, doch bevor er antworten konnte, sagte ihr Bruder: „Doofe Frage. Das ist doch offensichtlich.“ Dann nahm er sein Frühstücksgeschirr, stand auf und stellte es in die Spüle.  
Meg stellte Ben seine Haferflocken hin. „Iss was.“, meinte sie. Er hatte zwar keinen Appetit, aß aber trotzdem ein paar Löffel voll. Caro hatte wieder diesen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Musst du ins Krankenhaus, Daddy?“, fragte sie leise. „Ich glaube nicht, Prinzessin“, antwortete er, „Der Doktor wird mir eine Spritze geben und sagen, dass ich mich ausruhen soll.“  
Von der Tür her antwortete Robert: „Was du aber ignorieren wirst, weil du dich um deinen Sohn kümmern musst, der durch eigene Dummheit von der Schule suspendiert wurde und dadurch wird es noch schlimmer.“  
Fassungslos starrten die restlichen Familienmitglieder ihn an. Ben erholte sich als erster. „Pünktchen!“, sagte er ernst, „Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld! So etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken! Als ich mir gestern Abend die Schuhe ausziehen wollte, habe ich eine ungeschickte Bewegung gemacht und mir den Rücken verzerrt, das ist alles. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, verstehst du, was ich sage?“ „Hm.“, brummte der Junge, nicht wirklich überzeugt. Dann ließ er den Hund raus und holte seine Sachen. Meg sagte zu ihrem Mann: „Er ist eben DEIN Sohn.“ Ben grinste. 

Der Arzt stellte bei Ben einen verklemmten Wirbel und eine Muskelzerrung fest. Er gab ihm tatsächlich eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen und verschrieb ihm Salbe zum einreiben. Außerdem sollte er sich ausruhen und den Rücken mit Wärme behandeln. „Dann sollte das in wenigen Tagen besser sein.“, meinte der Doktor, „Falls nicht, kommen Sie wieder her. Und, Ben...Sie sollten sich ernsthaft über eine Narbenkorrektur Gedanken machen. Es ist in all den Jahren einfach zu viel Gewebe gewachsen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches bei solchen Verletzungen, aber gerade so nah an der Wirbelsäule macht es erst recht Probleme. Doch darüber haben wir ja bereits gesprochen.“ „Ich will keine Operation mehr.“; sagte Ben fest, „Es wäre ja im Grunde nur eine Schönheitskorrektur.“  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ben. Das Gewebe drückt auf Nerven und Wirbel und verursacht dadurch immer wieder Entzündungen und erhebliche Schmerzen. Aber das wissen Sie ja.“ Ben grinste schief. „ich weiß, Doktor. Es ist nur...ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese ganze Prozedur noch einmal durchstehen würde. Ich meine, mit Rollstuhl und allem.“  
Der Arzt konnte ihn verstehen. „Hören Sie, Ben, ich glaube nicht, dass der Rollstuhl notwendig sein wird. Die Technik hat sich in all den Jahren entwickelt und große Fortschritte gemacht. Man muss in solchen Fällen kaum noch schneiden. Solche Gewebewucherungen können heutzutage mit Laser behandelt werden, das ist schonender für den Patienten. Allerdings ist vorher eine genaue Untersuchung notwendig. Wenn Sie möchten, mache ich für Sie einen Termin beim Chirurgen. Sie können dann immer noch entscheiden, ob Sie sich operieren lassen wollen.“  
Ben war einverstanden. Der Arzt wollte anrufen, wenn er einen Termin hatte.  
Da die Spritze gut anschlug und Ben so gut wie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, beschloss er, zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen.  
Genau wie sein Sohn liebte er den Schnee und es war ein kalter, aber sonniger Tag. Genau richtig für einen Kanadier, dachte er grinsend.  
Auf dem Weg wollte er in einer Apotheke die Salbe besorgen, die der Arzt ihm verschrieben hatte und anschließend Pünktchen bei den Vecchios abholen, bevor er nach Hause ging. Er nahm sich fest vor, sich diesmal an die Anweisung des Arztes zu halten und sich zu schonen. Allein schon, damit Caroline keine Angst mehr hatte und Robert sich nicht mehr schuldig fühlte.  
Diese Kinder! Er lächelte und beschloss, durch den Park nach Hause zu gehen.  
Auf dem Weg durch den Park dachte er darüber nach was der Arzt gesagt hatte. Es wäre besser, wenn er sich operieren ließ. Naja, er musste zugeben, dass er in den letzten Wochen erhebliche Probleme gehabt hatte. Und es wurde schlimmer. Der Doktor meinte, man könne das wuchernde Gewebe eventuell weg lasern. Das wäre schonender und er würde sich schneller erholen. Aber das Wichtigste war, er würde den Rollstuhl nicht brauchen. Er wollte mit Meg darüber reden.

„Guten Tag.“, grüßte jemand und riss Ben aus seinen Gedanken. Verwundert sah er auf. „Hallo, Joshua.“, sagte er, „Wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?“ Der Junge grinste. „Ich bin suspendiert, schon vergessen?“  
Ach ja. Der Direktor hatte ja nicht nur seinen Sohn suspendiert, sondern auch die anderen beiden Delinquenten. Ben fiel auf, dass der Junge ein blaues Auge und ein geschwollenes Jochbein hatte. Er zeigte auf Joshuas Gesicht und fragte: „War das Robert?“ Für einen Moment schien der Junge irritiert. Vorsichtig fasste er an sein Gesicht. „Was? Nein! … Nein, ich habe mit meinem Bruder herumgealbert und bin gegen die Tür gelaufen. Ist schon okay.“ Ben glaubte ihm nicht und sah ihn mit diesem blauen Mountie-Blick an. Verlegen blickte der Junge zu Boden. „Ehrlich.“, meinte er leise, „Es war nicht Robert.“ DAS wiederum glaubte ihm Ben.  
„Na schön.“, sagte er und ließ die Sache fürs Erste auf sich beruhen. „Was tust du den ganzen Tag, wenn du nicht zur Schule gehst?“  
Er bemerkte, dass der Junge im Begriff war, davonzulaufen, aber das wollte er verhindern. Freundschaftlich legte er ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Nichts.“, sagte Joshua. „Hast du schon zu Mittag gegessen?“, wollte Ben wissen. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und dachte daran, als Ben ihn und Robert zum Essen eingeladen hatte, obwohl sie sich geprügelt hatten und von der Schule suspendiert worden waren. Das hatte ihn verunsichert.  
Normalerweise hätte er doch seinen Sohn bestrafen müssen.  
Seine eigene Mutter war traurig gewesen, als er ihr von seiner Suspendierung erzählte und das tat ihm leid. Er hasste es, wenn sie traurig war. Sie sagte, sein Vater dürfe das nicht erfahren, aber gestern hatte die Schule angerufen und sein Vater war zu Hause gewesen und ist ans Telefon gegangen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er das blaue Auge hatte.  
Er konnte fliehen und sich in einem leerstehenden Gebäude verstecken, sonst hätte ihn sein betrunkener Vater möglicherweise totgeschlagen.  
Heute morgen hatte er sich in der Nähe der Schule aufgehalten und seine Schwester abgepasst. Sie erzählte ihm, dass seine Mutter versucht hatte, den Vater zu beruhigen, aber nur selbst Schläge hatte einstecken müssen.  
„Ich bring ihn um.“, hatte Joshua wütend gebrummt, „Eines Tages bringe ich ihn um.“ „Was?“, hatte seine Schwester gefragt, weil sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte, aber er hatte nur geantwortet: „Sag Mom, es geht mir gut.“  
Ben holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Weißt du was, Joshua? Robert ist bei Freunden, weil seine Mom arbeitet und ich einen Termin beim Arzt hatte. Mein Freund ist Polizist und seine Mutter kann wunderbar kochen. Sie sind Italiener. Magst du italienisches Essen?“ Josh sah ihn skeptisch an. Oh, er mochte jedes Essen! Er war sehr hungrig und hatte überlegt, sich etwas zu essen zu stehlen. Aber auf diese Art könnte er auf legalem Wege zu einer warmen Mahlzeit kommen.  
Das Einzige was ihn störte war, dass der Freund, bei dem Robert war, ein Polizist war. Josh hatte für einen Moment daran gedacht, sich dem Vater seines Klassenkameraden anzuvertrauen. Der war zwar auch Polizist, aber kein richtiger. Naja, vielleicht doch, aber nur in Kanada. Oder in dem komischen Konsulat, wo er normalerweise arbeitete.  
„Na, was ist?“, fragte Ben. Joshua sah ihn verlegen an. „Ist Ihr Freund, der Polizist, auch da?“, wollte er wissen. Ben lachte. „Nein, er muss arbeiten. Hast wohl Angst vor der Polizei?“ Energisch schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Nee, wieso sollte ich?“ „Ich dachte nur.“, antwortete Ben, „Willst du nun mit?“ Josh schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner schmutzigen Jacke und sagte langsam und gedehnt: „Ookaay...“, so als würde er Ben damit einen Gefallen tun, wenn er zustimmte. „Gut.“, meinte Ben und setzte sich in Bewegung. Joshua lief nebenher und fragte: „Na schön, wo steht Ihr Auto?“ Ben lachte. „Wir gehen zu Fuß. Ich habe kein Auto.“  
Josh war stehen geblieben und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das ist 'n Spaß, oder?“ „Nein.“, lachte Ben. „A...aber...“ „Aber was? Du bist noch jung und hast zwei gesunde Beine, Sohn. Du wirst die Strecke ja wohl zu Fuß schaffen.“ Der Junge grinste breit. „ICH schon.“, sagte er herausfordernd. „Oh...“, machte Ben und rieb über seine Braue, „Es ehrt dich, dass du an mich denkst, aber ich bin okay, danke. Das Hinken habe ich schon seit über zehn Jahren. Oder hattest du auf eine Autofahrt gehofft?“  
Josh lachte. Erwischt! Aber das würde er nie zugeben. „Oh nein!“, rief er entrüstet, „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Ihre Gesundheit!“ Ben grinste. „Das verstehe ich, Joshua und ich danke dir. Das war sicher auch der Grund, warum du mein Hinken nachgemacht hast und Robert sich daraufhin mit dir geprügelt hat. Er hat das nur falsch aufgefasst.“  
Ui, was für ein Seitenhieb! Aber Ben hatte sich das nicht verkneifen können. Joshua war ein intelligenter und pfiffiger Junge. Er würde es begreifen. Und tatsächlich. Josh wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. „Tut mir leid.“, sagte er leise. Ben legte ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Joshua. Ich weiß, dass du im Grunde nicht schlecht bist.“ „Ach ja? Woher?“ Josh klang aggressiv. „Nun ja“, erklärte Ben, „ich war auch mal ein Kind.“ Der Junge stöhnte. Dieser Mr. Fraser war so ganz anders als andere Erwachsene. Er war irgendwie cool. Und er schlug weder seine Kinder noch seine Frau. Wenn Josh ehrlich war, war er fast ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Robert, dass der ihn als Vater hatte.  
Plötzlich rief Ben: „Hey, Joshua! Sieh mal!“ Er zeigte nach oben und als der Junge hinaufblickte zog Ben an dem herunterhängenden Ast eines Baumes. Der Schnee stiebte von dem Ast und Joshua ins Gesicht. Er prustete und fing an zu lachen. „Gemein!“, rief er und formte blitzschnell einen Schneeball, den er nach Ben warf. Der wehrte sich und sie tollten lachend durch den Schnee.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua bekommt eine Einladung bei den Vecchios und darf anschließend mit Robert lernen. Der Hausunterricht macht ihm viel mehr Spaß als die Schule. Er bewundert Ben und möchte eigentlich gern mit Robert befreundet sein. Aber will Robert das auch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, liebe Leser. Nun habe ich es mal wieder geschafft, ein (wenn auch kurzes) Kapitel zu schreiben. Da wir am kommenden Wochenende unser jährliches Stadtfest haben und es hinter den Kulissen sehr viel zu tun gibt, werde ich wohl in den nächsten Tagen wenig Zeit haben, aber ich werde mich bemühen, versprochen! ;)

„Benito“, rief Ma Vecchio, als sie die Tür öffnete, „Du willst sicher den Puntino abholen.“ Dann bemerkte sie Joshua, der sich hinter Ben versteckte. „Und wer ist der junge Mann?“, fragte sie. Josh war das Ganze ein bisschen peinlich. Verlegen blickte er zu Boden. Ben antwortete: „Das ist Joshua, einer der jungen Männer, mit denen sich Pünkt… Robert geprügelt hat.“  
Er wollte seinen Sohn in Joshs Gegenwart nicht bei seinem Spitznamen nennen. Das wäre dem sicher unangenehm.  
„Kommt rein.“, sagte Ma, „Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“ Josh hielt sich dicht an Ben. Ma rief: „Puntino! Du hast Besuch!“  
Robert kam in die Küche. „Hi, Dad.“, grüßte er. „Was sagt der Doktor?“ Dann sah er Joshua und runzelte die Stirn. Ben sagte: „Alles okay, Sohn. Sieh mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe.“ Josh grinste verlegen. „Hi, Rob. Ich habe deinen Dad im Park getroffen und er hat mich mitgenommen.“, erklärte er.  
Robert dachte daran, dass der andere Junge ja immer Hunger hatte und anderen heimlich das Essen stahl. Sicher war das der Grund, warum sein Dad ihn mitgebracht hatte. Bei Granny gab es ja immer genug zu essen. „Hi, Josh.“, sagte er. Ma nahm Bens Hand und zog ihn in den Flur. „Du warst beim Doktor?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Bist du krank, mi caro?“ „Nein, alles in Ordnung.“, antwortete Ben, „Ich hatte mir gestern einen Wirbel eingeklemmt, aber jetzt geht es mir gut. Ma, hör mal, Dieser Junge da...er braucht Hilfe. Ich glaube, er wird zu Hause geschlagen und bekommt zu wenig zu essen. Das war Öl in Mas Feuer. „Oh, das arme Kind!“, rief sie, „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.“  
Robert und Josh saßen am Tisch und wussten nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollten. Sie gingen zwar in die gleiche Klasse, hatten aber sonst nicht viel gemeinsam. „Was ist mit deinem Auge?“, fragte Robert, dem das Schweigen unangenehm war. „Nichts.“, antwortete Josh. „War ich das?“ Robert ließ nicht locker. Energisch schüttelte Joshua den Kopf. „Nein. Das hat mich dein Dad auch schon gefragt. Ich habe mit meinem Bruder herumgealbert und bin dabei gegen den Schrank geknallt.“ , erklärte er.  
„Ich dachte, es war eine Tür?“, hörten sie Ben hinter ihnen fragen. Beide Jungen drehten sich plötzlich um. Ben stand im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Josh wurde rot und stammelte: „Äh ja...es war auch eine Tür. Eine...eine Schranktür.“ Er grinste. Ben zog die Brauen hoch und sah den Jungen mit seinem Mountie-Blick an.  
Robert dachte: 'Oh, oh...jetzt bist du am A…'  
„So, Kinder!“ Ma Vecchio kam in die Küche. „Geht, wascht euch die Hände, das Essen ist fertig.“ Die beiden Jungen sprangen auf und Robert zog Joshua zum Badezimmer. „Mann, da hast du aber Schwein gehabt.“, sagte er, während sie sich die Hände wuschen. „Wieso?“, fragte Josh unschuldig. Robert sah ihn mit dem gleichen blauen Blick an, den sein Vater drauf hatte.  
„Dad merkt es sofort, wenn jemand...schwindelt.“, sagte er. Das Wort „lügen“ erschien ihm zu hart. „Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Joshua wütend, „Dass ich lüge?“ „Josh….“ „Willst du sagen, dass ich ein Lügner bin, Fraser?“ „Nein! Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du prinzipiell ein Lügner bist. Ich glaube, du willst nur jemanden schützen.“  
Nun wurde Josh richtig aggressiv. Er konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass ihn ein Gleichaltriger durchschaut hatte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht, Fraser!“, rief er wütend, „Dein Dad ist cool. Er hat sogar mit mir 'ne Schneeballschlacht gemacht, aber du? Du bist ein Klugscheißer und ein Angeber! Deswegen hast du auch keine Freunde!“ Er stampfte aus dem Badezimmer.  
Robert stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.  
Joshua ging in die Küche und nahm seine Jacke, die über einer Stuhllehne hing. Ma und Ben sahen ihn erstaunt an. Er grinste, aber Ben sah die Traurigkeit und auch die Wut in seinen Augen. „Josh?“, fragte er. „Ich muss gehen, Mr. Fraser.“, antwortete Joshua, „Danke für alles. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Vecchio.“  
Aber Ma war schon bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. „Oh, no, no, no, mi caro!“, protestierte sie nach bester Vecchio-Art. „Du gehst mir nirgendwo hin, bevor du nicht ordentlich gegessen hast. Setz dich!“ Sie schob ihn zum Tisch und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Aber...“, widersprach er schwach und starrte auf die duftenden Spaghetti Alfredo.  
„Puntino!“, rief Ma, „Komm endlich! Das Essen wird kalt!“ Mit gesenktem Kopf kam Pünktchen in die Küche. „Was ist los?“, fragte Ben streng. „Nichts.“, antwortete Robert leise, aber sein Vater glaubte ihm nicht. Irgendetwas musste im Badezimmer vorgefallen sein. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, wollte Ma wissen. Robert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Granny.“ Josh sah ihn befremdlich an. Wieso sagte er nicht, dass er, Josh, ihn einen Klugscheißer und Angeber genannt hatte? Und wieso nannte er Mrs. Vecchio Granny? War sie nicht die Mutter von Mr. Frasers Freund Ray, dem Polizisten? Naja, was ging es ihn an.  
„Esst, Jungs.“, sagte Ma. Das ließ sich Josh nicht zweimal sagen und schaufelte drauflos. Ben schüttelte den Kopf und Ma lächelte.  
Nach dem Essen fragte Ben Joshua: „Wo willst du jetzt hin?“ Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. Nach Hause wollte er auf keinen Fall. „Lernst du?“, wollte Ben wissen. „Wie denn, wenn ich nicht zur Schule darf?“, murmelte Josh. Ben legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du,“ sagte er, „ich lerne mit Robert. Wenn du willst, kannst du zu uns kommen und es ausprobieren. Sollte es dir nicht gefallen, kannst du jederzeit gehen.“ Mit großen Augen starrte Joshua ihn an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Meinte er es ernst? Ein Erwachsener, der ihm die freie Wahl ließ, ob er lernen wollte oder nicht? Also Robert war schon merkwürdig, aber sein Vater…? Auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, er wünschte sich, er hätte so einen Vater.  
„Dad!“, sagte Robert vorwurfsvoll. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass dieser Junge zu ihm nach Hause kam. Das Lernen mit Dad war sein Privatvergnügen. Das wollte er mit niemandem teilen, schon gar nicht mit diesem schmutzigen Jungen, der ihn einen Angeber genannt hatte.  
Josh merkte, dass Robert mit dem Vorschlag nicht einverstanden zu sein schien und nur um ihn zu ärgern, stimmte er zu.  
Nun ja, nicht nur aus diesem Grund. Er mochte Roberts Dad. Benton. Ein komischer Vorname. Naja, die Frasers kamen ja auch aus Kanada.  
„Okay.“, sagte er achselzuckend, „Ich kann's ja mal probieren.“ Er grinste Robert zu. „Perfekt!“, rief Ben begeistert, „Dann lasst uns nach Hause gehen.“

Sie saßen bei Frasers am Küchentisch und lernten. Und Joshua schien tatsächlich interessiert. Lincoln schien ihn auch zu mögen, er wich nicht von seiner Seite. Nach etwa einer Stunde sagte Ben: „Okay, Männer! Zeit für eine Pause. Eiskrem?“ Ohne nachzudenken rief Josh: „Oh ja!“ Es war lange her, als er das letzte Mal Eiskrem hatte. Ben lachte. „Sehr gut.“ Auf Roberts Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst.  
Langsam stand er auf und zuckte, als er einen heftigen Schmerz im Rücken spürte, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er vergessen hatte seine Medizin zu nehmen. „Dad?“, fragte Robert besorgt. Ben lächelte und hinkte zum Kühlschrank. Robert sprang auf. „Warte, Dad, ich helfe dir.“ Ben grinste. „Schon gut, Sohn, dein alter Vater muss sich etwas bewegen.“ Er füllte Eiskrem in zwei Schüsseln und stellte sie den Kindern auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zum Küchenschrank, wo er seine Medikamente aufbewahrte. Er füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und nahm die verschiedenen Tabletten aus den Packungen. Robert sah, dass Josh seinen Vater beobachtete.  
„Möchten Sie auch Eiskrem, Mr. Fraser?“, fragte Josh. Ben schluckte seine Medizin und antwortete: „Nein, danke, Joshua, ich habe meinen eigenen Nachtisch.“ Er lachte und hielt eine der Medikamentenpackungen hoch.  
Robert meinte: „Antibiotika und Milchprodukte vertragen sich nicht.“ Josh starrte ihn an. „Aha.“, machte er. Dieser Robert war so ein Klugscheißer. Aber sein Dad tat ihm leid. Der musste so viele Medikamente nehmen. Der Junge hätte zu gern gewusst, was mit ihm los war. „Das ist richtig.“, sagte Ben und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. „Und das bringt uns wieder zu den Naturwissenschaften.“  
Eine ganze Weile später sah Ben auf die Uhr. „Oh je!“, rief er, „Ich muss Caroline von der Schule abholen.“ Die Jungen blickten ihn an. Josh meinte: „Okay, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Danke, Mr. Fraser. Der Unterricht bei Ihnen war wesentlich spannender als in der Schule. Danke, Robert.“ Robert war verwirrt und Ben lächelte. „Oh, ich danke DIR, Joshua. Aber du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Lincoln muss raus und ihr beiden könnt mit ihm in den Garten gehen. Und dann könnt ihr in Roberts Zimmer spielen, wenn ihr wollt. Falls du keine Verpflichtungen hast, kannst du zum Abendessen bleiben, Joshua. Anschließend bringe ich dich nach Hause. Du musst auch nicht zu Fuß gehen. Bis dahin ist Roberts Mutter daheim, sie hat das Auto.“ Josh griente. „Gern. Falls Rob nichts dagegen hat.“, antwortete er.  
Robert war noch verwirrter. Was bezweckte dieser Junge damit? Einer der größten Klassenrowdys der ganzen Grundschule. Wieso war er plötzlich so nett? Wollte er sich in seine Familie hineindrängen? Was konnte er denn dafür, dass er eine intakte, liebevolle Familie hatte und Joshua nicht?  
Und wieso kümmerte sich sein Dad so um diesen verwahrlosten, zerlumpten, verhungerten Jungen? Robert schämte sich. Er war eifersüchtig. Er seufzte tief. „Von mir aus kannst du bleiben.“ 

Robert zeigte Joshua sein Zimmer. „Es ist nichts Besonderes.“, sagte er. Er wollte nicht, dass Josh ihn wieder einen Angeber nannte. Er war kein Angeber. Joshua strich mit dem Finger über das Bücherregal. „'ne Menge Bücher.“, stellte er fest. Robert rieb über seine Augenbraue. „Naja, ich lese eben gern.“, meinte er. „Hm.“, machte Josh. Dann entdeckte er eine Kiste mit Legosteinen. „Cool!“, rief er und zog die Kiste hervor. „Los, lass uns was bauen, Rob!“ Robert stöhnte innerlich. Lego! Das war doch noch aus seiner Kleinkindzeit! Naja, eigentlich hatte er es letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen und wenn er ehrlich war, spielte er noch ganz gern damit. „Okay.“, sagte er, „Spielst du gern mit Lego?“ Josh zuckte die Schultern. „Hab's noch nicht so oft probiert.“ Rob runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge hatte doch viele Geschwister. Irgendwer musste doch mit Lego spielen. „Hast du auch Lego zu Hause?“, fragte Robert. „Klar!“, rief Josh, „Jede Menge! Viel mehr als du!“ Rob nickte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der andere schwindelte. Während sie spielten, sagte Josh plötzlich: „Dein Dad ist cool, Fraser.“ „Naja...“, meinte Robert, „Manchmal ist er auch peinlich.“ Er grinste. Josh lachte. „Die meisten Eltern sind peinlich.“  
„Mein Dad unternimmt ganz viel mit uns. Im letzten Sommer hat er mir das Schnitzen beigebracht.“, erzählte Rob, „Macht dein Dad auch was mit euch?“  
Josh wurde zornig. „Manchmal. Aber er hat wenig Zeit. Er muss arbeiten, schließlich hat er eine große Familie zu ernähren.“ Rob nickte erneut. „Reg dich doch nicht auf, Josh. Ich verstehe das. Mein Dad arbeitet auch. Wenn er nicht gerade krank ist...so wie jetzt.“  
Robert klang irgendwie traurig. Josh fragte leise: „Darf ich dich was fragen, Rob?“ Der wunderte sich mal wieder wie schnell sein Klassenkamerad seine Stimmung verändern konnte. „Klar.“, antwortete er.  
„Was ist denn mit deinem Dad? Ich meine, er muss so 'ne Menge Tabletten nehmen und so...“ „Naja,“ sagte Robert, „er muss nicht immer so viele nehmen, nur jetzt, weil er mal wieder was mit den Nieren hat. Das passiert manchmal. Ich glaub 'ne Infektion oder so. Er hat oft irgendwelche Infektionen.“  
Robert fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert, weil er endlich mal mit jemandem darüber reden konnte. Vor allem mit einem Gleichaltrigen. Josh sah ihn an und blinzelte. „Hat...hat er...hat er Krebs oder so was?“, fragte er zögernd, „Mein Onkel ist an Krebs gestorben. Er hatte auch immer Infektionen, bis seine Organe versagt haben.“  
Entsetzt starrte Robert ihn an. „Nein!", rief er, „Nein, Dad hat keinen Krebs oder so was. Er wurde angeschossen. Vor ungefähr zwölf Jahren. Da war ich noch nicht geboren. Da kannte er noch nicht mal meine Mom. Er hatte die Kugel im Rücken. Ein paar Jahre lang. Bis er bei den Vecchios vom Apfelbaum gefallen ist und sich die Kugel dabei verschoben hatte. Dann konnte sie heraus genommen werden. Vorher ging das wohl nicht, weil sie zu nahe an seiner Wirbelsäule saß. Er hätte gelähmt sein oder sogar sterben können. Er saß sogar eine Weile im Rollstuhl.  
Der Rollstuhl steht sogar noch in der Kammer unter der Treppe. Meine Eltern haben das Haus hier gekauft, weil es schon behindertengerecht umgebaut war. Du hast bestimmt den Treppenlift gesehen und das alles. Manchmal benutzt Dad ihn sogar noch. Wenn er mal einen ganz schlechten Tag hat. Als man ihm die Kugel entfernte, wurden dabei irgendwelche Nerven beschädigt, deshalb hinkt er. Sein Bein ist ein bisschen verkrüppelt, aber das ist schon besser geworden. Ich kenne ihn nur so. Onkel Ray sagt, Dad konnte früher unglaublich schnell laufen. Und er ist ständig auf fahrende Autos gesprungen und so was, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er sagt das bestimmt, damit ich stolz auf Dad bin. Aber das bin ich auch so. Onkel Ray erzählt manchmal Geschichten von früher, was er und Dad alles erlebt haben. Ich denke, er übertreibt. Die Geschichten klingen wie Actionfilme.“ Rob lachte.  
Josh hatte gespannt zugehört. Dann fragte er: „Hat man ihn erwischt?“ Verwirrt sah Rob ihn an. „Wen?“ „Den, der deinen Dad angeschossen hat.“  
Verlegen rieb Robert sein Ohr und murmelte: „Es war Onkel Ray:“  
Stille.  
Dann rief Josh entsetzt: „Was?! Und da ist er immer noch sein Freund?“ Rob grinste. „Es war nicht seine Absicht. Es war ein Unfall.“ „Oh.“, machte Josh, „Wie ist das passiert?“ Robert seufzte. „Das weiß ich nicht. Niemand redet darüber.“ „Hm.“, machte Joshua und rieb sein Kinn. „Wollen wir das raus finden? Wir könnten bisschen Detektiv spielen.“ Rob dachte darüber nach. Das konnte interessant werden. „Okay, wieso nicht?“, stimmte er zu.

Am Abend lernte Josh auch Roberts Mom kennen. Er fand sie nett, aber Robs kleine Schwester war echt nervig. Sie stellte ihm allerhand merkwürdige Fragen. „Hast du wirklich noch sieben Geschwister, Josh?“ „Na und?“, antwortete er. „Das muss cool sein!“, rief Caroline begeistert. „Darf ich dich mal besuchen?“  
Zum Glück rief Meg sie zum Abendessen. Nach dem Essen bot Ben Joshua an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Der Junge war einverstanden. Sicher hatten sich inzwischen die Wogen geglättet, zumal er Essen mitbrachte. Ma Vecchio hatte ihn ordentlich eingedeckt.  
Möglicherweise war sein Vater ja auch nicht zu Hause oder so betrunken, dass er schlief. Ja, um diese Zeit war es ungefährlich, nach Hause zu gehen.  
„Ich möchte mitkommen!“, quäkte Caroline, aber Meg sagte: „Oh nein. Das fehlte noch. Hast du deine Schulaufgaben gemacht?“ Das Mädchen stöhnte und ging in ihr Zimmer. Zu Joshua sagte sie: „Kommst du morgen wieder, Josh? Es wird Zeit, dass Rob mal Freunde hat.“ Ben grinste und Robert gab seiner Schwester einen Blick.  
Joshua war nicht sein Freund! Der war...was auch immer...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua erlebt wie sein Vater erneut gewalttätig wird und seine Mutter angreift. Als er die Angst in den Augen seiner jüngeren Geschwister sieht, brennt bei ihm eine Sicherung durch, was ihn einen furchtbaren Fehler machen lässt, der sein und das Leben seiner Familie komplett verändern wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem stressigen RL und einigen Tagen Urlaub in den Wäldern ohne WLAN fand ich endlich die Zeit, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Es sollte ursprünglich länger werden, aber es ist spät und ich dachte, ich entlasse euch mit einem Cliffhanger in die Nacht. Haha, manchmal kann ich ganz schön gemein sein, ich weiß...  
> Aber ich werde euch diesmal nicht so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten lassen, versprochen. ;)

Joshua bedankte sich bei Ben fürs Heimfahren. Ben sagte ihm, er sei bei den Frasers jederzeit willkommen. Der Junge stieg aus dem Wagen und sah ihm hinterher, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.  
Er seufzte.  
Wieso konnte er nicht so eine Familie wie die Frasers haben? Oder wie die Vecchios? Leise schlich er ins Haus. Seine Mutter und seine ältere Schwester saßen in der Küche.  
„Hi.“, sagte Josh grinsend. Seine Mutter stand auf. „Josh!“, rief sie erleichtert, „Gott sei Dank! Wo kommst du her? Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?“ „Bei einem...Schulkameraden.“, antwortete der Junge. Beinahe hätte er „Freund“ gesagt. Es wäre schön, wenn er und Robert Fraser Freunde wären. Aber der wollte anscheinend nicht.  
„Ich habe was zu essen mitgebracht.“, sagte er und stellte die Tüte mit den Boxen auf den Tisch. „Hast du gebettelt?“, wollte seine Schwester wissen. „Nein!“, rief er empört. Diese Blöße würde er sich nie geben. „Nein, Roberts Großmutter hat es mir gegeben. Naja, sie ist nicht seine richtige Großmutter.“ Er war selbst etwas verwirrt über die Verhältnisse. „Sie kocht immer zu viel, sagt Robert.“  
„Dieser Robert, wer ist das?“, fragte seine Mutter. „Robert Fraser. Er geht in meine Klasse. Er ist auch suspendiert. Wir haben uns geprügelt.“ Er griente. „Aber eigentlich ist er okay. Und sein Dad ist cool. Er ist ein Mountie. Aus Kanada. Aber er arbeitet hier im kanadischen Konsulat, weil er ein verkrüppeltes Bein hat. Er ist in den Rücken geschossen worden, da war Rob noch nicht geboren. Und das Merkwürdigste ist, es war sein Freund.“  
„Was erzählst du für einen Schwachsinn?“, sagte seine Schwester ärgerlich und begann, das Essen auszupacken. „Hmmm...riecht lecker.“, meinte sie, als sie eine der Boxen öffnete. Josh grinste. „Und als Nachtisch gibt es Tiramisu.“, sagte er, „Habt ihr das schon mal gegessen? Das schmeckt unglaublich gut. Und Robert kann so was jeden Tag haben. Außerdem haben wir mit Mr. Fraser gelernt. Er kann so spannend erzählen, da macht Unterricht richtig Spaß.“  
Seine Mutter seufzte. „Den Freund halte dir warm, Junge. Es ist das erste Mal, dass du freiwillig lernst. Und nun hol deine Geschwister und wascht euch die Hände. Es gibt Abendbrot.“ Josh meinte: „Das ist alles für euch, Mom. Ich habe schon bei den Frasers gegessen.“

Josh lag unter der Bettdecke und las. Er hatte eine Taschenlampe dabei. So würde er seine jüngeren Brüder nicht stören, mit denen er sich ein Zimmer teilte.  
„Die Schatzinsel“, das Buch hatte ihm Roberts Vater gegeben. Es war richtig spannend. Gerade als Jim sich in der Apfeltonne versteckte und die Piraten belauschte, hörte er wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und sein sturzbetrunkener Vater herein kam.  
„Tom, sei leise, die Kinder schlafen.“, hörte er seine Mutter sagen. Naja, sein großer Bruder Brian war nicht zu Hause und seine große Schwester zählte nicht. Außerdem hatte sie das Baby, das sie beschützen musste. Seine beiden ältesten Geschwister waren längst ausgezogen und hatten ihre eigenen Familien. Also war er im Moment der Älteste. Seine fünf und sieben Jahre alten Brüder John und Joey schliefen mit ihm in einem Zimmer. Seine dreijährige Schwester Chloe schlief bei den Eltern.  
Er knipste die Taschenlampe aus und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Nun fühlte er sich wie Jim in der Apfeltonne.  
Dann hörte er seinen Vater in der Küche poltern. „Elisa, warum ist kein Bier im Haus? Und was ist das hier?“  
Ein heißer Klumpen bildete sich in Joshs Magen. „Sei leise, Tom.“, hörte er seine Mutter betteln. „Du sagst MIR, was ich zu tun habe?“, brüllte sein Vater. „Warum ist kein Bier da?“ „Wir haben kaum Geld für Essen.“, warf seine Mutter ein. „Und deshalb bettelt ihr?“  
Joshua hörte wie sein Vater Mrs. Vecchios Plastikboxen durch die Gegend warf. „Das ist ein Geschenk von Freunden gewesen.“, sagte seine Mutter leise. „Freunde! Bah!“, brüllte sein Vater verächtlich und Josh musste wieder an Jim und die Piraten denken. Und an die Frasers.  
Mr. Fraser würde niemals so mit seiner Frau reden.  
„Woher ist das, Elisa?“, brüllte Tom.  
Joshua wusste, er musste jetzt seine schützende Apfeltonne verlassen und den Piraten ins Gesicht sehen.  
Mr. Fraser war ein Held. Mr. Fraser hatte sich immer für die Benachteiligten eingesetzt, das hatte ihm Mrs. Vecchio erzählt. Nun wurde es Zeit, dass er selbst auch seinen Mann stand.  
„Josh?“, hörte er den kleinen Joey wimmern. „Shh...“, machte er, „Schlaf.“ „Ich hab Angst, Josh.“ „Ich auch.“, weinte John. „Pop wird Mom wieder hauen.“ Die beiden Jungen weinten.  
Plötzlich stieg eine heiße Wut in Joshua auf. So ging das nicht weiter.  
In der Küche brüllte Tom seine Frau an: „Du verdammtes Miststück! Musst auch noch um Fressen betteln gehen! Soll das heißen, dass Tom Hendriks seine Familie nicht ernähren kann?“ Dann zwei kurze Schläge, Elisas Aufschrei und dann Wimmern. „Tom, bitte...“ „Ja, bettle noch, du verdammtes Aas!“  
Irgendetwas zersprang in dem zehnjährigen Joshua.  
Er hörte seine Brüder weinen, hörte die kleine Chloe im Elternschlafzimmer schreien und seine Mutter in der Küche wimmern.

Das reichte!  
Es war genug!  
Das war nicht normal!  
So, wie es bei den Frasers ist, war es normal!  
Väter liebten ihre Kinder und deren Mütter.  
Sie schlugen sie nicht!

Er ließ sich aus dem Bett gleiten, legte sich bäuchlings auf den Fußboden und tastete unter dem Bett herum. Da war es! Er hatte sich vor einiger Zeit eine Eisenstange unter sein Bett gelegt. Nur zur Sicherheit. Zu seinem Schutz.  
„Josh?“, piepste Joey, als der große Bruder zur Tür ging. Josh erwiderte: „Shh. Seid leise. Es wird alles gut. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass euch was passiert.“  
Er ging in die Küche. Seine Mutter kauerte blutend und wimmernd in einer Ecke. Sein Vater stand über ihr und schlug auf sie ein.  
Bei Josh brannten die Sicherungen durch. Er sprang auf seinen Vater zu und schlug ihm die Eisenstange auf den Kopf.  
Seine über Jahre angestaute Wut, sein brodelnder Hass, all das lag in dem Schlag. Sein Vater fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, du verdammter Hurensohn!“, brüllte der Junge. „Lass uns endlich in Ruhe!“ Blindlings schlug er immer wieder zu.  
„Josh...“, hörte er seine Mutter wimmern.  
„Oh Gott, Joshua!“ Der panische Schrei seiner großen Schwester ließ ihn innehalten. Er ließ die Eisenstange fallen, als wenn sie glühend heiß wäre und starrte seinen am Boden liegenden Vater an. Dessen Gesicht war blutüberströmt und kaum noch erkennbar. Für einige Sekunden stand er wie erstarrt, dann rannte er an seiner großen Schwester vorbei in sein Zimmer.  
Er schaltete das Licht ein. Die beiden Kleinen saßen in ihren Betten und starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Joey piepste ängstlich: „Hast du das Monster besiegt, Josh?“ Josh sah seinen Bruder an. Ja. Joey hatte recht. Es war ein Monster, gegen das er gekämpft hatte. Kein Vater. Er nickte. „Ja, Joey. Das Monster ist tot. Jetzt seid ihr frei. Aber ich muss weg.“  
Hastig zog er sich an, schüttete den Inhalt seiner Schultasche achtlos auf den Boden und stopfte dafür ein paar Habseligkeiten hinein.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte John leise. „Weiß nicht. Bleibt hier im Zimmer, bis Mom oder Steph euch holen, okay? Versprecht es mir! Und habt keine Angst. Alles ist gut. Das Monster kommt nie wieder.“  
Die Jungen nickten ängstlich. „Gut. Bleibt hier. Und eines dürft ihr nie vergessen...ich hab euch lieb, okay?“ „Hmmm...“  
Josh stopfte noch „Die Schatzinsel“ und seine Taschenlampe in die Schultasche und kletterte dann aus dem Fenster.

Ziellos lief er durch die dunklen Straßen. Es war ihm egal, ob es gefährlich war. 'Ich habe ihn umgebracht!', hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Zehn Jahre alt und schon ein Mörder. Aber Joey hatte recht, es war ein Monster. Er hatte ein Monster getötet, das seine Familie über Jahre hinweg terrorisiert hatte. Das konnte doch nichts Schlimmes sein. Er sah seine Mutter blutend und wimmernd in der Ecke hocken, sah die Angst in den Augen seiner Brüder, hörte die Panik in der Stimme seiner Schwester. Nein, er war nicht böse. Er hatte seine Familie nur von einem Monster befreit.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er vor dem Fraser-Haus stand. Die Fenster waren dunkel. Klar, es musste ja auch mitten in der Nacht sein. Er fror. Die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht fühlten sich kalt an.  
Was nun? Sollte er klingeln? Um diese Zeit? Was sollte er sagen? Was würde Mr. Fraser tun? Sicher würde er ihn zur Polizei bringen und dann? Er wollte nicht ins Gefängnis.  
Er brauchte ein Versteck. Irgendwo, wo er seine Gedanken sammeln und seine weiteren Schritte überlegen konnte. Das Baumhaus fiel ihm ein. Robert hatte ihm sein Baumhaus gezeigt. Es hatte sogar eine Tür. Sehr gut! Dort konnte er erst mal bleiben. Und Spuren im Schnee würde er auch nicht hinterlassen, weil er heute Nachmittag mit Robert und seinem Hund im Garten herumgetollt und auch im Baumhaus gewesen war. Außerdem hatte es seitdem nicht mehr geschneit, also war er dort sicher.  
Er sah sich kurz um, kletterte über den Zaun und flitzte durch den Garten zum Baumhaus. Dann rollte er seinen Schlafsack aus und kuschelte sich hinein. Er nahm sein Buch und die Taschenlampe. Vielleicht konnte Jim Hawkins ihm helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen?

Ben konnte nicht schlafen. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Bein ihn wach hielt, musste er an diesen Joshua denken. Dass der Junge Probleme hatte, war offensichtlich. Aber wie konnte er ihm helfen? Er wälzte sich im Bett herum. Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Bein hämmerte und pochte. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf, schob die Beine über die Bettkante und rieb seinen krampfenden Oberschenkel.  
„Ben?“, hörte er Megs verschlafene Stimme. „Hm.“, machte er. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie. „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, antwortete er. „Schmerzen?“ „Hm, geht so. Aber ich muss immer an diesen Joshua denken.“ „Oh, Ben!“ Meg setzte sich auf. „Du hast sein Vertrauen gewonnen, das ist doch schon was. Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt retten.“ „Trotzdem, Meg. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr ist. Ray hat mal etwas recherchiert.“ „Ben, hör auf. Komm wieder ins Bett. Ich massiere dir dein Bein, wenn du willst.“ „Klingt gut.“ Er legte sich wieder hin.  
Irgendwann war Meg eingeschlafen, aber Ben lag wach. Er sah auf die Uhr. Fünf. Oh, Mann. Vielleicht konnte er ein wenig laufen gehen? Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass sein Bein da heute mitmachte. Doch er konnte es probieren. Falls es nicht frisch geschneit hatte.  
Leise, um Meg nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Es hatte nicht erneut geschneit. Die Spuren, die die Jungen und der Hund gestern im Garten hinterlassen hatten, waren immer noch sichtbar. Der Mond schien und erhellte den Garten. Der Schnee reflektierte das Licht. Es sah friedlich aus. Ein Gefühl des Heimwehs kam in ihm hoch. Er seufzte. Dann sagte er zu sich: Sei nicht albern, Fraser! Das kannst du vergessen. Deine Heimat ist jetzt hier. Vergiss deine geliebte Wildnis. Mit der Behinderung hast du dort keine Chance, akzeptiere das endlich! Dann sah er ein Licht in Roberts Baumhaus flackern…  
Nanu? Er wunderte sich. Wer trieb sich denn früh um fünf Uhr in dieser kalten Winternacht da draußen herum? Oder hatten die Jungs gestern beim Spielen eine eingeschaltete Lampe dort vergessen? Doch das Licht bewegte sich. „Hm.“, machte Ben und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Merkwürdig…  
Er zog den Jogginganzug an und ging zur Tür. Dann zog er seine Boots an, nahm die Taschenlampe vom Haken neben der Tür, die immer dort hing, falls mal Stromausfall war und rief nach Lincoln. Dann gingen sie in den Garten.

Joshua hatte ein wenig gedöst, konnte aber nicht wirklich schlafen. Er fror furchtbar. Der Schlafsack war für Kinder-Sommer-Camping gemacht, aber nicht für solch arktische Temperaturen. Außerdem kamen die Bilder zurück, wenn er die Augen schloss.  
Seine Mutter, wie sie wimmernd in der Ecke kauerte, seine Schwester, die ihn schreckensbleich mit großen Augen anstarrte, die kleinen Brüder, die ängstlich in ihren Betten hockten...aber vor allem der zerschlagene Schädel des...Monsters.  
„Hast du das Monster besiegt, Josh?“, hatte Joey gefragt. Ja, er hatte das Monster besiegt. Wer ein Monster tötet ist ein Held, kein Mörder.  
Der Junge zitterte vor Kälte. Er stand auf, schaltete die Taschenlampe ein und machte ein paar Gymnastikübungen. Bewegung hält warm. Er hüpfte auf und ab. Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Erst mal warten bis es hell wurde. Irgendwie musste er Robert auf sich aufmerksam machen. Robert konnte ihm ein paar Decken und was zu essen bringen. Und vielleicht heißen Tee? Oder gar Kakao? Nein, das war zu viel verlangt. Tee war in Ordnung. Dennoch, was würde er jetzt für eine Tasse heißen Kakao geben? Er seufzte und hüpfte weiter auf und ab. Würde Robert ihm überhaupt helfen? Oder würde er es seinem Vater sagen? Roberts Vater war okay, aber er war ein Polizist. Er würde ihn festnehmen müssen. Aber Joshua wollte nicht ins Gefängnis. Er liebte seine Freiheit. Okay, wenn Mr. Fraser ihn verhaften wollte, konnte er wegrennen. Mr. Fraser würde ihm nicht folgen können mit seinem kranken Bein. Robert hatte ihm ja die Geschichte erzählt. Gestern erst. Sie wollten Detektiv spielen und nun war er mitten in einem echten Kriminalfall. Einem, in dem er der Mörder war.  
Plötzlich fing er an zu schluchzen. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Er war kein Held wie Jim Hawkins aus der „Schatzinsel“. Er war auch kein Mörder. Er war nur ein kleiner, verschreckter Junge, der aus purer Verzweiflung einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte. Er kuschelte sich wieder in den Schlafsack und rollte sich zusammen.

Lincoln hetzte durch den Schnee zum Baumhaus, stellte die Vorderpfoten auf die unterste Sprosse der Leiter und bellte wie verrückt. „Lincoln, was ist los?“, rief Ben und hinkte vorsichtig näher.  
Erschrocken fuhr Josh hoch, weil ein Hund bellte. Er war gerade eingeschlummert. Das Bellen war ganz in der Nähe. Lincoln! Das konnte nur Roberts Hund Lincoln sein. Okay, der war harmlos. Der kannte ihn. Nur, was machte er hier draußen?  
Ben versteckte sich hinter dem Baumstamm und wartete. Der Hund gebärdete sich wie wild, aber Ben wusste, irgendwann würde derjenige, der in dem Baumhaus war, nachsehen. Er wusste ebenso, dass er, wenn der mysteriöse Baumhausbewohner versuchte zu fliehen, mit seinem kaputten Bein keine Chance hatte, ihn zu verfolgen, deshalb musste er es mit List angehen. Das hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre antrainiert.  
Benton Fraser macht aus jeder Situation das Beste, hatte Ray einst gesagt. Ein unerschütterlicher Optimist. Wenn der wüsste…  
Joshua lugte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster des Baumhauses, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Er sah hinüber zum Fraser-Haus, aber da war alles dunkel. Vielleicht hatte Lincoln in seiner Hundehütte geschlafen und ihn jetzt erst bemerkt? Schließlich war sein Vater ein arktischer Halbwolf gewesen, hatte Robert erzählt, also was sprach dagegen, dass der Husky draußen schlief?  
„Shh!“, rief Josh, „Sei leise, Lincoln! Weck nicht alle auf!“ Der Hund hörte auf zu bellen und hechelte. Ben runzelte die Stirn. Eine Kinderstimme? Und das Kind kannte den Hund? Na, hoffentlich nicht eines seiner Kinder! Durch das Gebell des Hundes konnte er die Stimme nicht eindeutig identifizieren. Robert? Würde der Junge solchen Unsinn machen? Nun ja, Robert war wie er. Er liebte die Natur und Camping. Aber im Winter? Sollte das ein Experiment sein? Also, wenn das Robert war…  
Die Tür des Baumhauses öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und ein mit einer Kapuze bedeckter Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Lincoln fing wieder an zu bellen und sprang hin und her.  
„Aus!“, rief das Kind. „Bitte, Lincoln, sei leise.“ Die Kinderstimme klang verzweifelt und verängstigt. Und sie gehörte nicht Robert. Dann zog das Kind die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein blonder Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein. „Lincoln, ich bin's. Joshua. Roberts Freund.“, zischte der Junge.  
Joshua! Ben war erschrocken. Was zum…  
Im ersten Moment wollte er sich zu erkennen geben, aber dann wartete er lieber. Es hatte sicher einen Grund, warum der Junge mitten in der Nacht in Frasers Baumhaus hockte. Irgendwas musste passiert sein. Ben wollte den Jungen nicht verschrecken, denn wenn der davon lief, hatte er keine Chance.  
Langsam kletterte der Junge die Leiter hinab und sprach die ganze Zeit mit dem Hund. Der wedelte mit dem Schwanz und sprang winselnd herum. Ben zog sich tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes zurück.  
Josh hockte sich hin und begann den Hund zu kraulen. „Oh, Lincoln. Oh, bitte...“ Er fing an zu schluchzen und vergrub das Gesicht in das Fell des Tieres. Ben musste an Diefenbaker denken.  
Der Junge weinte und schluchzte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass außer Lincoln noch jemand im Garten war. Das war Bens Chance. Er trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes hervor, legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Hallo, Joshua.“


	15. Kapitel 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben findet Joshua im Baumhaus und nimmt ihn mit ins Haus. So nach und nach rückt der Junge mit der Geschichte raus und was er erzählt, ist grausam...und traurig.

Meg wurde wach, weil das Telefon klingelte. „Was zum...“, murmelte sie. Als sie erkannte, was sie geweckt hatte, stand sie auf und tappte im Dunkeln zur Tür, um Ben nicht zu wecken.  
'Schläft wie ein Stein', dachte sie. Naja, er war ja auch die halbe Nacht wach gewesen, weil er Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Sie schaltete im Flur das Licht ein, rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen und nahm den Hörer ab. „Was?“, knurrte sie. „Meg? Hier ist Ray. Entschuldige, dass ich euch geweckt habe, aber ich muss dringend mit Benny reden.“ „Er schläft.“, sagte Meg. „Es ging ihm nicht gut. Muss das sein?“ „Leider ja.“, entgegnete Ray. Sie seufzte. „Wie spät ist es?“ „Halb sechs. Bitte, Meg, es ist wirklich wichtig.“ „Okay. Warte einen Moment.“ Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück und schaltete das Licht ein. „Ben! Ray ist am...“ Das Bett war leer. Wo, zum Henker war er? „Ben?“ Sie ging zurück in den Flur. „Lincoln?“ Der Hund war auch nicht da.  
„Er wird doch nicht etwa...“, murmelte sie. Die halbe Nacht hatte er herum gejammert, dass er Schmerzen im Bein hat und dann ging dieser Blödmann mit dem Hund laufen?! Das gibt’s doch nicht! Aber das war wieder typisch für ihn. Er wollte mal wieder beweisen, dass er es konnte. Oh, Mann!  
Sie nahm den Hörer wieder auf. „Ray? Ich fürchte, der Blödmann ist mit Lincoln laufen gegangen. Die halbe Nacht stöhnt er, weil er Schmerzen hat und dann geht er laufen. Na, der kann was erleben!“ „Meg?“ „Was?!“, schnappte sie. „Hör zu, es geht um etwas, worum er mich neulich gebeten hat. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Wenn er zurück kommt, soll er mich dringend anrufen, okay?“ Meg seufzte. „Ich sag's ihm.“ „Danke, Meg.“

Joshua schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte davonzulaufen, aber Ben hielt ihn fest. „Keine Angst,“ sagte er sanft, „ich tue dir nichts.“ Der Junge sah zu Boden und zitterte. Nicht nur vor Kälte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ben. Joshua antwortete nicht. Ben legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Okay, lass uns hineingehen, du bist ja ganz durchgefroren.“ Sanft, aber bestimmt führte er den Jungen zum Haus. Plötzlich hatte Joshua nicht mehr den Mut, davonzulaufen.  
Meg stand im Pyjama im Flur und starrte erstaunt auf die beiden Figuren und den Hund, die von der Gartenterrasse hereinkamen. Ben grinste. „Guten Morgen, Meg.“, sagte er, „Den jungen Mann hier habe ich im Baumhaus aufgegabelt.“ Meg fasste sich wieder. „Joshua.“, sagte sie überrascht. „Was machst du denn mitten in der Nacht in unserem Garten?“  
Der Junge hielt den Blick gesenkt und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. „Bist du von zu Hause weggelaufen?“, wollte sie wissen. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Komm.“, sagte Ben und führte ihn in die Küche. „Du brauchst etwas Warmes zu trinken. Wie wäre es mit heißer Schokolade?“ Josh blinzelte. Genau das hatte er sich gewünscht. „Gut.“, meinte Ben, „Setz dich und versuche nicht wegzulaufen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht schnell genug, aber Lincoln kriegt dich und dann wird es ungemütlich. Sein Vater war ein arktischer Wolf. Jedenfalls zur Hälfte.“ Er grinste.  
Joshua setzte sich an den Küchentisch und starrte vor sich hin. Lincoln saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und sah ihn mitleidig an. Plötzlich erinnerte Meg sich an das Telefonat. „Ben?“, sagte sie, „Ich mach das hier, du sollst dringend Ray anrufen.“ Ben war irritiert. „Was? Um diese Zeit?“ „Ja.“, sagte sie, „Er hat gesagt, es ist dringend. Irgendwas, das du wissen wolltest.“ Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Okay.“, sagte er, „Kümmere dich um den Jungen.“

„Benny?“ „Ja, Ray. Ich sollte dich dringend anrufen, sagt Meg.“ „Ja, richtig. Sie sagte, du bist laufen, obwohl du Schmerzen hast. Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, Benny.“ Er seufzte. Ben erwiderte: „Ich bin okay. Was ist passiert, Ray?“ „Also,“ begann Ray, „du hast mich doch neulich darum gebeten, etwas über die Hendriks herauszufinden.“ Ben war alarmiert. „Ja...“  
„Wir haben vor ein paar Stunden einen Notruf rein bekommen. Tom Hendriks wurde in seiner Küche mit einer Eisenstange niedergeschlagen. Und nicht nur niedergeschlagen, Fraser, jemand muss ihn ordentlich bearbeitet haben. Schwerste Kopf-und Gesichtsverletzungen. Seine Familie ist jetzt auf dem Revier, aber niemand will mit der Sprache rausrücken. Außerdem ist der Junge verschwunden, der in Roberts Klasse geht, wie war nochmal sein Name?“ „Joshua.“, antwortete Ben tonlos. Ray fuhr fort: „Genau. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Tom Hendriks ist im Krankenhaus und schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Seine Frau hat eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und ein blaues Auge. Elaine kümmert sich gerade um die jüngeren Kinder und die ältere Tochter ist mit ihrer Mutter beim Verhör. Aber keiner will reden. Kennst du die Familie näher?“ Ben war geschockt. „Nein.“, sagte er, „Nur den Jungen.“ „Okay.“, Ray seufzte tief, „Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Tom Hendriks seine Frau verprügelt und jemand ist mit der Eisenstange auf ihn losgegangen. Elisa Hendriks sagt, sie hätte es getan, aber das nehme ich ihr nicht ab. Die ältere Tochter, Stephanie, hat den Rettungswagen gerufen und die dann uns. Der Arzt sagte, als sie eintrafen, kauerte Elisa in einer Ecke der Küche. Tom hatte Verletzungen am Hinterkopf. Somit kann sie es wohl nicht gewesen sein. Wir haben die Stange konfisziert und auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Es sind weder die von Elisa noch von ihrer Tochter darauf. Allerdings die eines Kindes. Vermutlich von dem Jungen, Joshua. Er ist aber nicht auffindbar. Elaine hat mit den beiden jüngeren Söhnen gesprochen und die sagen, Joshua hat ein Monster besiegt und ist dann aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Mit seiner Schultasche, in die er irgendwelche Sachen gepackt hatte. Benny, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ein Zehnjähriger zu so etwas fähig ist? Und wenn ja, wo kann er sein? Möglicherweise ist er in Gefahr. Vielleicht glaubt er, er hat seinen Vater umgebracht und hat jetzt Angst?  
Gott, Benny, er ist doch noch ein Kind! Wenn ich daran denke, dass Little Ben so etwas passieren würde… Joshua wollte vielleicht nur seine Mutter beschützen? Ich kann das gut nachvollziehen, Benny. Ich...“ „Ray!“ „...kenne solche Situationen. Du weißt, dass...“ „Ray!“ „...mein Alter auch...“ „RAY!“ „Was?!“ „Ruhig. Joshua ist bei uns.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Er ist hier. Er hat sich in Pünktchens Baumhaus versteckt. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin ans Fenster gegangen. Da habe ich ein Licht gesehen und als ich raus gegangen bin um nachzusehen, fand ich ihn. Er ist in der Küche und Meg macht ihm heiße Schokolade.“  
Ray war erleichtert. „Gott sei dank! Bring ihn aufs Revier.“ „Ray, vielleicht ist das keine so gute Idee.“, widersprach Ben. „Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Er hat bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt. Lass mich erst mit ihm reden, okay? Lass ihn sich erst etwas beruhigen. Ich denke, er wird euch im Moment sowieso nichts erzählen. Sag Lt. Welsh nicht, dass er hier ist. Zumindest noch nicht sofort. Bitte, Ray. Joshua vertraut mir. Ich denke, ich kann die Geschichte aus ihm raus locken, aber ihr müsst noch etwas Geduld haben, ja?“  
Ray dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte er: „Okay, Benny. Aber halte mich auf dem Laufenden.“ „Mach ich. Danke, Ray.“

Meg saß mit Joshua am Küchentisch, als Ben herein kam. Der Junge hatte seine Tasse umklammert und starrte hinein. „Er sagt nichts.“, seufzte Meg. Ben lächelte traurig. „Ist okay. Er muss nichts sagen, wenn er nicht will. Meg? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“  
Sie nickte und stand auf. Ben sah zu dem Hund und sagte bestimmt: „Lincoln! Pass auf Joshua auf. Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen.“ Der Hund richtete sich stolz auf und sah Ben verständnisvoll an. Gut. Joshua würde nicht weglaufen.  
Sie gingen in den Flur und Ben erzählte Meg die Kurzfassung der Geschichte. „Oh, mein Gott!“, rief sie, als er geendet hatte. „Shh, nicht so laut.“, flüsterte Ben. „Meg, der Junge braucht zuerst Ruhe und das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein. Ich habe Ray gebeten, dass er mich erst mit Joshua reden lässt, bevor die Polizei es tut. Er bleibt erst mal hier.“ „Gut.“, Meg nickte. „Das ist gut. Gott, Ben, das arme Kind!“ Sie gingen zurück in die Küche, wo Josh noch in exakt der gleichen Haltung am Tisch saß.  
Ben setzte sich zu ihm. „Möchtest du noch mehr heiße Schokolade?“, fragte er den Jungen. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hast du Hunger?“ Wieder Kopfschütteln. „Okay. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich jetzt ins Bett stecken und du etwas schläfst?“ Schulterzucken. „Gut,“ sagte Ben, „wir verfrachten dich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Dann bist du nicht alleine und brauchst nur zu rufen, wenn du irgendwas benötigst. Robert und ich sind ja zu Hause.“  
Er sah Meg an. „Es ist doch okay, wenn ich noch einen weiteren Tag frei nehme?“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich ist es okay, Ben.“ 

Eine Stunde später schlief Joshua auf der Couch, während die Frasers beim Frühstück saßen. Meg und Ben erklärten ihren Kindern, dass Josh auf der Couch schlief und wohl in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie sollten doch bitte leise sein. Robert nahm es hin, wie immer, aber Caroline wollte Details wissen. Zum Beispiel, in welchen Schwierigkeiten Josh war, ob er von zu Hause weggelaufen war und so weiter. Ben sagte, das wäre nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass Joshua Hilfe brauchte und sie auch bekommen würde.  
Natürlich meinte Caroline, sie könne ja zu Hause bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern, aber Meg griff ein: „Du suchst aber auch jeden Tag einen Grund, nicht zur Schule zu müssen, Ms. Fraser. Sei froh, dass du das Privileg hast, eine Schule besuchen zu dürfen. Frag mal deinen Vater.“ Erstaunt sah das Mädchen Ben an. „Du bist nicht zur Schule gegangen, Daddy?“  
Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Augenbraue. „Nun, das ist so nicht ganz richtig.“, sagte er. „Aber wie kommt es dann, dass du so schlau bist?“, fragte Caroline. Ben lachte. „Hör mal, Prinzessin. Bis zur vierten Klasse bin ich ganz normal zur Schule gegangen. Dann sind meine Großeltern und ich mal wieder umgezogen. In Kanada ist es erlaubt, seine Kinder zu Hause zu unterrichten. Und da meine Großeltern Bibliothekare waren und wir genügend Bücher hatten, wurde ich eben zu Hause unterrichtet. Zumal die Schule dort, wo wir lebten, geschlossen war, weil es keine Lehrer gab. „Cool!“, meinte Caroline. Ben lächelte nachsichtig. „Eher nicht, Prinzessin. Lass es mich mal so sagen...Was gefällt dir an der Schule am besten?“ Das Kind überlegte kurz und strahlte dann übers ganze Gesicht. „Die Pausen!“, rief sie fröhlich. „Da kann ich mit meinen Freunden spielen und Quatsch machen.“ Wieder lächelte Ben. „Genau.“, sagte er leise. Caro kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Oh...“, machte sie dann. „Oh, Daddy, dann muss ja dein Unterricht sehr einsam gewesen sein. So ganz ohne Kinder zum spielen.“ Ben küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. „Du hast es erfasst, Süße. Nun mach dich fertig, damit du pünktlich zur Schule kommst.“  
Robert hatte zugehört. Als Caro die Küche verlassen hatte, sagte er: „Dad? Ich glaube Josh ist auch einsam, obwohl er viele Geschwister hat.“ „Ja, schon möglich.“, antwortete Ben, „Deshalb müssen wir uns dringend um ihn kümmern.“  
Meg gab Ben einen Kuss und sagte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“ Er lächelte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich auch und es wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder Zeit nur für uns haben.“ Sie lachte leise. „Ja, wenn die Kinder ausgezogen sind. Kümmere dich um die Jungen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, ruf mich an. Und, Ben? Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ „Natürlich, meine schöne, besorgte Frau.“ Er küsste sie. „Blödmann.“, meinte sie zärtlich.

Josh schlief den ganzen Vormittag, während Ben mit Robert lernte. Ben überlegte, ob er seinem Sohn erzählen sollte, was Joshua möglicherweise getan hatte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Zu Mittag kochten Vater und Sohn wieder gemeinsam.  
Plötzlich stand Josh in der Tür. Er sah müde, verwahrlost und unglaublich traurig aus. Eine Weile beobachtete er, wie Vater und Sohn Spaß hatten. Sie lachten, scherzten und sangen laut zum Radio mit.  
Joshuas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Wie gern hätte er auch so einen Vater gehabt. Robert hat es echt gut. Er hat Eltern, die ihn lieben, ein schönes Zuhause und immer genug zu essen. Er kann nachts ruhig schlafen und muss nicht fürchten aus dem Bett gerissen und verprügelt zu werden, nur weil er irgendwas falsch gemacht oder vergessen hatte. Er ging nie hungrig zur Schule und musste das Pausenbrot der Klassenkameraden klauen, damit sein Magen nicht den ganzen Tag knurrte und er sich wenigstens ein bisschen auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Er hatte saubere Kleidung und ein sauberes Bett. Und er musste sich nicht um jüngere Geschwister kümmern und versuchen sie vor der Gewalt des Vaters zu schützen.  
Ben bemerkte den Jungen zuerst. „Oh,“ sagte er lächelnd ,“Haben wir dich geweckt?“ Joshua grinste traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hi, Josh.“, sagte Robert. „Hi.“, erwiderte Joshua kurz. Dann sagte er: „Mr. Fraser? Danke für die heiße Schokolade und dafür, dass ich hier schlafen durfte, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Robert sah seinen Vater an. Der hockte sich vor Josh hin und packte ihn bei den Oberarmen. „Sieh mich an, Joshua.“, sagte er. Der Junge aber blickte zu Boden. „Joshua.“, meinte Ben eindringlich, „Wo willst du denn hin? Raus in die Kälte? Allein?“ Josh zuckte die Schultern. „Nein, Joshua.“, bestimmte Ben, „Du bleibst hier und isst zumindest zu Mittag mit uns.“ Josh seufzte. Robert mischte sich ein. „Komm schon, Josh. Wir könnten wieder zusammen lernen. Zu zweit macht es mehr Spaß. Und danach können wir wieder mit Lincoln durch den Garten toben.“ Ruckartig hob Josh den Kopf und sagte: „Meine Sachen! Sie sind noch im Baumhaus.“ Ben lächelte. „Nein, Sohn. Ich habe sie rein geholt. Komm mit.“ Er ging zur Treppe und Josh folgte ihm. Auch Robert kam mit. Sie gingen nach oben. Ben öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und Joshuas Sachen lagen auf dem Stuhl. „Hier kannst du erst mal bleiben, wenn du willst.“, sagte Ben. „Roberts Zimmer ist gleich nebenan. Du kannst jederzeit hinüber gehen, wenn du dich fürchtest, nicht wahr, Robert?“ Der nickte. „Klar. Wir können uns abends Geschichten erzählen.“ Josh sagte nichts, starrte nur in das Zimmer. Ein Zimmer nur für ihn? Mit einem richtigen, sauberen Bett und einem Bücherregal. Sogar einen Schreibtisch gab es und ein großes, helles Fenster mit Blick in den Garten. Aber durfte er wirklich hier bleiben? Nach dem, was er getan hatte?  
„Nun kommt, Jungs.“, sagte Ben, „Lasst uns zu Mittag essen.“  
Nach dem Essen holten die drei die Bücher und Hefte und machten es sich gemütlich. Ben erklärte ihnen die Naturwissenschaften. Das war momentan Roberts Lieblingsthema.  
„Joshua?“ Ben hatte dem Jungen eine Frage gestellt, aber der schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.  
Wie ging es seiner Mutter? Was machten seine jüngeren Geschwister? Machte sich jemand Sorgen um ihn? Nein, sicher nicht. Er war zum Mörder geworden und sie waren sicher froh, dass er weg war. Niemand hatte ihn lieb. Er war ganz allein mit seiner Schuld. Und die Frasers hatten nur Mitleid mit ihm. Doch auch nur so lange, bis sie erfuhren, was er getan hatte.  
Dann würden auch sie ihn nicht mehr wollen. Nein, niemand liebte ihn. Schon gar nicht nach dem, was er getan hatte.  
„Joshua!“ Der Junge erschrak. „Äh...Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er. „Alles okay?“, fragte Ben sanft. Josh nickte. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Sohn. Du musst nicht lügen.“  
Er stand auf, ging zu dem Jungen hinüber und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Josh konnte seine Fassade nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten und brach in Schluchzen aus. Robert beobachtete das Ganze, sagte aber nichts. Ben streichelte Joshua über den Kopf. Er wusste, dass der Junge das jetzt brauchte und der sog die Streicheleinheiten auf wie ein Schwamm. Instinktiv wusste Ben, dass er es für Zeiten aufsparte, wenn Zärtlichkeiten Mangelware waren. Er kannte das, hatte auch er nur sehr selten Liebkosungen und Zuneigung bekommen und hatte alles genommen was er kriegen konnte.  
Langsam beruhigte sich das Kind und sagte mit dünnem Stimmchen: „Mr. Fraser? Ist es schlimm, wenn man ein Monster tot macht, weil man keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben will?“  
Robert starrte die beiden entsetzt an, aber Ben schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sag nichts, hieß das und Robert verstand.  
Ben sagte zu Josh: „Weißt du, Sohn, es ist vielleicht schlimm, jemanden zu töten. Aber wenn es ein Monster war und man es aus Angst getan hat, nennt man das Notwehr. Das ist okay.“ „Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis.“, wisperte der Junge. Ben hielt ihn ganz fest. „Kinder kommen nicht ins Gefängnis, Joshua. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie aus Notwehr gehandelt haben. Außerdem werde ich dir helfen, Kind. Versprochen. Du musst mir nur erzählen was passiert ist.“ Josh, an Bens Brust gedrückt, nickte. 

„Mein...Vater trinkt immer.“, begann der Junge. „Und Mom sagt, er gibt ihr nie genug Geld für Essen und so. Mein Bruder Brian ist siebzehn. Er sagt, Vater gibt das Geld für Alkohol und Frauen aus. Ich wusste nicht, dass man Frauen kaufen kann. Was macht man mit so vielen Frauen? Mitgebracht hat er nie eine. Zu Hause war nur Mom. Sie kann nicht arbeiten gehen, weil sie ja noch die Kleinen hat. Chloe ist erst zwei. Aber Vater kommt jeden Tag betrunken nach Hause. Und er fand immer einen Grund uns zu quälen. Vor allem Mom. Und mich kann er nicht leiden, weil ich nicht so sein will wie er. Ich will nicht in der Fabrik arbeiten. Ich möchte gern Automechaniker werden und eine eigene Werkstatt haben. Noch besser wäre, ich könnte später aufs College und vielleicht sogar Ingenieur werden. Aber Mom sagt, das können wir uns nicht leisten. Das ist okay. Eine eigene Autowerkstatt wäre toll. Vater sagt, ich bin zu dumm dafür, weil ich schlechte Noten habe. Ich würde ja gern in der Schule besser aufpassen, lernen und regelmäßig die Schularbeiten machen. Das ist nur schwierig, wenn man einen leeren Magen hat und sich deshalb nicht konzentrieren kann.  
Oder wenn man darüber nachdenken muss, wie man seiner Mom helfen und seine Geschwister beschützen kann.  
Das Essen, das Sie mir neulich gegeben haben, habe ich für Mom und die Kleinen mitgenommen. Genau wie das Essen von Mrs. Vecchio gestern. Meine Mom ist so furchtbar dünn. Sie isst kaum was, weil sie das bisschen, was wir haben, für uns aufhebt.  
Manchmal suche ich in den Müllcontainern hinter den Supermärkten nach Essen, aber das ist gefährlich. Wenn ich erwischt werde, setzt es was. Und manchmal...stehle ich was. Ich weiß, das ist falsch, aber wenn man verzweifelt ist…  
Für mich selbst klaue ich manchmal aus den Brotbüchsen meiner Mitschüler. Nur kleine Bissen, damit es nicht auffällt. Nur so viel, damit mein Magen nicht mehr knurrt und mich keiner mehr auslacht, wenn er es hört. Robert hat mich nie ausgelacht.  
Wenn Michael und die anderen coolen Jungs aus der Schule zu McDonalds gehen oder in die Pizzeria, sage ich, dass ich nach Hause muss. Manchmal erzähle ich ihnen auch, dass ich keinen Hunger habe. Und wenn sie was übrig lassen, den Pizzarand oder so, frage ich, ob ich das für den Hund mitnehmen darf. Aber ich habe keinen Hund. Ich wollte, ich hätte einen. So einen wie Lincoln, der ist cool. Dann hätte ich einen Freund. Ich meine, einen richtigen Freund. Einen, dem ich alles anvertrauen kann und der mich beschützt.  
Wenn ich Süßigkeiten klaue, sind die nicht für mich, sondern für die Kleinen.  
Einmal, an Moms Geburtstag, habe ich Blumen für sie geklaut. Ich meine, es war ihr Geburtstag und sie bekommt nie was. Nie! Das ist unfair. Als Vater heim kam fragte er, von wem die Blumen sind. Mom sagte, von mir. Zum Geburtstag. Er glaubte ihr nicht und behauptete, sie hätte einen Verehrer und er würde es schon aus ihr raus prügeln. Dann schlug er sie. Danach kam er zu mir ins Zimmer und fragte, was das für Blumen waren. Ich sagte, ich hätte sie für Mom gekauft. Er wollte wissen, woher ich das Geld hätte und ich sagte, gespart. Wovon, fragte er und ich antwortete, ich hätte in der Autowerkstatt in der Nachbarschaft ausgeholfen. Das tat ich manchmal, wenn Mr. Duncan, der Besitzer, mich ließ. Aber ich bekam selten Geld dafür. Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Mr. Duncan gab mir Pizza und Cola. Ab und zu sogar einen Schokoriegel. Zu meinem Geburtstag schenkte er mir ein Taschenmesser. Es war nicht neu und die Klinge war stumpf und rostig. Aber es hatte 'ne Menge Werkzeug dran. Ich ölte und schliff es, dann polierte ich es, bis es glänzte. Es war super. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Fahrrad, das ich damit reparieren und daran herumschrauben konnte.  
Aber als ich in der Schule damit an den Schrauben der Schulbank herum fummelte, nahm es der Lehrer weg und gab es dem Direktor, Mr. Mitchell. Der ist eigentlich okay, aber er sagte, mein Vater solle kommen und das Messer abholen. Natürlich habe ich dem nie davon erzählt.  
Der schlug mich vor den Augen meiner kleinen Brüder, mit denen ich mir ein Zimmer teile, weil ich Mom zum Geburtstag Blumen geschenkt hatte.  
Manchmal bestimmte er, ich solle Bier für ihn kaufen gehen, aber mit dem Geld, das er mir dafür gab, kaufte ich Essen. Meine Mutter wusste, er würde mich schlagen, also sagte sie, es war ihre Idee und ich solle das tun. Er schlug uns beide. Mitten in der Nacht kam er in mein Zimmer, riss mich aus dem Bett und verprügelte mich. Er nannte das den Überraschungseffekt. Ich hasste ihn dafür. Ich hasste ihn, weil er Mom quälte. Ich hasste ihn, weil er mich vor den Augen der Kleinen schlug. Ich hasste ihn, weil er uns nicht liebte, sondern nur sich selbst. Ich hasste ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn umbringen wollte. Vor allem, wenn er meine Mom ins Schlafzimmer zerrte, die Tür abschloss und ich sie schreien hörte.  
Und gestern war es mal wieder so. Er kam heim und schnauzte Mom an, weil sie kein Bier geholt hatte. Ich war im Bett und las. Die Kleinen schliefen. Aber von dem Lärm wachten sie auf.  
Er schlug meine Mom, weil er das Essen von Mrs. Vecchio im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte und sagte, wir hätten es nicht nötig zu betteln. Die Kleinen weinten und redeten davon, dass das Monster wieder da war. Da sind bei mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Ich hatte unter dem Bett vor längerer Zeit eine Eisenstange versteckt. Nur für den Fall, dass ich mich oder meine Geschwister verteidigen muss...gegen Einbrecher und so...wir wohnen in keiner guten Gegend, wie Sie wissen.  
Mom kauerte in einer Ecke in der Küche und er stand über ihr. Sie hockte da, wimmernd und blutend, meine kleine, dünne Mom und sah ihn mit riesigen, angstvollen Augen an. Meine große Schwester Stephanie, sie hat ein Baby und seit ihr Freund sie verlassen hat wohnt sie wieder bei uns, stand in der Tür. Ich wusste, sie würde nicht eingreifen. Konnte sie nicht, aus Angst. Sie hat das Baby und so. Und wenn ihr was passiert, hat das Baby keine Mom UND keinen Dad. In dem Moment war ich so voller Hass und blinder Wut, dass ich das Monster töten wollte. Ja, Mr. Fraser. Ich scherte mich nicht darum, ob ich ihn tot schlug. Ich schlug ihm die Eisenstange auf den Kopf und ins Gesicht. Er fiel zu Boden und röchelte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Ich schlug immer wieder zu, bis Steph mich festhalten konnte. Dann kam ich zur Besinnung und sah, was ich angerichtet hatte. Panik erfasste mich und ich wusste, ich musste weg. Ich hatte jemanden umgebracht und musste fliehen. Ins Gefängnis wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Also rannte ich in mein Zimmer und packte panisch ein paar Sachen in meine Schultasche. Meine kleinen Brüder fragten, ob ich das Monster besiegt habe und ich sagte, ja, ihr seid jetzt sicher und dass ich sie lieb habe. Dann sprang ich aus dem Fenster und lief davon. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich vor eurem Haus stand und das Baumhaus fiel mir ein. Ich dachte, dort könnte ich mich eine Weile verstecken. Ich wollte am Tag Robert auf mich aufmerksam machen, damit er mir hilft. Mir vielleicht 'ne Decke und 'n Stück Brot bringt. Mein Schlafsack hielt nicht warm genug und ich sehnte mich nach heißem Kakao. Den hatte ich vor ein paar Jahren mal bei meiner Großmutter in Montana getrunken und konnte mich erinnern, dass es himmlisch schmeckte. Tja, und dann haben Sie mich erwischt, Mr. Fraser. Den Rest kennen Sie. Und das ist die ganze traurige Geschichte.  
Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie und Ihre Familie da mit reingezogen habe. Sie sind die ersten, die nett zu mir waren. Und ehrlich. Deshalb will ich auch ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, das ist nur fair. Und nun dürfen Sie mich verhaften.“  
Er streckte Ben die Hände entgegen, damit er ihm Handschellen anlegen konnte. Ben aber schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich will dich nicht verhaften, Joshua. Erstens bin ich als Polizist hier gar nicht zuständig und zweitens verhaften wir keine Kinder.“  
Josh sah ihn skeptisch an. „Aber ich habe jemanden umgebracht.“ Ben lächelte. „Nein, Sohn. Dein Vater lebt. Er ist schwer verletzt und liegt im Krankenhaus, aber er lebt.“ Nun war Joshua komplett durcheinander. „A...aber...wie...ich meine...woher...“, stammelte er. „Sohn.“, sagte Ben, „Mein Freund Ray, der Polizist, hat heute morgen angerufen. Er wurde mit dem Fall beauftragt.“ „Dann...dann haben Sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst?“ Der Junge sah enttäuscht aus. „Nein.“, meinte Ben, „Nur vermutet. Ich wollte es von dir hören. Ohne Polizeiverhör. Du hast schon genug durchgemacht. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, rufe ich Ray an und lasse ihn herkommen, dann kannst du es ihm noch einmal erzählen. Falls nicht, gebe ich ihm deine Aussage per Gedächtnisprotokoll. Bevor du mit ihm sprichst, kannst du dir einen Anwalt nehmen. Da du dir aber wahrscheinlich keinen leisten kannst, werden wir dir einen Pflichtverteidiger zur Seite stellen. Verstehst du das alles?“ Josh verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin nicht blöd.“, presste er hervor. Er war enttäuscht. Mr. Fraser, von dem er dachte, er wäre sein Freund, hatte ihn enttäuscht. Ben ahnte das. „Hör mal, Joshua.“, sagte er sanft, „Vertrau mir, okay? Ich habe dir versprochen, dir zu helfen. Und ich halte meine Versprechen. Immer. Frag Robert.“ Ben sah seinen Sohn an. „Ja, Dad. Immer.“, sagte der. Ben wusste, sein Sohn musste das Gehörte erst mal verarbeiten. „Okay.“, sagte er zu Joshua, „Du bleibst erst mal bei uns, bis diese ganze böse Geschichte vorbei ist. Und jetzt hast du Pause. Geht spielen, Jungs. Und du, Joshua, versprichst mir zwei Dinge, okay? Erstens, dass du darüber nachdenken wirst, mit Detective Vecchio zu reden und zweitens, das ist das Wichtigere, dass du nicht weglaufen wirst. Einverstanden?“ „Ja, Sir.“, antwortete der Junge kleinlaut. „Gut.“, sagte Ben, „Und nun verschwindet, ich habe zu tun.“ Die Jungen verließen das Zimmer und Ben dachte nach. Er hoffte, dass Joshua sich dafür entscheiden würde, mit Ray zu reden.  
Er nahm das Telefon und wählte Rays Nummer. Ihm war klar, Joshua würde das als Verrat ansehen, aber es war wichtig, dass Ray davon erfuhr. Zumindest erst mal die Kurzversion. Sollte Joshua sich für das Gespräch entscheiden, konnte er ihm immer noch die komplette Geschichte erzählen.  
„Ray?“ „Benny! Hat der Junge geredet?“ „Ja, Ray und es ist schlimmer als wir dachten. Ich meine, das Kind ist erst zehn! Und was er schon alles durchmachen musste. Ich versuche ihn zu überzeugen, dass es gut ist, mit dir zu reden. Und, Ray? Joshua bleibt erst mal bei uns. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn wegsperrt.“ Ray seufzte, war aber einverstanden.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kann Joshua überreden, mit Ray zu sprechen. Anfänglich ist der Junge skeptisch, aber als Ray ihm seine eigenen Kindheitserlebnisse erzählt, bricht das Eis. Nun bleibt abzuwarten, was die Staatsanwaltschaft tun wird.

Robert, Josh und Lincoln waren in Roberts Zimmer. Josh spielte die ganze Zeit mit dem Hund. 'Ich wollte, ich hätte einen Hund, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen Freund.', hatte er gesagt. Robert dachte darüber nach. Eigentlich hatte er auch keine richtigen Freunde, weil er ein Außenseiter war. Ein Bücherwurm mit merkwürdigen Ansichten. Er lernte gern, was ihn zum Liebling der Lehrer machte. Dad würde es lieber sehen, wenn er ein bisschen mehr wie seine Schwester wäre. Als er ihn nach dem Grund fragte, sagte Dad, er wäre als Kind genau so gewesen und es war nicht einfach, immer der Außenseiter zu sein, aber Robert meinte, das würde ihn nicht stören, immerhin hätte er seine Familie, die ihn liebte. Dad sagte, das wäre wohl der Unterschied, was Robert nicht verstand.  
Doch Joshua hatte niemanden. Seine Mom liebte ihn wohl, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, ihn zu schützen. Und seinen Vater bezeichnete er als Monster.  
Robert konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von seinen Eltern geschlagen worden zu sein. Nicht mal einen Klaps hatten Caro und er je bekommen. Mom schimpfte manchmal, aber Dad nie. Er erklärte ihnen, warum etwas nicht sein durfte. Rob konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass sein Dad jemals laut geworden war. Er lächelte. Sein Vater war der beste Dad der Welt.  
Er beobachtete Joshua, wie der mit Lincoln spielte. „Josh?“, sagte er. Der sah ihn an. „Hm?“ „Du kannst meinem Dad vertrauen. Und Onkel Ray auch. Er ist der beste Polizist in ganz Chicago.“ Josh ließ sich auf Roberts Bett fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, Rob.“, sagte er skeptisch. „Dein Dad ist okay, aber er wusste es die ganze Zeit und hat nichts gesagt. Normalerweise konfrontieren Erwachsene dich sofort mit deinen Fehlern. Immer. Aber dein Dad wollte, dass ich ihm alles von selbst erzähle. Warum? Er hätte mich doch schon vorher verurteilen können, wie alle anderen auch. Das bin ich gewöhnt. Weißt du, das verwirrt mich.“  
Robert lachte. „Ja, das sagt Mom auch immer. Sie sagt, Dads Arbeitsmethoden seien unorthodox. Ich weiß nicht genau, was das bedeutet, aber ich weiß, dass Dad gewisse Dinge anders macht als andere. Onkel Ray sagt, Dad ist ein Freak.“ Josh grinste. „Dein Onkel Ray ist aber auch ein Bulle und Bullen traut man nicht.“ „Sagt wer?“ Josh zuckte die Schultern. „Alle. Mein Bruder Brian zum Beispiel. Mein Alter...“  
Robert starrte ihn mit dem blauen Fraser-Blick an. „Was?!“, fragte Josh aggressiv. Robert antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur an. Resigniert seufzte Josh. „Ja, du hast recht. Vielleicht sind das nicht die besten Beispiele.“ Robert griente zufrieden. Bei Dad klappte das auch immer.  
„Hör mal, Josh.“, sagte er, „Ich verrate dir mal was. Aber du darfst es keinem sagen, schon gar nicht Onkel Ray., okay?“ Josh nickte. „Okay.“  
„Onkel Ray wurde als Kind auch von seinem Vater geschlagen. Seine Mom und seine Geschwister auch. Als er dreizehn war, wehrte er sich zum ersten mal. Sein Alter verprügelte ihn danach furchtbar, auch Rays Mom wurde verprügelt. Daraufhin beschloss Onkel Ray Polizist zu werden, weil sein Alter die Bullen hasste.. Und er sagte, er würde nie zulassen, dass ein Mann seine Familie misshandelt, weil er weiß wie das ist. Deshalb kannst du ihm vertrauen.“  
Josh dachte darüber nach. „Hat er dir das erzählt?“, wollte er wissen. Rob nickte. „Ja, letzten Sommer. Ich hatte mich mit Dad gestritten und bin abgehauen. Zu den Vecchios. Ich glaube, Grandma Vecchio hat Dad angerufen und ihm erzählt, wo ich bin. Als Onkel Ray nach Hause kam, fragte er was los sei und ich sagte, ich hasse Dad. Onkel Ray lachte und sagte, den könne man gar nicht hassen. Auf den Mond schießen, ja, weil er manchmal eine schreckliche Nervensäge ist, aber hassen? Er sagte auch, dass Dad der anständigste, hilfsbereiteste und höflichste Mensch ist, der ihm je begegnet sei. Und er hat recht. Natürlich hasse ich meinen Dad nicht. Ich liebe ihn. Er ist immer fair, selbst wenn andere unfair zu ihm sind. Und er ist immer ehrlich. Onkel Ray sagte, ich hätte Glück, dass Benton Fraser mein Vater ist. Hätte ich Pech, hätte ich vielleicht so einen wie seinen abgekriegt. Als ich ihn fragte, was er damit meinte, erzählte er mir die Geschichte von seinem Dad. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, Josh. Er weiß, wie man sich in so einer Situation fühlt. Er und mein Dad können und werden dir helfen. Wenn dir sonst keiner helfen kann, die beiden können es.“  
„Du übertreibst.“, meinte Josh. „Das klingt ja so, als wären die beiden Superhelden.“ Rob lächelte und sagte: „Es gab eine Zeit, vor meiner Geburt, da wurde mein Dad tatsächlich für einen Superhelden gehalten. Naja, so was ähnliches. Aber dann...“ Er klang plötzlich traurig.  
„Dann hatte er den Unfall, bei dem sein Bein verkrüppelt wurde.“, sagte Josh und Rob nickte.  
„Rob?“ Josh sah zu Boden und knetete seine Hände. „Ja?“ „Das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, dein Dad ist cool. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so einen Vater.“  
Rob sah ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. Dieser Junge tröstete ihn? Der, der so viel durchgemacht hatte tröstete ihn, weil er traurig war, dass sein Vater ein verkrüppeltes Bein hatte? Er, Robert Fraser, sollte diesem Jungen Trost spenden nach dem, was passiert war. Oh, Mann! Er war ein Weichei! Aber sein Dad tat ihm manchmal leid. Er bemerkte manchmal, wie sehr diese Verletzung seinen Vater belastete. Vor allem an Tagen, wo es ihm nicht so gut ging. Doch sein Dad war stark. Und Josh war stark. „Hey, Josh.“, sagte er, „Wirst du mit Onkel Ray reden?“ „Ja, ich denke schon.“, antwortete der andere Junge, „Aber wenn ich ins Gefängnis muss, hau ich ab!“ „Dad sagt, du musst nicht ins Gefängnis.“, warf Rob ein, „Und er lügt nie! Komm, lass es uns ihm sagen.“

Als es klingelte, öffnete Ben die Tür. „Hallo, Ray.“, sagte er müde. „Hi, Benny. Alles okay?“ „Ja. Die Jungs sind mit Lincoln im Garten. Ray? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir dürfen Joshua nicht verschrecken. Auch wenn er nach außen hin so cool tut, er ist nur ein kleiner Junge, der sich zu Tode fürchtet. Ich denke, es ist ihm noch gar nicht so genau bewusst was passiert ist.“ Ray seufzte und rieb über seinen fast kahlen Kopf. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Benny. Ich war auch mal so ein kleiner, verschreckter Junge.“, sagte er. Ben lächelte. „Entschuldige, Ray, so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Kaffee?“ „Gute Idee.“  
Sie saßen beim Kaffee und beobachteten die Jungen durch die Terrassentür. „Sieh sie dir an.“, sagte Ben, „Als wäre nichts geschehen.“ Ray grinste. „Ja, wenn man so etwas erlebt hat, versucht man so normal wie möglich zu sein.“ „Genau.“, meinte Ben, „Deshalb wollte ich Joshua auch nicht aufs Polizeirevier bringen. Er kann erst mal hier bleiben. Wie geht es seiner Familie?“ „Seine Mutter hat endlich den Mut gefunden und Anzeige erstattet. Genau wie seine Schwester. Die Kleinen sind momentan vom Jugendamt in Obhut genommen worden. Sie wollen alle nicht mehr in das Haus zurückkehren. Lt. Welsh hat schon mit verschiedenen Stellen Kontakt aufgenommen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich eine neue Bleibe finden. Ich habe Mrs. Hendriks gesagt, dass ihr Sohn bei euch ist und sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Ihr Mann ist außer Lebensgefahr, muss wohl aber noch eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben. Mrs. Hendriks will die Scheidung einreichen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft will so schnell wie möglich eine einstweilige Verfügung durchsetzen, dass Tom Hendriks sich seiner Familie nicht nähern darf. Die Ärzte sagen, in ein oder zwei Tagen wird er vernehmungsfähig sein, dann brauchen wir seine Aussage.“  
„Er wird lügen, Ray.“ „Ja, wahrscheinlich, aber wir haben die Aussage von seiner Frau und Tochter. Der andere Sohn, Brian, wird noch gesucht, aber ich denke, auch er wird aussagen, dass sein Vater gewalttätig ist.“ „Und Joshua?“ „Tja, auf seine Aussage kommt es an.“ „Er hat in Notwehr gehandelt, Ray.“ „Das weiß ich. Wir müssen es nur beweisen.“ Ben nickte. „Okay, ich rufe die Jungen jetzt rein.“

Ray begrüßte Joshua. „Hi, Josh, ich bin Ray. Meine Ma hast du ja schon kennengelernt.“ Josh lächelte scheu und nickte. Ray fragte: „Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir zwei uns mal unterhalten? Meinetwegen in deinem Zimmer.“ Sein Zimmer? Der Junge war verwirrt. Er würde gern bei den Frasers bleiben, aber er liebte seine Mom. Und seine Geschwister, vor allem die kleinen. „Mr. Vecchio?“ „Hey, du kannst mich Ray nennen, okay?“ Josh nickte. „Ray? Haben Sie meine Mom gesehen?“ Ray legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, deiner Mom und deinen Geschwistern geht es gut. Der Sozialdienst ist bei ihnen.“ Josh schien erleichtert. Nach seinem Vater fragte er nicht und Ray beließ es dabei. „Okay, Josh, lass uns reden, ja?“ „Kann Mr. Fraser dabei sein?“, fragte der Junge leise.  
Ray nickte. „Natürlich.“ Dann sah er zu Ben hinüber. „Benny?“ „Natürlich.“, meinte auch er. Robert sagte: „Ich geh auf mein Zimmer, da könnt ihr hierbleiben.“ Er zwinkerte Joshua zu. „Josh möchte bestimmt 'ne heiße Schokolade, dann kann er besser reden.“ Ben lacht auf. „Sicher.“ Er machte für Josh eine heiße Schokolade und für sich einen Tee. Für Ray war noch Kaffee da. Nachdem er die Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, ging er zurück zum Küchenschrank und holte seine Medikamente aus der Schublade. „Entschuldigung.“, sagte er und grinste schief. Ray seufzte. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, wenn sein Freund das tun musste. Wegen ihm. Seit Jahren.  
Dann sagte Ben: „Ich muss Meg anrufen. Jemand muss Caroline von der Schule abholen und es wäre gut, wenn sie nicht hier ist, während wir reden.“  
„Ich könnte Frannie fragen.“, bot Ray an, „Sie liebt die kleine Drachen-Lady und kann sie mit zu uns nehmen. Du ruf deine große Drachen-Lady an und sag ihr Bescheid, okay?“ „Danke, Ray.“  
Amüsiert blickte Josh von einem zum anderen.

Joshua sah zu Ray. Er sollte ihm also seine Geschichte erzählen. Aber Ray war ein Polizist. Würde er ihn wirklich nicht verhaften? Mr. Fraser hatte es versprochen und Robert hatte gesagt, wenn sein Vater etwas versprach, würde er es auch halten. Stimmte das? Immerhin waren sie Erwachsene. Und Erwachsene hatten ihn oft enttäuscht.  
„Nun, Junge.“, sagte Ray, „Erzähl mir, was gestern Abend passiert ist.“  
Joshua blickte zu Boden. Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher. „Werden Sie mich verhaften?“, fragte er leise. Ray lächelte. „Josh, du bist erst zehn Jahre alt. Kinder werden nicht verhaftet.“  
Der Junge sah ihn von unten herauf an, dann schielte er zu Ben. „Ich...ich möchte auch nicht in ein Erziehungscamp.“, flüsterte er ängstlich. Ray seufzte.  
„Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“, sagte Ray sanft. „Vor vielen Jahren, da war genau so ein kleiner Kerl wie du. Sein Vater war ebenfalls gewalttätig. Er trank, spielte und vernachlässigte seine Familie. Die Mutter des Jungen tat alles, damit es ihren Kindern gut ging. Aber wenn der Vater heim kam, betrunken, stritt er mit seiner Frau, schimpfte mit den Kindern, meist ohne Grund und verprügelte sie. Als der Junge dreizehn Jahre alt war, wehrte er sich zum ersten Mal. Er wollte seine Mutter und Geschwister beschützen. Es war Weihnachten. Die kleine Schwester des Jungen hatte auf ihren Wunschzettel geschrieben, dass sie sich wünschte, Dad würde wenigstens an Weihnachten nüchtern bleiben und mit der Familie feiern. Das war ihr größter Wunsch. Aber ihr Vater hielt sich nicht daran. Es scherte ihn herzlich wenig, was seine Kinder sich wünschten und so erfüllte sich der Wunsch des kleinen Mädchens nicht. Ihr Vater kam betrunken nach Hause und stritt mit der Mutter, weil das Essen nicht so war wie er es gerne wollte. Sie bekam Schläge. Das Mädchen weinte und bekam dafür auch Schläge. Das machte ihren Bruder wütend. Er nahm ein Küchenmesser und ging dazwischen. Er schrie den Vater an, dass er ihn umbringen würde. Der Vater schlug dem Jungen das Messer aus der Hand und verprügelte ihn furchtbar. Aber der Junge wehrte sich. Er trat um sich, schlug und biss.  
Es wurde nicht besser, aber der Vater hatte dennoch etwas mehr Respekt vor dem Jungen. Der Junge beschloss, Polizist zu werden, damit so etwas nicht mehr passierte. Damit keine Familie mehr unter der Tyrannei solcher Väter leiden musste.  
Dieser Junge war ich. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun was mir möglich ist, damit du heil aus dieser Sache raus kommst. Aber du musst mir vertrauen, Josh.“  
Das Kind sah Ray mit großen Augen an. Okay. Das war gut. Robert hatte das ja bereits erwähnt. Wenn dieser Polizist wusste, wie ohnmächtig und verzweifelt man in so einer Situation ist, dann konnte er ihm auch alles erzählen und brauchte keine Angst zu haben. Er sah Ben an und fragte: „War Ihr Vater auch so, Mr. Fraser?“ Ben wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ray sagte: „Nein, sein Vater hat ihn nur vernachlässigt. Ob das besser ist?“ „Ray!“, sagte Ben in diesem ihm eigenen, vorwurfsvollen Ton. „Aber so ist es doch, Benny.“, rechtfertigte sich Ray. Dann sah er wieder zu Joshua. „Wusstest du, dass sein Vater ihn, als er erst sechs war, in den Wald mitgenommen hat und ihn dort allein ließ, damit er lernte, ein Feuer zu machen? Mit Steinen. Mitten in der Nacht.“  
„Ray!“, sagte Ben wieder. Josh sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist das wahr?“ Ben lächelte und antwortete: „Nun, das ist schon wahr, aber dort, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, ist dieses Wissen überlebenswichtig.“ „Wow!“, rief Josh erstaunt. „Gut.“, meinte Ray. „Und nun zu dir. Jetzt bist du dran mit deiner Geschichte.“  
„Okay.“, willigte Joshua ein und erzählte Ray, was in der Nacht passiert war.

Ray hatte sich Notizen gemacht und Ben hatte auf dem Laptop mitgeschrieben. Sie hatten dem Jungen erklärt, dass das notwendig war. Als Josh geendet hatte, meinte Ray: „Okay, Josh. Das ist eine böse Geschichte, aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass du da raus kommst. Ich werde dir helfen.“  
„Ich konnte nichts anderes tun.“, sagte der Junge leise. „Ich war so wütend.“ Ray nickte. „Verständlich. Jetzt müssen wir sehen, wie wir weiter verfahren. Für mich klingt das nach Notwehr, aber wir müssen abwarten, was die Staatsanwaltschaft sagt. Und was dein Vater aussagt.“ Josh sah Ray mit festem Blick an und sagte ernst: „Er ist nicht mehr mein Vater.“ „Okay.“ Ray nickte verständnisvoll. „Du kannst erst mal hier bleiben, bis wir eine Bleibe für euch gefunden haben.“ 

Ben lag bereits im Bett, als Meg ins Schlafzimmer kam. Wie immer beobachtete er sie bei ihrem allabendlichen Ritual. „Meg?“ Sie sah ihn an. „Was ist?“ „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Joshua.“, sagte er. „Ja, ich weiß. Der arme Junge kann einem leid tun.“, antwortete sie. Ben stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. „Ray hat seine Aussage Lt. Welsh gegeben.“, sagte er. „Er will anrufen, wenn er was weiß. Jetzt muss sich die Staatsanwaltschaft um den Fall kümmern. Aber wir wissen nicht, was Hendriks aussagen wird. Er ist noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Ich hoffe nur, Joshua wird nichts passieren.“  
Meg kletterte zu ihm ins Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Weißt du, Ben, der Junge ist erst zehn. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Robby in so einer Situation wäre… Aber unsere Kinder haben Glück. Sie haben den besten Vater der Welt abgekriegt.“ Sie stützte sich ebenfalls auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihn an. „Ach, Meg.“, sagte er, „Ich bin auch nicht perfekt. Manchmal bin ich zu weich.“ Sie lächelte und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich weiß, Liebling.“, meinte sie zärtlich. „Aber dafür bin ich ja da.“ Er grinste und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Dann zog er sein Bein an und verzog kurz schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Tut's weh?“, fragte Meg besorgt. „Immer.“, antwortete er. „Weißt du, Meg, Joshua hat die ganze Geschichte noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet. Aber ich glaube, wenn er es erst realisiert hat, wird es heftig für ihn. Dann sollten wir für ihn da sein.“ „Werden wir, Liebling.“, sagte sie. „Doch nun sollten wir schlafen. Am Samstag ist der Weihnachtsball und trotz allem bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass alles klappt. Die Vorbereitungen sind weitestgehend abgeschlossen.“ „Oh je.“, stöhnte Ben. „Entschuldige, Meg. Ich war dir in den letzten Tagen wohl keine große Hilfe.“ Sie seufzte. „Du warst krank, Ben. Das müssen wir beide akzeptieren. Und außerdem musstest du dich um die Jungen kümmern, das hat Priorität. Ich werde Ma Vecchio fragen, ob sie die Kinder am Samstag nimmt. Dann hilfst du mir im Konsulat, okay? Aber nur, wenn es dir gut geht.“  
Er lächelte. „Natürlich, liebste Meg. Und danach haben wir Urlaub. Vielleicht geht mit Joshua und seiner Familie alles gut, dann haben wir hoffentlich mal wieder etwas Zeit für uns. Ich meine du und ich. Ich vermisse unsere...Badeabende in der Wanne.“ Sie lachte. „Du geiler Mountie! Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt...“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er streichelte ihr Haar und sagte traurig: „Tut mir leid, meine Meg, aber im Moment ist mir nicht danach. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Joshua und außerdem...geht’s mir nicht so gut.“ Sie streichelte sein Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Ben. Brauchst du Schmerzmittel?“ „Nein, danke.“ „Dein Bein?“, fragte sie. „Auch.“, meinte er leise. „Was noch, Ben?“ Sie war alarmiert. Er grinste schief. „Nicht so wichtig. Ist okay, Meg. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen.“ „Ben!“ „Oh, Meg...“, stöhnte er. Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis.  
Durch den verletzten Nerv in seinem Rücken taten ihm nicht nur oft das Bein und der Rücken weh, er hatte auch manchmal Probleme mit… „Ben? Tun dir die Hoden weh?“ Er schnaufte. „Meg...“ „Beantworte meine Frage!“ Da war wieder der Inspektor-Ton. „Bitte, Meg.“, presste Ben hervor. „Ich habe morgen sowieso einen Arzttermin.“ „Lass sehen.“ „Nein!“, rief er entsetzt. „Fraser!“, empörte sich Meg. „Erstens, ich bin deine Frau! Zweitens, wenn du eine Entzündung hast...“ „Hab ich nicht!“, wehrte er ab. „Es ist nichts geschwollen oder heiß. Nur so ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen. Es ist nichts. Wirklich.“ „Trotzdem. Lass mich nachsehen.“ Sie versuchte, ihre Hand in seine Unterhose zu schieben, doch er hielt sie fest. „Meg, bitte.“, bat er. „Du weißt, wie empfindlich ich reagiere, besonders auf dich. Wenn du mich jetzt da anfasst, bringst du mich nur in Schwierigkeiten. Vertrau mir, ja? Es ist nichts und ich werde es morgen dem Arzt sagen, okay?“  
Meg musste lächeln, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig Sorgen machte. Klar, er war sehr empfindlich, was das betraf. War er schon immer gewesen. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Gute Nacht, Ben.“ Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Gute Nacht.“, erwiderte er. „Ich liebe dich.“


	17. Kapitel 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua hat Albträume und Ben bleibt über Nacht bei ihm. Tom Hendriks ist aus dem Koma erwacht und Ben und Ray fahren ins Krankenhaus, um ihn zu vernehmen, doch seine Aussage macht Ray sehr wütend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Freunde der Kunst. Momentan ist mein RL sehr stressig, aber nun habe ich endlich mal ein paar Minuten...nun ja...etwas mehr waren doch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, erübrigt, um das nächste Kapitel zu tippen.  
> Viel Spaß!

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Meg auf, weil jemand schrie. Ben!, war das Erste, was sie dachte. Aber der lag neben ihr auf dem Bauch, die Hände unter dem Kopfkissen und schnarchte leise. Wieder ein Schrei. Was zum… Meg schaltete das Licht ein. „Ben!“ Sie rüttelte ihren Mann an der Schulter. „Wach auf, Ben!“ „Was ist?“, brummte er verschlafen. „Da schreit jemand.“ „Hm?“ „Ben!“ Er stöhnte und setzte sich auf. „Mensch, Meg...“ In dem Moment hörte auch er den Schrei. „Verdammt!“ Nun war er vollends wach. „Joshua!“ Ben sprang aus dem Bett. Sein Bein war aber nicht auf diese spontane Aktion vorbereitet und gab nach. Er stolperte und wäre fast gestürzt. „Verdammt nochmal!“, fluchte er und hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest. Meg musste lächeln. „Langsam.“, sagte sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel an, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur Treppe.  
Lincoln kam angerannt und bellte. „Shh!“, machte Ben. Am oberen Treppenabsatz stand Caroline und weinte. „Oh je...“, seufzte Ben.  
„Geh, kümmere dich um Caroline, ich kümmere mich um Joshua.“, sagte er zu Meg. Die nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Mommy...“, schluchzte das Mädchen und drückte ihren Teddy an sich. „Was ist das, Mommy?“ Behutsam schob Meg sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. „Keine Angst, Süße.“, meinte sie liebevoll, „Joshua hat Albträume.“  
Ben ging in Joshuas Zimmer. Robert saß an seinem Bett und sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Die Nachttischlampe war eingeschaltet. „Dad.“, sagte Robert ängstlich, „Josh weint.“ Ben lächelte und ging zum Bett.  
„Hey, Joshua.“, sagte er sanft und strich dem Jungen durchs Haar. „Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Josh wurde vom Weinen geschüttelt. Er zitterte und schluchzte. „Ich...will...zu meiner...Mom...“  
Ben streichelte ihn unentwegt. „Ist gut, mein Junge.“, sagte er. „Beruhige dich.“ Josh rollte sich zusammen und schluchzte stärker. Robert stand vor dem Bett und starrte auf den weinenden Jungen. Ben sagte zu ihm: „Er hat Alpträume, Sohn. Das ist normal nach so einem traumatischen Erlebnis. Geh wieder ins Bett, ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ Robert nickte und fragte flüsternd: „Kommt er wieder in Ordnung, Dad?“ „Ja, natürlich.“, erwiderte Ben. „Gut. Gute Nacht, Dad.“ Robert verließ das Zimmer.

Ben nahm Josh in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby. „Daddy.“, schluchzte der Junge, „Halt mich fest, Daddy.“ Er merkte nicht, dass er Ben Daddy nannte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, einen Vater wie Ben zu haben, dass ihm das gar nicht bewusst war. „Shh.“, machte Ben, „Ich bin hier, Sohn. Ich bin hier. Du bist nicht allein.“  
Langsam beruhigte sich das Kind. Ben hielt ihn im Arm bis er schlief.  
Dann holte er eine Decke und ein Kissen aus dem Schrank und legte sich auf den Boden vor Joshs Bett, damit er bei ihm sein konnte, wenn der Junge ihn brauchte. 

Meg wachte auf, weil der Wecker klingelte. Sie streckte sich und hatte eigentlich keine Lust, aufzustehen. Neben ihr bewegte sich jemand. „Ben?“, fragte sie. Oh, Mann! Was für eine Nacht!  
„Mommy?“ Meg drehte sich abrupt auf die Seite. Neben ihr lag nicht ihr Mann, sondern ihre Tochter, ängstlich dreinblickend in ihrem „Hello Kitty“-Schlafanzug, ihren Teddy im Arm, den sie schon als Baby gehabt hatte. Ben hatte ihn ihr zu ihrer Geburt geschenkt.  
Er hatte Robert den gleichen Teddybär geschenkt, als er geboren wurde und gesagt: „Meine Mum hatte einen Teddybär für mich gemacht, als ich noch klein war. Als sie starb und ich bei meinen Großeltern aufwuchs, ist er bei einem unserer vielen Umzüge verloren gegangen. Es war die letzte real existierende Verbindung zu meiner Mutter und ich vermisste ihn noch Jahre später, auch wenn ich das nie zugegeben hätte. Meine Großeltern gaben mir nie Spielzeug. Großmutter meinte, das würde meinen Horizont nicht erweitern. Stattdessen schenkten sie mir Bücher. Das war okay, aber ein Kind sollte auch Spielsachen haben. Meine Kinder sollen alles haben, was sie brauchen.“  
Meg hatte damals geweint. Er musste eine sehr traurige Kindheit gehabt haben. Zumindest aber eine sehr einsame, doch er sprach nur selten darüber.

„Guten Morgen, Süße.“ Meg lächelte ihre Tochter an. Joshuas Albträume hatten dem Mädchen Angst gemacht und so entschied Meg, dass sie im Elternschlafzimmer übernachten durfte.  
„Ist Daddy schon auf?“, fragte Meg. „Ich weiß nicht.“, erwiderte das Kind, „Ich glaub, er hat gar nicht hier geschlafen. Benny sagt das auch.“ Sie hielt Meg den Teddy hin. Meg lächelte. Caroline nannte den Bären Benny. „Weil Daddy ihn mir geschenkt hat.“, hatte sie erklärt.  
„Na schön.“, meinte Meg, „Lass uns aufstehen, Süße, wir müssen uns fertig machen. Du hast heute deinen letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien.“  
Sie vermutete, dass Ben sie nicht stören wollte und auf der Couch übernachtet hatte. Dann soll er aber auch nicht über Rückenschmerzen klagen. Selbst schuld. Die beiden Fraser-Damen standen auf um sich für den Tag vorzubereiten.

Als Ben aufwachte, wusste er für einen Moment nicht, wo er war. Jedenfalls nicht in seinem Bett, wie ihm sein Rücken mitteilte. Dann realisierte er, dass er in Joshuas Zimmer auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. Das hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Meg erlaubte es nicht. Naja, sie wusste eben, dass ihm das nicht gut tat.  
Du wirst alt, Fraser, dachte er, setzte sich langsam auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er sah hinüber zu Josh. Der Junge schlief friedlich. Lincoln lag ebenfalls auf dem Bett und bewachte das verängstigte Kind.  
Ben lächelte. Lincoln erinnerte ihn manchmal zu sehr an Dief. Ben vermisste seinen Wolf, aber dessen Sohn war ein guter Ersatz. Er streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder, hob Kissen und Decke auf und verstaute sie im Schrank, als er Joshs leise Stimme hörte: „Mr. Fraser?“  
Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Joshua.“, sagte er. Joshua lächelte zurück und fragte: „Waren Sie die ganze Nacht hier?“ „Ja,“ antwortete Ben, „Lincoln auch.“ „Danke.“, flüsterte der Junge. Ben ging zur Tür. „Schon okay, Sohn. Zieh dich an und komm runter. Ich wette, Mrs. Fraser hat bereits das Frühstück fertig.“ In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: Und sie wird mich umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich auf dem Boden geschlafen habe.  
Er wollte zuerst duschen, um seine krampfenden Muskeln zu lockern, bevor er in die Küche ging, aber Meg hörte ihn, weil er den Lift benutzte. Im Moment fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, Treppen zu steigen. Nach einer heißen Dusche würde das sicher besser werden.  
Meg stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Küchentür und sah ihn streng an. Er grinste sein schiefes Grinsen und sagte: „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau.“  
„Von wegen!“, antwortete sie hart. „Willst du dich umbringen, Benton Fraser? Du warst wohl zu lange nicht mehr im Krankenhaus?“  
Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Wie bitte?“ „Du hast in Joshuas Zimmer auf dem Boden geschlafen.“, sagte sie verärgert. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Verlegen rieb Ben sein Ohr. „Naja, Josh hatte Albträume und sollte nicht allein sein. Und ich konnte ihn ja schlecht zu uns ins Bett holen.“ Wieder grinste er. Meg seufzte tief. „Ja. Natürlich nicht. Und nun sieh zu, wie du klar kommst. Du wirst den ganzen Tag Schmerzen haben.“ Dass sie sich immer solche Sorgen um ihn machen musste! Das würde sich wohl nie ändern.  
Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie bei den Oberarmen. „Meg!“, sagte er hart. „Sieh mich an!“ Sie tat es. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen! Dunkel und wild. Ein bisschen fürchtete sie sich immer, wenn er so war. Sie wusste, in ihm war etwas Wildes, Ungezügeltes, das er ständig kontrollierte. Aber eines Tages würde er das nicht mehr können. Dann würde es ausbrechen und niemand wusste, was dann passierte.  
„Meg.“ Seine Stimme klang nun etwas sanfter. „Der Junge hatte Albträume. Niemand sollte allein sein, wenn er Albträume hat. Wer kann das besser beurteilen als ich?“  
Da hatte er wohl recht. Meg wusste das, war sie doch diejenige, die bei ihm gewesen war, als er selbst unter Albträumen gelitten hatte. Und manchmal hatte er sie heute noch.  
Sie nickte. „Ist okay, Ben. Du hast ja recht.“ Er lächelte sanft. „Ich geh duschen.“ 

„Wollt ihr heute lernen?“, fragte Ben die Jungen, nachdem Meg und Caroline das Haus verlassen hatten. Zu seinem Erstaunen beantworteten sie diese Frage mit ja.  
Während des Mittagessens sagte Ben: „Hört mal, Jungs, ich habe heute Nachmittag einen Termin. Ihr geht so lange zu den Vecchios. Francesca holt Caroline von der Schule ab und dann macht ihr brav eure Schulaufgaben.“ Josh fragte: „Haben Sie einen Termin mit Detective Ray?“ Lächelnd strich Ben dem Jungen übers Haar und antwortete: „Nein, mein Junge, mit meinem Doktor.“  
Ben machte sich gerade fertig für seinen Arzttermin, als das Telefon klingelte. „Fraser.“, meldete er sich. „Ich bin's, Ray.“, kam die Antwort. „Hendriks ist aufgewacht und vernehmungsfähig. Ich fahre jetzt ins Krankenhaus und wollte dich fragen, ob du mich begleiten möchtest.“ Ben dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich hatte er ja selbst einen Termin im Krankenhaus. Allerdings nicht in dem, wo Hendriks lag. Schade, sonst hätte er seinen Termin und die Vernehmung miteinander verbinden können. Na schön. Er würde seinen Termin verschieben. Er fühlte sich gut und vielleicht konnte er ja morgen schon einen neuen Termin bekommen. Meg würde das nicht gutheißen, das war ihm klar. Zumal er letzte Nacht…  
„Lass deine Hoden untersuchen.“, hatte sie ihn heute morgen gemahnt. Er zuckte die Schultern. Es ging ihm gut und die Untersuchung konnte warten. Die Vernehmung von Joshuas Vater allerdings nicht. „Okay, Ray.“, meinte er. „Holst du mich ab?“ „Klar, Benny. Was ist mit den Jungs?“ „Die schicke ich zu euch rüber. Ich möchte nicht, dass Joshua erfährt, dass sein Vater aufgewacht ist, Ray.“ „Verständlich, Benny. Ich bin gespannt, was der Mistkerl zu sagen hat.“ „Ich auch. Gut, bis gleich.“  
Er legte den Hörer auf und dachte kurz nach. Gut, die Jungen glaubten, er ginge zum Arzt. So sollte es sein. Oh, er musste seinen Arzt anrufen und den Termin verschieben.  
Danach rief er die Kinder. „Joshua! Robert! Ihr zwei geht jetzt rüber zu den Vecchios. Ihr könnt Lincoln mitnehmen. Wenn ich zurück bin, hole ich euch ab, dann gehen wir Pizza essen, okay?“ „Oh ja!“, riefen die Jungen und stürmten die Treppe hinunter.

Ray und Ben standen vor Hendriks' Krankenzimmer. „Alles okay?“, fragte Ray, als er Bens angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände sah. Ben nickte. „Ja, Ray.“ Aber er war wütend. Eigentlich hatte er vor, gerecht zu bleiben und Tom Hendriks eine Chance zu geben, sich zu erklären. Doch er musste immer wieder an Joshua denken.  
Dieser kleine, unschuldige Kerl hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Er hatte doch nur seine Familie beschützen wollen. Mein Gott, er war doch erst zehn Jahre alt! Genauso alt wie Bens eigener Sohn. Ein anderer kleiner Junge fiel ihm ein, der versucht hatte, seinen Vater zu beschützen, als seine Mutter starb. Ben rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Was ist mit dir, Ray?“, fragte er seinen Freund. Der lächelte grimmig. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich diesem Mistkerl persönlich den Schädel einschlagen, aber dann hätten die Ärzte ihre Arbeit umsonst getan.“ Ben lächelte. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Rays Vater war auch gewalttätig gewesen.  
„Wir müssen objektiv bleiben und ihn nicht schon im Vorfeld verurteilen.“, sagte Ben. Ray sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, Fraser.“, sagte er rau. Ben ging nicht darauf ein. „Lass uns reingehen.“, sagte er. Nein, er glaubte nicht daran, aber sie waren Polizisten und sollten ihre Arbeit fair leisten.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Hendriks.“, sagte Ben höflich, als sie das Zimmer betraten und er merkte, wie Ray die Zähne zusammenbiss. Hendriks lag in seinem Krankenhausbett. Ein dicker Verband zierte seinen Kopf. Seine Nase war gebrochen und die Augen fast zu geschwollen. Sein Gesicht von Hämatomen und Prellungen fast unkenntlich.  
„Ich habe das Monster besiegt.“, hörte Ray Joshua sagen. Was musste dieser Junge nur durchgemacht haben, um so etwas zu tun? Herrgott, er war doch noch ein Kind!  
Ben zog einen Stuhl an Hendriks' Bett und setzte sich. „Mr. Hendriks, ich bin Corporal Benton Fraser und das ist Detective Ray Vecchio.“, erklärte er. Er deutete auf Ray, der kurz hinter der Tür stehengeblieben war. „Dürfen wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?“  
Hendriks drehte den Kopf, was ihn stöhnen ließ. „Bullen?“, fragte er heiser, dann blinzelte er aus seinen geschwollenen Augen Ben an. „Ein Mountie?“ Ray trat ein paar Schritte näher und zückte sein Notizheft. „Ja, er ist mein Partner.“, sagte er. „Versteh' ich nicht.“, knurrte Hendriks. „Müssen Sie auch nicht.“, zischte Ray wütend und erntete dafür einen blauen Blick von seinem inoffiziellen Partner. Vorwurfsvoll. Er seufzte.  
„Mr. Hendriks, was ist in der Nacht zu vorgestern passiert?“ „Oh, Mann!“, stöhnte Hendriks. „Was soll schon passiert sein? Sehen Sie mich doch an, dann wissen Sie was passiert ist.“ „Erzählen Sie uns bitte, was genau geschehen ist.“ Von Anfang an.“, sagte Ray fest.  
Hendriks versuchte zu lachen, aber es wurde ein qualvolles Husten daraus. „Dieser kleine Bastard wollte mich umbringen.“, schnaufte er. „Wer?“, fragte Ray. „Na wer schon? Josh! Mein eigener Sohn! Da zieht man sie groß, versucht, ihnen alles zu geben und dann… Aber es ist die Schuld seiner Mutter. Sie ist eine verdammte Hure!“  
Ben hob beruhigend die Hand, als er Rays Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was hat Joshua getan?“, fragte er dann. Hendriks stöhnte. „Das sehen Sie doch! Bullen...“, sagte er abwertend. „Der kleine Scheißkerl ist mit einer Eisenstange auf mich los! Er wollte mich umbringen!“ „Hat er das gesagt?“ „Was weiß ich?!“ „Versuchen Sie sich bitte genau zu erinnern, Mr. Hendriks.“ „Herrje! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, verdammt nochmal!“  
Ray schluckte hart und fragte: „Warum ist er auf Sie losgegangen, Hendriks?“ „Woher soll ich das wissen?“, fauchte der Angesprochene aggressiv. „Ist es nicht so, dass Sie zum wiederholten Male ihre Frau geschlagen haben und der Junge ihr nur zur Hilfe kommen wollte? Und weil er noch ein Kind ist, wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen, als mit der Eisenstange zuzuschlagen, um Sie daran zu hindern, seine Mutter zu misshandeln? War es nicht so?“  
Ben blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Freund. Die Taktik, die der anwendete war nicht ganz fair, aber möglicherweise wirkungsvoll. Und es gab keine Zeugen.  
Hendriks lachte gequält und sagte dann: „Ehrlich, Detective, Sie sind doch auch ein Mann. Es ist doch so, dass die Weiber ab und zu ein wenig Prügel verdient haben, nicht wahr? Sie tanzen einem doch sonst auf der Nase herum. Sie tun das doch auch, geben Sie es zu.“ Er grinste schleimig.  
Ray schnaufte vor Wut und ging zwei Schritte auf das Bett zu, doch Ben sprang auf und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ray. Ray. Ray.“, sagte er und schob seinen Freund Richtung Tür. „Lass mich, Fraser!“, schnauzte der. „Ray!“ Ben starrte ihn an. Dieser Blick brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Ben hatte recht. Er musste die Ruhe bewahren, auch wenn er diesen Mistkerl am liebsten mit eigenen Händen umgebracht hätte.  
Hendriks fuhr fort: „Was ich mit meiner Frau mache, geht niemanden etwas an.“ Ray sprang mit einem Satz nach vorn. „AAARRRGH!“, stieß er wütend hervor. Ben sprang ihm in den Weg und wollte ihn festhalten. „Ray...“  
Doch der stieß ihn beiseite und Ben knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Kleiderschrank. Die Kante traf seine Narbe und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Wirbelsäule. „Mmph...“, machte er und ging in die Knie. Es war auch ein bisschen Show dabei, um Ray von Hendriks abzulenken. Das funktionierte meist. Und tatsächlich. Erschrocken hielt Ray inne. „Benny!“, rief er entsetzt und war mit einem Satz bei ihm. „Alles okay?“ „Ja.“, keuchte Ben und versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Ray half ihm. Hendriks grunzte. „Ihr seid mir zwei Herzchen.“, knurrte er. Ray ließ Ben los und wollte sich auf den Mann im Krankenbett stürzen. „Ray...au!“, rief Ben. „Verdammt.“, brummte Ray. „Lass uns hier verschwinden, Fraser, bevor ich diesen Kerl umbringe.“ Ben war mehr als einverstanden. Langsam hinkte er zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Ray, der murmelte: „Raus hier. Nur raus...“

Vor der Tür blieb Ben stehen und atmete tief durch. Besorgt sah Ray ihn an. „Bist du okay?“ „Ja.“, presste Ben zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Tut mir leid, Benny.“, sagte Ray. „Schon gut.“, meinte Ben, „War nur mein Rücken.“ „Oh.“ Ray war erschrocken. „Mist! Hey, wir sind in einem Krankenhaus. Wenn du willst, können wir das checken lassen. Vielleicht ist was kaputtgegangen?“ Ben gab ihm den Mountie-Blick und sagte: „Das ist doch albern, Ray.“  
Er dachte wieder an seinen verschobenen Arzttermin und was Meg wohl dazu sagen würde. „Lass uns aufs Revier fahren und Lt. Welsh Hendriks' Statement geben, auch wenn es nicht viel ist.“ 

Während der Fahrt zum Revier schimpfte Ray die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. „Dieser Mistkerl, dieser verdammte! Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Wie kann der nur so etwas sagen?! Ich sag dir was, Fraser. Mein Alter war schon schlimm. Ich meine, er hat uns auch regelmäßig verprügelt, aber das...“ Er sah hinüber zu Ben. Der war etwas blass und sehr still. Ungewöhnlich für ihn. „Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, fragte Ray besorgt. Ben lächelte kurz. „Ja, Ray. Es ist nur...ich mache mir Sorgen um Joshua. Was, wenn der Junge in ein Heim kommt?“ „Benny.“, sagte Ray sanft, „Warum sollte er? Die städtischen Heime sind überfüllt und er hat immerhin eine Mutter, die sich um ihn kümmern kann.“ Ben seufzte.  
„Ja, aber sie werden ihn ihr wegnehmen. Sie werden sagen, er ist gewalttätig, aber ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn zu beschützen. Er hat Angst, dass er ins Gefängnis muss, Ray.“ „Kinder kommen nicht ins Gefängnis.“, erwiderte Ray. „Ich weiß. Aber ein Heim wäre noch schlimmer. Dort kümmert sich wieder keiner um ihn.“ „Benny.“, sagte Ray beruhigend, „Jetzt ist er erst mal bei euch. Wir reden jetzt mit Welsh und sehen mal, wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht können wir einen Deal mit dem Jugendamt machen.“  
Ben sah ihn an. Interessiert. „Wie meinst du das?“, wollte er wissen. „Naja,“ sagte Ray, „wir kümmern uns um eine neue Bleibe für ihn und seine Familie und vielleicht um psychologische Behandlung für Josh. Du weißt, damit er seine Ängste verliert. Er ist zehn, verdammt nochmal!“ „Ich weiß.“, antwortete Ben leise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hat Ben einen Arzttermin, aber dann kommt ein Anruf von Ray. Mr. Hendriks ist aus dem Koma erwacht und vernehmungsfähig. Und was er den Polizisten zu sagen hat, ist nichts Gutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Juni war ein sehr beschäftigter Monat und ich hatte keine Zeit für ein Update. Aber damit ihr nicht denkt, ich habe euch vergessen, habe ich endlich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben, wenn auch kein allzu langes. Allerdings ist es bereits 2:21in der Nacht und ich sollte wirklich Feierabend machen... ;)  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß!  
> Ich versuche, ab sofort wieder mehr Zeit zu haben.  
> Danke für eure Treue.

Lt. Welsh wartete schon auf sie. Ray erzählte ihm unter Schimpfen und Fluchen, was passiert war und vor allem, was Hendriks gesagt hatte.  
„Also hat er zugegeben, dass er seine Frau öfter misshandelt hat.“, sagte der Lieutenant in seiner ruhigen Art. „Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Ray. „Gut. Das ist gut.“, erwiderte Welsh. „Sir?“ Ben gab dem Lieutenant seinen besten blauen Blick. Der sah von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zu ihm auf. Ben rieb den Daumen über seine Braue und räusperte sich. „Ähm...was geschieht jetzt mit dem Jungen?“ Welsh nahm einen Bleistift und drehte ihn in seiner Hand.  
„Tja, Fraser,“ sagte er, „wenn er noch ein paar Tage bei Ihnen bleiben könnte… Seine Familie ist momentan in einem Obdachlosenheim. Sie wollen auf keinen Fall zurück in das Haus. Mrs. Hendriks, ihre Kinder und ihr Enkel wurden medizinisch untersucht. Das Baby und die jüngeren Kinder sind soweit okay. Mrs. Hendriks weist eine Menge alter Verletzungen auf, die zum Teil schlecht verheilt sind. Außerdem...“ Müde rieb er über sein Gesicht. In solchen Augenblicken hasste er seinen Job. „...sie und ihre älteste Tochter wurden mehrfach missbraucht.“  
Ray und Ben starrten den Lieutenant entsetzt an. Ray löste sich zuerst aus seiner Starre. „Oh, mein Gott...“, flüsterte er. „Dieses Schwein.“  
„Seine...seine Tochter...“, stammelte Ben. „Joshua sagte so was, dass Hendriks seine Mutter manchmal ins Schlafzimmer schob und die Tür von innen...“ Ray unterbrach sich und rieb über sein Gesicht.  
„Okay, Männer.“, sagte Lt. Welsh bestimmt und stand auf. „Ich werde nochmal mit Mrs. Hendriks und ihrer Tochter reden. Wenn sie bereit sind, Anzeige zu erstatten, wandert dieser Mistkerl für eine lange Zeit hinter Gitter.“  
Ray öffnete die Bürotür. „Wir kommen mit, Lieutenant.“, sagte er fest. Der Lieutenant sah von einem zum anderen und nickte.

Mrs. Hendriks war eine kleine, zarte Person, die viel älter aussah, als sie tatsächlich war. Sie kauerte in einem Sessel in dem kleinen Raum, den man ihr und ihren Kindern zugewiesen hatte.  
Die drei Kinder sahen die Männer mit großen Augen an, als diese den Raum betraten. Ben lächelte ihnen beruhigend zu.  
Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten, fragte Mrs. Hendriks Ben: „Sind Sie der Polizist, bei dem mein Joshua ist?“ Ben lächelte und antwortete: „Ja, Ma'am. Es geht ihm gut. Er geht mit meinem Sohn Robert in die gleiche Klasse, die beiden sind Freunde.“ Na gut, das letzte stimmte nicht so ganz, aber Ben wollte Joshuas Mutter beruhigen. Außerdem verstanden die Jungen sich inzwischen richtig gut und er war davon überzeugt, dass sie eines Tages Freunde wurden.  
„Danke, Mr. … Fraser?“ „Ja.“ Er nickte. Es war okay. Sie musste ihn nicht mit Dienstgrad anreden. Ray und Welsh hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sie wussten, dass der Mountie gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte.  
Ben hockte sich vor Mrs. Hendriks hin und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Dann sagte er leise, aber eindringlich: „Mrs. Hendriks, Ihrem Sohn wird nichts geschehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Er ist noch ein Kind und hat aus Angst gehandelt. Lt. Welsh hier wird sich um einen Anwalt für Sie, Ihre Tochter und Joshua kümmern, aber Sie müssen uns helfen. Sie müssen gegen Ihren Mann aussagen. Wie Sie wissen, hat die Polizei die ärztlichen Gutachten erhalten. Ihre Tochter Stephanie sollte ebenfalls Anzeige erstatten. Wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs.“  
Mrs. Hendriks begann plötzlich zu schluchzen und Ben nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Mommy?“, fragte der kleine John ängstlich und die dreijährige Chloe begann zu weinen. Spontan ging Ray zu den Kindern und tröstete sie.  
Nach einer Weile stimmte Elisa Hendriks zu, gegen ihren Mann auszusagen. Ihre ältere Tochter bewohnte mit dem Baby das Nachbarzimmer. Sie war etwas schwieriger zu überzeugen, aber am Ende war auch sie einverstanden. Ben versprach Mrs. Hendriks, dass sie am Wochenende ihren Sohn sehen durfte. Sie bedankte sich bei den Männern und die drei verließen das Zimmer.

Als Meg am Abend von der Arbeit kam, fand sie ihren Mann tief in Gedanken versunken am Küchentisch sitzen. Der Tee in der Tasse vor ihm war längst kalt geworden.  
„Guten Abend, Ben.“, sagte sie. Die Kinder und der Hund waren nirgends zu sehen. Ben antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie ging zu ihm und legte die Arme um ihn. Er schrak hoch. „Meg...“, keuchte er atemlos. „Was...wie spät ist es?“ „Sieben.“, antwortete sie. „Ist alles okay, Liebling?“ Er blinzelte und sah sie an. „Ja.“ Meg bemerkte, wie müde er aussah. „Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragte sie. Er lächelte schief. „In ihren Zimmern. Wir hatten Pizza, aber ich fürchte, es ist nichts übriggeblieben. Den Rest hat Lincoln gefressen. Er hat die gleichen schlechten Angewohnheiten wie sein Vater.“  
Meg kicherte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ist schon okay, Ben, ich bin nicht hungrig. Der Caterer für den Weihnachtsempfang hat eine Probe geschickt. Turnbull und ich hatten genug für vier.“ Sie lachte. „Oh.“, machte Ben und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Du hattest Dinner mit Turnbull?“ Lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Küchenschrank. „Aber einen Kaffee kann ich gebrauchen. Wie war dein Arztbesuch?“  
Es erwischte ihn ohne Vorwarnung. Wie üblich versuchte erst mal abzulenken. „Du solltest wirklich um diese Zeit keinen Kaffee mehr trinken.“, meinte er. „Ich habe etwas Kopfschmerzen.“, entgegnete sie. „Erst recht ein Grund, keinen Kaffee zu trinken.“ Sie schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. „Ben? Was sagt der Doktor?“ Er antwortete nicht, sagte stattdessen: „Ich könnte dich ein wenig massieren, das hilft auch gegen Kopfweh.“  
Sie ging zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er sie ansehen musste. Dann fragte sie wieder: „Was sagt dein Arzt, Benton Fraser?“ Er lächelte und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Dann rieb er über seine Braue. Meg setzte sich. Ihre Knie wurden plötzlich weich und ein heißer Klumpen explodierte in ihrem Magen. Wenn er so war, stimmte etwas nicht. Die schrecklichsten Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Er war schwer krank! Musste wieder operiert werden oder für längere Zeit ins Krankenhaus! Er würde endgültig im Rollstuhl enden oder…  
„Ich musste den Termin verschieben.“, sagte er. „Was?“ In Megs Stimme klang Erleichterung. Ben grinste. „Ich musste den Termin verschieben.“, wiederholte er. „Ray rief an und sagte, Hendriks wäre aufgewacht und vernehmungsfähig. Ich bin dann mit Ray gefahren.“  
Erleichtert atmete Meg durch. „Na gut, Ben.“, sagte sie. „Für diesmal sei dir verziehen. Und wann gehst du zum Arzt?“ „Morgen.“ Sie nickte. „Ruf mich gleich danach an, ja? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“  
„Mir geht’s gut, Meg.“ Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.  
„Was sagt Hendriks?“, fragte sie dann.  
Ben seufzte und massierte seinen krampfenden Oberschenkel, der ihm signalisierte, dass er schon viel zu lange in ein und derselben Position gesessen hatte. Er stand auf, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und hinkte zum Fenster. Meg beobachtete ihn über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Ben?“  
Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah hinaus. Er wollte ihr die Details ersparen.  
„Nicht viel.“, antwortete er. „Er hat zugegeben, dass er seine Frau schlägt.“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett.  
„Meg, er hat nicht nur seine Frau missbraucht, sondern auch seine Tochter.“ Meg starrte ihn an. „Hat er das auch zugegeben?“, fragte sie leise. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt ärztliche Gutachten.“ „Oh, Gott!“, seufzte Meg. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ Ben zuckte die Schultern. „Joshua kann erst mal hier bleiben. Am Wochenende darf er seine Familie sehen. Lt. Welsh kümmert sich um einen Anwalt. Mrs. Hendriks und ihre Tochter haben Anzeige erstattet und sind bereit auszusagen. Jetzt müssen wir nur eine neue Bleibe für die Familie finden. Meg, bald ist Weihnachten und sie haben nichts. Bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Ich...ich werde für Joshua einen Kinderpsychologen suchen. Joshua ist kein gewalttätiger Junge, Meg. Er ist nur einsam und verzweifelt.“  
Meg war zu ihm hinüber gegangen und hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt. „Ich weiß, Ben.“, sagte sie leise und legte ihre Wange an seine Brust. „Ich weiß auch, dass da jemand aus Erfahrung spricht.“  
Ben strich ihr übers Haar und küsste es. „Lass es uns auf der Couch gemütlich machen.“, sagte er.

Ben war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Meg hatte den Kindern „Gute Nacht“ gesagt und Bens schmerzendes Bein massiert. „Ach, Ben.“, seufzte sie leise. Er machte sich solche Sorgen um Joshua. Na gut, am Wochenende sollte der Junge seine Familie wieder sehen. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Samstagabend war das Weihnachtsbankett im Konsulat, da konnte sie Bens Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Sie hatte schon mit Ma Vecchio gesprochen und natürlich nahm die die Kinder gern. Auch Joshua. Sie war schon immer so über fürsorglich gewesen. Meg sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast zehn. Eigentlich müsste der Hund nochmal raus, aber der war in Joshuas Zimmer und ließ sich nicht dazu bewegen, dieses zu verlassen. Er hatte den gleichen Beschützerinstinkt wie Diefenbaker. Und wie Ma Vecchio. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie kichern.  
Was soll's? Sie sollte Ben wecken, damit er ins Bett kam. Es tat ihr zwar ein wenig leid, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er die ganze Nacht auf der Couch verbrachte, das wäre nicht gut für seine angeschlagene Gesundheit.  
Sie beobachtete ihn. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine über ihre gelegt und die Hände auf der Brust. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt, der Mund leicht geöffnet und er schnarchte leise.  
Meg lächelte.  
Sie liebte sein Schnarchen. Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hätte sie nie geglaubt, ihr perfekter Mountie würde schnarchen.  
Seine Haare waren strubbelig und etwas zu lang, was sie sich leicht kräuseln ließ. Das gefiel ihr. Hatte ihr immer gefallen.  
Das erste Mal bewusst geworden war es ihr, als sie in den Inkubator eingesperrt waren und schwitzten. Seine feuchten Haare hatten Locken gebildet und sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen.  
Auch wenn seine Schläfen nun leicht grau waren und die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen schärfer wurde, sie liebte ihn noch wie am ersten Tag.  
Er drehte den Kopf und stöhnte leise. Es wurde Zeit, ihn zu wecken und ins Bett zu verfrachten, bevor er Schmerzen bekam.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Meg auf, wusste aber nicht was sie geweckt hatte. Sie tastete nach Ben, doch sein Platz war leer. Oh, Mann! Nicht schon wieder! Sicher hatte Joshua wieder Albträume gehabt und Ben hatte es mit seinem Fledermausgehör mitgekriegt. Und nun schlief er wieder bei dem Jungen auf dem Boden. Das sollte er lieber lassen. Auch sein Doktor sagte, es wäre nicht gut für seinen Rücken. Je älter er wurde, desto schlimmer wurde es. Aber das war so typisch Ben! Er glaubte immer, er sei unverwundbar. Dabei sollte er es inzwischen wirklich besser wissen.  
Die Entfernung der Kugel lag jetzt mehr als zehn Jahre zurück. Mehr als zehn Jahre hinkte er nun schon durchs Leben, akzeptierte aber nicht, dass er gesundheitlich eingeschränkt war. Das hatte er nie. Er konnte es einfach nicht, musste immer hundert Prozent geben. Oder mehr.  
Sein Arzt redete jedes mal mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein, er solle doch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein und etwas mehr Rücksicht auf sich selbst nehmen, aber das war etwas, das Benton Fraser nicht konnte. Nie gekonnt hatte.  
Meg seufzte und stand auf. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Sie musste nachsehen, was ihr Mann wieder anstellte.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah sie ihn an der Terrassentür stehen. Er war nur mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet, hatte ein Glas Milch in der Hand und sah hinaus. Meg grinste. Wenigstens trank er die Milch nicht mehr aus dem Karton.  
„Ben?“ Er drehte sich langsam um und sah sie an. „Warum schläfst du nicht?“, fragte er sie. „Warum schläfst DU nicht?“, fragte sie zurück. „Ich kann nicht.“, antwortete er leise.  
Meg ging zu ihm, legte ihm den Arm um die Hüften und lehnte sich an ihn. „Hast du Schmerzen, Liebling?“, wollte sie wissen. Er seufzte. „Nein...naja, jedenfalls nicht sehr. … Ach, Meg. Ich habe seit Jahren ständig Schmerzen. Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich überlege, wie wir am schnellsten eine Bleibe für Mrs. Hendriks und ihre Kinder finden, sonst nimmt man ihr die Kinder weg. Das Jugendamt hat vorgeschlagen, dass die ganze Familie psychologisch betreut werden soll, um das Trauma zu verarbeiten, aber Mrs. Hendriks weigert sich. Sie sagt, sie will das alles nur noch vergessen und nach vorn sehen. Und in das Haus will sie auf keinen Fall zurück. Dort sind zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen. Meg, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich nicht helfen lassen will. Es wird besser sein, wenn sie ihre Vergangenheit mit psychologischer Hilfe aufarbeitet. Warum lehnt sie das ab?“  
Meg lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann sagte sie leise: „Vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, aus dem ein gewisser Benton Fraser psychologische Hilfe abgelehnt hatte, als es am dringendsten nötig war?“  
Er ließ sie los und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das ist etwas anderes.“, erwiderte er. „Ist es das?“ Meg lehnte sich wieder an ihn und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust. „Ja,“ meinte er, „ich war nur körperlich kaputt, nicht seelisch.“ „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es da so klare Grenzen gibt, Ben.“, sagte Meg. „Ich denke, wenn einem ein geliebter Mensch den Körper zerstört, unabhängig davon, ob es absichtlich oder unabsichtlich geschieht, leidet auch die Seele. Das weißt du doch auch, nicht wahr, Liebling?“ Ben seufzte und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Ihm war klar, dass sie recht hatte. Er selbst hatte all die Jahre jede Art von Hilfe abgelehnt. Er hatte sich eingeredet, nur wieder stark werden zu können, wenn er allein kämpfte, hatte geglaubt, nicht schwach sein zu dürfen, weder seelisch noch körperlich. Er hatte ja so falsch gelegen! Heute wusste er das. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte.  
Aber was war mit Mrs. Hendriks? Musste sie nicht auch stark sein? Für ihre Kinder? Oh, Mann! Diese kleine, zierliche Frau war einer der stärksten Menschen, die er je kennengelernt hatte.  
All die Jahre hatte sie körperliche und seelische Demütigungen hingenommen, weil sie ihren Mann geliebt hatte. Aber das war nun vorbei. Jetzt musste sie für ihre Kinder da sein. Und auch sie musste lernen, Hilfe anzunehmen. So wie er es damals lernen musste.  
Aufzuwachen und sich einzugestehen, dass man schwach war, war sehr schmerzhaft. Es zuzulassen und zu akzeptieren, war der erste Schritt zur Heilung.  
Ben beschloss, mit Joshuas Mutter darüber zu reden und ihr von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde das ihnen beiden guttun.  
Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und legte seiner Frau den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm, gehen wir schlafen.“, sagte er leise und küsste sie aufs Haar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua darf endlich seine Familie wieder sehen, Ray hat eine Überraschung und Meg und Ben haben beim Weihnachtsempfang im Konsulat alle Hände voll zu tun. Da kommt eine kleine Ablenkung gerade recht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun hatte ich mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Da ich momentan krankgeschrieben bin, nach einem kleinen Unfall bei einem Feuerwehreinsatz, hoffe ich, nun regelmäßiger hochladen zu können. Danke für eure Treue.

Samstagmorgen. Die Kinder waren früh wach und beschlossen, den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Caroline fragte Joshua, ob er mithelfen wollte. Natürlich wollte er. Der Junge genoss es, ein richtiges Familienleben zu haben. Robert ließ Lincoln in den Garten und dann ging auch er in die Küche. Er kochte Kaffee für seine Mutter, Tee für seinen Vater und Eier für alle. Caro und Josh deckten den Tisch. Das Mädchen stellte die Schokoladencreme direkt neben Joshuas Frühstücksteller. Sie wusste, wie sehr er die mochte. Verschämt hatte er zugegeben, dass er so etwas nie zuvor gegessen hatte. Caro war entsetzt gewesen. Ein Kind, das noch nie Schokocreme auf seinem Brötchen gehabt hatte, war für sie unvorstellbar.  
Die Kinder verhielten sich leise, weil sie die Eltern nicht wecken wollten. Als Robert Joshua sagte, dass er und seine Schwester am Wochenende öfter das Frühstück machten, war der überrascht. Gemeinsame Essen mit der ganzen Familie kannte er nicht. Jeder aß, wann er wollte und das, was gerade da war. Wenn etwas da war.

Meg wachte auf und streckte sich gähnend. Sie hatte gut und ausreichend geschlafen und vor allem durchgängig. Sie sah hinüber zu Ben. Der lag wie immer auf dem Rücken und schnarchte leise. Meg lächelte. Heute Abend war der Weihnachtsempfang im Konsulat. Danach begannen die Weihnachtsferien und sie würden endlich Zeit für die Familie haben.  
Am Nachmittag würde Joshua seine Mutter und Geschwister wieder sehen, aber das wusste er noch nicht. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Sie schnüffelte. Roch sie etwa Kaffee? Die Kinder hatten wohl Frühstück gemacht? Prima!  
Ben drehte sich auf die Seite und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Meg kicherte. Er sprach öfter im Schlaf, aber nur selten verstand sie ihn. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Wange. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte sie an.  
„Guten Morgen, Lieblingsmountie.“, sagte sie. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Guten Morgen.“, antwortete er und räusperte sich, weil seine Stimme noch rau vom Schlaf war. Dann rekelte er sich, gähnte und meinte: „Ich habe seit langem mal wieder durchgeschlafen, Meg.“ Er klang verwundert. Sie lachte. „Ja, und darüber bin ich sehr froh.“, sagte sie.  
Dann schnüffelte auch er. „Nanu? Kaffee?“ Wieder küsste Meg ihn auf die Wange. „Ja, Liebling. Die Kinder haben Frühstück gemacht. Lass uns aufstehen.“

Während des Mittagessens fragte Ben: „Joshua, würdest du gern deine Mutter und deine Geschwister sehen wollen?“ Josh sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wo?“ Ben lächelte. „Ich habe mit deiner Mom gesprochen. Sie hat Sehnsucht nach dir.“ Der Junge schien verwirrt. Wie konnte sie Sehnsucht nach ihm haben, nach dem, was er getan hatte? „Hat sie mich denn noch lieb?“, fragte er schüchtern. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Aber selbst wenn, er wollte nicht zurück. Wollte nicht mehr mit dem Mann unter einem Dach leben, der ihm und seiner Familie so viel angetan hatte. Dann schon lieber ins Kinderheim. Es gefiel ihm bei den Frasers sehr gut, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht für immer hier bleiben konnte.  
„Natürlich hat sie dich noch lieb, Sohn.“, sagte Ben. Josh war sich da nicht so sicher. „Mr. Fraser?“, fragte er leise, „Muss ich wirklich wieder zurück, wenn...wenn...er da ist?“ Ben lächelte nachsichtig. „Nein, Joshua. Aber das besprichst du am besten mit deiner Mom.“ „Wird es eine Gerichtsverhandlung geben?“, wollte der Junge wissen. „Das weiß ich nicht.“, gab Ben ehrlich zu. „Aber ich will nicht in den Jugendarrest. Oder ins Kinderheim.“ Joshua hatte sichtbar Angst.  
Ben strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kind. Ich habe versprochen, dir zu helfen und was ich verspreche, das halte ich auch.“ Josh beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen.

Ben und Ray hatten entschieden, sich mit Joshuas Familie an einem neutralen Ort zu treffen und so wählten sie den Park. Ben ging mit Joshua zu einem etwas abgelegenen Platz mit Bänken und einem Picknicktisch. Dahinter war ein Springbrunnen. Ray wollte Joshs Familie abholen und zu diesem Platz bringen. Sie waren noch nicht da, als Ben mit dem Jungen dort ankam. Sie setzten sich auf eine der Bänke. Der Junge war ziemlich nervös. Er hockte auf der Kante, die Hände in den Taschen und wippte mit den Füßen. Beruhigend legte Ben ihm den Arm um die Schultern und sagte: „Hab keine Angst, Sohn. Es wird alles gut, glaub mir.“ Okay, Josh glaubte ihm. Er nahm sich fest vor, sich erst mal keine Sorgen zu machen.  
„Josh!“, hörte er eine Kinderstimme. Er sah auf. Seine kleinen Brüder kamen auf ihn zugerannt. Ray, Joshs Mutter und seine Schwestern kamen langsam hinterher. Stephanie hatte das Baby dabei. Nervös lächelte der Junge, aber seine beiden Brüder sprangen auf ihn zu und fielen ihm um den Hals.  
„Josh! Josh!“, riefen sie und er nahm beide in den Arm. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Inzwischen waren die restlichen Familienmitglieder angekommen. Ben begrüßte sie. Mrs. Hendriks ging zu ihrem Sohn, nahm ihn in die Arme und brach in Tränen aus. „Joshua, mein Junge!“, schluchzte sie, „Du hast mir so gefehlt.“ Ben und Ray zogen sich diskret zurück.

Mrs. Hendriks redete lange mit ihrem Jungen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie sich von seinem Vater trennen wolle und gerade auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe war. Und nach einem Job. „Wenn wir etwas gefunden haben, werden wir wieder alle zusammen sein.“  
Seine große Schwester Stephanie sagte, sie hätte für sich und das Baby bereits ein Apartment gefunden. Nächste Woche würde sie einziehen und Josh dürfe sie jederzeit besuchen. Seine Mutter sagte, sie hätte mit Mr. Fraser geredet und der meinte, Joshua könne, so lange es nötig war bei ihm bleiben. Sie gingen ein wenig im Park spazieren und Mrs. Hendriks wollte ihren Sohn am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
Josh tobte mit seinen kleinen Geschwistern herum und schien für diesen einen Nachmittag ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein.

Meg und Ben bereiteten sich auf den Weihnachtsempfang vor, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie hatten die Kinder zu den Vecchios geschickt, wo diese auch übernachten würden. „Ich geh schon.“, sagte Ben und hinkte in den Flur. „Fraser.“, meldete er sich. „Hi, Benny.“ „Ray! Haben die Kinder was angestellt?“ Ben hörte seinen Freund lachen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Fraser – Kids sind die wohlerzogensten, höflichsten und hilfsbereitesten Kinder der ganzen Umgebung, wenn nicht sogar ganz Chicagos. Und auf Josh haben sie schon abgefärbt.“ „Du übertreibst.“, meinte Ben und lachte ebenfalls. Meg rief aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Wer ist das, Ben? Beeil dich, wir müssen los. Hast du deine Medizin genommen?“ Sie kam in den Flur und versuchte sich nebenbei die Ohrringe anzustecken. „Ray sagte: „Kommandiert dich die Drachenlady wieder herum? Armer Freund. Ich glaube, ich muss dich mal zum Bier einladen.“ „Ich trinke nicht.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Okay, Ray, mach's kurz. Wir müssen wirklich los.“  
Doch bevor Ray etwas sagen konnte, hupte es draußen und Meg meinte: „Benton! Das Taxi ist da. Beeil dich!“ „Ray...“ „Okay, Benny, aber ein Taxi? Ihr hättet mich doch fragen können. Oder du fährst. Schließlich trinkst du nicht.“ „Ich weiß nicht, ob das im Moment so eine gute Idee ist, Ray.“ Ben rieb über seine Braue, „Mein Bein macht mir im Moment Probleme. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, wichtig ist...“ „Bist du okay?“ Ray klang etwas besorgt. Meg rief: „Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, fahre ich ohne dich, Fraser!“ Ray kicherte. „Mir geht’s gut.“, seufzte Ben, „Warum rufst du an, Ray?“ „Also gut.“, sagte Ray, „Ich, nein, eigentlich war es Frannie. Sie hat ein Apartment für die Hendriks gefunden. Und nicht nur das. Der Fleischer unseres Vertrauens sucht eine Hilfe und Mrs. Hendriks soll nächste Woche zur Probearbeit kommen. Das Apartment können sie sich am Dienstag ansehen. Na, was sagst du nun?“ Ben strahlte. „Das ist großartig, Ray! Sag deiner Schwester, dass ich sie liebe.“ Ray lachte auf. „Das wird aber auch Zeit, Fraser! Darauf wartet sie seit mehr als zwölf Jahren.“  
„Kommst du jetzt oder was?“, schnauzte Meg. „Ich muss los, Ray. Danke.“ Ben legte auf, nahm seinen Hut und hinkte hinter seiner Frau her.

Im Taxi fragte Meg: „Was wollte Ray?“ Ben strahlte sie an. „Frannie hat ein Apartment für Joshuas Familie gefunden. Und Mrs. Hendriks darf nächste Woche auf Probe bei dem Fleischer arbeiten, bei dem die Vecchios immer kaufen. Er sucht eine Hilfe und Francesca hat Mrs. Hendriks vorgeschlagen. Ray wird es ihr nachher mitteilen. Ich denke, sie wird darüber glücklich sein. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, ich würde zu gern ihr Gesicht sehen.“  
Meg nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie zärtlich. Das war so typisch für ihren Mann und eines der vielen Dinge, die sie an ihm so liebte. Er freute sich, wenn andere glücklich waren.  
Eine stille Freude, aber so strahlend und rein. Sie sagte: „Du darfst es Josh erzählen, der freut sich sicher auch.“ „Ich weiß nicht, Meg.“, meinte Ben. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, der Junge würde am liebsten bei uns bleiben wollen.“ „Ist das ein Wunder? Er hat zum ersten mal erfahren wie es ist, eine richtige Familie zu haben. Aber wir können ihn nicht behalten, Ben.“ Sie kicherte. „Das ist mir klar.“, antwortete er, „Doch wir können uns weiterhin um ihn kümmern.“

Der Weihnachtsempfang begann ziemlich stressig. Meg musste alle möglichen Gäste begrüßen und Ben kümmerte sich um den Rest. Turnbull machte den Einlass. Endlich waren sämtliche Ansprachen vorbei und die Gäste waren beim Essen. Nun hatten Meg, Ben und auch Turnbull etwas Zeit. Meg ging zum Buffet und nahm sich einen Teller.  
„Iss was, Ben.“, ermahnte sie ihren Mann. „Der Abend ist noch lang.“ Er rieb sein Ohr und lächelte. „Ich bin nicht hungrig.“, meinte er leise. Meg sah ihm ins Gesicht, auf der Suche nach Spuren für Schmerz oder Unwohlsein. Vorwurfsvoll schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du hast vergessen, deine Medikamente zu nehmen, stimmt's?“ „Meg...“ „Stimmt's, Fraser?“ Es war seit Jahren der gleiche Kampf, was sie frustrierte. Ob er jemals einsehen würde, dass er Medikamente brauchte? Wohl für den Rest seines Lebens. Aber was war daran so schlimm? Ist die Alternative besser? Schmerzen und Unwohlsein? „Oh, Ben!“, stöhnte sie. „Du lernst es einfach nicht. Irgendwann habe ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, ständig hinter dir herzulaufen und zu kontrollieren, ob du deine Medizin genommen hast.“ „Ich habe es wohl vergessen, als Ray anrief.“, gab er leise zu.  
Na schön. Sein Arzt hatte ja gesagt, dass er soweit okay war. Meg hatte sich angewöhnt, in ihrem Büro Ersatzmedikamente für ihn aufzubewahren, denn er „vergaß“ auch tagsüber gern mal, sie zu nehmen. Dann schaffte er es nicht über den Tag und sie musste ihn nach Hause schicken.  
Seufzend nahm sie ihn beim Arm. „Komm mit.“, sagte sie und führte ihn aus dem Bankettsaal. „Meinst du nicht, ich würde...“, begann sie, unterbrach sich dann aber. Ben folgte ihr, brav wie ein Schoßhündchen.  
Vor ihrem Büro blieb sie stehen. „Ben.“, sagte sie fest. „Der erste kinderfreie Abend seit Monaten und ich werde nicht auf meinen Mann verzichten, nur weil der zu stur ist, seine Medizin zu nehmen.“ Ben sah sie mit riesigen Augen an. Dann grinste er frech und fragte: „Und deshalb willst du mich gleich hier? Im Büro? Bevor ich zu schwach bin, um...“ „Fraser!“, rief sie entsetzt, doch dann begann sie zu lachen. „Blödmann!“ Sie schloss die Tür auf.  
Ben schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, packte Meg am Arm und drehte sie herum. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn aus kaffeebraunen Augen an. Er drückte sie an die Wand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie versuchte, sich loszumachen, aber er presste sich an sie und hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie spürte seine Erektion und grinste innerlich. Benton Fraser hatte schon immer auf Bürosex gestanden. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Schreibtisch. „Ben! Nicht!“, protestierte sie schwach. „Shh.“, machte er und küsste sie erneut. Verlangend. Seine Hände versuchten, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, aber sie zitterten zu stark. „Ben...“, hauchte Meg. Das war doch gar nicht der Plan gewesen! Sie wollte ihm doch nur die Medikamente geben.  
Endlich war es ihm gelungen, ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Er drückte sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Brüste und stöhnte. „Meg...ich liebe dich. Und ich habe dich vermisst.“ Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, als er ihren Rock hoch schob und ihren Slip auszog. Dann öffnete er seine Hose, aber verdammt! Er trug die Hosenträger. Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen fummelte er an seiner Uniformjacke. Meg kicherte. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm helfen sollte, aber er hatte die Führung übernommen, also sollte er es auch zu Ende bringen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft und ließ die Jacke achtlos fallen.  
Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Meg und küsste sie erneut. Verlangend klammerte sie sich an ihn.

„Fraser, du verdammter Mistkerl!“, keuchte Meg, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Langsam kam Ben wieder zu Atem, zog seine Hose hoch und ließ sich erschöpft in Megs Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Sein Rücken schmerzte wahnsinnig und er wusste, er hätte sich keine Sekunde länger auf den Beinen halten können. Er wurde wohl alt. Der Schreibtisch war nicht die beste Lösung für Bürosex. „Danke, Meg.“, presste er hervor, als sein rechtes Bein plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Er presste beide Hände auf den Oberschenkel, um es zu stoppen, aber es half nichts.  
Meg kletterte vom Schreibtisch, zog sich an und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. Sämtliche Akten und was sonst noch so auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, war heruntergefallen und lag auf dem Boden verstreut.  
Sie versuchte, ihre Frisur mit den Händen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Fraser, du Blödmann!“, sagte sie grinsend. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Geschäftig sammelte sie die heruntergefallenen Dinge wieder auf. Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie zu ihm hinüber und erschrak. „Ben! Was ist los?“ Sofort war sie bei ihm. Er sagte nichts, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen.  
Meg nahm seine Hände von seinem Bein und massierte es. Er hatte einen Krampfanfall. Direkt nach dem Sex. „Tut weh, was?“, fragte sie mitleidig. „Hm Mmm.“, machte er. „Oh, Ben!“  
Sie hatten länger nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und wahrscheinlich hatte er sich zu sehr verausgabt. Aber es war doch nur ein Büro-Quickie gewesen. Sie waren beide so gierig aufeinander gewesen, dass sie es nicht länger ausgehalten hätten.  
Langsam ließ der Krampf nach und Ben entspannte sich. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Tut mir leid, Meg.“, sagte er leise. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und meinte lächelnd: „Lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.“ Dann öffnete sie die Schreibtischschublade und holte die Medikamente heraus. Verwundert sah er sie an. „Du weißt ja...proper preparation...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kicherte und nahm brav die Medizin.  
„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Margaret Fraser?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wahrscheinlich Schmerzen haben.“, antwortete sie, hob seine Jacke auf und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne, als es klopfte.  
„Ja, bitte?“, rief sie, sah zu Ben und zischte: „Mach den Hosenstall zu!“ „Oh je.“, machte er erschrocken und tat es.  
Turnbull trat ein. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich störe, Ma'am,“ sagte er entschuldigend, „aber Sie werden vermisst. Der französische Botschafter möchte Sie sprechen.“ Meg seufzte. „Sagen Sie ihm, ich bin in fünf Minuten bei ihm.“ Turnbull nickte und sah hinüber zu Ben. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, fragte er besorgt. Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und antwortete: „Ja, danke, Turnbull.“  
Meg wies ihn an: „Gehen Sie und sagen Sie dem französischen Botschafter, ich bin gleich da.“ Turnbull nickte und verließ das Büro.  
„So.“, meinte sie dann und sah Ben an. „Nun zu dir, mein Lieber. Du legst dich jetzt auf die Couch und ruhst dich aus.“ „Meg!“ Große blaue Mountie-Augen sahen sie protestierend an. Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein! Keine Diskussion, Mister. Du hattest gerade einen Krampfanfall! Direkt nach dem Sex. Ben, wenn das öfter passiert, traue ich mich nicht einmal mehr, dich zu küssen.“ Er kicherte. „Das war Zufall, Meg. Glaube mir. Das ist nur passiert, weil ich vergessen hatte, die Medikamente zu nehmen.“ „Ben. Du hast schon öfter vergessen sie zu nehmen und hast nie einen Anfall gehabt.“ Er lachte. „Ich hatte danach ja auch nie heißen Bürosex. Oh, Gott, Meg! Ich hab schon wieder Lust auf dich.“ Meg lachte. „Vergiss es, du geiler Mountie! Ab auf die Couch. Wenn du es nicht aushältst, bis wir nach Hause kommen, kümmere dich um dich selbst. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde warten. Ich sage nur 'Badewanne'.“ Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und er stöhnte.  
In der Badewanne liebte er es noch mehr, als im Büro und die Kinder waren nicht zu Hause. Morgen war Sonntag und sie konnten ausschlafen. Sie würden die ganze Nacht für sich haben. Allein bei dem Gedanken war er wieder erregt. Er legte die Hand auf seinen Schritt und Meg lachte. „Tut mir leid, Liebling, aber ich muss erst mal den französischen Botschafter befriedigen.“, sagte sie. „Wag's dir!“, stöhnte er.  
„Okay, Ben. Du brauchst etwas Ruhe. Wenn es dir besser geht, kommst du runter in den Saal.“ Sie verließ das Büro.  
Langsam stand er auf und hinkte hinüber zur Couch. Es war so lange her, dass er Zeit mit Meg verbracht hatte.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatte Meg endlich etwas Zeit. Sie füllte am Buffet einen Teller für Ben und ging in ihr Büro. Ben lag auf der Couch und schlief. Meg grinste. Sie ging hinüber, stellte den Teller auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann. Zärtlich strich sie ihm die dunklen Locken aus der Stirn und sagte leise: „Hey, Dornröschen. Zeit aufzuwachen.“ Dann beugte sie sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er knurrte und drehte den Kopf. Meg streichelte seine Wange. „Hallo. Aufwachen, Ben. Der Weihnachtsempfang ist fast zu Ende.“ Er öffnete die Augen und gähnte. Verwirrt blinzelte er. Meg küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Wie geht es dir?“, wollte sie wissen. Er setzte sich auf. „Mein Rücken ist steif und mein Bein tut etwas weh, aber sonst geht es mir gut.“, antwortete er ehrlich. Sie lächelte. „Okay. Ich habe dir was zu essen mitgebracht.“ Er sah sie mit seinem blauen Blick an. „Danke, Meg.“ Sie lachte. „Mach dich fertig, iss was und komm dann runter.“ Er rieb über sein Gesicht. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ „Etwa eine Stunde.“ „Oh je. Tut mir leid, Meg. Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen. Ich fürchte, ich war dir heute keine große Hilfe.“ Wieder küsste sie ihn. „Ist okay, Ben. Es ging dir nicht gut.“ „Meg...“ „Schon gut, Liebling. Wasch dich, bring dein Äußeres in Ordnung und komm in den Saal. Aber vorher isst du was.“ „ja, Sir!“, sagte er und gähnte erneut. Meg gab ihm einen Klaps vor die Brust. „Blödmann.“, sagte sie liebevoll und verließ das Büro. „Oh je.“, seufzte Ben und stand auf.

Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten sie auch die letzten Gäste, räumten ein wenig auf und beschlossen dann, endlich nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wünschten Turnbull „Frohe Weihnachten“ und stiegen in das Taxi.  
„Ferien!“, rief Ben, als er sich auf den Sitz fallen ließ. „Ja, fast.“, sagte Meg und drückte seinen Schenkel. „Wieso nur fast?“, wollte er wissen. Sie seufzte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss am Montag nochmal herkommen und aufräumen. So kann das doch nicht bleiben.“ „Meg...“, stöhnte Ben. „Dafür gibt es doch ein Aufräumteam.“ „Ja, aber ich muss das überwachen. Schließlich bin ich für das Konsulat verantwortlich.“ Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Liebste Meg.“, sagte er „ICH bin in unserer Familie der Kontrollfreak.“ Sie lachte. „Weißt du, was mir jetzt so richtig gut tun würde?“ Schelmisch grinste sie ihn an. „Ein schönes, langes, heißes Bad.“ Er legte den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Mir auch. Und um Wasser zu sparen, können wir gemeinsam baden.“ „Dachte ich mir, du geiler Mountie.“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Aber nicht wieder krampfen, okay?“ „Ich kann es nicht versprechen.“ „Ben!“ Er lachte. „Kann ich wirklich nicht. Aber ich werde vorher meine Medizin nehmen.“


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg und Ben genießen die kinderfreie Nacht und am nächsten Tag machen alle einen Ausflug ins Schwimmbad. Joshua lernt, wie es ist, in einer intakten Familie aufzuwachsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Freunde, hier ist mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

Schon während der Taxifahrt konnte Ben nicht die Finger von Meg lassen. Als sie endlich die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er presste sie an sich und flüsterte rau: „Ich will dich, Margaret Fraser.“ Sie kicherte. „Das merke ich.“ Er war schon wieder erregt. „Hey, mein empfindlicher Mountie.“, sagte Meg zärtlich und streichelte seinen Schritt. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du deine Medikamente nimmst und ich lass Wasser in die Wanne? Ich möchte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass du, während wir Sex haben, einen Krampfanfall kriegst.“ „Meg...“, stöhnte er. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und löste sich aus seinem Griff.  
Na, was soll's? Brav ging er in die Küche und nahm seine Medizin.  
„Ben?“, rief Meg aus dem Bad. Er ging zu ihr. „Ja?“ Sie öffnete ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn fallen. „Oh je!“, stöhnte Ben, als sie vor ihm stand, wie Gott sie schuf. „Was soll das heißen?“, fragte sie lachend. Dann packte sie seinen „Sam Brown“ Gurt und zog ihn an sich. „Wieso hast du die Uniform noch an?“, wollte sie wissen. Mit frechem Grinsen antwortete er: „Weil du mich darin sexy findest.“ „Ja, aber noch sexier finde ich dich nackt.“ Sie küsste ihn. Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und ärgerte sie: „Bist du sicher? Obwohl ich voller Narben bin und ein verkrüppeltes Bein habe?“ „Gerade deswegen.“, hauchte sie und begann, ihn auszuziehen. „Und außerdem hast du einen wunderschönen, wohlgeformten...“ „Meg!“, rief er errötend und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

Ben hatte sich in der Wanne zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Meg lag an seiner Brust. Er küsste sie aufs Haar und streichelte ihre Unterarme. „Ich liebe dich, Meg.“, flüsterte er. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Drei Mal! Ohne Krampfanfall.“ Er kicherte. Dann sagte er: „Aber so langsam sollten wir von der Wanne ins Bett wechseln, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass das auch so bleibt.“  
Meg, die schläfrig in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, war auf einmal hellwach. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Alles okay?“ Er lächelte schief und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ja, liebste Meg. Ich bin nur etwas steif.“ „Schon wieder?“, lachte sie. „Mein Rücken.“, protestierte er und wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. „Ich weiß.“, meinte Meg zärtlich. „War nur Spaß, Liebling. Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, vielleicht kriegen wir da ja noch was anderes steif.“  
Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und errötete erneut. Sie lachte über seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Dass er nach all den Jahren immer noch so schüchtern war…  
In diesem Moment liebte sie ihn mehr, als sie dachte, dass es möglich war. Zärtlich strich sie mit dem Finger über seinen vernarbten Oberschenkel und sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich unglaublich liebe, Benton Fraser?“ Er kicherte. „Oho, Margaret!“  
Sie beugte sich nach vorn, um den Wannenstöpsel zu ziehen, als er sich über sie beugte und ihren weichen, blassen Nacken küsste. „Ben, du geiler Mountie.“, rief sie lachend und kletterte aus der Wanne.  
Dann sah sie auf den Boden und mahnte: „Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutschst. Wir haben eine ganz schöne Sauerei gemacht.“ Er sah über den Wannenrand auf die große Pfütze am Boden. „Oh je..“, seufzte er und rieb verlegen sein Ohrläppchen. „Den Kindern verbieten wir das.“  
Sie lachte. „Wenn wir den Kindern sagen würden, was wir noch so in der Wanne machen, würden die nie mehr baden wollen.“ Er starrte sie mit seinem entsetzten, blauen Blick an. „Meg!“ Sie lachte lauter. „Glaubst du, ich würde das tun?“ Er grinste, dann wechselte er das Thema, während er aus der Wanne kletterte.  
„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee.“, sagte er. Nun war es Meg, die entsetzt war und Ben lachte. „Oh nein, Margaret! Was hast du nur für schmutzige Gedanken? Ich meine, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen mit der Bande ins Schwimmbad gehen?“  
Lächelnd reichte sie ihm ein Handtuch. „Gute Idee, aber nun trockne dich ab und wärm schon mal das Bett vor. Ich wische das Chaos hier noch auf.“ „Lass mich dir helfen.“, sagte er, aber sie blitzte ihn an. „Mit deinem steifen Rücken? Wohl kaum. Ich möchte dich in UNSEREM Bett, nicht in einem Krankenhausbett. Ab mit dir, mein Freund und zwar nackt. Ich bin gleich bei dir und massiere dir deine steifen Körperteile." Er spürte seine Erregung, als sie das sagte. Er liebte es, wenn sie es ihm mit der Hand machte und sie wusste das. Sie grinste ihn an. „Und Ben? Lass deine Haare so verstrubbelt, ich mag das.“ Er lachte und verschwand.

Meg kuschelte sich an ihn und strich über seine Brust. Sie waren beide nackt und liebten es, Haut an Haut zu liegen. Es hatte Meg Jahre gekostet, Ben zu überzeugen, nackt zu schlafen. Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, sich verletzlich und ungeschützt gefühlt.  
Bevor die Kinder geboren waren und als sie noch ganz klein waren, hatten sie das oft getan, obwohl es Ben nach seiner Operation lieber war, wenn er im T-Shirt oder wenigstens im Unterhemd schlief. Er schämte sich für seine Narben und wollte Meg den Anblick ersparen. Es kostete sie eine Menge Überzeugungskraft, ihm klarzumachen, dass sie ihn so liebte wie er war. Auch mit Narben und verkrüppeltem Bein.  
Heute schliefen sie selten nackt. Meist, wenn die Kinder nicht da waren. Denn gerade Caroline kam manchmal ins Elternschlafzimmer und kuschelte sich zwischen sie. Meistens, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte oder krank war. Eine Zeit lang hatte das Mädchen unter Albträumen gelitten und Meg wollte mit ihr schon einen Kinderpsychologen aufsuchen, bis Ben herausfand, dass sie abends heimlich Spukgeschichten las. Und das Kind hatte eine blühende Phantasie. Er kam mit ihr überein, dass sie, wenn ihr die Geschichten so sehr gefielen, sie tagsüber lesen sollte und siehe da, die Albträume verschwanden.  
Ben lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Auch er hatte als Kind Schauergeschichten geliebt. Aber seine Albträume kamen nicht davon. Er hatte wirkliche Dämonen zu bekämpfen gehabt. Er versuchte, die unwillkommenen Gedanken abzuschütteln.  
Eine Kindheit als Halbwaise, mit einem Vater, der so selten zu Hause war, dass er seinen Sohn kaum kannte, aufgewachsen bei strengen Großeltern und an so vielen verschiedenen Orten, war nicht schön. Er war ein einsamer, kleiner Bücherwurm gewesen.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Meg schläfrig und umkreiste mit den Fingern seine Brustwarzen. „An Bücher.“, antwortete er. „Nicht dein Ernst.“, kicherte sie. „Doch.“, sagte er, drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre fest, die über seine Brust strich und schob die andere Hand unter den Kopf. „Weißt du noch, als Caroline im Bett heimlich Spukgeschichten gelesen hat und danach Albträume bekam?“ Meg kicherte. „Und wir hatten keine Ahnung. Ich wollte schon einen Psychologen zu Rate ziehen.“ Ben küsste ihre Finger. „Ich liebte als Kind auch Spukgeschichten. Robert dagegen mag eher Detektivgeschichten. Er möchte später auch Polizist werden. Wobei, im Moment hat er seine Begeisterung für Naturwissenschaften entdeckt, also besteht noch Hoffnung, dass er mal einen anständigen Beruf erlernt.“  
Meg lachte leise. „Ben? Wir haben die ganze Nacht für uns und du redest von den Kindern. Ich habe da ganz andere Ideen.“ Wieder begann sie, ihn zu streicheln. Erst über die Brust, dann den Bauch, bis zu den dunklen Locken in seinem Schritt. „Meg, ich weiß nicht, ob...“ Er zuckte. „Oh!“ Sie kicherte. „Aber ich weiß.“, sagte sie zärtlich, als sie begann, ihn zu massieren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er war bereit. Zum fünften Mal in dieser Nacht. 

„Benton Fraser, mein perfekter, empfindlicher Mountie. Hast du dich jemals gefragt wie es wäre, noch ein drittes Kind zu haben?“ „Was?!“ Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, aber Meg hielt ihn fest. Er sog die Luft durch die Zähne. „Oh, hab ich dir weh getan?“, fragte Meg besorgt. „Meg, ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr jung genug für ein drittes Kind.“ Wieder kicherte sie. „Das weiß ich, Blödmann. DU könntest ja noch, wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, aber ich bin fast achtundvierzig. Caroline war schon spät und wir können froh sein, dass alles gut gegangen ist und sie gesund ist. Wir haben eben zu lange gewartet. Mit...uns. Dann warst du so krank und...“ „Meg.“, unterbrach er sie und bewegte seine Hüften. Dann stieß er in ihre Hand und stöhnte. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Schade,“ meinte sie, „ich hätte gerne noch einen kleinen Benton gehabt.“ „Oh, Meg!“, keuchte er. „Noch jemand, der mit diesem Namen herumlaufen muss. Vor allem hier. In den Staaten.“ „Ich finde ihn schön.“, sagte sie. „Außergewöhnlich, wie sein Besitzer.“ „Ist außergewöhnlich eine andere Bezeichnung für Freak?“ Er griente. Sie antwortete: „Ich bevorzuge Blödmann.“ Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie. Nach wenigen Minuten war es vorbei.  
Bevor er sich revanchieren konnte, war er eingeschlafen.  
Meg lächelte und strich ihm zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, du Freak.“, flüsterte sie.

Es war später Vormittag, als Meg erwachte. Sie war hungrig. Und glücklich. Ben schlief noch. Naja, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Und eine anstrengende Nacht. Sie war Ma Vecchio unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie die Kinder übers Wochenende genommen hatte. Inklusive Joshua, das vorübergehende Pflegekind.  
Meg und Ben waren bei den Vecchios zum Mittagessen eingeladen und am Nachmittag wollten sie mit den Kindern schwimmen gehen. Es war Bens Vorschlag gewesen. Die Kinder würden Spaß haben und auch Ben war gern im Wasser. Dort konnte er sich leichter bewegen und spürte seine motorischen Einschränkungen nicht so.  
Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und dachte daran, wie er gestern im Büro plötzlich gekrampft hatte. Es war ewig her, als das zum letzten Mal passiert war und sie war ganz schön erschrocken gewesen. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass das vorbei war, doch das hatte sie ihm nie gesagt. Er quälte sich so schon genug damit herum und würde nur wieder glauben, er enttäusche sie, weil er ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte.  
Dabei hatte sie gar keine Erwartungen. Sie war froh, dass er am leben war und seine Kinder aufwachsen sehen konnte.  
Zärtlich küsste sie seine Wange. Er drehte den Kopf und knurrte. Anfangs hatte das sie immer erschreckt, weil er fast wie Diefenbaker klang, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Es war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er das tat, genau so, wie er nicht merkte, dass er oft im Schlaf redete. Meistens verstand sie ihn nicht und manchmal redete er in einer fremden Sprache. Oft in Inuktitut. Er war mit dieser Sprache aufgewachsen.  
Meg wusste, dass er noch viele Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit mit sich herum trug, doch daran ließ sich wohl nichts mehr ändern.  
Aber sie liebte ihn und war immer für ihn da, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war.  
Was soll's? Leise stand sie auf und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Ben sollte ruhig noch schlafen. Wenn das Frühstück fertig war, wollte sie ihn wecken.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“ Meg beugte sich zu ihrem Mann hinunter und küsste ihn. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und starrte sie an. Dann fiel er stöhnend ins Kissen zurück.  
„Ben!“ Erschrocken war Meg zurückgesprungen. „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er, „Ich...ich hatte geträumt.“ Er rieb über sein Gesicht. „So?“, meinte Meg, „Was hast du denn geträumt, dass du mich so erschrecken musst?“ „Das...das weiß ich nicht mehr.“, stammelte er.  
Lächelnd strich sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „Komm frühstücken.“, sagte sie. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ich will dich zum Frühstück.“, meinte er rau und öffnete ihren Bademantel. „Geiler Mountie.“, kicherte sie, dann stöhnte sie auf, als er mit der Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen fuhr. „Oh, Gott! Nicht schon wieder!“ Er griente.  
Also gut, entschied sie. Das Frühstück konnte warten…

„Ben?“ Meg hatte ihn zum wiederholten Male gefragt, ob er noch Kaffee wollte. Aber er sah aus dem Fenster und antwortete nicht. Er schien meilenweit weg zu sein. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Er erschrak, dann lächelte er. „Meg...“ „Gott, Ben! Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?“  
„Ich...ähm...“ Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Das war eine wunderschöne Nacht mit dir.“, sagte er leise. „Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wir müssten so was viel öfter machen.“ Sie kicherte. „Wenn wir das öfter machen, würde es mich umbringen.“ „Was?“ Sie küsste seine Wange. Ihr war bewusst, dass Zärtlichkeiten und Liebe in seiner Vergangenheit ein rares Gut gewesen waren und so klammerte er sich an jede Liebkosung, die er irgendwie bekommen konnte. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Ben. Immer. Auch wenn wir das nicht öfter machen können. Und so werden solche Abende und Nächte immer etwas Besonderes bleiben.“

Am Nachmittag fuhren sie, wie versprochen, mit den Kindern schwimmen. Caroline redete die ganze Zeit. Robert verdrehte die Augen und sagte ärgerlich: „Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Du nervst.“ „Mom!“, rief Caroline verärgert. „Hört auf zu streiten, Kinder.“, sagte Ben in seinem ruhigen Ton. „Wir wollen den Nachmittag als Familie genießen.“  
Ihm war aufgefallen, wie still Joshua war. Schon bei den Vecchios während des Mittagessens. „Joshua? Alles okay?“, fragte er den Jungen. „Ja, Mr. Fraser.“, antwortete der, aber Ben wusste, dass ihn irgendwas beschäftigte.  
Im Schwimmbad angekommen zogen sie sich um und betraten die Schwimmhalle. Es gab mehrere verschiedene Becken und zwei Rutschen.  
Begeistert nahm Caroline Joshuas Hand und rief: „Komm, Josh! Wir gehen rutschen!“ Josh war noch nie im Schwimmbad gewesen und sah sich überwältigt um. „Langsam, Prinzessin.“, sagte ihr Vater. „Lass Joshua sich erst mal orientieren. Wir suchen uns jetzt einen Platz und dann gibt es zuerst ein paar Regeln, damit niemand verloren geht.“ Das Mädchen stöhnte und Meg grinste. So war Ben eben. Immer um die Sicherheit der anderen besorgt. Nur um seine eigene nicht.  
Sie fanden einige freie Liegestühle und nahmen sie in Beschlag. „Gut, Familie.“, sagte Ben und wurde dann überraschend von Joshua unterbrochen. „Ich gehöre nicht dazu.“ Ben sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Heute schon, Sohn.“, sagte er. „So lange, bis du zu deiner eigenen Familie zurück kannst. Und bis dahin gelten die Regeln auch für dich. Also, ihr könnt euch hier frei bewegen, aber alle halbe Stunde treffen wir uns hier, um sicherzustellen, dass es allen gut geht. Das gilt auch für dich, Caroline Fraser.“ Das Mädchen in ihrem lila-weiß gestreiften Badeanzug sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Dad!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
Ben fuhr fort: „Hier hängen überall Uhren. Ihr könnt mir also nicht erzählen, dass ihr die Zeit verpasst habt. Wenn ihr irgendwas möchtet, kommt ihr zu uns und fragt. Auch du, Joshua. Ich möchte keine Beschwerden von den Bademeistern hören. Ihr benehmt euch respektvoll und höflich.“  
Meg nahm seine Hand. „Ben? Lass sie gehen. Du siehst doch, sie können es kaum erwarten, im Wasser herumzutollen und ich denke, sie wissen wie sie sich zu verhalten haben.“  
Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Meg nickte lächelnd und Ben sagte: „Na, haut schon ab!“ Die Kinder rannten davon.  
Er seufzte und setzte sich in den Liegestuhl. Meg setzte sich neben ihn. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie, als sie sah, dass er sich den Oberschenkel massierte. „Ja.“, antwortete er. „Meg? Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?“ Sie kicherte. „Überängstlich, manchmal. Die Kinder sind intelligent genug, um zu wissen was sie dürfen und was nicht. Es sind Frasers.“ „Oh je.“, stöhnte er und lehnte sich zurück. Meg lachte. „Entspann dich, Liebling. Es passiert schon nichts. Lass los, wir haben Ferien.“ Er nickte und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ja recht.

„Los, Josh!“, rief Caroline. „Komm! Die Rutschen sind so cool!“ „Lass ihn in Ruhe.“, mahnte ihr Bruder. „Er kann selbst entscheiden, was er tun möchte, auch wenn er jetzt unser Bruder ist.“ Josh starrte Robert an. „Was?“, fragte er verwirrt. Robert grinste. „Klar, Mann. Jetzt, wo du die Fraser'schen Regeln befolgen musst, bist du offiziell in die Familie aufgenommen.“  
Joshs Augen begannen zu leuchten. Caro erzählte ja die ganze Zeit Unsinn, aber Robert glaubte er. „Gut. Lasst uns rutschen gehen!“, rief er lachend.  
Als sie keine Lust mehr hatten, gingen sie ein paar Bahnen schwimmen. „Rob?“, fragte Josh. „Was ist?“ „Dein Dad...wieso hat er so viele Narben?“ Josh wollte nicht respektlos sein, aber er war eben erst zehn und neugierig.  
„Ach, das ist eben, weil er so oft im Dienst verletzt wurde.“, antwortete Robert wie nebenbei. Insgeheim war er irgendwie stolz darauf, dass sein Vater so viele Narben hatte. Das war cool. Er war ein Held. „Waren das Verbrecher, die ihn verletzt haben?“, wollte Joshua wissen. Nun antwortete Caroline: „Fast. Bis auf die Narbe auf seinem Rücken, das war Onkel Ray. Dad hatte jahrelang die Kugel im Rücken, aber als er in Vecchios Garten vom Apfelbaum gefallen ist, hat sich die Kugel verschoben und sie konnten sie raus holen. Das ging vorher nicht, weil sie zu nahe an seiner Wirbelsäule gesessen hatte. Er wäre beinahe gestorben. Er war sogar im Rollstuhl, aber jetzt ist alles okay. Außer, wenn sein Bein weh tut.“ Das Mädchen klang fast stolz. „Sein Bein sieht komisch aus, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie Josh. Der antwortete verlegen: „Keine Ahnung, mir sind nur die vielen Narben aufgefallen.“ So genau wollte er es nun auch nicht wissen, „Ich will auch Polizist werden.“, meinte Robert.  
„Hallo, Kinder.“, hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. „Daddy!“, rief Caroline und hängte sich an ihren Vater. „Zieh mich!“ Ben lachte. Er tollte mit den Kindern im Wasser herum, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatten. 

„Ich hab Hunger!“, rief Caroline. „Ihr auch?“, fragte Ben die Jungen. „Ja!“, rief Josh ohne nachzudenken. „Hamburger mit Fritten, das wär's jetzt!“ Caroline grinste ihn an. Der Junge errötete. „Oh, ähm...“, meinte er verlegen. Wie konnte er Ansprüche stellen? Er war doch nur ein Gast. Aber hatte Rob nicht gesagt, dass er jetzt ihr Bruder war?  
„Hamburger mit Fritten klingt super.“, sagte Robert und klatschte Josh seine nasse Hand auf den Rücken. „Gut.“, meinte Ben. „Ich will ein Eis!“, rief Caroline. Ben sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Eis? Ich denke, du bist hungrig?“ „Ja, ich hab Hunger auf Eis.“, antwortete das Mädchen. „Aber Eis hilft nicht gegen Hunger.“, belehrte sie ihr Vater. „Auf Eis kann man höchstens Appetit haben.“ Dann lächelte er und sagte nachsichtig: „Seid froh, dass ihr nicht wisst was Hunger ist.“ „Ich schon.“, meinte Joshua leise. Alle sahen ihn an. Er senkte den Kopf und schämte sich. „Nun,“ meinte Ben, „das ist richtig, aber damit ist es nun vorbei. Du darfst so viel essen wie du magst. Das gilt für alle. Los! Wer zuerst am anderen Ende des Beckens ist, darf bestimmen, was es zu essen gibt!“ Jubelnd sprangen die Kinder ins Wasser und schwammen los.  
Meg lag in ihrem Liegestuhl und beobachtete das Treiben. Sie lächelte. Ben hatte so ein gutes Händchen für Kinder. Selbst für solche Problemfälle wie Josh. Sie fand es nun doch ein wenig schade, dass sie nicht noch mehr Kinder hatten, aber es war einfach zu spät.  
Als Caroline geboren wurde, war sie schon fast neununddreißig und es war nicht einfach gewesen. Sie hatte während der Schwangerschaft große Probleme gehabt. Beinahe hätte sie das Kind verloren. Ben wäre untröstlich gewesen. Seine kleine Prinzessin.  
Nach Caroline war Meg noch einmal schwanger geworden. Mit einundvierzig. Ben war glücklich und tat alles für sie, damit es ihr gut ging. Ihre Ärztin, Dr. Green, die sich schon bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft um sie gekümmert hatte, sagte, es sei ein Risiko. Schließlich hatte sie schon bei Caroline Probleme gehabt. Aber Meg kämpfte. Für Ben. Er hatte damals wieder einen Schub und es ging ihm fast vier Wochen nicht gut. Da er zu dem Zeitpunkt krankgeschrieben war, kümmerte er sich um die Kinder und den Haushalt und stellte sicher, dass Meg sich ausruhte. Sie lächelte, als sie daran zurück dachte.  
In der zwölften Woche verlor sie das Kind. Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf, weil sie wahnsinnige Schmerzen hatte. Sie weckte Ben. Der war geschockt, als er das blutige Laken sah, verfiel aber sofort in seinen Polizisten-Modus, organisierte alles und brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. Aber es war zu spät. Sie konnte das Kind nicht halten. Es war ein kleiner Junge gewesen. Benton Ray. So wollten sie ihn nennen. SIE wollte ihn so nennen. Nun war der kleine Ben jr. bei seinen Großeltern im Himmel und sie passten auf ihn auf.  
Der große Ben trauerte lange um seinen kleinen Sohn. Tagelang weinte er. Nun ja, eigentlich nächtelang. Tagsüber funktionierte er. Für seine Kinder. Und für Meg. Aber in der Nacht war er traurig. Oft saß er im Garten und spielte Gitarre. Manchmal ging Meg zu ihm und dann trösteten sie sich gegenseitig. Es war für sie beide ein großer Verlust gewesen.  
Meg ließ das letzte Ultraschallbild des Babys auf Leinwand ziehen und schrieb das Datum darauf, an dem sie ihn verloren hatten. Ben hängte es ins Schlafzimmer.  
Ein halbes Jahr später starb Dief und das haute ihren Mann völlig aus der Bahn. Der Wolf war schließlich sein ältester und treuester Freund gewesen. Armer Ben. Er musste so viele Verluste im Leben ertragen.  
Doch nun schien er glücklich zu sein. Wie er mit den Kindern durch das Wasser tobte. Ihr war klar, dass er sich komplett überanstrengen würde und heute Abend im Bett würde er wieder herumjammern und stöhnen, weil er Schmerzen hatte. Aber auf ihre Frage, was los sei, würde er wie immer antworten: „Alles okay, Meg. Schlaf.“  
Dann würde sie seufzen, aufstehen und ihm die Wärmflasche und sein Schmerzmittel holen. So lief das immer ab. Seit Jahren. Sie lächelte. Das war schon zum Ritual geworden.

Ben gewann den Wettkampf und kletterte aus dem Becken. Robert und Joshua waren gleichzeitig am Ziel und Caroline verlor.  
Natürlich schimpfte und jammerte sie, dass es unfair wäre, sie sei ja schließlich viel jünger und außerdem ein Mädchen…  
„Na und?“, sagte Rob, „Das stört dich doch sonst auch nicht.“ „Ihr hättet mir wenigstens einen Vorsprung geben können.“, nörgelte sie. „Nö!“, rief Robert. „Gleiches Recht für alle.“ „Aber Dad ist erwachsen...“  
Ben nahm sie in den Arm. „Das Leben ist nun mal nicht fair, Prinzessin.“, sagte er zärtlich. „Und ich habe nur meinen Invalidenbonus ausgenutzt.“ „Was ist ein Invalidenbonus, Dad?“ „Oh, Mann...“, stöhnte Robert. „Bist du blöd!“ Ben sah ihn streng an. „Achte auf deine Ausdrücke, Sohn.“ „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte der Junge.  
Joshua wunderte sich mal wieder wie liebevoll und doch streng es in der Fraser-Familie zuging. Das gefiel ihm.  
„Wisst ihr was wir machen?“, fragte Ben. Die Kinder sahen ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wir teilen den Preis auf.“, schlug er vor. „Ich gebe euch jeden ein Viertel meines Gewinns und so darf sich jeder selbst aussuchen, was er essen möchte.“ „Klingt fair.“, meinte Josh. „Puh!“, machte Caro. „Wenn Dad bestimmt hätte, was wir essen hättet ihr die Hamburger vergessen können. Dann gäbe es was Gesundes. Dabei hat er früher selbst Fast Food nur so rein geschaufelt. Sagt jedenfalls Onkel Ray.“ Sie lachten. Ben meinte: „Nun, euer Onkel Ray ist eine Plaudertasche. Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden. Er untergräbt meine Autorität.“  
Die Kinder grienten. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Platz bei den Liegestühlen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg lässt Ben ausschlafen, während sie sich auf den Weg ins Konsulat macht, um die Reste vom Weihnachtsbankett in Ordnung zu bringen.  
> Die Kinder sind mit dem Hund draußen, als das Telefon klingelt. Ray bittet Ben, sofort aufs Revier zu kommen.  
> Während er mit der Staatsanwältin und Mrs. Hendriks Anwalt über das weitere Verfahren spricht, kommen die Kinder nach Hause, aber niemand ist da.  
> Rays Familie hat Ben einige Jahre zuvor ein Quad (Fourwheeler) geschenkt, das er auch mit seiner Gehbehinderung fahren kann, aber Meg möchte nicht, dass er es bei Schnee benutzt. Nun muss er aber dringend aufs Revier und Ray hat keine Zeit, ihn abzuholen. Also nimmt er das Fahrzeug trotzdem.  
> Joshua beweist den Fraserkindern, dass er mehr kann als sich nur von ihnen aushalten zu lassen...

„Die Kinder schlafen.“, sagte Meg und kuschelte sich zu Ben auf die Couch. „gut.“, er lächelte müde und legte den Arm um sie. „Ich muss morgen nochmal ins Konsulat.“, meinte Meg. „Hmm.“, machte Ben. Sie sah ihn an. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. „Hey, Mountie.“, grinste sie, „War wohl ein anstrengender Tag?“ „Hmm.“, antwortete er erneut. Sie seufzte. „Na gut. Dann schlage ich vor, du nimmst deine Medizin und verschwindest auch im Bett.“ Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Nein. Ich möchte noch mit dir zusammen sein.“ Sie küsste seine Wange. „Schon okay, Liebling. Ich sehe dir doch an wie müde du bist und wir hatten ja letzte Nacht ganz für uns.“ „Das war schön.“, sagte er leise und zog sie an sich. „Ja, das war es.“, stimmte sie zu und begann ihn zu streicheln. „Wir haben das viel zu selten.“ „Meg? Musst du morgen wirklich ins Konsulat?“ „Ja. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass alles ordentlich ist, bevor wir in die Weihnachtsferien starten.“ Er seufzte frustriert. „Komm schon, Ben.“ „Wir müssen auch noch Weihnachtseinkäufe machen.“ „Das machen wir am Nachmittag.“ „Und um Joshua müssen wir uns auch noch kümmern.“, meinte er. „Ich hoffe, dass die Verhandlung noch vor Weihnachten ist und das Apartment für die Hendriks einzugsfertig. Es wäre das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie, wenn sie das alles endlich hinter sich hätten. Vor allem für den Jungen.“

In dieser Nacht passierte genau das, was Meg vorhergesehen hatte. Ben hatte Schmerzen und wälzte sich herum. Seufzend stand sie auf und holte ihm Schmerzmittel und die Wärmflasche. „Danke, Meg.“, murmelte er. „Ja, ja.“, brummte sie. „Schon gut. Das wird sich wohl nie ändern.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

„So, Kinder.“, instruierte Meg die drei nach dem Frühstück. „Ich fahre jetzt ins Konsulat und sehe nach dem Rechten. Euer Vater schläft noch. Tut mir den Gefallen und lasst ihn schlafen, ja? Also, leise sein. Verstanden? Ich bin bald zurück. Kümmert euch um Lincoln.“   
„Mom?“, fragte Robert. „Was ist mit Dad?“ Sie lächelte und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Er ist okay. Es ging ihm in der Nacht nicht so gut, er hat schlecht geschlafen.“ Robert sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er sah genau wie Ben aus. „Wirklich.“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Es geht ihm wieder gut, er braucht nur Schlaf.“

Die Kinder zogen sich an, nahmen den Hund und verließen das Haus. Robert hatte für ihren Dad eine Notiz hingelegt, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wenn er aufstand und sie nicht zu Hause waren.   
Sie gingen hinunter zum Fluss. Der Vorteil am Stadtrand zu wohnen war, dass man ein Stück Natur hatte und die Stadt trotzdem nicht weit entfernt war.   
Sie stapften durch knietiefen Schnee. Lincoln sprang vorneweg und schien Spaß zu haben. Sie liefen am Fluss entlang, dann durch ein Stückchen Wald. Caroline rief: „Los, wir suchen uns Stöcke und machen Hockeyschläger daraus. Dann suchen wir uns einen Teich.“ „Aber wir haben keine Schlittschuhe dabei.“, warf Robert ein. „Na und?“, antwortete seine Schwester. „Geht auch ohne.“ Dann wandte sie sich an Joshua: „Kannst du Schlittschuh laufen, Josh?“ Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mal Hockey spielen.“ Sie lachte. „Macht nichts, ich bringe es dir bei.“   
Joshua erwies sich als Naturtalent. „Hey!“, rief Caroline, „Bist du sicher, dass du kein Kanadier bist?“ Sie lachten. „Du kannst bestimmt Schlittschuh laufen, Josh.“, sagte Robert. „Du weißt es nur nicht. In uns schlummern oft verborgene Talente, wir müssen sie nur entdecken. Manchmal geschieht das zufällig und manchmal...“ „Robert!“, unterbrach ihn seine Schwester. „Halt die Klappe!“ Dann sah sie Joshua entschuldigend an und meinte: „Er ist genau wie Dad.“  
„Wünsch dir Schlittschuhe zu Weihnachten, Josh!“, rief Caroline nach einer Weile. „Und dann melden wir dich bei uns im Eishockeyverein an. Mom hat da auch mal gespielt.“ Traurig schüttelte Joshua den Kopf. „Das können wir uns nicht leisten, Caro. Und außerdem, wenn ich in den Jugendarrest muss...“ „Josh!“ Caroline war empört. „Das darfst du nicht denken! Dad und Onkel Ray werden das nicht zulassen!“   
Um abzulenken fragte Josh: „Eure Mom hat Eishockey gespielt?“ Caros Augen glänzten. „Ja.“, erwiderte sie stolz. „Sie war sogar ziemlich gut. Aber das war, bevor wir geboren wurden.“ „Und euer Dad?“, wollte Josh wissen. „Der hat als Kind auch Hockey gespielt. Und dann hat er Sledge-Hockey gespielt. Das macht er heute noch. Nur nicht mehr regelmäßig.“   
„Was ist das?“ Josh war neugierig. Vorlaut antwortete Caroline: „Eishockey für Behinderte.“ „Caro!“, rief Robert empört. Das Mädchen schmollte. „Ist doch so. Dort haben alle eine Gehbehinderung. Manche haben nicht mal Beine. Sie sitzen auf einem Schlitten mit nur einer Kufe. Das muss man können. Und, Rob, Dad ist nun mal invalide, ob du es wahrhaben willst oder nicht. Komm!“ Sie nahm Josh bei der Hand und zog ihn aufs Eis. „Lass uns weiterspielen.“ 

Das Telefon klingelte penetrant. Ben knurrte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Kann nicht mal jemand dran gehen?“, murmelte er. Es klingelte weiter. Ben stöhnte. Hat Meg mal wieder vergessen, den Anrufbeantworter einzuschalten?   
Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb über sein Gesicht. „Okay...komm ja schon.“, brummte er und kletterte aus dem Bett.   
„Fraser.“, knurrte er in den Hörer. Er hörte Ray lachen. „Hey, Benny! Hab ich dich geweckt? Es ist gleich halb elf!“ „Oh je...“, seufzte Ben. „Bist du okay?“ Ray klang besorgt. „Ja. Ja, mir geht’s gut.“, antwortete Ben. „Ich...ich habe keine so gute Nacht gehabt, ich nehme an, Meg hat mich deshalb schlafen lassen.“ Er sah sich um. Weder Meg noch die Kinder schienen zu Hause zu sein. „Na schön.“, meinte Ray. „Kannst du zum Revier kommen? Mrs. Hendriks ist hier und die Staatsanwältin. Wir wollen sehen, dass wir das Ganze noch vor Weihnachten über die Bühne kriegen.“ „Oh...“, machte Ben. „Was ist?“, fragte Ray. „Wie schnell kannst du hier sein, Benny?“ Ben rieb über seine Braue. „Ähm...in einer Stunde?“ „Was?“ Ray schien empört. „Zu lange, Fraser! Geht's nicht in 'ner halben?“ „Ray...“ „St. Laurent hat nicht so viel Zeit und...“ „Ray!“ „Was?!“ Ben seufzte. „Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht mehr so schnell wie früher. Außerdem hat Meg das Auto und zu Fuß dauert es eben. Vor allem, wenn man...“ „Ich weiß.“, sagte Ray traurig. „Hey, Benny!“, rief er plötzlich. „Das Quad!“ Wieder seufzte Ben. „Meg erlaubt nicht, dass ich bei Schnee damit fahre.“ Ray kicherte. „Ich würde dich ja abholen, Fraser, aber ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg.“ „Okay.“, meinte Ben, „Ich nehme das Quad. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es Ärger gibt.“ Er grinste. Lachend rief Ray: „So kenne ich unseren Mountie!“

„Na endlich!“, rief Ray, als Ben ins Revier kam. Der gab ihm einen Blick. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Lt. Welshs Büro, wo schon die Staatsanwältin Louise St. Laurent und Mrs. Hendriks Anwalt warteten. „Guten Tag.“, sagte Ben und lächelte entschuldigend. „Setzen Sie sich, Corporal. Das hier wird länger dauern.“, meinte Lt. Welsh. Ben zog die Brauen zusammen. Welsh bot ihm einen Platz an? Er zögerte. „Was ist?“, fragte Welsh. „Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Sie Platz nehmen. Aufgrund Ihrer...ähm...Einschränkung.“ Er wies mit der Hand kurz auf Bens Bein. St. Laurent sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. Verlegen rieb Ben sein Ohr und murmelte: „Danke, Sir.“ Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und blickte hinüber zu Ray. Der grinste breit.   
„Gut.“, meinte de Staatsanwältin und blätterte in einer Akte. „Mr. Baker, Mrs. Hendriks Anwalt und ich sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass der Junge, Joshua, nicht in den Jugendarrest sollte. Wir werden auf Notwehr plädieren. Mrs. Hendriks ist damit mehr als einverstanden.“  
Mr. Baker meldete sich zu Wort: „Mr. Hendriks wird wahrscheinlich trotzdem Anzeige erstatten, aber seine Frau bestätigt, dass es immer wieder zu Gewalttätigkeiten gegenüber ihr und ihren Kindern gekommen ist. Ebenso zu sexuellem Missbrauch. Nicht nur gegenüber Mrs. Hendriks, sondern auch gegenüber ihrer mittlerweile erwachsenen Tochter Stephanie. Mrs. Hendriks und ihre Tochter haben ebenfalls Anzeige erstattet. Außerdem hat Mrs. Hendriks die Scheidung eingereicht.“   
Der Anwalt sah Ben an und fragte: „Der Junge wohnt vorübergehend bei Ihnen, Corporal Fraser?“ Ben stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und räusperte sich. „Ähm...ja, Sir. Mit Einverständnis der Mutter. Wissen Sie, Joshua und mein Sohn besuchen die selbe Klasse. Dadurch bin ich auch darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass mit dem Jungen etwas nicht stimmt. Joshua ist ein anständiger Junge und wenn er so was tut, muss das einen Grund haben. Er war verzweifelt, musste er doch jahrelang mit ansehen, wie sein Vater seine Mutter misshandelt hat. Auch er und seine Geschwister sind immer wieder misshandelt worden.“ St. Laurent fragte: „Hat er mit Ihnen darüber geredet, Fraser?“ „Ja Ma'am.“ „Gut. Die Familie und ganz besonders Joshua brauchen auf jeden Fall psychologische Hilfe.“ „Darüber habe ich mit Mrs. Hendriks bereits gesprochen und sie ist einverstanden.“, meinte Mr. Baker. „Schön. Es wird eine Anhörung geben und dann werden wir sehen.“, sagte die Staatsanwältin. „Sie bekommen Bescheid.“

Als die Kinder und der Hund nass, schmutzig und hungrig nach Hause kamen, war niemand da. „Dad?“, rief Robert. Keine Antwort. Caro sah im Schlafzimmer nach. „Hm. Das Bett ist nicht gemacht und Dad hat keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er musste wohl dringend weg.“ Robert sah aus dem Fenster. „Er hat das Quad genommen. Da sind Reifenspuren im Schnee vor der Garage.“ „Oh je.“, stöhnte Caro. „Dann muss es wirklich ein Notfall sein. Mom hat ihm verboten bei Schnee zu fahren.“ „Mom hat gar nichts verboten.“, sagte Robert verärgert. „Dad ist erwachsen und kann eigene Entscheidungen treffen.“ Er fütterte Lincoln. Josh sah von einem zum anderen und grinste. „Was ist?“, schnauzte Caro. Joshs Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ihr zwei redet wie Bullen.“, meinte er. Rob grinste jetzt ebenfalls. „Naja, liegt wohl in der Familie.“ Das, was Josh gesagt hatte, hatte Caro stolz gemacht und so beschloss sie, mal nicht mit ihrem Bruder zu streiten.   
„Okay, ich hab Hunger, wer noch?“, fragte sie und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Hay, soll ich kochen?“, fragte Josh. Die Fraser-Kids sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Du kannst kochen?“ Erstaunt hob Caro die Brauen. „Klar!2, rief Josh stolz. „Ich mach das zu Hause oft, wenn Mom arbeitet. Oder wenn...es ihr nicht so gut geht.“, fügte er leise hinzu. „Ist sie krank?“, fragte Caro neugierig, aber Rob wusste, was Josh meinte und boxte seiner Schwester in die Rippen. „Hey, Blödmann!“, schimpfte sie, aber er antwortete nicht. „Komm, Josh, sehen wir mal, was da ist.“ Er öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
„Hm.“, überlegte Josh. „Hähnchenbrust und jede Menge frisches Gemüse. Genial! Nudeln habt ihr sicher auch?“ Caro nickte. „Gut.“, meinte Josh. Machen wir Hähnchenpfanne mit Nudeln.“ „So was kompliziertes kannst du?“ Caro war beeindruckt. Josh lachte. „Das ist gar nicht so kompliziert. Pass auf.“ Er legte die Zutaten bereit und verteilte die Aufgaben. Endlich konnte er sich bei den Frasers revanchieren. Eine halbe Stunde später war das Essen fertig.  
Caro deckte den Tisch. Sie hatten so viel gekocht, dass es noch für Meg und Ben reichen würde.   
Sie waren gerade beim Essen und Caro lobte Josh überschwänglich für seine Kochkunst, als die Tür aufging und Meg herein kam.   
„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?“, rief sie. „Ja, wir!“, rief Caro zurück. Meg hängte ihren Mantel an die Garderobe und kam in die Küche. „Hmm, hier riecht es aber gut.“, sagte sie. „Josh hat gekocht.“, antwortete Caro stolz. Der Junge sah verlegen aus. „Caro und Rob haben geholfen.“, meinte er leise.   
Lächelnd strich Meg ihm über den Kopf. „Möchtest du auch was essen, Mom?“, wollte Robert wissen. „Es ist noch ganz viel übrig, es reich auch noch für dich und Dad.“ „Gern.“, antwortete Meg und holte einen Teller aus dem Schrank. „Weil wir gerade von eurem Vater sprechen, wo ist er eigentlich?“, fragte sie dann. Rob sah sie mit großen Augen an und rieb verlegen sein Ohrläppchen. Meg lächelte. Er erinnerte sie so sehr an Ben. Der Junge meinte: „Er musste wohl dringend weg. Wir waren draußen und als wir zurück kamen, war er fort.“ Caro fiel ein: „Ja und es war wohl wirklich wichtig, weil er keine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, das Bett war nicht gemacht und außerdem hat er das Quad genommen.“   
Robert trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. „Au!“, rief sie. Meg runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat was?!“ Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Als sie die Reifenspuren im Schnee sah, murmelte sie: „Dieser verdammte...“ „Mom!“, unterbrach Robert sie. „Du solltest dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Dad ist alt genug, um zu wissen was er tut und es muss wirklich dringend gewesen sein. Keine Angst, ihm wird schon nichts passieren.“   
„Junger Mann!“, fuhr Meg auf. „Wie redest du mit deiner Mutter?!“ „Mom!“, mischte sich Caro ein. „Rob hat recht. Vielleicht musste Dad zu Onkel Ray? Setz dich und genieße das Essen. Josh kann wirklich sehr gut kochen. Vielleicht werde ich ihn heiraten, wenn wir groß sind?“   
Josh wurde rot, Rob starrte seine Schwester mit Bens blauen Augen an und Meg begann zu lachen. „Hast du ihn auch gefragt, ob er das überhaupt will?“   
Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.   
„Entschuldige, Joshua.“, meinte sie. „Da hast du so ein tolles Gericht gekocht und ich weiß es nicht zu würdigen, weil ich mir mal wieder zu viele Sorgen mache.“   
Sie aß mit großem Appetit. „Es schmeckt wirklich köstlich.“, sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. „Danke, Joshua. Da können sich die Fraser-Kids noch ein Beispiel nehmen.“ „Mom!“, maulte Caro und Meg grinste.  
Nach dem Essen räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab und Josh wollte sich um den Abwasch kümmern. Meg strich ihm durchs Haar. „Lass mal gut sein, Süßer, ich mach das.“ Josh sah sie fragend an. „Aber ich habe gekocht, also bin ich auch für die Küche verantwortlich, Mrs. Fraser.“ Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein feiner Junge, Joshua Hendriks, weißt du das? Ist okay. Geht spielen, ich mach den Rest.“   
Sie hörten Bens Quad in der Einfahrt. „Jetzt gibt’s Ärger.“, meinte Caro. „Lasst uns verschwinden.“

Ben war mit Ray noch zum Mittagessen gewesen, später wollte er Mrs. Hendriks besuchen, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen und alles Weitere zu besprechen. Aber zuerst musste er nach Hause. Er hatte mal wieder sein Telefon vergessen und die Kinder wussten nicht wo er war. Außerdem war es Zeit für seine Medizin.   
Als er in die Einfahrt fuhr, sah er Megs Auto. „Oh je:“, seufzte er. Sie war also schon zu Hause. Sicher hatte sie gemerkt, dass er das Quad genommen hatte. Na, da konnte er sich ja auf was gefasst machen.   
Er fuhr das Quad in die Garage und ging hinüber zum Haus. Bevor er eintrat, holte er tief Luft. Okay. Er würde ihr schon erklären, dass es notwendig gewesen war, das Quad zu nehmen. Immerhin war es so was wie ein Notfall. Und es ging um Joshua.   
Er betrat den Flur und zog seine Jacke und die Boots aus. Als er sich aufrichtete, stand Meg in der Tür. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blitzte ihn an.   
„Hi.“, sagte er und grinste schief. Sie nickte nur. „Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Entschuldigung für diese Aktion, Benton Fraser.“ Er griente, rieb sein Ohr und meinte: „Ähm...“  
„Ähm ist keine Entschuldigung.“, sagte Meg hart. „Es war ein Notfall.“, meinte er leise, dann erklärte er ihr, was passiert war. „Na schön.“, antwortete sie. „Für diesmal sei dir verziehen. Aber denk nicht, dass ich dich im Krankenhaus besuchen werde, wenn du einen Unfall hast.“   
„Meg...“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll, dann sah er ihr Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück und meinte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich, Drachenlady.“ 

Als sie an diesem Abend im Bett lagen, erzählte er ihr, dass Mrs. Hendriks sich über die neue Wohnung sehr gefreut hatte und dass sie in den nächsten Tagen einziehen konnten.  
„Dann geht Joshua wieder nach Hause?“, fragte Meg. „Ja.“ Ben verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf.   
Meg begann seine Brust zu streicheln und sagte: „Schade, ich habe mich an den Jungen gewöhnt.“ Ben lächelte. „Ich auch. Aber ich denke, so schnell werden wir ihn nicht wieder los. Er kann uns jederzeit besuchen.“  
„Weißt du, was die Kinder mir erzählt haben?“, fragte Meg. Ben stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Was?“  
„Joshua wünscht sich Schlittschuhe zu Weihnachten. Caroline sagt, er sei ein ganz passabler Eishockeyspieler.“ „Passabel? DAS hat sie gesagt?“ Meg lachte. „Diese komischen Wörter hat sie wohl von ihrem Vater.“ „Hey!“, rief Ben mit gespielter Empörung.   
Meg gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Wollen wir ihm ein Paar Schlittschuhe schenken?“ „Natürlich.“, entgegnete Ben. „Und den Jahresbeitrag im Verein dazu. Dann bekommen unsere kanadischen Kinder mal ernsthafte Konkurrenz.“ Meg lachte. „Gute Idee. Und jetzt schlaf mit mir, Mountie!“  
Das brauchte sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua darf endlich nach Hause in die neue Wohnung. Nun ist es die letzte Nacht, die er bei den Frasers verbringt.  
> Für Ben und Ray ist es natürlich Ehrensache, den Hendriks beim Umzug zu helfen.  
> In dieser Nacht bekommt Josh Angst und Ben ist da, um ihn zu trösten. Er erzählt ihm die Geschichte, als seine Mutter starb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das voraussichtlich vorletzte Kapitel ist geschrieben.  
> Wenn euch die Geschichte, die Ben Joshua erzählt, bekannt vorkommt, liegt es daran, dass sie unter dem Titel "Karibu" bereits veröffentlicht wurde. Sozusagen eine Story in der Story. Manchmal löse ich Geschichten, die auch allein stehen können, aus anderen heraus und veröffentliche sie als einzelne Geschichten.  
> Danke für eure Treue und viel Spaß beim lesen.

„Was hast du vor?“ Meg stand in der Küche und sah ihren Mann an, der seine Jacke anzog und den Hut nahm. „Ray holt mich gleich ab, wir helfen den Hendriks beim Umzug. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass sie heute in die neue Wohnung ziehen.“, antwortete er.  
Meg starrte ihn an. „Ja, das hast du. Aber nicht, dass du im Begriff bist, das letzte bisschen Gesundheit, das dir geblieben ist mit Möbel schleppen zu ruinieren!“  
„Meg!“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein!“ Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Küchentisch. „Meg, bitte...“ Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie bei den Oberarmen, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Sieh mich an, Meg.“, sagte er fest. „Hey, ich weiß, was ich mir zutrauen darf. Komm schon. Wir haben professionelle Möbelträger dabei. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nur leichtes Zeug nehmen.“  
Sie schien nicht überzeugt. Sie kannte ihren Mann. „Meg...Es ist okay. Außerdem wird Ray schon aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht übernehme. Er ist mindestens so schlimm wie du.“ Er grinste und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Bitte.“, flüsterte er. „Bitte, bitte...“ Jetzt musste sie lächeln. „Blödmann.“, meinte sie zärtlich. Er küsste sie.  
Dann klingelte es. „Oh, das ist sicher Ray.“ Er löste sich von ihr, um zur Tür zu gehen.  
„Na gut.“, sagte sie. „Hau schon ab! Aber wenn du heute Nacht Schmerzen hast, holst du dir die Wärmflasche gefälligst selber, klar?“ Er griente. „Verstanden, Sir!“ „Hau ab, du…!“ „Ich liebe dich!“

Als Ben am frühen Abend nach Hause kam, war er doch ganz schön kaputt, gab sich aber die größte Mühe, es vor Meg zu verbergen.  
„Gutes Timing, Mountie.“, sagte Meg, als er das Haus betrat. „Das Abendessen ist fertig.“ Eigentlich war er nicht hungrig, aber er wusste, wenn er was sagte, würde sie sich sofort wieder sorgen.  
Er zog Jacke und Boots aus, ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragte er. „Oben.“ Sie musterte ihn. „Was ist?“, wollte er wissen. Sie grinste. „Dein Rücken bringt dich um, stimmt's?“ Er war überrascht. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, den Schmerz vor ihr zu verstecken.  
Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr. „Ähm...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nimm eine heiße Dusche, Ben und dein Schmerzmittel. Ich hole die Kinder." Dankbar lächelte er.  
Beim Abendessen erzählte Ben von der neuen Wohnung der Hendriks. „Du hast ein eigenes Zimmer, Joshua.“, sagte er. „Und deine Mom sagt, du darfst es dir so einrichten, wie du magst.“ „Wirklich?“ Joshua war erstaunt. „Ja.“, antwortete Ben. Caroline meinte: „Dann wirst du wieder nach Hause gehen?“ „Hm. Ja.“ Irgendwie war Joshua traurig. Er hatte sich an die Frasers gewöhnt. Caro grinste. „Na, macht nichts. Du wirst trotzdem unser Bruder bleiben.“

Einige Tage später machten die Frasers ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe. Joshua war auch dabei. Es war für ihn der letzte Tag bei den Frasers. Morgen sollte er zurück zu seiner Familie. Irgendwie war er traurig darüber, obwohl er sich auf seine Mom und seine Geschwister freute. Aber die Frasers waren so was wie eine zweite Familie für ihn geworden. Robert, den er anfangs in der Schule nicht leiden konnte, war nun sein bester Freund. Und dessen kleine Schwester war eine echte Nervensäge, aber er mochte sie trotzdem.  
Und er hatte eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Er würde nie mehr jemanden verurteilen, bevor er ihn nicht richtig kennengelernt hatte. So, wie er es bei Robert und seinem Dad getan hatte.  
„Hey, Joshua, alles okay?“ Ben war aufgefallen, wie still der Junge war. „Ja, Sir.“, antwortete der leise, „Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“ Caro warf ein: „Freust du dich, dass du wieder zu deiner Familie zurück kannst?“ Josh lächelte. „Ja, schon...aber irgendwie bin ich auch traurig. Es war schön bei euch. Ich...ich habe zum ersten mal gesehen, wie eine richtige Familie funktioniert.“ Dann sah er Ben an. „Mr. Fraser? Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Muss ich in den Jugendarrest?“  
Ben nahm seine Hand und antwortete ehrlich: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sohn, aber eines verspreche ich dir. Detective Vecchio und ich werden alles dafür tun, dass du heil aus dieser Sache raus kommst.“

In der darauffolgenden Nacht wachte Ben auf, weil er mal wieder Schmerzen hatte. Das war ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Leise, um Meg nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sein Schmerzmittel zu holen. Meg sagte immer, er solle es doch auf den Nachttisch legen, damit er nicht aufstehen musste, wenn er es brauchte. Aber das wollte er nicht. Er dachte, wenn es direkt greifbar wäre, würde es einfacher sein, es viel öfter zu nehmen.  
Wenn er zu müde war um aufzustehen, verzichtete er darauf und versuchte, ohne auszukommen. So konnte er sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Glaubte er.  
Doch oft wachte Meg dann frustriert auf, weil er sich herum wälzte und stöhnte und holte für ihn das Schmerzmittel. Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, warum er es nicht auf den Nachttisch legen wollte. Sie würde es nicht verstehen.  
Er saß am Küchentisch, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und massierte seinen schmerzenden Oberschenkel. Das Licht hatte er nicht eingeschaltet. Er wollte nur ein paar Minuten so sitzenbleiben, bis das Schmerzmittel wirkte. Draußen heulte der Wind und es schneite wieder. Er lächelte. Das war also der Grund für seine Schmerzen. Jede Wetterveränderung spürte er in seinem kranken Bein und im Rücken.  
Lincoln merkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und kam in die Küche. Er stupste seine Nase in Bens Hand und winselte.  
Ben kraulte dem Hund lächelnd den Kopf und dachte an Diefenbaker.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von oben. So etwas wie einen dumpfen Schrei.  
Auch Lincoln schien es gehört zu haben. Er hob den Kopf und fiepte. „Was war das?“, fragte Ben leise. Der Hund lief aus der Küche und zur Treppe. Ben hinkte hinterher.  
Ein Schluchzen und Wimmern. Lincoln fegte die Treppe hinauf und kratzte winselnd an Joshuas Zimmertür. „Joshua!“, rief Ben leise und humpelte die Treppe hinauf. 

Josh hatte geträumt. Er sah diese schreckliche Nacht wieder vor sich. Das Monster, wie seine kleinen Brüder gesagt hatten. Seine Mom, zusammengekauert neben dem Herd, Todesangst in den Augen. Und dann...überall Blut… Er schrie.  
„Joshua!“ Jemand rief seinen Namen, nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihn. Er begann zu schluchzen .  
Ben saß an Joshuas Bett und streichelte ihn. Der Junge musste einen Alptraum gehabt haben. Ben kannte dieses hilflose Gefühl zur Genüge. Als er klein war und seine Mum starb, hatte er auch Alpträume gehabt. Aber niemand hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und gestreichelt.  
Und später, nach seinem Unfall, kamen die Träume wieder. Sogar heute noch ab und zu. Oh, er wusste genau, wie Joshua sich fühlte.  
Und der war noch ein Kind! Ein kleines, verschrecktes Kind, das nichts weiter wollte, als seine Familie beschützen.  
„Shh.“, machte Ben und wiegte ihn im Arm. „Alles okay, Sohn. Du musst keine Angst haben. Du bist nicht allein. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen mit dieser Last. Dieser Riesenlast, die zu schwer für deine kleinen Schultern ist.“  
Ben wusste wovon er sprach. Ihn hatte man damals allein gelassen mit all der Last, die er nicht tragen konnte. Und er war damals noch ein paar Jahre jünger gewesen als Josh.  
„Mr. Fraser?“ Joshs Stimme war kaum zu hören. Ben strich ihm durchs Haar. „Shh, ich bin hier, Sohn.“ „Warum?“, wisperte der Junge. Ben lächelte. „Weil ich weiß wie es ist, allein zu sein. Vor allem, wenn man jung ist und Angst hat.“  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Josh und hörte auf zu schluchzen. „Mr. Fraser?“, fragte er wieder. „Hmm.“, machte Ben. „Danke.“, flüsterte der Junge. „Danke, dass Sie für mich da sind, auch wenn ich es nicht verdient habe.“  
Oh, Gott! Was redete dieses Kind da? Plötzlich kam Ben eine erschreckende Erkenntnis. Dieser Junge war wie er. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. Aber er war doch noch ein Kind!  
„Unsinn.“, sagte Ben zärtlich und drückte das Kind an sich. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sohn. Du hast es verdient, dass jemand für dich da ist. Jedes Kind verdient Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.“  
Ben hatte das Gefühl, dass sich eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz schloss.  
Ja, dieser Junge verdiente es, geliebt zu werden. Mehr als alles andere. 

Ein anderer kleiner Junge fiel ihm ein. Erst sechs Jahre alt und plötzlich ohne Mutter. Und mit einem Vater, der keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Der ihn zu den Großeltern gab, die ihn zwar liebten, es ihm aber nur selten zeigten. Dieser Junge war er gewesen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie das tun.“, meinte Joshua leise. Ben deckte ihn zu, setzte sich auf den Boden neben Joshuas Bett und stütze das Kinn auf die Faust. Er wusste, er würde es bereuen, so zu hocken, aber Joshua brauchte ihn jetzt. Er sah den Jungen an und sagte: „Weißt du, Josh, vor langer Zeit war da schon einmal so ein Junge wie du. Er war sechs Jahre alt, als seine Mutter starb...  
Sie starb nicht an einer Krankheit oder durch einen Unfall. Sie wurde ermordet.  
Und dieser Junge hatte es mit ansehen müssen.  
Er sah nicht WER sie erschoss, aber er fand sie blutend im Schnee.  
Es war nicht in Chicago, sondern im Norden Kanadas.  
Der Vater des Jungen war ein Mountie und nur sehr selten zu Hause.  
Eines Abends, der Junge und seine Mutter saßen gemütlich in ihrer Hütte, hörten sie ein Hundeschlittengespann.  
Der Junge dachte es wäre sein Vater, aber seine Mutter sagte, er solle im Haus bleiben und ging zur Tür.  
Er hörte, wie seine Mutter draußen mit einem Mann argumentierte und fragte sich, wer das war und warum er mit seiner Mutter stritt. Auch hörte er, wie ein paar Mal der Name "Bob" fiel. Der Name seines Vaters.  
Dann hörte er einen Schuss. Aus einem Gewehr. Den Klang kannte er, hatte sein Vater ihn doch im letzten Sommer mit zur Jagd genommen und ein Karibu erlegt.  
Aber in der Nähe der Hütte gab es keine Karibus, sonst hätte er am Nachmittag, als er draußen spielte, ihre Spuren im Schnee gesehen.  
Plötzlich war es still.  
Der Junge hörte wie sich das Hundegespann entfernte. Nun würde seine Mutter gleich zurück in die Hütte kommen.  
Aber sie kam nicht.  
Vielleicht war da doch ein Karibu und es dauerte, bis sie es für den Transport vorbereitet hatte. Aber der Mann hätte ihr ja dabei helfen können.  
Nun ja, vielleicht musste er dringend weiter?  
Schließlich war es schon dunkel.  
Seine Mutter wollte wohl das Karibu über Nacht nicht draußen lassen, damit der Kadaver keine wilden Tiere anlockte.  
Der Junge kletterte auf die Fensterbank und sah nach draußen.  
Der Mond erhellte den Schnee etwas, aber der Junge konnte nicht wirklich etwas erkennen. Nur einen dunklen Klumpen im Schnee.  
Das Karibu?  
Doch eigentlich war der Klumpen dafür zu klein. Vielleicht ein anderes Tier?  
Seine Mutter war sicher in die Scheune gegangen, um Werkzeug und die Stalllaterne seines Vaters zu holen. Wie gern hätte er nachgesehen, aber er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen im Haus zu bleiben.  
Und er war ein gehorsamer kleiner Junge, dessen Eltern stolz auf ihn sein sollten. Seine Mutter sollte sich nicht beklagen müssen, wenn sein Vater nach Hause kam.  
Da der Junge ihr beim Zerlegen und Transportieren des Tieres nicht helfen konnte, beschloss er, eine Überraschung für sie vorzubereiten. Wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr half, würde sie ihn sicher holen.  
Also holte er seine Buntstifte und ein Blatt Papier und begann zu zeichnen.  
Seine Mutter liebte Rosen. Sie hatte versucht, einen Rosengarten anzulegen, aber die Königin der Blumen wuchs im rauen Klima des Nordens nicht.  
So begann er, eine Rose für seine Mutter zu zeichnen. Er gab sich Mühe, sollte sie doch besonders schön werden.  
Irgendwann wurde er müde. Schrecklich müde. Und seine Mutter war immer noch nicht zurück. Also beschloss er, ins Bett zu gehen. Er schrieb in seiner schönsten Handschrift unter die Rosenzeichnung:

"FÜR MUM.  
ICH HAB DICH LIEB.  
DEIN BEN"

Und legte das Blatt Papier neben das Frühstücksbrettchen seiner Mutter. So würde sie es spätestens morgen früh finden und stolz auf ihn sein.  
Als der Junge am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war es kalt in der Hütte. Es roch auch nicht nach Frühstück, wie sonst. Und er hörte seine Mutter nicht singen. Das tat sie sonst immer am Morgen.  
Schlief sie etwa noch?  
Sicher war es spät geworden bis sie das erlegte Tier in die Scheune gebracht hatte.  
"Mum?", rief er leise. Von der Scheune her hörte er die Hunde bellen.  
Er kletterte auf den Fenstersims und sah hinaus. Der dunkle Klumpen, den er gestern Abend schon gesehen hatte, lag immer noch dort. Nur war er halb vom Schnee verweht.  
Er fragte sich, ob seine Mutter es doch nicht allein geschafft hatte, das erlegte Tier auszuweiden und zu zerteilen.  
Vielleicht war sie müde geworden?  
Er blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und starrte auf den Klumpen.  
Das, was dort lag, war mit dem Parka seiner Mutter zugedeckt. Er lächelte.  
Schlaue Mum!  
So nahm das Wild den Geruch von Menschen an und schreckte Wölfe und andere Tiere ab. Na schön. Er würde heute das Frühstück zubereiten und seine Mutter dann wecken. Schließlich war er schon sechs Jahre alt. Fast ein Mann. Er zog sich an, ging in die Küche und füllte Wasser in den Teekessel.  
Aber der Ofen war aus. Der Junge war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelang, ihn anzuheizen.  
Er stapelte Holz in das Feuerloch und suchte die Streichhölzer. Doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Sicher hatte seine Mutter sie versteckt.  
Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern. Sein Vater schimpfte, weil er die Streichhölzer nicht finden konnte und seine Mutter meinte, sie müsse sie verstecken, damit der Junge keinen Unsinn anstellte. Sein Vater argumentierte, er sei ein schlauer Junge und würde nie mit den Streichhölzern spielen. Das machte den Jungen stolz.  
Aber seine Mutter hielt dagegen, er sei ein sehr neugieriges, vielseitig interessiertes Kind und sie wolle nur verhindern, dass etwas passierte. Schließlich hatte er die Unvorsichtigkeit seines Vaters geerbt und der wisse ja was damals passiert war. Sie mussten eine Zeit lang in einem Iglu wohnen.  
Der Junge fragte sich, was wohl damals geschehen sein mag, konnte er sich doch nicht erinnern, jemals in einem Iglu gewohnt zu haben. Also war das wohl vor seiner Geburt gewesen.  
Allerdings fand er den Gedanken interessant, in einem Iglu zu wohnen. Gern hätte er seine Eltern danach gefragt, aber dann wüssten sie, dass er gelauscht hatte.  
Also gut. Er würde seine Mutter wecken und nach den Streichhölzern fragen, danach konnte sie ja weiter schlafen. Er würde das schon hinkriegen.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer, aber das Bett war leer. Es sah so aus, als wäre es die ganze Nacht unbenutzt gewesen. Ratlos rieb der Junge mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.  
Vielleicht war seine Mutter in der Scheune?  
Als er zurück in die Küche kam sah er, dass das Bild, das er für seine Mutter gemalt hatte unberührt am gleichen Platz lag. Also war seine Mutter gar nicht im Haus gewesen? Ein plötzlicher Kloß im Hals ließ ihn schlucken.  
Wo war sie nur? Nein, er wollte keine Angst haben. Also die Scheune. Er zog Stiefel, Jacke und Mütze an, nahm seine Handschuhe und verließ das Haus.  
Vom Haus zur Scheune führten keine Spuren. Das verwunderte ihn. Er sah sich um. Es war sehr kalt, die Sonne schien und ließ den Schnee glitzern. Der Junge schirmte mit den Händen die Augen gegen das grelle Licht ab. Die einzigen Spuren, die er fand führten zu dem Klumpen im Schnee. Er folgte ihnen. Als er dort ankam, kniete er sich hin und befreite das was dort lag vom Schnee. Ja, es war eindeutig der Parka seiner Mutter. Und überall war Blut.  
Rot gefroren im Weiß der Landschaft. Wie ein leuchtendes Fanal, in den Farben seines Landes.  
Dann schob er die Kapuze des Parkas zur Seite und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.  
Seine eigenen Augen starrten ihn an.  
Groß und blau und ohne Leben.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass es seine Mutter war.  
Er wusste, sie lebte nicht mehr, versuchte aber dennoch sie zu wecken.  
Als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht schaffte, kuschelte er sich an sie, um sie zu wärmen.  
Ihm wurde kalt. Furchtbar kalt. Aber es war ihm egal. Er fühlte nichts, außer einer großen Leere.  
Weit und weiß und kalt, wie die Landschaft in der er lebte.  
Irgendwann hörte er die Hunde in der Scheune bellen und winseln und wünschte, sie würden still sein, damit er schlafen konnte. An seine Mutter gekuschelt, wie ein Baby...  
Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, bevor er wieder weg musste.  
Er sagte: "Pass gut auf die Hunde auf, Sohn. Das ist jetzt deine Pflicht. Sie sind das Erste, worum du dich kümmern musst, wenn du morgens aufstehst und das Letzte, bevor du ins Bett gehst. Wenn das funktioniert, bringe ich dir bei wie man einen Hundeschlitten steuert, wenn ich das nächste Mal nach Hause komme. Und bald bekommst du dein eigenes Team."  
Der Junge war damals sehr stolz gewesen und auch, wenn seine Mutter Einwände hatte und meinte, er wäre noch viel zu jung, fast noch ein Baby, war der Junge glücklich darüber, dass sein Vater so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Er bettelte so lange, bis seine Mutter es erlaubte.  
Er sagte zu ihr, er würde gleich wiederkommen, er müsse nur die Hunde versorgen und stand auf.  
Mit steif gefrorenen Gliedern stapfte er zur Scheune.  
Als die Wärme der Scheune ihn umfing, fiel er einfach um.  
Nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, war sein Vater da und der Dorfarzt. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett und fühlte sich elend. Der Arzt sagte, er hätte hohes Fieber und eine Lungenentzündung. Er hätte zwei Tage lang geschlafen. Das Einzige, woran der Junge sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Durst hatte. Schrecklichen Durst. Sein Vater gab ihm Tee und darüber war er sehr glücklich.  
Dann begannen die Albträume. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er das viele Blut und die toten Augen seiner Mutter, die seinen so ähnlich waren.  
Sein Vater wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und fragte die Großmutter des Jungen um Rat.  
Sie kümmerte sich um Vater und Sohn, bis der Junge gesund war, was lange dauerte.  
Aber die Albträume blieben.  
Manchmal sind sie heute noch da..."

 

Als er geendet hatte, sagte er: „Dieser Junge, Joshua, war ich. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich für dich da bin.“ Ben seufzte leise.  
„Traurig...“, murmelte Joshua müde. „Darf ich Sie auch in den Arm nehmen, Mr. Fraser?“  
Dieses Kind!, dachte Ben. Es hatte genug eigene Sorgen und wollte ihn trösten? Einen erwachsenen Mann, der Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit geschlossen und inzwischen eine eigene Familie hatte.  
Stöhnend stand Ben auf und setzte sich zu Josh aufs Bett. Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Bein krampfte, aber was soll's?  
„Macht es Ihnen was aus, wenn Sie sich einen Moment zu mir legen?“, fragte der Junge verschämt. „Nein“, antwortete Ben, „es ist okay, wenn du es willst.“ „Ja.“, hauchte Josh.  
Ben legte sich zu ihm und sie hielten einander fest und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Zwei verlorene Seelen, die sich gefunden hatten.

Joshua schlief fest, aber Ben lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich gefragt, ob er seine Mutter hätte retten können. Wäre er damals nur, gleich nachdem er den Schuss gehört hatte, nach draußen gegangen. Oder zumindest, als der Hundeschlitten sich entfernt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er sie retten können? Aber er war damals erst sechs Jahre alt gewesen, es war dunkel und die nächsten Nachbarn kilometerweit entfernt. Wie hätte er Hilfe holen sollen? Später erfuhr er, dass seine Mutter sofort tot gewesen war. Ein glatter Schuss durchs Herz.  
Dennoch gab er sich die Schuld. Er hätte doch wenigstens versuchen können, ihr zu helfen. Aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle im Haus bleiben…  
Nie zuvor hatte er jemandem diese Geschichte so genau erzählt. Nicht einmal Meg oder seinen eigenen Kindern. Doch irgendwie schien es ihm richtig, dass er es Joshua erzählt hatte. So konnte der Junge ihn besser verstehen.

Meg wachte auf, weil das Telefon klingelte. Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Erst Sechs und sie hatten Urlaub! Als sie zu Bens Bettseite hinüber sah, bemerkte sie, dass er nicht da war. Anscheinend war er bereits aufgestanden. Dann konnte er ja auch ans Telefon gehen, das nicht aufhören wollte zu klingeln.  
Oh Mann! Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Typisch! Ben hatte mal wieder vergessen, den Anrufbeantworter einzuschalten. Dann soll er auch gefälligst ran gehen.  
Das Telefon klingelte weiter. Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen wälzte sich Meg aus dem Bett. Ben war sicher mit dem Hund draußen. Hoffentlich nicht joggen...bei dem Wetter.  
„Fraser.“, knurrte sie in den Hörer. „Hallo Drachenlady! Ich muss dringend mit Benny sprechen. Ist er da?“ „Ray...“, stöhnte sie resigniert.  
„Schläft er noch?“, wollte Ray wissen. Meg antwortete resigniert: „Ernsthaft, Ray, ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist.“ „Na gut.“, meinte Ray. „Sag ihm, er soll sich sofort bei mir melden, wenn er auftaucht. Joshuas Anhörung ist heute Nachmittag.“ Meg war erstaunt. „Was? So schnell?“ „Ja.“, sagte Ray. „Lt. Welsh hat mich auch gerade erst darüber informiert. Ich war genau so überrascht wie du.“ „Gut.“, erwiderte Meg, „Wenn Ben auftaucht, werde ich es ihm sagen.“  
Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, ging sie in die Küche und machte Kaffee. Wo konnte Ben nur sein? Draußen schneite es heftig. Hoffentlich war er nicht auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen laufen zu gehen. Sie wusste ja, dass er bei diesem Wetter öfters Probleme hatte.  
Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Möglicherweise war er bei Joshua?  
Da der Junge heute wieder nach Hause sollte und gestern so traurig gewesen war, war Ben vielleicht bei ihm, um ihn zu trösten?  
Anscheinend hatte er einen Narren an dem Kind gefressen. Wohl weil Joshuas traurige Kindheit ihn an seine eigene, nicht minder traurige Kindheit erinnerte.  
Na prima!, dachte Meg. Dann schläft er wieder auf dem Fußboden und wird den ganzen Tag über Schmerzen haben. Der Kerl lernte es wohl nie…  
Seufzend ging sie zur Treppe. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu Joshuas Zimmer.  
Ben war tatsächlich da, aber er lag nicht, wie erwartet, auf dem Fußboden, sondern in Joshuas Bett. Die beiden hielten sich gegenseitig im Arm. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Sie trat ans Bett und rüttelte Ben sanft an der Schulter.  
„Hey, aufwachen, du Held.“, rief sie leise. Ben knurrte und sie rüttelte ihn erneut. Lincoln, der am Fußende des Bettes lag, beobachtete sie aufmerksam. „Du bist mir nicht gerade eine große Hilfe.“, beschwerte sie sich. Lincoln fiepte nur und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Nun musste Meg lächeln, erinnerte er sie doch zu sehr an Diefenbaker.  
„Wach auf, Ben!“, sie versuchte es erneut. Wieder knurrte er. Joshua murmelte etwas, seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
Meg beugte sich hinab und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte sie in zwei große, blaue Mountie-Augen. „'n Morgen.“, murmelte der dazugehörige Mountie schläfrig. „Ja, natürlich.“ Sie lächelte. „Komm, steh auf, aber sei leise, damit du den Jungen nicht weckst.“  
Gefolgt von Lincoln, verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Ben blickte ihr nach. Dann rieb er über sein Gesicht und registrierte, wo er war. „Oh je.“, murmelte er. Joshua schlief tief und fest.  
Ben wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte sich nur ein paar Minuten neben den Jungen legen wollen, weil der ihn darum gebeten hatte, dann musste er wohl fest eingeschlafen sein.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf und checkte seinen Körper. Es ging ihm erstaunlich gut, nur sein Rücken tat etwas weh. Okay, damit konnte er leben. Als er auf die Uhr sah, erkannte er, dass es erst kurz nach halb sieben war. Wieso hatte Meg ihn geweckt? Sie hatten doch Urlaub und konnte ausschlafen. War etwas passiert?  
Als er in die Küche kam, machte Meg gerade das Frühstück. „Hi.“, grinsend rieb er sein Ohr. Meg musterte ihn und lächelte. Er war nur mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet, barfuß, mit Bartstoppeln und zerzaustem Haar. „Was ist?“, fragte er. „Du bist sexy.“, griente Meg. „Hm?“ irritiert rieb er über seine Braue. Meg musste lachen. „Setz dich, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig.“ Stirnrunzelnd setzte er sich an den Küchentisch. Meg stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee hin und sagte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Liebling, aber Ray hat angerufen. Joshuas Anhörung ist schon heute Nachmittag. Du sollst ihn dringend zurückrufen.“  
„Was?!“ Überrascht sprang Ben auf. Sein krankes Bein gab nach und er stolperte. „Na, na, langsam!“, mahnte Meg. „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er und hinkte in den Flur, wo das Telefon stand, um Ray anzurufen.

„Ray?“ „Benny! Da bist du ja! Meg sagte, sie weiß nicht, wo du bist.“ „Ich...ich habe geschlafen.“ „Aber anscheinend nicht bei deiner Frau.“ Ben hörte Ray kichern. „Meg sagte, Joshuas Anhörung ist schon heute?“, lenkte er ab. „Ja.“, antwortete Ray. „Heute Nachmittag, drei Uhr. Lt. Welsh hat mich vorhin informiert. Die Staatsanwaltschaft will diese Geschichte noch vor Weihnachten vom Tisch haben, damit die Hendriks in Ruhe Weihnachten feiern können.“ „Hm.“, machte Ben. „Und was, wenn Joshua in den Jugendarrest muss?“ „Hey!“, rief Ray überzeugt. „Das wird nicht passieren! Wo ist mein optimistischer Partner?“  
„Aber...“ „Nichts aber, Benny! Denk positiv!“ Ben seufzte. „Gut. Wann treffen wir uns?“ „Ich hol euch um zwei Uhr ab.“ „Okay. Ich muss es nur Joshua vorsichtig beibringen. Das ging alles ein bisschen schnell.“ „Ja, aber der Junge ist stark. Er schafft das.“ „Ray?“ „Ja?“ „Glaubst du, ich kann während der Anhörung bei ihm sein? Er vertraut mir.“  
Ray seufzte tief. „Ich weiß nicht, Benny. Kinder werden für gewöhnlich separat angehört. Zumindest in dem Alter. Seine Mutter wird dabei sein.“ „Aber er braucht mich!“, warf Ben ein. Ray kicherte. „Ja, Benny. Wir alle brauchen dich. Warte ab, wir werden sehen. Nun geh und zieh dir was an. Ich wette, du stehst in Unterwäsche im Flur und zitterst vor Kälte. Außerdem tut dir dein Bein weh. Es verträgt keine Kälte.“ Verwirrt starrte Ben den Hörer an. Wie konnte sein Freund das nur wissen? „Ray...“, sagte er irritiert und hörte ihn lachen. „Hey, Fraser! Ich kenne doch meinen besten Freund!“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis dann, Ray.“


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Anhörung ist Joshua froh, dass er relativ glimpflich davongekommen ist. Und dann ist Weihnachten und es wird gefeiert. Bei den Vecchios. Eine ganz neue Erfahrung für die Hendriks.  
> Robert hat so seine eigenen Gedanken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist vollbracht!  
> Danke für eure Loyalität und Unterstützung, liebe Freunde.  
> Das ist bislang meine umfangreichste Arbeit, doch nun habe ich es geschafft.  
> Das war das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte und ich hoffe, sie hat euch ein wenig gefallen.  
> Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch weiterhin treu bleibt.  
> TYK

Nach dem Frühstück schmiedeten die Kinder Pläne. Sie wollten nach draußen. Es hatte die ganze Nacht geschneit und es hielt sie nicht im Haus.  
Nur Joshua war ungewöhnlich still und sah Ben mit verstohlenem Blick an.  
Ben bemerkte das und fragte den Jungen, was los sei.  
„Ich...ich denke, ich muss heute wieder nach Hause, Mr. Fraser.“, antwortete er schüchtern. Lächelnd strich Ben ihm über den Kopf und sagte: „Kleine Planänderung, Sohn. Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten.“ Joshua sah ihn ängstlich an, aber Ben lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Angst, Joshua, es ist alles okay.“ Dann sah er seine Kinder an und meinte: „Caroline? Robert? Geht schon mal nach draußen, ich habe mit Joshua etwas zu besprechen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, okay?“ 

Josh saß am Küchentisch und sah nach draußen, wo Rob und Caro mit Lincoln herum tobten. Er war traurig. Die hatten es gut, durften sie doch ihre Kindheit unbeschwert verbringen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, auch so zu leben. Einfach Kind zu sein, ohne Probleme zu haben, die er nicht stemmen konnte. Er wünschte sich, die Frasers wären auch seine Eltern.  
Im nächsten Augenblick schämte er sich für diesen Gedanken. Das war nicht fair seiner Mom gegenüber. Sie gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, ihm und seinen Geschwistern ein halbwegs gutes Leben zu bieten.  
Ihm fiel die Geschichte ein, die Ben ihm aus seiner eigenen Kindheit erzählt hatte. Das war viel schlimmer. Und heute war er, laut Caros Aussage, der beste Dad der Welt. Der Junge nahm sich vor, später auch so ein Vater wie Ben zu sein.

„Na? Sehnsucht nach draußen?“ Josh fuhr auf und blickte erschrocken zu Ben, der plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Ben lachte. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, Sohn, dann darfst du zu Caroline und Robert in den Garten.“ Josh nickte.  
Ben setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Junge hatte Angst, auch wenn er versuchte, sie nicht zu zeigen. Ben lächelte beruhigend.  
„Weißt du, Joshua,“ sagte er, „Detective Ray hat heute morgen angerufen. Deine Anhörung ist schon heute Nachmittag.“  
Josh wurde blass und schluckte. Die Angst drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Ben nahm seine Hand. „Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben, Junge.“, meinte er liebevoll. „Es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir.“  
Mit riesigen Augen starrte das Kind den Mann an. „Aber was, wenn ich in den Jugendarrest muss?“ „Dann werden wir auch das hinkriegen.“  
Ben hätte ihm gern gesagt, er würde nicht in den Arrest müssen, aber das wäre eine falsche Versprechung. Er konnte es ja nicht wissen. Immerhin bestand diese Möglichkeit.  
„Joshua.“ Ben nahm die Hände des Jungen in seine. „Hör mir zu. Ich werde für dich da sein, egal wie es ausgeht. So, wie du letzte Nacht für mich da warst. Das hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass du in den Jugendarrest musst, aber wenn doch, werde ich alles, wirklich alles dafür tun, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause darfst.“  
Josh lächelte scheu und flüsterte: „Danke, Mr. Fraser.“ Ben lächelte zurück. „Heute Nachmittag um zwei Uhr holt Ray uns ab. Deine Mom wird auch da sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sohn. Und nun verschwinde nach draußen.“ Nachdenklich sah Ben ihm nach.

Meg sah Ben in Gedanken versunken am Tisch sitzen. Sie trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Er zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldige.“, sagte Meg leise. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sah zu ihr auf und lächelte. Sie fragte: „Ist alles okay?“ Er nahm sie bei den Händen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ben...“, protestierte sie schwach. „Dein Bein.“ Er grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Weißt du,“ sagte er, „ich mache mir Sorgen um Joshua.“ Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. „Ach, Ben. Es wird alles gut. Es MUSS alles gut werden. Josh ist so ein lieber Junge, jeder Richter der Welt würde ihm weitere Qualen ersparen.“ Ben seufzte. „Wenn es nur so wäre...“

Auf dem Weg zum Gericht war Joshua sehr still und angespannt. Ben sah ihn an. „Hey, es wird alles gut.“, sagte er sanft.  
Wie gern würde der Junge ihm glauben. Er wollte auf keinen Fall in den Jugendarrest. Er wollte nach Hause zu seiner Mom und seinen Geschwistern. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Mr. Fraser?“, fragte er leise. Ben blickte zu ihm. Der Junge war blass und sah ängstlich aus. „Ja?“ „Wird...wird...ich meine...wird ER auch da sein?“ Ben lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht, Sohn.“ 

Sie warteten im Flur des Gerichtsgebäudes. Ben saß auf einem der Stühle und war nun auch nervös. Ray lief den Flur auf und ab und Joshua stand am Fenster und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.  
„Josh!“ Er sah zum anderen Ende des Flurs. „Mom!“, rief er und rannte los. Er warf sich seiner Mutter in die Arme und begann zu schluchzen. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf. Er musste nicht wissen, dass sie auch Angst hatte.  
Ray und Ben begrüßten Mrs. Hendriks. Sie nahm Bens Hände und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Danke, Corporal Fraser.“, sagte sie leise. „Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie und Ihre Familie für meinen Sohn getan haben.“ Dann blickte sie hinüber zu Ray und fügte hinzu: „Und Ihnen danke ich auch, Detective.“

Joshua war mit Ben in einem Nebenzimmer, während sich Ray mit Mrs. Hendriks in der Anhörung befand. Sie wurde zuerst angehört. Josh kam später dran. Ben hatte darum gebeten, bei dem Jungen bleiben zu dürfen, wenn er nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde. Er durfte. Seine Aussage könne er auch anschließend machen.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde wurde Joshua in den Sitzungssaal gerufen. Er sah Ben mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Der lächelte beruhigend und nahm seine Hand. „Sag einfach die Wahrheit, Sohn.“, meinte er eindringlich. „Dann kann dir nichts passieren.“ Josh nickte. 

Es war eine Tortur für den Jungen, als man ihm immer wieder Fragen stellte. Ben, Ray und Joshs Mutter saßen in der vorderen Reihe und waren angespannt. Die Richterin war eine Frau in mittleren Jahren und ebenfalls Mutter von drei Kindern. Ray meinte, das sei ein Vorteil für Josh.  
Sie fragte den Jungen, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist. Er solle alles genau erzählen und brauche keine Angst haben, so lange er bei der Wahrheit blieb. Josh nickte und begann stockend die ganze grausige Geschichte zu erzählen. Ohne Beschönigung. Anfangs stammelte er und war sehr ängstlich, aber als er den Stolz in den Augen seiner Mutter und Bens aufmunterndes Lächeln sah, kamen die Worte fließend.  
Ray hatte Mrs. Hendriks und Ben erzählt, dass Mr. Hendriks, der noch im Krankenhaus lag, bereits befragt worden war und seine Aussage der Richterin vorlag.  
Als Josh seine Geschichte beendet hatte, wischte er erleichtert seine schwitzenden Hände an der Hose ab, lächelte scheu und meinte zur Richterin: „Ja, so war das Ma'am und es tut mir leid, aber ich musste meine Mom beschützen. Meine kleinen Geschwister brauchen sie doch und ich...ich auch.“ Dann sah er zu Boden und flüsterte: „Wenn ich...wenn ich ihr nicht geholfen hätte, hätte er sie irgendwann umgebracht. Es tut mir leid, Ma'am. Darf ich jetzt zu meiner Mom?“ 

„Ray?“ Ben rief zum wiederholten Male seinen Freund, der im Flur des Gerichtsgebäudes am Fenster stand und nach draußen sah. „Ray...“ Wieder reagierte der nicht. Er war komplett in Gedanken versunken. Seine eigene Kindheit fiel ihm ein und die Gewalttätigkeit seines eigenen Vaters. Auch der war oft betrunken nach Hause gekommen und hatte seine Familie schikaniert. Ma Vecchio musste viel aushalten. Als Ray Fünfzehn war hatte er sich gewehrt…  
„Ray!“ Ben legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Mrs. Hendriks saß auf einer der Bänke und Josh lag in ihrem Schoß.  
Seufzend rieb Ray über sein Gesicht. „Benny.“, sagte er. „Du bist schon fertig?“ „Ja.“ Ben nickte. „Es hat nicht lang gedauert. Jetzt heißt es warten. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“ „Gern.“ Ray lächelte. Ben fragte Mrs. Hendriks, ob sie auch einen Kaffee wollte.  
Ray sah seinem Freund nach, der den Flur hinunter hinkte.  
Ben kam zurück, mit Kaffee für die Erwachsenen und einer Limonade für Joshua. Er setzte sich neben die Hendriks auf die Bank. Josh nahm die Limo und bedankte sich artig. Ben lächelte. „Es wird alles gut, Sohn.“, beruhigte er den Jungen.

Die Jury hatte ihre Beratung beendet und die ganze Gesellschaft wurde in den Saal gerufen. Als sie Platz genommen hatten, sahen alle gespannt zur Richterin. Josh hielt auf der einen Seite Bens Hand und auf der anderen die seiner Mutter.  
Die Richterin legte ihre Unterlagen zur Seite, verschränkte die Hände und beugte sich etwas nach vorn.  
„Joshua Hendriks.“, sagte sie. „Du hast in der Nacht vom dritten auf den vierten Dezember diesen Jahres deinen Vater mit einer Metallstange angegriffen, weil er deine Mutter zum wiederholten Male geschlagen hatte. Das ist natürlich so nicht in Ordnung. Aber da dein Vater nachweislich schon öfter gewalttätig gewesen war, nicht nur deiner Mutter, sondern auch dir und deinen Geschwistern gegenüber, gelten hier mildernde Umstände. Außerdem bist du erst zehn Jahre alt. Die Jury hat entschieden, dass du nicht in den Jugendarrest musst, da du vorher nicht straffällig geworden bist. Allerdings gebe ich dir und deiner Familie die Auflage, psychologische Betreuung in Anspruch zu nehmen und das regelmäßig beim Jugendamt nachzuweisen. Ebenso wird dir und deiner Familie eine Familienbetreuung zur Seite gestellt. Zunächst für ein halbes Jahr. Und du darfst nicht straffällig werden, in keiner Form. Nicht einmal Bonbons im Supermarkt darfst du klauen. Hast du das verstanden?“  
Mit großen Augen nickte der Junge. Die Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit manchmal Süßigkeiten für seine jüngeren Geschwister geklaut, war aber nie erwischt worden. Er nahm sich vor, das nie wieder zu tun. Wenn die Kleinen Süßigkeiten wollten, sie sich aber keine leisten konnten, würde er einfach Mr. Fraser fragen. Oder Robert.  
Die Richterin sagte: „Und noch etwas, Joshua. Du wirst in der Schule schön aufpassen und fleißig lernen, damit deine Mutter stolz auf dich ist. Hast du einen Schulfreund, der dir dabei helfen kann?“  
„Ja!“, rief Josh sofort. „Robert Fraser! Er ist Mr. Frasers Sohn und mein Freund. Der ist fast so schlau wie sein Dad.“  
Die Richterin lächelte und die Jury lachte verhalten.  
„Gut.“, meinte die Richterin. „Nimmst du diese Strafe an?“ „Ja, Ma'am!“, rief Josh erleichtert. „Schön. Dann ist das so. Die Strafe ist ab sofort rechtsgültig. Hast du noch Fragen?“ Der Junge schluckte und blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
Dann meinte er leise: „Ja, Ma'am. Wird...wird ER wieder zurückkommen?“  
Lächelnd schüttelte die Richterin den Kopf. „Nein, Josh. Deine Mutter lässt sich scheiden und für deinen Vater gibt es eine einstweilige Verfügung. Er darf sich dir und deiner Familie nicht nähern, sonst wird er sofort verhaftet. Du musst also keine Angst mehr haben.“  
„Danke, Ma'am.“, flüsterte der Junge. „Gut.“, sagte die Richterin. „Sonst noch was?“ „Nein, Ma'am.“ Sie schlug mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch. „Damit ist die Anhörung beendet.“ Dann sah sie Joshs Mutter an. „Mrs. Hendriks, würden Sie bitte noch einen Moment zu mir kommen, damit wir die Details besprechen können?“ Mrs. Hendriks nickte. „Wir warten mit Josh draußen.“, sagte Ray und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
Sie standen auf. Mrs. Hendriks nahm ihren Jungen in den Arm und küsste ihn. Mit Tränen in den Augen flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich, Josh.“ „Ich liebe dich auch, Mom.“, erwiderte er. „Wir treffen uns draußen.“

Als sie das Gerichtsgebäude verließen, hatte es zu schneien begonnen. „Es schneit!“, rief Josh begeistert, breitete die Arme aus, blickte zum Himmel und versuchte, mit der Zunge die dicken, großen Flocken zu fangen.  
Ray griff sich lachend eine Handvoll Schnee, formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn auf Ben. Der drehte sich schnell um und der Ball klatschte ihm auf den Rücken. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, was?“, grinste Ben mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Ray sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus. „Was?“, fragte er. „Mir in den Rücken zu schießen.“, antwortete Ben lachend.  
Rays entsetzter Blick war unbezahlbar. „Benny...“, stammelte er, aber Ben lachte nur, formte schnell einen Schneeball und warf ihn auf Ray. „Hey!“, protestierte der.  
Josh sah von einem zum anderen und grinste breit, als Ray sich hinter einigen Mülltonnen verschanzte und begann, seinen Freund aus der Deckung heraus zu bombardieren.  
„Joshua, hilf mir!“, rief Ben, als Rays Schneeball ihn im Genick traf. Das ließ der Junge sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er griff in den Schnee, formte einen Ball und schleuderte ihn in Rays Richtung. „Zwei gegen einen ist unfair!“, beklagte der sich. Ben rief lachend: „Du hast Deckung und außerdem bin ich invalide, da darf ich mir Hilfe holen. Das ist nur fair.“ „Deinen Invalidenbonus hast du schon vor langer Zeit verspielt!“, rief Ray zurück, sprang aus der Deckung hervor und schnappte sich Joshua. Der quiekte vor Schreck. „Ha!“, rief Ray. „Ich habe einen Gefangenen! Was machst du nun, Fraser?“  
In dem Moment kam Mrs. Hendriks aus dem Gebäude und Ray ließ Josh los.  
Sofort rannte der Junge seiner Mutter in die Arme. Verwundert sah sie die drei an. Beide Männer und der Junge hatten rote Wangen, leuchtende Augen und feuchte, in die Stirn hängende Haare. Naja, bis auf Ray, der kaum noch Haare hatte. „Was habt ihr gemacht?“, fragte Joshuas Mutter. Der Junge strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Schneeballschlacht!“ 

Als sie Josh und seine Mom vor deren neuem Apartment absetzten, drückte Mrs. Hendriks die beiden Männer und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin. Dank Ihnen haben wir ein neues Leben.“ Ben lächelte. „Ist schon okay.“ Josh bedankte sich ebenfalls und Ben sagte, er dürfe sie jederzeit besuchen. „Gut.“, meinte der Junge. „Dann komme ich morgen und gehe mit Rob und Caro Eishockey spielen. Rob leiht mir sicher wieder seine alten Schlittschuhe.“  
Der Junge sah ein wenig traurig aus. Wie gern hätte er eine eigene Hockeyausrüstung gehabt, aber die war ziemlich teuer und sie brauchten im Moment jeden Cent, um das Apartment einzurichten. Roberts alte Ausrüstung tat es auch. Er liebte Eishockey. Die Fraser-Kids spielten sogar in einem richtigen Verein. Naja, sie konnten ihm ja auf dem Teich im Park beibringen, was sie dort lernten. Es musste toll sein, in einem richtigen Team zu spielen.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Ray und Ben und Josh betrat zum ersten mal sein neues Zuhause.

 

Am Weihnachtstag trafen sich alle bei den Vecchios. Inklusive der Hendriks-Familie. Ma Vecchio strahlte. Sie, Frannie und Maria hatten den ganzen Tag in der Küche gestanden und das Weihnachtsessen vorbereitet. Ma Vecchio liebte es, viele Leute um sich zu haben und sie zu verköstigen.  
Die Hendriks-Kinder bekamen große Augen, als sie den reich gedeckten Tisch sahen.  
Der kleine Joey flüsterte: „Mommy? Sind wir jetzt im Märchen? In dem Schlafenland, wo immer Essen ist? Josh hat mir davon vorgelesen.“  
Elisa Hendriks lachte und nahm den Kleinen in den Arm. „Nein, Joey.“, antwortete sie. „Wir sind nicht im Schlaraffenland. Wir sind bei Freunden.“  
Der Junge sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an und grinste: „Oh...Freunde sind viel besser als Märchen.“  
Meg strich ihm über den Kopf und meinte: „Ja, mein Kleiner. Freunde sind viel besser als Märchen, weil sie wahr sind.“  
Nach dem Essen saßen alle gemütlich im Kaminzimmer. John und Joey spielten mit Lincoln. Ma Vecchio hatte die kleine Chloe auf dem Arm. Stephanie unterhielt sich mit Frannie über Frauendinge und Ben hielt Megs Hand. „Bist du glücklich?“, fragte er leise. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, sehr glücklich.“ Dann küsste sie ihn.  
Ray läutete das Glöckchen. „Bescherung!“ Die Kinder jubelten begeistert.

Da sie nicht alle bei den Vecchios übernachten konnten, hatten sie beschlossen, die Bescherung der Kinder auf den frühen Abend zu verlegen.  
Joshua bekam große Augen, als er seine Geschenke sah.  
Eine komplette Hockeyausrüstung, nur für ihn und dazu ein Jahresabo im gleichen Verein, in dem auch die Fraser-Kids spielten. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er die Frasers an und flüsterte: „Danke, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen.“ „Wieso nicht?“, wollte Caro wissen. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
„Doch...aber ich habe das nicht verdient, nachdem was ich getan habe.“, antwortete er leise. Ben strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf. „Doch, Sohn. Genau deshalb hast du es verdient.“ Der Junge sah ihn fragend an. Ray meinte: „Fraser hat recht, Joshua. Später, wenn du älter bist, wirst du es verstehen.“ 

Später am Abend, als die Frasers wieder zu Hause waren und Ruhe eingekehrt war, lagen Meg und Ben im Bett. Meg sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist.“ „Ich auch.“, antwortete Ben. Meg stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihren Mann an, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag. „Bist du müde, Liebling?“, fragte sie. „Hm Mmm.“, machte er.  
Dann öffnete er die Augen, sah sie an und sagte lächelnd: „Ich habe den Kindern versprochen, morgen mit ihnen auf dem Teich im Park Hockey zu spielen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch kann. Weißt du vielleicht, wo meine alte Ausrüstung ist?“  
Meg starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Du hast WAS?!“ Er grinste schief. „Meg, ich spiele Sledge-Hockey, viel anders ist das nicht.“ „Ben, du...“ Sie war ärgerlich. Diese und ähnliche Dinge diskutierten sie seit Jahren. Immer und immer wieder. Es war schon zu einer Art Ritual geworden.  
„Meg.“, lenkte er ein. „Es ist nur ein Spiel. Mit Kindern. Hör auf, dir immer Sorgen zu machen.“ Sie seufzte und sagte: „Ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt Schlittschuh laufen kannst, mit deinem Bein.“ „Wetten?“, grinste er. Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Stur genug bist du ja.“  
Er küsste sie. „Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“ „Nicht exakt.“ „Soll ich dir's lieber zeigen?“ „Fraser!“ Er kicherte und küsste sie erneut. „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Lässt du es machen?“ „Lass ich was machen?“ „Die Operation.“ Er stöhnte. „Lass uns im neuen Jahr darüber nachdenken, ja?“ Sie gab nach. „Einverstanden. Und nun lieb mich, du geiler Mountie.“ 

Caro öffnete leise die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Bruders. „Rob?“, flüsterte sie. „Was ist?“, antwortete er ärgerlich. Das Mädchen schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“, fragte sie. „Nee.“ „Warum nicht?“ „Weil du mich nicht lässt, dumme Nuss.“  
Schmollend schob Caro die Unterlippe nach vorn. „Ich bin keine dumme Nuss, du Blödmann.“ Robert seufzte frustriert. „Also was ist?“, fragte er. „Kann ich zu dir ins Bett kommen?“, bettelte sie. Ihr Bruder gab nach. Manchmal war sie noch so ein Baby. „Danke.“, piepste sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Du, Rob? Wir können echt froh sein, dass wir Frasers geworden sind und nicht Hendriks.“  
Der Junge sah sie mit dem gleichen Blick an, den sein Dad benutzte, wenn jemand etwas Unsinniges sagte und meinte: „Du spinnst ja.“  
„Nee!“, protestierte das Mädchen. „Wirklich, Rob! Wir haben echt Glück mit unseren Eltern, auch wenn sie manchmal streng sind.“ „Hm. Ja.“, gab Rob zu. Caro sagte: „Auch wenn du es hasst und dich dafür schämst, dass Dad verkrüppelt ist.“  
Robert fuhr auf. „Das ist nicht wahr!“, rief er wütend. „Raus!“  
Auch wenn er sonst eher seinem Vater glich, manchmal kam das Temperament seiner Mutter durch.  
„Doch, das ist wahr.“, meinte Caroline ruhig, während sie aus dem Bett kletterte, „Und du bist nur wütend, weil du weißt, dass ich recht hab.“ Sie verließ das Zimmer und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein.  
Er hasste es, wenn er zugeben musste, dass seine kleine Schwester im Recht war. Ja, manchmal hasste er es auch, dass sein Vater krank war. Er hasste die Unfairness dabei. Vor allem dann, wenn es seinem Dad nicht gut ging. Aber er würde nie Onkel Ray dafür hassen, denn Dad hatte gesagt, der habe ihn dadurch das Leben gerettet. Robert verstand das nicht, aber er wusste, eines Tages würde er es verstehen.  
Und irgendwann würde er mit Dad darüber reden.  
Aber nun musste er sich erst mal um Josh kümmern. Dad hatte ihm und seiner Familie geholfen, nun war es seine, Roberts, Aufgabe, sich zu kümmern. Als Freund.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief er ein.

 

TYK


End file.
